Bitacora de Amor
by ALShepard
Summary: -Hija ven a comer, la cena esta lista- -Puedes venir madre- la mujer entraba a la habitacion de la joven , sus ojos se abrian al ver en su escritorio aquella bitacora -esto le pertenecia ¿cierto?- la joven miraba a su madre, que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas -Ahora sabes lo mucho que nos amamos tu padre y yo hija- la niña le sonreia -y yo a ustedes los amare tambien- G'P Elsa
1. Hola

Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Elsa Winter tengo 26 años de edad, vivo en 1280 Harrison Street Seattle, WA 98109 en un departamento muy cómodo y muy caro déjenme decirlo jaja, pero mi trabajo en el hospital de Seattle me permite pagarlo jaja en fin, soy licenciada en psicología y estoy haciendo mi maestría en clínica por la corriente del psicoanálisis Individualista una carrera no muy escuchada tal vez , pero para quien si las conocen bueno...si de por sí el psicoanálisis es difícil ahora el individualista pues es más complicado pero es algo interesante, por lo general tienen ideas raras y erróneas de los psicólogos y yo bueno puedo decir que estoy loca jaja si claro Elsa Winter debe de estarlo y no por ser psicóloga, en fin soy una chica muy reservada aunque en mi presentación no lo parezca pero en realidad, no soy muy sociable en fin, soy alta mido como 1.72cm y peso...la verdad no se creó que peso como 70 jaja y mucha gente dice que debo subir de peso claro, a pesar de ser delgada mi busto y mis glúteos destacan mi figura y mis curvas muy bien , bueno más que bien, mis ojos son de color azul intenso como el mar debo decir y mi cabello bueno, es rubio en el sol pero un rubio platinado en si ni tan blanco ni tan Rubio, mi piel es como la nieve blanca realmente soy pálida y curioso es más por qué mi piel siempre está fría y amo el frío, soy una belleza hija del invierno claro "Winter" tenía que ser jaja...

\- Elsa puedes venir necesito ayuda en la sala con las cosas, ¡auxilio!-

\- ¡voy en un minuto Hans!-

Ese es mi mejor amigo, Hans Summer Del Sur un chico de 27 años un año más que yo jaja, es decir una persona que me conoce completamente a fondo y ha vivido conmigo desde que era una niña, bueno literalmente me conoce jaja él es igual que yo psicólogo, la diferencia es que él se fue por la educación y estudia su maestría en psicología de la educación especial, él es pelirrojo de ojos color verdes claros, su porte es muy elegante y su forma de ser igual siempre viste de trajes, el mide como 1.75cm e igual es delgado y muy fuerte es un chico súper agradable y es mi amigo desde la infancia, él conoce a mi familia como yo conozco a la suya a diferencia de él yo soy hija única no tengo más hermanos y mis padres como los de él son de dinero ambos fuimos vecinos en una localidad de Noruega donde nuestras familias se odiaban, pero por nosotros jaja se unieron, en fin como les decía él y yo fuimos amigos cuando yo tenía 6 años y el 7 cuando nos conocimos, anteriormente les comenté que él tenía más hermanos en si tiene 4 Frederic, hopo, Anastasia y la más pequeña que en ese momento había nacido Anna, dios ya llegue a ella, Anna era especial para mí, más bien es especial y única para mí, cuando yo iba a jugar con Hans, siempre le pedía ir a verla por qué se me hacía bella, para mí era hermosa esa bebe quería protegerla siempre y así fue con el paso de los años no solo me hice amiga de todos sus hermanos y sobre todo de Hans, si no que cuide siempre de Anna y ella ufff jaja estaba tan pegada a mí que incluso cuando yo cumplí los 12 y ella tenía 6 sus padres me la encargaban para cuidarla sabía que la cuidaría con mi vida y ella siempre disfrutaba estar conmigo, pero bueno aquí también viene mi confesión c...

-joder Elsa voy por ti en este instante ya te espere mucho, deja ese pinche libro en paz y ven ayudarme -

\- joder se me había olvidado ese idiota - salía de la habitación hacia la sala que estaba iluminada y el chico estaba en una pequeña escalera arreglando el ventilador de las lámparas que habían comprado minutos atrás.

\- ya estoy aquí Hans, recuerda que no es un libro y son mis bitácoras donde yo...me desahogo para después analizarme mi querido licenciado- reía mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

\- sí, sí, lo sé pero joder me está costando poner tú capricho por qué según tú cuando hace calor mueres por favor ayúdame -

\- jaja está bien, dime qué hago -

1 hora después.

Bueno como les decía...¿en qué me había quedado?...ha sido tenía una vida perfecta de niña, aunque nunca aclare que no era completamente una niña normal como todos y como Anna, yo cuando nací fui niña, cuando me entregaron a mi madre fui completamente una mujer, pero...yo en vez de tener vagina tenía pene...si soy hermafrodita, si como hermafrodita puedo tener ambos sexos claro, pero yo decidí operarme por una sola razón, no puedo embarazarme como mujer y yo siempre eh querido tener hijos, así que decidí quedarme con mi aparato reproductor que sí puede darme el gusto de tener hijos con otra mujer...si claro que esto me convierte en ser lesbiana o algo parecido pero no, al contrario yo siempre me gustaron los hombres pero al final me decidí por lo que yo quería y quiero una familia sin importar si es hombre o mujer, nunca me he fijado en el sexo, solo en mis sentimientos, bueno habiendo aclarado esto vuelvo con Anna y Hans, Hans no sabe que soy hermafrodita, nunca se ha dado algo entre nosotros y él siempre ha sido respetuoso a pesar de vivir juntos y Anna pues una chica de piel blanca no tanto como yo y cabello cobrizo y ojos azul verdoso ufff en fin, cuando yo llegué a los 16 como debe ser todo adolescente como diría nuestro querido amigo el padre de la adolescencia en la psicología del desarrollo psicológico Stanley hall, él decía que la adolescencia pasaba por una etapa que se le llama pubescencia donde los hombres y mujeres pasaban por su proceso de maduración para ser un adolescente ósea los cambios, como la voz, el vello público, ensanchamiento de caderas y hombros etc., pero como yo no era completamente normal y a mí me había operado a los 12 años pues mis cambios fueron como si fueran los de un chico de 16 años, por lo tanto solo los hombres tienen sueños húmedos que es la primera erección y así es, un día estaba en mi casa y en esa etapa es cuando los adolescentes de esa edad les despierta como se dice _su_ deseo frenético animal jaja perdón idioma psicológico, en fin estaba en mi cuarto viendo televisión y sentí la necesidad de tocarme y así fue, apuntó de llegar cuando escuche ruidos y del susto me tape y por mi desgracia era Anna, que venía a mi habitación como si nada gritando y saltando encima de mi cama se sentó cerca de mis piernas, yo estaba a punto de morir...

\- Elsa, Elsa, mis padres se irán hoy y quieren que me cuides di que siiii ándale si, aunque ya no soy una niña tengo 10 años pero quiero quedarme contigo anda- ella seguía saltando no se había dado cuenta de mi querido secreto y lo peor de todo es que el destino fue cruel conmigo pues mi miembro no era conservado, si no que media erecto como unos 15 cm, no sé si no lo sintió o qué pasó pero siguió saltando y yo no podía evitar hacer gesto de la sensación de las sabanas rozar mi pene cuando por fin ella había parado y me había dicho que me esperaría abajo, sentí alivio, pero de repente volvió de golpe dándome un beso en el cuello y solo grite, su cara fue de susto preguntándome si estaba bien solo le dije que sí que me diera un momento y salió, cuando levante la cobija mi cobija estaba cubierta de mi semen, estaba aterrada pues, había llegado a un orgasmo por esa niña y el beso, culpe el sexo, el momento no le di importancia o bueno no mucha hasta que otro día que estábamos las dos en nuestro lugar secreto, que era un bosque bajo la sombra de árboles enormes y el río a lado de nosotras, yo siempre me acostaba y ella en mi estomago recuerdo como Anna dormía plácidamente en mi abdomen, para este entonces yo ya tenía 17 y ella 11 y recuerdo bien todo, todo lo que provocó que yo me alejara de ella .

\- Elsa- yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados

\- ¿hmm?-

\- quiero que me beses- abrí mis ojos y me sentada viéndola, ella igual me miró y después me sonrió

\- somos mujeres Anna, como me pides eso-

\- hay un chico que me gusta pero no sé besar y me gustaría aprender contigo - la mire sorprendida, me di cuenta que me estaba muriendo de celos por qué otro chico le gustara así que agarre la tome de la blusa y la bese, tan apasionada que pude que ella solo se dejo llevar nuestro primer beso y el último y desde ahí mis sentimientos cambiaron completamente, pues Anna me había dado cuenta que la quería de otra forma, volvimos acostarnos y me quedé pensando y lo último que me dijo

\- no trates de pelear con la tormenta, caerás al marea- sonreí triste, suspire y termine aquella frase que para ambas significaba tanto

\- La marea me traerá de nuevo hacia a ti-.

Con el tiempo que fue pasando me aleje de ella y veía que se iba convirtiendo en una señorita ella notó eso y trataba de entablar una conexión de nuevo pero dios, mis sueños y mis erecciones eran, por ella y tenía un terror pues se suponía que era como mi hermana, cuando Anna había cumplido los 12 y yo tenía 18, hubo una situación muy vergonzosa que aún no sé si ella la olvido o solo estaba tan ebria que ni se dio cuenta, me habían pedido ir por ella y su hermana Anastasia, que salían de una fiesta, esta tarea se la hubieran encargado a algún chofer pero sus padres sabían que yo podía con esto, aunque yo no quería, el caso es que cuando subieron y me vieron pues...mejor prefiero que vean lo que pasó

Anna y Anastasia subían al carro de Elsa, ella las miraba por el retrovisor y se cruzó la mirada de Anna con la de Elsa.

\- ¿ustedes creen que haciendo esto ya son adultas?, enserio que están mal como no les da pena

\- vamos Elsa tú de seguro hiciste lo mismo cuando te ibas con mi hermano no nos regañes

\- Ania nunca hicimos esto y lo sabes, de hecho por lo menos yo casi no convivo con nadie-

\- por qué eres amargada y solo alejas a las personas - miraba el espejo, Anna y Elsa se miraban, Elsa arrancaba a llegar a su casa lo cual lo hacía y al llegar salía los mayordomos de Anna cargando a Anastasia

\- Elsa traiga por favor a Anna y llévela a su habitación por favor-

*no digas, por qué debo hacerlo yo*

\- ahí si claro - agarraba a la pelirroja y ella la miraba cuando llegaban a su cama ella la depositaba y cuando quiso salir de ahí, ella la tomo de la mano y voltio y vio sus ojos azul verdoso con una mirada de tristeza.

\- por qué ya no, ¿nos juntamos como antes?-

\- Anna...- la miraba con tristeza y nerviosismo

\- sé que estoy ebria pero... Nunca entendí si fue por la edad o por lo del beso o algo cuando era niña, dime - se paraba e iba tras Elsa, Elsa se hacía atrás intentando correr con los ojos abiertos, pues tenerla cerca la aterrorizaba de repente llegó al closet donde se abrieron las puertas y callo Elsa y Anna corría a ver si no se había hecho daño, pero le fallaba las piernas y callo sobre ella poniendo la mano exactamente en su miembro Elsa grito y trato pararse pero Anna, apretó su mano apretando su pene de inmediato se puso duro y Anna se paró aterrorizada

\- dios que pasó que es lo que sentí que se puso duro y se movió en tu pantalón- se hacía atrás y se quedaba en su cama-

\- déjame explicarte por favor Anna, no grites por favor - cuando se paraba no se daba cuenta que tenía una erección y se notaba en el pantalón Anna se quedó perpleja ante eso y de inmediato vomito por tanto alcohol o por lo que estaba presenciando, Elsa ya no supo qué hacer y corrió, Anna intento agarrarla pero ella corrió fuera de la casa a su auto para irse a su casa llorando dejo pasar la situación...

Y bueno eso fue lo que pasó conmigo el por qué me aleje a mis 18 años de esa casa, le pedí a mi padre que en cuanto terminara la prepa me enviara a otro lado a estudiar, al parecer al siguiente día Anna no se dio cuenta, fue un punto a mi favor pues cuando me vio se me quedó viendo y solo me sonrió como siempre de beso y ya, incluso hizo un comentario de " primera vez que me dejas darte un beso después de tanto, hoy fue un día de suerte o será que aún estoy ebria", y así pasó yo quería irme lo más pronto posible, cuando termine la preparatoria en Noruega mi padre me envió a la universidad de Seattle y Hans no pudo quedarse atrás, él decía que si yo lo dejaba él iba conmigo y nos fuimos juntos desde hace 7 años que nos venimos y el cuándo viaja a Noruega me ha rogado implorado que vaya con él, pero yo no quiero pues sería nuevamente recordar todo lo que me pasó y el amor de mi vida pues se quedó haya, si es el amor de mi vida, y más cuando empecé a estudiar psicología entendí más cosas de la vida y de mis sentimientos, pero asi es mi vida y de aquí en adelante comienza mi bitácora.

Al día siguiente

\- Elsa Hazme el amor por favor- Anna está en su cama desnuda mirando a los ojos a Elsa-

-Esto es un error Anna no podemos hacer esto por favor- La miraba casi a llorar

\- Mi amor por favor hazme el amor te amo- La tomaba del rostro y besaba sus labios chupándolos mientras le jadeaba a los labios y hacía gestos provocando a Elsa

\- Ahh dios Anna, te amo también- Anna ponía ambas piernas alrededor de la cadera de Elsa y la empujaba hacia ella restregando su miembro en su vagina

\- Ahh Elsa, métemela ya por favor….Elsaa…por favor bebe…me gusta sentirla…quiero sentirla dentro de mí que te corras…Ahhhh ELSAAA- Interrupción

6:15 A.M y me ha despertado la alarma de un sueño completamente aterrador y delicioso para mí, mi cuarto aún sigue oscuro pero noto que hay rayos de luz queriendo pasar la cortina de mi ventana y estoy sudando bastante, incluso mi respiración es completamente irregular y al bajar mis manos noto que hay algo que se asoma por mis pantalones y que me aprieta de mi pijama, al bajar la mano siento un escalofrió, pues efectivamente mi erección está muy despierta por el sueño, debo decirles que cuando tenía 16 mi pene media 15 cm ahora a mis 26 años debo decirles que mide casi 25 cm jajá, si soy un monstruo, por lo tanto se sale un poco de mi pantalón cuando está despierto y claro también se ancho no crean que no está bien, como dicen algunas chicas a comentarios de hombres guapos y bien formados, "antójable para aquello", escucho del pasillo pasos y una puerta cerrarse, ese es Hans que me debió ganar en el baño claro, me desperté 15 minutos tardes por mis sueños húmedos, asi que ahora me toca quedarme despierta a esperar que salga el, tarda como 15 minutos en la regadera para ser hombre si, asi que yo puedo desahogar un poco mi frustración porque aunque no lo crean duele tener el pene erecto en verdad, mis manos me tiemblan, pues estoy consciente que si me toco será pensando en la hermanita de mi amigo, mi Anna, comienzo a bajar mis manos por mi abdomen y mis dedos finos y delgados fríos tocan la punta de la cabeza y me estremezco, pues me imagino las manos de ella y estrujo un poco mi pene, como ella lo hizo en aquella ocasión, no puedo evitar gemir ante eso y cuando iba a sacarlo de mi pantalón, mi celular suena con la segunda alarma, dios que susto, incluso sé que me bajo la calentura, asi que decido pararme mejor arreglar las cosas que me pondré hoy y esperar a hans.

Ya estando lista, hans me toca la puerta y salgo pero no completa pues aún se me ve un poco erecto, me asomo y lo veo sonriendo

\- Buenos días mi querida Elsa, el agua esta lista y necesito que te apures a bañar tenemos visita-

\- A esta hora visita, estás jugando tío- lo miro un poco desconcertada

\- Es verdad amiga, llega en 20 minutos créeme y te va a encantar- me le quedo viendo que se va a su recámara con una toalla a su cadera y mojado

\- ¿Alguna amiga para mi acaso?-

\- Jaja que chistosa no, pero algún día si te daré alguna amiga para que te desahogues y quites ese genio que te cargas-

Procedí a meterme a duchar con el agua fría pues, me urgía bañarme para bajarme la erección y saber quién era esa chica, yo me tarde como 5 minutos en limpiarme bien, incluyendo mi miembro, cuando Salí en toalla vi, salir preciso a hans y ponerse rojo al verme en toallas, pues como les decia aún era mujer y mi cuerpo era muy sexy, debo admitirlo, soy un poco creída, de echo

-Que me vez tarado-

\- Ahh…nada jaja este oye debo hablar contigo-

\- Lo haremos cuando tenga ropa ok ya no tardo, no soy como tú y te ves bien con ese traje amigo- Le guiñaba el ojo y él se iba, tarde en vestirme otros 5 minutos, me puse un pantalón sastre pegado muy ajustado y créanme no se me notaba nada tenía mis trucos, una camisa de color azul ajustada de los senos y un chaleco que igual ajustaba mi senos, me gustaba usar un estilo elegante, provocativo, pero igual de ocasión y profesional, no me habia amarrado el cabello solo lo peine y lo alborote de adelante suelto y me maquille como siempre, ni mucho, ni poco, y Salí con una zapatillas en pico, sacaba mi portafolio y veía a Hans tomando café y comiendo una dona, le sonreía, solo a él, y tome su dona para meterla en mi boca e ir por una taza por café.

\- Bien aquí estoy, dime que quieres hablar-

-No tenías que quitarme mi dona, pero ok y te tengo dos noticias buenas y una mala quizás-

-Dime las buenas, hay que ser positivos ante todo- agarraba mi café y le tomaba un sorbo acercándome a el-

\- La primera es que dentro de un mes tu y yo podemos irnos a canada como habíamos querido al hospital de haya para ser jefes de psiquiatría y psicología todo pagado por nuestro proyecto acerca de la esquizofrenia Elsa- lo abrazaba pues era una noticia muy buena

\- Dios porque no me habías dicho nada-

\- es que la situación no meritaba que hicieran caso a nuestro proyecto de la dopamina de la esquizofrenia pero apenas me avisaron ayer y como te encerraste en tu bitácora por eso no dije nada pero ya es un hecho-

\- Genial y la otra noticia buena- en ese momento tocaban la puerta y yo iba a abrirla

\- si es lo que pienso esa es la noticia buena- yo iba hacia la puerta contenta y al abrirla mi sonrisa bajo a una de terror y desconcierto, me sudaba todo el cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar dios estaba enfrente de mí no una niña, sino una mujer, de buen cuerpo y ojos azules verdosos con pecas en el rostro de nombre

-Anna…..- susurraba mirando con los ojos abiertos

\- Hola Elsa, que hermosa eres tanto tiempo sin verte- y esta chica se me lanzaba encima, inmediatamente entro un calor en mi sentía que moriría estaba asfixiándome y me quite, ella lo sintió y se hizo para atrás y me hice hacia atrás, hans se acercó al ver mi reacción y al ver a su hermana corrió abrazarla

\- Anna, me da gusto que ya estés aquí hermanita-

\- Hola hermano, a mi igual, aunque a Elsa creo que no- volvía a mirarme su mirada me quemaba horriblemente dios me estaba muriendo y reaccione

\- No si me da gusto, pero que haces aquí, no entiendo la visita, ¿Hans?-

-Ya sabes cómo es antisocial Anna, tranquila, bueno Elsa mi hermana vendrá a quedarse acá de ahora en adelante pues, estudiara acá la universidad-

-¿Qué tiene de malo que estudie haya?-

-Nada…pero ella quiso venirse acá, tiene 20 años puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, bueno si te molesta podemos escoger un departamento distinto Elsa, solo tienes que pedirlo-

\- No Hans, no digas eso no me molesta solo me impresiono-

-Pensé que te daría gusto, por eso lo puse como una noticia buena-

\- Olvídalo claro que eres bienvenida Anna, solo me tomo de sorpresa, pero bienvenida- La miraba intentando cambiar un poco mi actitud y ella me miro sonriendo estirando su mano

\- En verdad me da mucho gusto verte- Le extendí la mano con una sonrisa medio pintada y me dirigía a la sala con sus maletas

\- Dime la mala noticia hans-

-Si ahora si es mala noticia, me tengo que ir un mes Elsa- yo abrí los ojos aterrada

\- ¡PORQUE!-

-por qué el proyecto quieren ver como trabajo y luego tu iras otro mes y ya no pedí que tu primero porque tú misma te negaste hace unos meses cuando te lo dijeron, dijiste que yo primero por favor Elsa no pasara nada, no estarás sola tampoco y quien mejor para cuidar a mi hermana que tu jaja-

-Dios esto se debe hablar con calma, por favor vámonos sí que llegaremos tarde, Anna que gusto que estés aquí hay unas cajas en una recamara que está a lado de la mía te darás cuenta porque es mi recamara y ahí será tu hogar por favor cuando llegue veremos cómo resolvemos tu habitación adiós- me salía corriendo no quería verla me estaba ahogando ahí dentro y hans solo la abrazaba y tardaba más en salir yo me iba en mi auto y el en suyo pero ya estando en el trabajo hable con el mas, sobre lo del proyecto si iba hacer mi oportunidad pero dios porque lo habia echo asi, porque de esa forma y más que tenía que ser aquí la dueña de mis sueños y mis pensamientos y sentimientos, dios todo me estaba golpeando, ese día en el trabajo no pude concentrarme bien con mis pacientes incluso al ver mis grabaciones, note como estaba ida, me auto analice por mis grabaciones en vez de analizar a mis pacientes, estaba pensando en que Anna, estaba en mi departamento y que estaría con ella sola 1 mes completo dios que carajo iba a pasar, porque el destino me hacía esto.

6:00 P.M. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, y un extraño olor se acercaba a mi nariz un sabor de comida y un postre de chocolate no pude evitar cerrar los ojos e inhalar todo ese aroma

-Hmm chocolate- susurre sonriendo un poco y de repente su cabeza se asomó y estaba con el delantal de cocina y con su sonrisa, me espanto y mi sonrisa se puso seria

\- Hola bienvenida, hice de comer para cuando llegaran no sabía cuándo llegaría asi que hornee un pastel, soy….soy buena cocinado y, recuerdo que te gustaba el chocolate- Me pasaba de largo quitándome mi abrigo y mi bufanda poniéndola en el perchero y dejando mi portafolio en la mesa iba a dirigirme al baño y escuche

-Bueno, eso creo antes de que me ignoraras tanto tiempo desde que estaba ebria, la vez que- dios me paralice voltee a verla aterrada y ella lo noto pues su mirada era de terror

\- ¿Que recuerdas de ese día Summer? Me miraba con tristeza

-Summer…nunca me dijiste asi, porque has cambiado más, ahora menos te reconozco, realmente vuelvo hacerte esa pregunta, te hice algo malo para que te alejaras de mi Elsa, o debo llamarte Winter?-

-Nunca me hiciste nada, pero la gente cambia después de algunas cosas, simplemente cambie porque yo me vine aquí y tú te quedaste haya, soy diferente y tu-la miraba de arriba abajo y dios me fascinaba lo que veía esa chica ya no era la niña, sino una mujer de 1.67 cm, delgada su cabello seguía igual rojo cobrizo no como el de su hermano, este era cobrizo hermoso y sus pecas en su rostro y manos, sus manos tan cálidas y delgadas era hermosa y su cuerpo dios que caderas y cintura y a pesar de tener senos pequeños, dios estaban perfectamente hermosos, me despertó de mis pensamientos su comentario

-Veo que te molesto ni sabes que decirme, si tanto te molesta mi visita puedo irme Elsa enserio que no hay problema-

-no Summer, no me molesta que estés aquí, solo que ya las cosas cambian pero créeme me alegra que estés aquí, además vienes a estudiar supongo que a terminar la carrera algo asi ¿no?-

-Pues, estaba estudiando arquitectura, pero no me gusto y me Salí, asi que vine estudiar aquí, literatura inglesa, ¿qué te parece?- la miraba un poco relajada, tenía que convivir con ella pues la situación aquí era que ella viviría conmigo y en cierta forma verla ahí me hacía sentir mariposas como dicen la gente, sensaciones y dios sí que ella habia cambiado, al final de todo ella iba a quedarse, lo menos que pudiera hacer es que estuviera a gusto mínimo, casi no la vería porque ella estaría en la escuela

-Te queda perfecto eso Summer, perdona mi actitud hace rato, tratare de que nos llevemos bien, al final de todo viviremos en el mismo techo, es lo más justo ¿no?-

-Si….supongo, gracias Elsa y por favor trata de no decirme Summer, por favor-

\- Lo lamento, Summer pero asi es como me dirijo a las personas que les tengo respeto- vi su cara triste y la bajo y solo atinó a decirle que la comida estaba lista y que cuando quisiera podía servirme, solo le di una sonrisa pintada de nuevo y me metí a mi cuarto me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida, pensando en mi estúpida respuesta y pensando en su rostro triste, como podía ser tan hiriente con ella, es que debía ser tan estúpida.

Me habia quedado dormida y mi celular sonaba cuando vi quien era, hice una mueca y conteste

-Que quieres hans, que no piensas venir-

-Es que ya estoy en canada Elsa- me paraba de sopetón en la cama con los ojos abiertos y llena de rabia y temor-

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS ECHO ESO, QUE ESTAS PENSANDO Y TU HERMANA IMBECIL-

-Elsa que no quieres realmente a Anna ahí, tanto te molesta mi hermana, si tú la querías mucho- sus palabras eran como un balde de agua fría reaccionaba pues si él se entraba del por qué habia cambiado asi con ella, me mataría

-Claro que la quiero…..la amo, pero tú eres un cabron en dejarla sola después de haber llegado ni siquiera fuiste capaz de avisarle-

-Por eso te llamo a ti pásamela- dios quiere que se la pase y solo le colgué, volví a acostarme en mi cama y vi mi reloj de mi muñeca eran más de las 10, en ningún momento Salí a comer, otro punto para mí y mi grosería y Anna no se escuchaba afuera era como si, se hubiera ido y eso me espanto, asi que antes de salir, me puse mi pijama que era mi pantalón flojo que se me ajustaba a mi cadera y una blusa negra de mangas cortas que me quedaba un poco chica y se me veía un poco el ombligo, seguía con el cabello suelto y mis pantuflas, Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala, no habia nadie ni en la cocina todo apagado y cuando escuché un ruido y me fui por el pasillo hacia atrás y note que la recamara donde estaban las cajas estaba encendida, es decir estaba ahí ella, tratando de mover eso, pues no tenía cama, fui hacia haya sin hacer ruido y cuando vi a Anna mi sorpresa fue mayor, Anna tenía su pijama supongo un short pequeño que le hacía ver su trasero perfecto redondo y bien paradito y parte de sus glúteos salidos y su blusa de tirantes que estaba descubierta de su espalda y sus hombros pecosos y su piel hermosa dios, que imagen tan deliciosa y para que no acabara ahí traía unos audífonos en los oídos y unas trensas a cada lado y estaba bailando moviendo su cadera dios, esa imagen puso a trabajar mi cabeza y me la imagine de una forma que me perdí en mis pensamiento me proyecte en ese lugar

Pensamiento de Elsa

Me acerco a ella, sigilosamente mientras sigue bailando y poco apoco veo como sigue moviendo su trasero y poco a poco pego mi cadera a la de ella, siento que salta y puedo ver como gira un poco de reojo su cabeza para darse cuenta que soy yo, me acomodo detrás de ella pegando mi cadera a la suya, puedo sentir como sonríe y sigue moviendo su cadera despacio pero esta vez, empuja su trasero contra mi pene, moviéndolo despacio de arriba hacia abajo, mi erección comienza a hacer efecto y paso mis manos sobre sus senos y escucho oírla gemir y decir mi nombre, pero ella sigue rozando su trasero contra mi pene erecto, incluso lo quiere atrapar con sus piernas y pararlo bien sobre el pantalón para que su entrada y mi cabeza queden justos

\- Dios Elsa, que rico y grande lo tienes-

\- te gusta- susurro en su oído chupándolo mientras se lo empujo, pegándola a las cajas de ahí apretándola

-Puum si me encanta sentirla, la quiero dentro de mí-

\- ¿Quieres que te la meta?-

-Dios Elsa- se voltea y me mira, apenas iba a besarla cuando de repente ella pone cara de terror

\- ¡Elsaaaaaaa!-

Reacciono y me encuentro en la puerta del cuarto y veo a Anna apegada a las cajas con una cara de terror, dios estoy roja y lo peor es que estoy agitada y a la vez aterrada, no quiero bajar la cabeza, no es necesario pues lo siento, mi pene esta erecto, corro hacia mi cuarto y Anna sale detrás de mí, intento llegar a mi cuarto pero coño no consigo cerrar la puerta y ella empuja mi puerta y me quedo en la oscuridad de mi cuarto

-¡Que es lo que tienes entre las piernas Elsa, explícame!- su mirada es terrible

-Por favor Anna no puedo explicarte y lamento que hayas visto esto, necesito hablar con Hans para poder irme y no te deje sola- me interrumpe prendiendo la luz y suelto el teléfono y pongo mis manos en mi erección y me arrodillo al suelo, quiero morir, ella se acerca un poco más tranquila

-Nunca fue un sueño Elsa….realmente tienes un pene- se me queda viendo un poco temerosa y yo no puedo evitar llorar, agachándome completamente

-Hey no llores por favor perdóname que haya reaccionado asi pero, es que cuando lo vi realmente no creí que fuera verdad porque cuando el día que estaba ebria estaba segura que habia sentido algo entre tus piernas cuando estabas en el suelo pero, como estaba ebria misma me negué y tú solo te fuiste-

-Anna quería protegerte, no tenías por qué saber lo que tenía o más bien que soy diferente a ti-

-¿Es por eso que me alejaste cuando tenía 10 y tú 16 Elsa?- me miraba tierna con tristeza e incertidumbre

-S…si Anna- cuando le decia eso ella me miraba con ternura, aun con miedo pero me extendía la mano y trataba de pararme, yo no quería pues aún tenía mi erección y solo me dijo " tranquila vamos a platicar", me pare sola y ella aún seguía aun lado de mí, cuando me pare mi erección estaba ahí bien derechita y dura, vi su rostro, estaba completamente roja y asombrada tenía los ojos super abiertos, yo solo puse mis manos entre mi erección y fuimos a mi cama para conversar de lo cual le explique lo que realmente era yo, en todo el tiempo que estuve hablando ella me puso atención y sí que sabía comprender las cosas, nunca le dije mis sentimientos hacia ella, no podía hacerlo, pero le explique las situaciones del por qué la habia alejado cuando, tampoco le dije cuando tuve mi primer sueño húmedo y ella me hizo llegar al orgasmo no lo dije, pero le explique de ese día que toco mi miembro y cuando platicamos de eso, ella estaba ruborizada y con los ojos brillosos, quise creer que eso era por llorar o por miedo pero sus preguntas después me desconcertaron bastante

-Entonces ese día que toque tu pene, pues en cierta forma ¿te calenté no?-

-Ahh Summer, no es que me hayas calentado simplemente que el par- me interrumpía riéndose

-Si dices que tu miembro es como el de un chico, los chicos se calientan con cualquier cosa Elsa, pero las chicas no...y tú eres una chica, debe ser alguien especial o alguien que sepa- me miraba sonriendo y yo roja tartamudeando

\- N….no….l...lose, pero yo tenía miedo en ese momento- me miraba mordiéndose los labios

-Se…que lo que te voy a pedir no es normal…pero tengo curiosidad…puedo verlo- Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude y empecé a sudar al tal situación que me pedía, no podía negarme pero tampoco podía acceder, me pare y me hice hacia atrás ella se paró con una cara de miedo

-P…per…don. No sé lo que pienso, es que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien asi….eh escuchado de esas personas, pero nunca pensé que tu fueras asi lo siento- se iba a ir y la detuve de la mano, me sorprendí que no reaccionara mal al agarrarla y cuando volteaba a verme simplemente me sonrió apenada

\- Lo siento Anna pero, es que no es fácil, ni siquiera tu hermano lo sabe, por favor espero no le digas nada- me miraba y apretaba mi mano

\- Tranquila no le diré nada, lo prometo, te dejare descansar, pero quiero que sepas que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y lamento por la propuesta indecente, no sé qué pensaba, pero ya que se tu secreto no crees que podamos tener más contacto ahora en adelante, como antes, prometo tener cuidado contigo, pues supongo que te ha de molestar ciertos afectos cariñosos ¿no?, jajaja- su risa me encantaba no pude no sonreír y tomarle la mano más fuerte ella sonrió aun ruborizada, podía sentir que su mirada era de amor y como tomo las cosas fue algo que más me encanto, pero aun tenia sentimientos en ella que no podían ser, pero podía dialogar con ellos, mi secreto al final lo descubrió ya no era tanto impedimento para estar cerca de ella

\- Claro que si Su- cuando iba a decirlo ella solo me deletreo con sus labios su nombre, sonreí y dije

-Anna, claro que si Anna, ve a dormir al cuarto de tu hermano, el no vendrá dentro de un mes, asi que tenemos un mes para volver a conocernos, espero no te molesto ahora que sabes, qué onda-

-Para nada, Elsa- se iba caminando a mi puerta y volteaba con una mirada diferente que no quise tomarle mucha importancia, incluso su voz se me hizo extraña- Para nada….Elsa- y se fue, me quede en silencio en la habitación y pensando las cosas, no salió tan mal pero, dios fue loco a pesar de todo ella aún estaba aquí y las cosas esperaba que salieran bien un mes sola con ella, que podría pasar peor.


	2. Sucumbida por amor y placer

**¡Ay dios!...debo admitir que no crei que tan rapido tendria gente xD...me desanima un poco por que en cierta forma creo que no les gusto mucho la de soy libre para elegirte a ti ¬¬ pero pues jeje, espero que esta si, ayer no pude dar explicaciones por que sinceramente la subi de ultimo minuto pensaba subir un capitulo de la otra pero me dije yo misma ¿por que no? y aqui esta en fin. el FIC es Gp Elsa, muchos de ustedes saben que significa pero para los que no saben significa que contiene personajes con aparato reproductor masculino, en este caso Elsa xD y pues si no quieren Leer, por que lo ven desagradable y asi pues no lean y ya, tengo otra igual con este tipo personaje pero quiero saber que tal sale esta y la otra que fue mi inicio de todo en fin espero tenga un bonito dia que yo ya inicie con el con una sonrisa sigan mi historia por favor y recomiendenla igual**

 **Aldmagali: hola gracias me gusta la idea que te haya atrapado mi historia y si no te preocupes seguira xD, no se que tipo de drama te gusta pero esta tiene un poco de todo ammm muchos problemas en esta, ya saben el tipico sufrimiento jaja gracias por review y sigela**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY, NO CONTIENE INCESTO G'P Elsa.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

15 días después

Habían pasado 15 días después de lo sucedido y Anna hace 3 días ya se habia metido a la escuela, incluso la estaba llevando yo, para asegurarme que nada le pasara, las cosas entre nosotras iban surgiendo despacio, por lo menos en esos 15 días dialogábamos un poco, reíamos y salíamos a comer juntas, aunque en silencio a veces y si me hacía reír me reia, me sentía más risueña yo desde que volvió ella, lo que si no habia era como abrazo o besos, incluso no la dejaba que me agarrase la mano y ella muchas veces me lo pedía, pero se aguantaba pues sabía que aún no estaba abierta a eso y no sabía que nunca lo estaría pues aun, el que me tocara eran cosas para mí, en esos 15 días mis pacientes estaban más contentos con mis resultados, seguía dando terapias en mis tiempos libres en la casa y Anna habia sido una buena secretaria y asistente personal, incluso se me habia olvidado que hans viviera en la casa, el cuarto de Anna estaba siendo remodelado y se habia contratado a alguien para ello, era un viernes se suponía que llevo a Anna a la Uní, y voy manejando ahorita de echo y la miro poco, veo que va de una falda verde y una camisa de cuadros negros con azul y el cabello recogido, se ve hermosa pero igual me provoca que alguien se pase con ella y yo no poder defenderla.

-No me gusta cuando vistes asi Summer- asi le decia cuando estaba molesta o algo no me parecía

-Dios ¿es enserio?, eres peor que hans por la computadora por Skype, o que un novio- cuando decia eso me sorprendía un poco, pues no era su novia y me encantaría pero no….no, no sé qué pienso dios

-Digamos que soy tu hermana ¿no?, y no quiero que te falten al respeto-la miraba mientras estacionaba mi auto

\- Lo sé, pero nadie lo hace lo prometo, debo irme, ¿vendrás al rato por mi Elsa?-

-¿Quieres que venga?- me miraba sonriendo

\- Si, si quiero bebe- cuando me decia asi me sorprendía pues nunca me habia dicho asi, ella se ruborizo y agacho la mirada

\- Perdona… es solo un cariño, sé que no te gusta eso, pero no le veo nada de malo- la agarraba de la cara y la giraba hacia a mí, dándole un beso en su frente y sonriéndole

\- Vendré por ti mi amor- le sonreía y ella a mí y se me lanzaba casi encima y me beso cerca de mi comisura de mis labios y se bajaba del auto y me gritaba mientras corría

\- Te veo a las 8 Bebe-

Lo bueno que se habia bajado pues me habia puesto mal, no a punto de que me la parara, pero por lo menos la punta de mi pene me punzaba, respire profundo y gire el auto a casa, cuando llegue el que arreglaba la habitación de Anna, habia terminado cuando entre a su habitación el chico me esperaba, dios su habitación habia quedado como ella quería, le pague y le dije que se retirara lo cual hizo, me quede sorprendida su habitación era linda, revise sus muebles nuevos, que todo estuviera en orden y cuando abrí unos cajones mi sorpresa y terror, estaba viendo las bragas, pantis, tangas de Anna, me puso roja y por un principio me vi tentada a salirme, pero pudo más mis ganas y tome unas grabas de ella, su ropa olia a ella y no pude evitar acariciar sus bragas, dios en un segundo mi erección me amenazaba me fui a mi habitación y me quede pensando en mi estupidez, en el olor de Anna, dios parecía una maniática sexual, como podía hacer eso yo, corrí al baño a bañarme con agua helada, asi se calmaría mi erección, pasaron las horas y me quede dormida en la tina y desperté, cuando vi que mi reloj anunciaba la hora por ir por anna, me Salí de la tina y me vestí y Salí al auto, cuando llegue a la universidad, vi a Anna platicar con un rubio alto fornido, al principio no dije nada pues ha de ser un amigo suyo y cuando vi que ese tipo se acercaba a su oído, me dio unos celos y rabia que soné el clac son y Anna brinco sonriendo y despidiéndose de él, de beso, entro al auto y salto de nuevo conmigo, pero mi enojo era más que mis ganas, lo noto

-¿Qué pasa?- me miraba

\- ¿Quién es el?- la miraba de reojo

-Es un amigo nuevo su nombre es Kristoff Pabba, ¿por qué?-

-por nada- y arrancaba el coche hasta llegar a casa cuando, bajábamos del auto corría a sentarme a la sala y prendía la televisión ella, intentaba no hacer ruido, pues sabía que me habia enfadado y yo estaba tan molesta que solo vi tele, por suerte jugaban los Yankees de New York, mi equipo y fue entretenido durante 3 horas y medias ver cómo les daban una paliza a los White Sox de Chicago, cuando habia terminado el partido ni sus luces de Anna y no me interesaba saber de ella, pero me habia agarrado ganas de tomar, por suerte teníamos bebida de todo, pero tenía ganas de algo fuerte, me encanta el vodka pero ahora necesitaba tequila y saque el tequila y me servía los caballitos, de una tomaba asi estuve como unos 30 minutos, no tuve que esperar más y comenzaba a sentirme mareada pero con sueño cuando, no supe en que momento me dormí y se me callo el caballito, solo sé que me quede dormida por un instante.

Tuve un sueño o eso creo que fue un sueño húmedo, nuevamente con Anna, sentía como mi miembro estaba erecto y alguien se rozaba sobre de él, pero aquella persona estaba con solo una fina tela solo cubriendo su sexo y escuchaba a lo lejos gemidos, gemidos tan ricos repetían mi nombre, y la sensación de mi pene que quería explotar a salir de mi pantalón, dolía pero como estaba disfrutando esos roces, tan hábiles y despacio

\- Dios Elsa, no creí que se sintiera tan rico, Ahh bebe…Ahhhh- escuchaba a los lejos la voz de Anna, pero no estaba segura pues no podía abrir los ojos, estaba tan cansada y borracha que solo sentía esa sensación tan deliciosa, mi pene estaba tan duro que cuando se rosaba sobre él se doblaba un poco cuando aquella intimidad se hundía sobre él y chocaba la entrada de esa intimidad con mi pene, dios estaba empapando mi pantalón con cada rose, que mis labios atinaron a decir

\- Ahh…hmmm….te amo…Annna- y sentí mis labios que eran besados, unos labios calientes jadeantes con gemidos y escuche de repente esa voz de esos gemidos en mi oído- Siempre te eh amado Elsa-

La sensación iba aumentado y poco a poco sentía en mi sueño como estaba a punto de llegar a una eyaculación pues mi pene estaba a punto de estallar con tanto roce, no aguante más y solo grite sintiendo como explotaba mi pene y de repente un silencio por otro largo tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente despertaba en el sofá con una manta y con un dolor inmenso de cabeza, pues me habia puesto una borrachera y era sábado y el ruido de los pájaros por el balcón era horrible, abrí poco a poco mis ojos y recordé mi sueño muy real, cuando de pronto escuche pasos y me pare de golpe, cuando vi mi ropa, era mi pijama en que momento me cambie y me dio terror donde estaba mi otra ropa, corrección en el suelo, salió anna y me miro sonriendo

-Has despertado ebria, hola buenos días- se acercaba a darme un beso en las mejillas.

-Oye ¿tu…me cambiaste?- me miraba

\- Si- sonreía y yo me aterraba

\- Anna, creo que tuve un- Sonreía y levantaba mi pantalón que estaba lleno de….mi semen

-Si tuviste un sueño húmedo, lo escuche y vine a la sala y estaba no sé si dormida o despierta el asunto es que tus manos y tu pene, estaba ocupados y bueno te viniste y te dormiste aproveche y…. te cambie de ropa- estaba roja de vergüenza peor que del color de su hermano a punto de llorar me miro y se sentó en el brazo del sofá

\- A ver Elsa, no pasa nada si…no es nada malo, yo igual me eh llegado a masturbar jaja- sonreía y yo seguía peor

\- Anna, dime que fue lo que hice por favor- la miraba y veía su rostro ponerse rojo- o tal vez no viste perdóname como te pongo a preguntar eso- cuando decia eso esperaba su afirmación, pero en vez de eso solo se mordió el labio y se puso roja, yo solo me tape con un cojín

-Te diré, es que bebiste mucho y cuando te quedaste dormida tiraste un vaso de tequila no se rompió pues es alfombra pero recogí todo y fui por una cobija para ti cuando volví, pues note de tu pantalón que estaba pues despierto tu miembro al principio si me sorprendí y más cuando lo sacaste de tu pantalón y comenzaste a moverlo….de arriba…ha….cita…abajo…y…- notaba que se ponía más roja e incluso no podía hablar y me pare y quería correr, pero me detuvo- espera estoy bien solo que me da pena decírtelo, pero pues comenzaste a masturbarte y bueno, termine quedándome viéndote hasta que te viniste y poco a poco tu miembro y tú se quedaron dormidas y aproveche para quitarte tus cosas y ponerte tu pijama y te cobije y ya- la miraba a punto de llorar

\- dije un nombre o acaso soñaba con alguien-

\- No…que yo recuerde- me miraba fijamente, no podía creer que no dijera su nombre de Anna, pero tal vez mi inconsciente estaba jugando conmigo, como era posible que yo siendo psicóloga, me pasara esto dios

-Perdóname, Anna no quería que presenciaras algo asi, debió ser traumático- me miraba sonriendo un poco roja

\- en realidad, si me permites decírtelo y no te ofendes y piensas mal, fue excitante- me miraba mordiéndose el labio, me quedaba viéndola anonadada pues no esperaba esa respuesta, solo me rasque la cabeza y le sonreí poquito, me dijo que estaba el desayuno que me fuera a lavar y que ella echaría esa ropa, afirme y me fui, una vez en el baño solo me quede pensando en lo que habia echo como era posible que me atreví hacerlo dios, que clase de persona soy, pero ella lo tomo normal y eso no sé qué me hacía pensar, realmente lo que ayer soñé se me hizo tan real y su historia no tenía concordancia completa, asi que termine mi ducha pensando en un plan que no iba a fallarme, asi adivinaría que pasaba con Anna y con esta situación, pues esto fue raro y si yo hubiera visto a alguien asi lo despierto o mínimo no lo veo de la misma forma, incluso puedo jurar que ella…..me miraba distinta y se mordió los labios….distinto…como dijeron una vez mis profesor.. Si no experimentas…. No obtienes tu teoría y la confirmas, ante todo el método científico.

Habían pasado 25 días desde que hans se habia ido y estábamos hablando con él, por Skype en la computadora, ese día iríamos a ver jugar a los Yankees de new york que me habían regalado unos boletos, y la relación con Anna, cada vez era más cercana por lo menos ya dejaba que me abrazara y me diera besos en la cara, desde aquel día vergonzoso las cosas habían salido bien, pero si notaba la mirada de Anna, a veces mucho en mí, mirando sobre mis pantalones y más cuando usaba falda, realmente era notorio y a mí me espantaba un poco pues no sabía si la incomodaba o que era lo que sentía, antes de ir hablaríamos con hans ambas para decirle como andábamos y que nos daría otra noticia según él.

-Chicas al parecer me quedare unos 5 días más ósea 15 días sé que volvería en 2 semanas pero serán 5 días más y estaré con ustedes pueden soportarlo-

-Mira, eres vil y cruel feo, como le haces esto a tu hermana, lo bueno que me tiene a mi si no, ufff eres lo peor hans- lo miraba enojada

\- Bueno por lo menos a se llevan bien jajaja-

\- tonto, vaya forma de recibirme pero en fin, espero todo salga bien-

-si todo saldrá bien, Elsa, después de mi tendrás que venir tú, sabes….te quieren acá y tú no puedes decir que no jajaja-

-tan rápido-

\- sí, esto no solo se trata de mí, sino de ambos- me miraba Anna desconcertada, pues no le habia dicho nada

\- Ok amigo, pero debemos irnos los Yankees jugaran en 15 minutos y aun no llegamos-

\- suerte con tu equipo y las amo adiós-

-Por qué no me dijiste que te irías a canada igual Elsa- me miraba un poco triste, desconcertada y enojada.

\- Solo será un mes y será cuando tu hermano vuelva tranquila no te quedas sola- intentaba agarrar su mano y no se dejaba

\- Yo no quiero a mi hermano….te quiero a ti- la miraba con los ojos abiertos y se iba hacia el carro, mi mente no sabía que pensaba estaba ida, con eso que dijo, pensaba muchas cosas, arranque el auto y llegamos al estadio donde jugarían ellos, lo cual llegamos rápido y tomamos nuestros asiento, en todo el camino no hablamos, ni nos mirábamos, en el estadio tampoco, hasta que se me ocurrió comprar nachos y le embarre su mejilla con queso y fue cuando reacción enojada y después se rio, por la embarrada que nos estábamos dando, termine dándole un beso en la frente, ese día mis Yankees volvieron a jugar como nunca ganaron y yo venía cantando y ella riéndose por mi victoria, cuando llegamos a la casa, me dijo que si tenía hambre le atino e hizo una pizza, yo estaba en la sala con la tele y tomando vodka, el vodka nunca me ha puesto ebria, y cuando ella se acercó, me pidió yo le di y me dijo

-Luego andas masturbándote y te apenas por andar borracha jajaja- la mire pues no me acordaba pero hoy lo iba aplicar.

\- no te preocupes hoy no pasara solo tomare 3 más y es todo-

\- jaja si claro-

Mientras veíamos la tele me daba cuenta que ella me servía más copas, ella quería emborracharme otro punto a mi hipótesis, y cada vez tomaba más, pero no iba a conseguirlo, sin embargo me hice pasar por ebria, cuando vi que era necesario me pare y le dije mientras trataba de caminar según

-Ya…m…..vous….adormir….descansa…- hacia como que me caía de lado

-Déjame te ayudo a llegar a tu cuarto bebe- cuando ella se paraba ponía sus manos en mi cadera y una muy cerca de mi vientre, salte pues no me esperaba esa reacción pero no dije nada, como pude según llegue a mi cama quedando boca arriba en ella cerrando mis ojos, haciéndome la dormida, note como me iba quitando según ella los vans que me habia puesto y me tapo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro mi puerta, por un minuto pensé que en verdad se habia dado cuenta, o que mi hipótesis era errónea, me quede ahí por unos 25 minutos y nada paso, cuando estaba dispuesta a dormir, escuche mi puerta y me hice la dormida, note que la puerta y la luz me daban en el rostro

Y entonces la vi entrar cerrando la puerta, sentí su presencia a un lado de la cama, y mi sorpresa fue cuando sentí como a poco a poco se iba poniendo sobre mí, sentí sus manos sobre mi chamarra que poco a poco la fue abriendo y subió mi blusa tocando mi abdomen, aun según yo dormida, estaba aterrada pues, no podía creer que en verdad era, anna la que estaba haciendo eso, la deje un momento más y sentí como sus manos iban bajando más, por lógica mi pene se despertó y empezó a ponerse duro y largo y escuche gemidos de ella, pues mi pene se hacía grande en medio de sus piernas, y empezó a moverse, dios yo ya estaba jadeando, ante tal movimientos, por un minuto pensé dejarla pero cuando sentí sus manos jalando mi pantalón para sacar mi pene fue cuando me pare y la vi ella, se sorprendió y se bajó de mí, abrazándose y sin saber que decirme cuando me pare pues no supe que hacer.

\- Elsa…yo…puedo explicarlo- su voz entrecortada hablaba temblorosa

\- No entiendo Anna, porque lo haces, ahora no me queda duda igual que me masturbaste o te masturbaste conmigo la otra vez, solo dime por-

Trataba de huir pero no la dejaba le cerraba el paso y comenzaba a llorar

-Por qué…tú siempre me has gustado Elsa- me miraba llorando, yo quede impactada

-cómo es posible-

\- el día que toque tu miembro realmente estaba ebria pero también, fue porque deseaba que me tocaras, tu solamente me alejaste de ti sin ninguna razón y yo te amaba, aun te amo y cuando le pedí a papa traerme aquí era porque, me habia acordado de ese día y aclare la situación y supe desde ese día que tú eras diferente, y quería comprobarlo- seguía llorando sin mirarme

-¿…M…ME AMAS?- me miraba y sonreía un poco apenada

\- si…Elsa...te amo- me acercaba a ella y le levantaba la mirada y la besaba despacio en los labios ya no podía más necesitaba sentir ese amor, sé que ella tenía 20 y yo 26 pero siempre la ame, desde que ella nació, poso sus manos sobre mi cuello y nos quedamos besándonos hasta que el aliento requirió paso hacia nuestros labios, agitadas por la falta de aire sonrió y limpie sus lágrimas viéndola.

-Yo también te amo, Anna pero no podemos estar juntas por- me interrumpía

\- Sé que es por mi hermano, pero el solo quiere mi felicidad Elsa, por favor ahora que sé que si me amas no me dejes por favor, porque te juro que moriré, ya sabía que me amabas desde que te fuiste pero lo comprobé por tus celos y por…- se empezaba a reír y yo alzaba la ceja- por que más Anna- me miraba y pegaba su nariz- porque ese día que te estaba masturbando con mi cuerpo, debo admitirlo, dijiste mi nombre y me dijiste que me amabas- dios quede perpleja ante eso, abrí los ojos y ella sonrió y poso sus labios a mi oído y me mordió diciéndome de la manera más sensual

-Ese día fue único debo decirte, porque me restregué encima de tu pene y dios, me quede tan mojada que casi me lo meto dentro y solo fue con rozarlo yo con mi clítoris, moría por despertarte y pedirte…..- me mordía la oreja yo tenía la boca abierta con los ojos cerrados y a punto de que se me volviera a despertar- que me….Fo…lla...ras bebe-

-Ahh dios Anna- de repente se me paraba en seco mi pene y se restregaba sobre ella, ella gemía ante eso pues la habia golpeado y no pude evitar que saliera un poco de líquido pre seminal y mi pantalón se mojó y ella sonrió besando mis labios, de mi boca salía jadeos y gemidos quise separarme pero era demasiado tarde, ella se agacho y bajo mi pantalón de golpe y tomo mi pene con ambas manos, dios al sentir sus manos desnudas volví a gemir y salió más semen de mi pene, me estaba viniendo sin estimulación

-Ese día quería probarte Elsa, pero no se pudo asi que lo hare ahorita-

\- Anna ¡NO!- y pasaba su lengua por mi glande, se me doblaban las piernas y casi caía al suelo me empujó hacia la cama y yo solo me recargue sobre mis hombros, viendo como lo lamia, como si fuera una paleta de hielo, descubriéndolo todo, se le quedaba viendo, con una mirada de que en verdad me estaba matando.

-Dios Elsa, es tan grande, no sabes lo mucho que se me antojaba chupártelo, realmente cuando lo toque no eran tan grande cuando éramos niñas, eso quiere decir que ha crecido, me encanta, su tamaño lo quiero dentro de mi boca, simplemente es perfecto - y comenzaba a lamerlo de nuevo, dios que rico sexo oral me estaba metiendo yo gemía desesperada sabia como chuparlo, y apretarlo con la boca en su cabeza, me habia echo la circuncisión, por una operación igual, tenía mis cuidados con el pero literalmente nunca habia tenido relaciones con nadie, asi que su sexo oral para mí era magnifico, se lo metía todo a la boca y lo chupaba despacio y lento y luego nuevamente despacio y rápido, estaba a punto de explotar y quería quitarla pero ella no quiso y me vine, ella tomo toda mi explosión, que fue otra cosa, que me provoco más, estaba muriendo del calor, este calor me sofocaba pero deliciosamente, quede agotaba viendo hacia el techo, ella subió y me beso, me hizo probarme y yo la bese chupándole todo lo que habia quedado y mordiéndole el labio y la lengua

-Dios Anna, donde aprendiste hacer eso, acaso tu…no eres v- me miraba sonriendo

\- Si, si lo soy pero, estuve viendo videos últimamente, porno en las noches donde se veía como se debía hacer un sexo oral, y es que debo decirte que desde que lo vi en tus pantalones bien duro y parado, no se siempre tuve esas ganas de tenerlo en mi garganta asi que aprendí por si las dudas- la miraba y ella se reia, lamiendo de nuevo mi pene y sosteniéndolo con la mano fuerte

\- Hazme el amor Elsa, por favor Házmelo- cuando me decia eso me volteaba sobre de ella y le quitaba su ropa poco a poco, hasta dejarla en bragas solamente, cuando estaba asi como la quería y la habia soñado me quite mi blusa y mi sostén dejando caer mis senos, que estaban sus pezones erectos igual, ella los agarro y los pellizco, empecé a besarle el cuello mientras aun mi pene le restregaba su abdomen ella se estremecía gimiendo y agarrándose de mi espalda, poco a poco iba bajando, hasta llegar a sus bragas de las cuales, se las quite, pero deposite mis labios en su vagina necesitaba probarla

-AHHH diioos Elsa- gimió agarrándome del cabello y yo sonriendo ante eso necesitaba probarla y comencé a mover mis labios y mi lengua dentro de su vagina y a succionar su clítoris, ella se arqueaba y gemía fuerte agarrándose de mi cabello, su sabor era único, su néctar dios, incluso su entrada estaba mojada y metí mi lengua despacio, que provoco que gimiera más y abriera más las piernas, ya una vez que la habia probado y la habia mojado lo suficiente, me puse bien sobre ella abriendo sus piernas ella me miro y se acercó a besar mis labios chupándolos, susurrándome en los labios " te amo", me quede arrodillada en medio de sus piernas y lubrique mi pene y le puse la cabeza en su entrada, ella me miro y la mire con un poco de miedo.

-Dijiste que eras virgen, Anna, no quiero lastimarte- la miraba un poco triste y con temor, ella sonreía y volvía a besar mis labios y me decia

\- Quiero que tú seas mi primera vez Elsa, Te amo por favor- la miraba y la besaba y poco a poco se la iba empujando al principio ella se estremeció, pero entre más se la iba metiendo se mordía el dorso de su mano apretando los ojos, yo iba inclinándome acostándome sobre de ella, no podía meterle completamente mi pene, pues podría lastimarla, al primer llanto o sollozo yo pararía, solo escuche su respiración y lo que más pude meter y tal vez incluso me pase, le metí la mitad de mi miembro, mirándola, su entrada me apretaba mi pene, era una sensación deliciosa quería moverme rápido pero ella seguía respirando dificultosa mente

\- Estas bien, te eh echo daño Anna- la mire preocupada pues no me decia nada

\- N….no mi amor…..s…so…solo dame un minuto…pensé que dolería más…pero no ha sido mucho solo dame un minuto- respiraba un poco difícil, sin embargo no me moví ni nada, de repente después de unos minutos empecé a sentir que era ella quien se movía despacio y comenzaban a salir gemidos de su boca, incluso su rostro habia cambiado, ahora hacia gesto deliciosos y se mordía el hombro

\- Hmmm…Ahh, muévete Els…yaaaa por favor- comenzaba a moverme y dios la sensación era riquísima, me apretaba mi pene sus paredes vaginales, y sentía sus flujos lubricar mi pene, incluso comencé a moverme un poco más rápido y resbala fácil, en tan solo un minuto más, ella tenía las piernas más abiertas y yo ya se la habia metido completa y ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pues me arañaba la espalda y jalaba mi pelo mordiéndome los labios, yo quede acostada sobre ella y gemíamos al unísono ambas, mis embestidas fueron aumentando dios su cuerpo estaba caliente y me encantaba escucharla gemir asi y más mi nombre joder, cada vez más rápido se la metía no pude aguantar más, se la saque y la volteé dejándola boca abajo, volviéndosela a meter de nuevo deslizo sin problema y ahora ella lo disfrutaba y comencé a embestirla rápido, me recargaba de la cabecera de mi cama mientras, la cama rechinaba de lo rápido y duro que me movía, ella gemía y paraba un poco sus caderas mientras se sostenía de las cobijas su trasero golpeaba mi pelvis y abria mas su vagina, mis testículos golpeaban contra su vagina, esa sensación era tan deliciosa cada empujón era más hondo y ella me pedía mas

-Ahh…..Annna…..Ahh…diioos…..Anna.- seguía metiéndosela cada vez más rápido, me levantaba un poco y la tomaba de su bien formada cadera, tenía esos deseos de agarrarla con fuerza, sudor corría por toda su espalda, esa espalda tan bien perfecta sus hombros se marcaban en ella y ella hacia su cabeza hacia atrás y podía ver su rostro, como sus labios gemían y sus ojos se apretaban muy sensual, estaba completamente dominada por mí, la embestí un poco más apretado empujando su trasero metiendo completamente todo mi miembro, mientras con mis manos tocaba su espalda delicadamente.

-Bebe…..Bebe….Ahhhh…Elsa…sigue…por favor métela toda hasta el fondo….por fa…- cuando me decía eso, paraba de mis embestidas rápidas y se la sacaba toda y se la metía de una empujándola contra la cabecera eso era delicioso, pues las paredes de su vagina, apretaban mi pene y se sentía más rico, era cansado el movimiento, pero dios estaba con la boca abierta gimiendo y los ojos cerrados, volví a pegar mis pechos con su espalda y puso las manos ahora en la cama, ella mordía las sabanas y apretaba mis manos, volví a sentir como se empezó a contraer ella, señal de que ya se acercaba su orgasmo así, que con toda mi fuerza, sin lastimarla, comencé a moverme rápido levantándola haciendo que quedara arrodillada conmigo y con mis manos en sus senos apretándolos mientras la mordía del hombro y su oreja gimiéndole y ella agarrándose de mi cabello, la subía y la bajaba más rápido, ya no aguantábamos más y mi pene y su vagina se apretaron rico, subía, bajaba, subía y volvía a bajar

-Ahhhh…Diioos….Annna...que rico- la movía rápido apretado sus senos y gimiendo en su oído, sentía como saltaba sobre mí aplastándome mis testículos con su trasero, mientas mi pene se escondía dentro de ella.

-uhhh Elsa….maaas ohh…puedo sentirlo….por favor…Ahhhh me corro…corretee dentro de mi….conmigo…Ahh-

Y ambas en el último jalón de metérsela toda en el unísono gemimos viniéndonos ambas abrazándola con fuerza, hasta mi última gota de semen, estaba exhausta que me deje caer hacia atrás y ella conmigo, despacio le saque mi pene que aún estaba dentro de ella y ella se acostó arriba de mí, pero antes se paró al baño y corrió a la cama, con una toalla, rozó mi pene para limpiarlo, la mire y la detuve, ella me miro desconcertada y le dije mientras la besaba.

-Es tu esencia, tu inocencia, déjala….es mía- ella sonreía y me besaba me abrazaba y agarraba una cobija de mi cama para taparnos

\- recuérdame al rato comprarte una pastilla anticonceptiva por favor y comprar condones- me miraba de reojo sonriendo

\- acaso ¿piensas en volverme a follar?- la miraba sonrojada y la besaba

\- no solo te follare, te hare el amor cada que me dejes amarte, mi pequeño verano- sonreía y ponía su pierna arriba de mi cadera, poniendo su vagina sobre mi pene, pero ya sabía controlar eso, pues ya sabía que ella era mía- por el resto de mi vida dejare que lo hagas mi amor, Te amo

\- Te amo Anna- la besaba y la abrazaba y nos quedábamos dormidas así, en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Perdoname mi amor

**gracias...graaaacias en verdad me encanta que esten leyendo y les guste, no se olviden de la otra jaja xc aqui les dejo un capitulo corto pero prometo subir pronto el siguiente gracias y bonitas madrugadas son las 6:55 a.m. y yo subiendo capitulo jajaja bye**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de disney (no contiene incesto, G'P ELSA)**

Chapter 3

La misma rutina, el sol quiere asomarse a mi ventana, mi cuarto frío y oscuro, pero mi cuerpo se encuentra atado por una sabana y un cuerpo sobre mí, esa es la diferencia, poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos y puedo oler la esencia de Anna, que para mí es única, su cabello a pesar de estar sudado olía a flores y su sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios aun dormida y sus manos en mi pecho, no pude evitar sonreír y darle un beso en la cabeza, que empezó a moverse y se despertó poco a poco abriendo sus ojos hacia a mí.

-Buenos días mi dulce invierno- me miro sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa

\- Buenos días mi pequeño verano, que tal dormiste-

\- Magnifico, realmente me ha encantado dormir así y más después de haber hecho el amor contigo- me besaba los labios y me hace recordar que debo protegerla

\- Vamos a bañarnos para ir por una pastilla anticonceptiva, como te dije mi miembro es completamente normal y puedo embarazar Anna- me miraba un poco desconcertada pero riéndose

\- Y ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- abría mis ojos y sonreía pues no esperaba esa respuesta realmente.

\- Claro que me encantaría, pero tienes 20 años y aun estas estudiando y ni siquiera sé cómo le diré a tu hermano lo que acaba de pasar Anna- se agachaba en mi pecho triste y levantaba su barbilla para besarla con una sonrisa- pero de que no te voy a dejar ahora que sé que te amo y tú me amas, voy a luchar por ti, pero todo debe ir lento ¿sí?-

\- jiji, si mi amor- me besaba los labios con risitas y acariciaba mi cabello despeinado- pero aun no somos nada ¿oh si?- me sonreía y yo la miraba y besaba de nuevo sus labios despacio y la veía directo a los ojos- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

\- Siiii mi amoooooor- me abrazaba y me besaba tan delicioso a punto de matarme sin aire, nos paramos a bañarnos y no pudimos contenernos en amarnos una vez más, ahora en el agua ella contra la puerta de vidrio y yo detrás de ella, besando su cuerpo y acariciándolo mientras ella, solo lo disfrutaba y me lo demostraba con sus jadeos, sus gemidos y sus caricias que podía darme, dios casi una hora y media ahí, parecía de esos adolescentes, la sensación era única, una vez que terminamos ella me vistió, dios realmente me vistió, yo quise hacer lo mismo y me dejo, después salimos y quiso hacer algo de desayunar, lo cual fue delicioso, no solo era hermosa, sensual, sexy e inteligente si no que cocinaba tan delicioso y amaba sus postres, comíamos de lo más enamoradas como se pudo y cuando salimos a comprar la pastilla, nos fuimos agarradas de la mano y fue chistoso pues, cuando entramos a la farmacia jajá, yo pensaba hablar pero ella no se estaba muy curiosa.

-Amor y ¿qué vamos a comprar?- me miraba mientras movía mi mano

\- Pues, lo principal la pastilla para que te la tomes en este instante y- me interrumpía, con una sonrisa y acercándose a mi oído mordiéndolo, que en un instante me había puesto al cien y roja

-Condones, para que me hagas el amor a diario mi amor- y mordía mi oreja muy despacio jadeando, no pude evitar zafarme de ella y ponerme muy roja riéndome

\- jajá, amor tranquila casi me muero, con lo que acabas de hacer- corría a morderle la nariz y ella hacia un sollozo y nos acercábamos a la recepción.

\- Muy buenos días señorita, quiero una pastilla del día siguiente podría darme la mejor que tenga-

\- claro señorita permítame un momento- en ese momento Anna grito emocionada

\- y…y también condones, que no se sientan por favor pero, que sean resistentes- me le quedaba viendo y volteaba a ver a la chica y ella se reía sin decir nada y yo volteaba con ella a abrazarla y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

\- Jojana ay amor tranquila, pareces desesperada Ja jajá, mi pequeño verano ardiente- la besaba en los labios y la chica volvía con la cara sorprendida

\- los…condones ¿son para ustedes?- volteábamos y me quedaba seria, pues no quería decirle realmente mi intimidad y Anna contesto, yo solo mire a la chica

\- Si, es para mi novia y para mi ¿algún problema?-

\- No, señorita, aunque no le veo pues necesario pero de igual les traje los más eficaces y son delgados, no se romperán si le tienen cuidado y aquí les traje de igual de la misma marca pero con sabor no se cual quieran llevarse y aquí está la pastilla señorita-

-Gracias- agarraba la caja y sacaba la pastilla, agarra una botella de ahí la abría y le daba la pastilla sonriéndole, Anna la tomo y se la tomo, después le preguntaba que condones quería.

\- Ohm, los de sabor amor jajá- me le quedaba viendo sonriendo pero ruborizada, volteaba a ver a la chica y le pedía 4 cajas de esas que nos había mostrado, pague y nos fuimos, todo el sábado estuvimos juntas haciendo cosas, éramos como una pareja normal, realmente me había olvidado de Hans y del problema que se me venía encima, pues al final de todo había faltado a mi propio juramento y sé que mi amigo no aceptaría la situación, pero era algo que no me importaba que quería correr el riesgo y así iba hacer, ese día dormimos juntas cuando se acabó el día y a pesar de todo nos quedamos platicando en la noche abrazadas, ella quería que volviéramos hacer el amor, pero quería esperarme a que reaccionara la pastilla, pues igual como ella era principiante y yo me haría responsable si llegase a embarazarla pero todo a su tiempo.

30 días de haberse ido hans

-Anna, chtss…ehh...amor despierta debemos ir por hans y después a la escuela- tenia a Anna abrazada por detrás y mis brazos alrededor de ella.

-hmm un ratito más amor- y agarraba mis manos apretándolas contra su pecho, yo sonreía pero ya eran las 6 de la mañana y hans me había dicho que llegaría al aeropuerto a esa hora y de por sí ya iba atrasada sin embargo me gano el sueño y los brazos de ella, ese día habíamos vuelto hacer el amor, en realidad después de 3 días de haber hecho por primera vez el amor, nos habíamos acabado las cajas de condones e incluso tuvimos que ir a comprar más, jajaja la amaba y quería sentirla, después de un rato mi celular sonó, y si era hans, no quise contestar, tuve que parar a Anna, rápido nos metimos a bañar ella tomo sus cosas de la uní y yo de mi trabajo y nos fuimos en el auto, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto hans estaba ahí desesperado y enojado, cuando se enoja el si se ve espantoso y da miedo, aunque yo me pongo firme con él, pero Anna, se le teme.

-Ay está enojado, perdóname mi amor- se me quedaba viendo y veía su rostro nervioso-

-tranquila amor, lo mejor es que no se le diga nada ahorita, pues está enfadado y tu tranquila no te dirá nada porque entonces si me enojare yo tranquila-

\- me hubiera encantado darte un beso antes de llegar- agachaba su rostro y paraba el auto, hans se asomaba por mi ventana y me pedía la cajuela, yo la abría y él se iba hacia atrás, aproveche para besar a Anna rápido y ella sonrió, cuando termino de subir las cosas, abrió la puerta de Anna.

-Bájate yo voy aquí- lo mire

\- Hans vete atrás yo voy a ir a dejar a Anna, tranquilízate contra ella no por favor-

-Con una mierda, primero llegan tarde y yo debo irme atrás, váyanse a la jodida- cerraba la puerta con fuerza y yo lo miraba feo pero al final se iba atrás, en todo el camino hubo silencio y note a hans molesto, pero era demasiado el enojo como para que fuera lo de haber llegado tarde, sin embargo no hablaría con él con Anna asustada, llegamos a la universidad ella me miro y sonrió, me estire para besar su mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios, que por suerte hans no vio, ella me sonrió ruborizada y deletreo en mis labios y en mi rostro, que me amaba y yo le dije lo mismo

\- Al rato vengo por ti pequeño verano, por favor pórtate bien-

\- Gracias, adiós hermano- el no contesto

\- No sé qué tengas pero esto lo hablamos en la oficina, ¿o quieres que te lleve a casa?-

\- vamos a la oficina y si el que llegaran tarde fue la gota que derramo el vaso, hay algo más cruel para ambos, incluso para Anna- cuando me dijo eso volteé a verlo pues estaba tocando algo que me dolía a esta altura de las cosas, me apresure a llegar a la oficina baje directo al consultorio, me pidió que lo esperara en mi oficina que en una media hora iría a verme y así fue me fui, sin más un poco inquieta, aun no tenía pacientes en ese momento mi celular sonó y mi sonrisa volvió cuando vi quien era.

-Hola mi pequeño verano, mi rayo de sol-

\- Aww….amo cuando me dices asi y haces cosas que me enamoran cada vez más de ti, como te va tu mañana bebe-

-Eres lo más importante para mí, asi que acostúmbrate de que soy asi y pues tu hermano me tiene con el Jesus en la boca, según él debe decirme algo, que nos va a afectar a los 3- Anna se quedó en silencio y supo que se había quedado en desconcierto, debo tranquilizarla.

-Mi amor tranquila, no pasara nada y no importa lo que diga, yo no te voy a dejar sola….nunca mi amor te amo- en ese momento entraba hans con la cara cambiado me sonreía y pasaba

-te amo Elsa y yo tampoco voy a dejarte ir tan fácil-

\- Debo irme te veo al rato si...ha llegado Hans adiós-

\- Y yo te amo mi amor-

\- yo también y mucho- colgaba

\- con quien hablabas ¿qué me conoce?-

\- Anna-

\- y ya ¿se llevan bien?- me miraba sentándose en una silla enfrente de mi escritorio

\- Si, pero dime que es lo que tienes que decirme-

-No me aceptaron Elsa, yo no puedo viajar a Canadá te quieren a ti, pero ya tienes tu trabajo, viviendo haya amiga- lo miraba desconcertada

\- Por que cambiaron de opinión-

\- porque cometí un error que no te diré solo te digo que debes irte ya, es nuestra oportunidad, de que este proyecto salga a luz Elsa, por favor debes irte, te darán contrato por 5 años por el momento para que ya trabajes en el proyecto no dejes que se pase la oportunidad- lo miraba y a pesar de que ese proyecto era mi vida yo no podía dejar a Anna.

\- Y que tiene que ver Anna en esto- me miraba y acariciaba sus sienes

\- Pues Anna saldrá con el hijo de tu nuevo jefe, para que me perdone de la equivocación que cometí y sé que mi hermana me ayudara y sé que no estará mal pues el chico es buen c- lo interrumpía parándome super enojada

\- ¡ANNA, NO ES UN JUGUETE QUE PUEDES USAR PARA ESTO, Y NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUE LO HAGAS HANS!- me miraba desconcertado y se enojaba parándose frente de mi

-¡ ESTO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE HABIAMOS QUERIDO, NO LA ESTOY VENDIENDO SOLO QUIERO QUE SE CONOZCAN ADEMAS DE QUE ANNA MERECE UN BUEN CHICO EN SU VIDA Y EL, ES UN BUEN CANDIDATO ES MI HERMANA NO LA TUYA- cuando me decía eso, explotaba, tomándolo de la camisa empujándolo contra la pared, su rostro me demostró temor pero también enfado me grito que, que era lo que me pasaba y entonces reaccione soltándolo y salía de ahí necesitaba ver a Anna, y corrí a mi carro y me fui hacia la universidad de ella, estaba pensando en todo lo que me había dicho hans y yo no podía dejar que hiciera eso con Anna, tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle lo que tenía en mente, había llegado a su universidad y me baje, corrí me metí a la universidad y pase por una cancha y por mi suerte vi a Anna, le grite y en ese momento ella voltio, pero detrás de ella estaba el chico rubio que anteriormente la había besado de la mejilla, pero esta vez la había besado en los labios, sentí un fuego recorrer por mi cuerpo, no sé en qué momento llegue en ese lugar cuando Anna lo empujo, yo le solté el golpe en el rostro, Anna me grito y yo tenía a ese rubio golpeándolo del rostro y en un minuto a mucha gente rodear ese momento, por fin alguien me separo de él y el chico a pesar de haberlo golpeado no dijo nada solo me miro y me pregunto.

\- ¿Usted quién es y por qué me ha golpeado?- a pesar de todo me pregunto calmado y educadamente pero yo no podía calmarme y le grite agarrando a Anna de la mano.

\- Soy la Novia de Anna y si te golpe fue porque la besaste-

Todo el mundo se me quedo viendo y Anna a pesar de estar espantada me abrazo y me pidió que saliéramos de ahí antes de que llegara algún perfecto que quisiera multar a Anna, le pidió disculpas a ese chico y salimos hacia el auto, yo arranque sin decir nada, necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que me estaba atacando en ese momento y me fui hacia la colina de Seattle donde se ve todo lo que es Seattle en el bosque, bajamos del auto y corrí hacia la colina para ver el paisaje y calmarme no sabía por dónde empezar y no podía calmar mis emociones, supongo que Anna estaba muy espantada e incluso que tendría las manos inquietas y mirándome, solo sentí su voz nerviosa y preocupada.

-Es temprano de echo muy temprano, ¿qué paso que te saliste de trabajar amor?-

-debo irme a Canada ahora-

\- ya lo sabía, te dije que iría a verte los fines de semana-

-tengo un contrato de 5 años anna- volteaba un poco a verla y note su rostro preocupado y triste

\- ¿te iras a canada Elsa?-

\- Es nuestro proyecto- aun no la miraba seguía acariciándome mis labios con mis dedos

-Lo sé por eso no te puedo decir que no, y seguiremos viéndonos los fines y en vacaciones no pasara nada mi amor estaremos igual juntas, ¿cierto?- sentía que quería acercarse entonces voltee con los ojos llorosos y le dije

\- Tu hermano quiere que salgas con el hijo de mi nuevo jefe y te enviara haya solo para eso, mientras yo estaré en el hospital sin salir porque empezare a trabajar en el proyecto, tu hermano cree que ya mereces estar con alguien que valga la pena y que ese chico es buen chico para ti- la miraba y veía su rostro decaer junto con su corazón, no me decía nada y yo no podía decir nada, de repente corrió y me beso, sentí sus labios tan apasionados tan únicos, aunque sabían a sal pues estaba llorando y yo no aguante igual, dejamos de besarnos necesitábamos respirar y me miro sonriendo un poco.

-Tenemos que hablar con él y tienes que ir por tu proyecto no puedes dejarlo-

\- No me interesa el proyecto, me importas tu Anna y me vale ir creme, el la cago y no voy a dejarte solo por sus errores-

\- pero es por lo que siempre han luchado-

\- no, es lo que él quería y claro era algo bueno, pero yo siempre luche contra todo, por ti, yo mi sueño eras tú y ahora que lo tengo no quiero dejarlo, no ahora, asi que hablare con él y le diré que te amo y que me vale todo solo te quiero a ti- la besaba y ambas nos quedábamos ahí besándonos mientras el sol alumbraba nuestro cabello que ambos a pesar de ser diferentes brillaban y se unían junto con nuestros corazones y labios.

Eran las 10 de la noche y nosotras estábamos llegando, hans estaba en el sofá con una cerveza y cuando nos vio entrar sonrió, pero yo no soltaba a Ann, la vio pero sé que pensaba que la estaba protegiendo de él

\- Supongo que ya le contaste a mi hermana Elsa, permíteme prometo que lo que quiero es lo mejor para ella - nos miró medio sonriendo y tomando de su botella

-Hans...tengo algo que decirte referente a dos cosas que para mí son buenas, pero para ti no lo creo- me miro y se paró viniendo a donde estábamos

\- Te escucho - me miraba mientras se acercaba lentamente

\- necesito que tos esto con calma -

\- Yo le digo Elsa...será lo mejor - miraba a Anna no iba a dejarla peor en eso hans pregunto

\- Que sucede con ustedes y por qué no sueltas a Anna...Elsa- venia hacia nosotras más lento, era ahora o nunca

\- Me eh enamorado de tu hermana desde que la conocí...y ella no irá a canada para salir con el hijo de tu jefe porque está conmigo y la amo hans - no podría haberlo haciendo entender, pero hans se comenzó a reír a unos centímetros de nosotros yo me puse enfrente de Anna y espere su reacción

\- Vaya broma de mal gusto...pero ya basta de las tonteras las amo chicas jaja-

\- No Hans esto es real, Elsa y yo nos amamos y hace un mes hicimos el amor, más bien me Hizo el amor de la manera más suave y sutil y amoroso, y la amo desde que tengo memoria hermano, yo no quiero estar con nadie...que no sea Elsa -

Me le quede viendo a Anna, y ella a mí pero su rostro cambio de una sonrisa a una de terror mirando a hans, todo era en cámara lenta sus manos atrapaban mis hombros, apenas alcance a voltear para recibir un puñetazo de hans...en el rostro solo escuche el grito de Anna, apartándose de mi corriendo hacia su hermano a tranquilizarlo, estaba aturdida me dolía la mejilla y todo me daba vueltas casi me caía pero alcance a sostenerme cuando voltee agarrando mi rostro vi a hans. Con los ojos entre cerrados y agitado con su cara fija en mi fruncido la ceja, Anna trataba de calmarlo pues se me quería lanzar encima, cuando pude recuperarme y ver que mi mejilla sangraba pude articular palabras sin tanto dolor

\- Sé que me merezco el golpe, pero la amo y sé que soy una buena chica para ella Hans-

-¡CALLATE MALDITA...CALLATE NO ENTIENDO POR QUE LO HICISTE, ES TU HERMANA!-

\- No es mi hermana hans, no de sangre y la amo tanto que la eh respetado siempre, por favor hans entiende nos amamos- en ese momento se me lanzó encima agarrándome del cuello, Anna no pudo más agarrarlo era muy fuerte y solo lloraba tratando de quitárselo -

-Te voy a matar maldita, como te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana, si yo confiaba en ti maldita - me veía con odio yo ya no respiraba, pero ya me había cansado no quería lastimarlo pero si no lo hacía en verdad iba a hacerlo, él y yo íbamos a King Boxing entonces ambos sabíamos pelear, puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo golpeé con fuerzas para zafarme, cuando me tenía en el comedor pude zafarme y lo empuje con las piernas haciendo que volará hasta la pared caía y se aturdía por un momento, yo pude respirar y pararme a verlo a esperar a que me atacará en ese momento Anna trato detenerlo y el, la empujaba con brusquedad eso me habia dolido y me dio rabia, me lance sobre él y comencé a golpearlo, los gritos de Anna se escucharon en todo el edificio y por suerte, tocaron la puerta y abrió Anna, si eran mis vecinos y vieron lo sucedido se lanzaron sobre nosotros para separarnos y fue así que sangrados ambos de la cara, me miraba feo y yo igual pero Anna se lanzó sobre mi abrazándome

-¡SUELTALA ANNA SOY TU HERMANO SUELTA A ESA ZORRA!-volteaba a Anna y me miraba con amor y volteaba ella a verlo muy enojada

\- No Hans tu eres el IMBECIL la amo y no la voy a dejar, ni tu ni nadie me impedirá después de tanto tiempo que deje al amor de mi vida-

\- Suéltenme, no te das cuenta de lo que dices Anna, es mujer mierda reacciona Anna y no es lo mejor para ti -

\- Pero puedo serlo hans, pero no me importa que lo apruebes, no dejare que uses a Anna para tus pendejadas, Anna no es un intercambio para tus equivocaciones y prometí a tus padres siempre ver por ella, y eso hare- Hans me miraba con odio. Después de unos minutos se soltaba de los vecinos y se arreglaba su cabello y me miraba prepotente y frío

\- Tienes razón...mis padres te pidieron eso y así será- se iba a su recamara y por unos minutos después de que nos sentamos y yo abrazaba a Anna salía con maletas no podía hacer nada sin embargo Anna intentaba hablar con él pero el solo se fue, los vecinos se quedaron un rato más y después se fueron, Anna curó mis heridas y la abrace para después quedarnos dormidas pues me dolía horrores el rostro y ella me besaba, no la iba a perder por fin estaba con ella no podía dejarla ir

Tres días después sin saber nada de hans y Anna encima de mí haciendo el amor a las 5 de la tarde que habíamos llegado de nuestras labores tocaron la puerta... Por un minuto me vi tentada a no abrir pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar, tenía a Anna encima de mí moviéndose

-Ahh Anna por favor ohh tocan la puerta - Trataba de pararla, pero mis manos me fallaban y las ponía sobre su cadera hundiéndola mas

-uhhh…no me importa…..estoy haciendo el amor Elsa Ahh- seguía moviéndose, mientras veía como se arqueaba con la boca abierta y sus senos rebotando con cada movimiento bien hecho que hacía, dios estaba siendo dominada por ella.

\- Ahh…amor….podría ser…oh…algo importante, tal vez hans- sabía que ese comentario bajaría todo tipo de calentura en ese momento, me miro y trato de calmarse pues aún tenía mi pene adentro de ella, se quitó despacio poniéndose de pie y me pasó mi pantalón y una playera

\- Te amo. Gracias - me miraba en puchero

\- Hmmm trata de no tardarte pues si tardas mucho prometo que terminaré sola -

Ella sonreía y yo igual me ponía mi pantalón y mi blusa e iba a la puerta me quedaba atrás De la puerta pues aún tenía mi erección despierta, cuando abrí la puerta mi sorpresa fue enorme pues nunca pensé que estaría ahí mi tía idun, la madre...de Anna

\- tía idun- la miraba aterrada y sonriendo a pesar De todo

\- Hola Elsa como estas como te encuentras, ¿Puedo pasar? -

\- ah claro- mi erección trataba De bajarla pues no era difícil al verla a ella ahí

\- donde esta Anna- me pregunto mirándome muy sería y prepotente

\- ella está en la habitación vistiéndose -

\- porque has hecho esto Elsa- de repente soltó la razón del por qué estaba ahí

\- no entiendo tía - la mire fingiendo las cosas tal vez un error mío

\- no me digas tía y sabes De que hablo, no soy estúpida Elsa o ¿acaso crees que lo soy niña?-

Me puse pálida pues no esperaba eso de repente salió Anna y al ver a su madre ahí se congeló pero idun la miro De arriba abajo y le ordenó lo siguiente

\- ve a tu cuarto y ponte algo decente que te vas conmigo en este instante Anna Summer -

\- ¡No!-

\- ¿perdón?- Le dijo idun viéndola y mirándome a mí, para después yo verla

\- yo quiero estar con Elsa que tiene De malo mamá por que no puedo estar con ella, sé a qué vienes y es a tu prestigio De la familia, también la familia De Elsa es De dinero y no creo que mis tíos se molesten por ello

\- Pues por eso eh venido necesito hablar con Elsa en privado y tú me estas fastidiando señorita con sus tonterías, ve a la habitación, sal y espérame a fuera hasta que termine De hablar con Elsa, ¡Ahora!- la miro feo y yo solo le sonreí a Anna y ella se salió, pero sin antes besarme lo cual deje que lo hiciera, pero su madre me miro feo y yo solo respiro Hondo

\- eh hablado con tus padres - la mire sería, sabía que quería separarme De Anna y no iba a dejarme

\- y que te han dicho - se sentó en el comedor

\- que tienes un pene en vez De una vagina y que si es lo que querías ellos no iban apoyarme y las apoyarían a ustedes - me miraba enojada, yo no podía evitar una sonrisa

\- y por qué no puedes apoyarnos -

-¡ERES HEMAFRODITA ELSA, Y PEOR MUJER! Mi hija merece algo mejor y el prestigio De la familia Summer del sur no puede ser tachado por un escándalo así, si tus padres deben lidiar con eso porque así fue pero yo no Elsa - esas palabras me dolieron pero no iba a dejar a Anna por nadie ni por nada

\- lo lamento idun, pero no pienso dejar a Anna, la amo y siempre la ame para mi ella fue lo mejor De mi vida y así viví por mucho tiempo y ahora que por fin la tengo, me la quieren quitar no lo haré y menos si mis padres me apoyan-

\- se te olvida que es mi hija - me miraba retándome -

\- no, pero a ti se te olvido el cariño que según me tienes -

Cuando iba abrir la puerta para pasar a Anna y sacar a idun, ella dijo algo que me dolió espantoso

\- ¡ALEJANDRO TU TIO SE ESTA MURIENDO ELSA!- me detuve en la puerta, pensé y después voltee

\- esa es una mentira De mal gusto si intentas separarme De ella- la mire con rencor

\- no es una mentira, ten - me daba una hoja De la cual la conocía porque es una hoja De un diagnóstico médico, empecé a leer y efectivamente mi tío Alejandro, el que ama y me amaba más que a su propio hijo...tenía cáncer en los pulmones y tenía solo en el diagnóstico decía 1 año y 6 meses

\- es por eso que hans quiere que Anna se case antes porque el sueño De tu tío y lo sabes es ver casada a la más pequeña De sus hijas y a su Elsa con buenos hombres y lo sabes...- no podía verla pues le tenía coraje y a la vez sentía culpa

\- no creo que le guste saber que ustedes están juntas, entiendes Elsa a que eh venido - no dije nada solo deje el papel en la mesa y chasqueaba mis dientes con la mirada pérdida

\- necesito que me prometas por tu tío que dejarás que el vea que se case Anna con la persona que él quiera por favor, si realmente lo amas hazlo - no la mire y con mi voz cortada y ronca solo dije

\- dalo por echo- no vi, pero claro que sentí que ella se dio por satisfecha intento abrazarme De lo cual solo me quite, ella se fue hacia la puerta y antes De salir volvió hablar

\- les daré 10 minutos para que se despidan y por favor aun no le digas de tu tío, pues ahora vamos al aeropuerto para que lo vea con sus ojos- y se fue De ahí me quede ahí, después De unos minutos entro Anna abrazándome, yo la quite y empezó lo terrible

\- que paso por que no me dejas tocarte -

\- tu madre me ha ofrecido casarme contigo - sentí como se abalanzaba sobre mí, pero volteé y le tome las manos con fuerza y mi rostro mostró asco y prepotencia

\- qué te pasa, creí que te pondría contenta -

\- yo no me quiero casar Anna, soy muy joven para hacerlo y peor tú, eres una Escuicla que no sabe ni como limpiar su ropa -

\- sabes que no es verdad Elsa, tú me amas yo te amo y sabes que se hacer De todo - la interrumpía

\- no me voy a casar contigo, solo quería cogerte y quitarme estas ganas contigo, cosa que ya hice - su rostro se ponía pálido y sus ojos brilloso se aguadaron, estaba a punto De abrazarla, pero me puse firme y la mire con una sonrisa triunfante De maldad

\- aww...Ja enserio creíste que estaríamos juntas toda la vida Anna, jajaja creí que eras ingenua e estúpida, pero no tanto - me miraba ya llorando

\- ¡ME ESTAS MINTIENDO!- me gritaba llorando y yo trataba De reírme porque se me venían las ganas De llorar igual

\- tú me amas elza, dijiste que me amabas - me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados esperando mi respuesta, desvíe por un momento mi mirada pues necesitaba respirar para lo que iba hacer pues eso terminaría hasta conmigo, la mire de nuevo esta vez la mire De arriba hacia abajo ella sintió eso que se estremeció de miedo y yo bufé un momento y luego todo era silencio y podría jurar que lo que dije se escuchó con eco, en hondas lastimando todo el ser de mi amor

\- Ohh Anna...¡Si tan solo hubiera alguien aquí que te amara!- se lo decía sonriendo y ella no pudo más, y solo se fue haciendo hacia atrás, abrió la puerta y yo voltee no esperaba respuesta estaba destrozada pero ella también me destrozó cuando dijo

\- ¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SOLO ODIO TENDRAS DE MI ELSA WINTER! - y se fue, ya no pude más y solté un grito De dolor acompañado De llanto gritaba su nombre y recordaba mis palabras y las suyas era un eco en ese momento que me estaba matando yo solo me tire al suelo y morí por un largo tiempo en mi soledad y habiendo perdido mi alma y mi corazón.


	4. tides will bring me Back to you

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de disney (no incesto), contiene G'P ELSA**

 **Chapter 4**

han pasado 6 meses desde que me fui De Seattle y empecé mi vida en Canadá con el proyecto De la esquizofrenia que hans, por cierto no estaba en el proyecto, yo había ascendido en el hospital De Seattle como la jefa De psiquiatría y psicología...además De seguir dando terapias y trabajando en el proyecto, mi vida había dado un giro muy drástico entre ello me hice muy solitaria casi no hablaba con nadie, más que con una chica De cabello rojo super alocado chino su nombre Mérida, esa chica había sido alguien importante desde que llegue a Canadá pues se metió a fuerzas a mi vida, yo al principio la trataba mal pues no me interesaba, ella tiene 25 años es delgada, alta y muy guapa de ojos azules, por cierto ya se acercaba mi cumpleaños era diciembre otro punto a hacer la hija del invierno pero en fin, mi oficina era hermosa estaba en lo alto de ese gran hospital y las paredes eran de vidrio por lo que tenía vista de todo el hospital y las salas, estaba una vez más ahí pensando en aquella tarde…cuando…..

-¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SOLO TENDRAS DE MI ODIO ELSA WINTER!- se reproducía una y otra vez en mi mente, habían pasado 6 meses y no habia tenido noticias de ella…no sabía cómo estaba ni si aún me amaba, ni siquiera supe si mi tío estuvo mal pues muchas veces idun me mando correos diciéndome que él deseaba verme y mis padres pero no pude volver haya no quería hacerlo, no ahora que habia lastimado a Anna

\- Buenos días jefa, como esta- el escucha su voz de esa chica me hacía olvidar el triste pasado de mi vida volteaba y mi sonrisa se pintaba en mi rostro saliendo de mi escritorio para ir a abrazarla-

-Buenos días Mérida, ¿traes café como siempre?- la miraba y ella siempre con una sonrisa

\- hmm si, un café helado con leche de soya y poca canela espero que hoy si andes al cien, pues hoy en la noche es el gran evento y tu fiesta de tu proyecto, dime ya sabes que te pondrás-

-No pienso ponerme vestido Mérida si a eso vas jajá- sonreía viéndola tiernamente

-Vamos Elsa, es tu noche no puedes ir solo de traje debes lucirte- la miraba y volvía a voltear a mi gran pared de vidrio viendo hacia la entrada de aquel hospital

\- Para mí no es satisfactorio esto, ni siento que sea mi noche- mi mirada era de tristeza ahora, acariciándome yo misma mis manos

\- Pues debería señorita Winter pensar en usted un momento y darse la oportunidad de una nueva aventura, además…- se quedaba callada y yo volteaba desconcertada

\- ahí estará Bella… y sé que te gusta- me miraba un poco triste

\- no Mérida no me gusta bella, hemos entablado algunas cosas pero, no me gustan los carniceros jajajaja- sonreía

\- entonces con quien iras si no es con ella-

\- Contigo, ¿no?- la miraba sonriendo

\- ¿enserio quieres ir conmigo?- sonreía y me acercaba a ella y besaba su frente para después verla

\- claro Mérida y no te preocupes encontrare algo bonito para ponerme hoy, ahora si me permites quiero tomar mi café y trabajar mucho para en la noche disfrutarla contigo amiga- ella misma sabía que no podía ofrecerle algo más, pues no sabía lo de Anna pero, sabía que me habia pasado algo entonces se conformaba con cosas asi, ella se fue contenta y yo solo respire hondo y me quede bebiendo mi café mirando nuevamente a mi ventana, no estaba al cien ese día, pues sabía que el proyecto no era completamente mío y que hoy solo iban a incluirme en el cuando en realidad, Hans…..habia participado también en esto.

9:30 PM

Eran las 9 y algo y yo iba en un carro que habia mi jefe el dueño del hospital alquilado para sus mejores empleados entre ellos yo, el chofer fue muy educado cuando me subió al carro, y en todo el transcurso no dijo ni una sola palabra, agradecía de cierta forma que fuera asi, pues como dije antes no era ya social como antes, una vez que habíamos llegado fue cuando escuche la voz de aquel chico, que su voz era muy varonil

\- Hemos llegado señorita Winter, permítame un momento y le abro la puerta-

Bajo del auto y se fue hacia mi puerta no vi su rostro solo asomarse su mano con un guante blanco ni siquiera tocaría mis manos, de lo cual la tome y Salí, no lo mire solo atine a decirle gracias y él se retiró, en cuanto baje habia fotógrafos encima mío, y gente gritando, ella ya está aquí, es ella, ¡ELSA!, inmediatamente corrí hacia el gran salón, que era enorme y cuando tocaba los escalones de la puerta se abrían esas inmensas puertas y habia un señor de traje, que me miro y pronuncio fuerte y claro

\- CON USTEDES LA LICENCIADA ELSA WINTER ARENDELLE-

-Soy maestra pero ya que-

La gente que estaba abajo me miraba y yo tenía pavor pero sin embargo mi rostro mostraba seriedad y prepotencia y caminaba por las escaleras, al parecer el vestido que habia escogido, habia dejado a todos impactados pues sus miradas parecían embelesadas en mí y sus comentarios, de que era hermosa y que era muy elegante se escuchaba a kilómetros, de repente vi una figura reconocida que me acerque tomándola de la cintura y susurro en su oído

\- Enserio ignoraras esa gran entrada, por cierto te ves hermosa- sentía el cuerpo de esta mujer estremecerse y voltear lentamente, su rostro cambio cuando vio mi vestuario iluminándose sus ojos-

-Dios Elsa que hermosa te vez hoy, según tu solo te verías linda pero estas espectacular-

-Gracias Mérida tú también estas hermosa-

Iba de un vestido Negro, pero de la parte de arriba estaba escotado tenia mangas muy claritas delgadas, se podia ver mi piel blanca, era entallado de mi de la parte de arriba y en la parte de abajo era largo pero se abría de mi pierna izquierda, y tenía como una capa detrás que llegaba hasta el suelo, la tela era casi transparente de la parte de arriba y la capa lo demás no muy negro y brillaba, mi cabello estaba suelto, mi maquillaje no exagerado una sombra morada como siempre un poco mis ojos delineados y el perfume que habia escogido Givenchy, era lo que habia dejado a todos atónicos ante mi presencia, de repente sentí una mano en mi espalda descubierta, al voltear vi que era mi jefe, sonreí y lo salude con la mano firme, jamás de beso

-Bonita noche Maestra Winter, está lista para anunciar su logro-

-Señor, me alegra verlo, pero usted sabe que este logro no solo es mío, de echo quería hablar con usted de eso- su rostro de mi jefe cambio de una sonrisa a uno serio

\- Elsa, ya habíamos hablado de esto, este chico es un idiota, cuando estuvo aquí no sabía nada del proyecto y tu llegaste hace 6 meses y el proyecto que has llevado a practica con los pacientes y con los médicos, ha sido un éxito por favor no des atribuciones donde no lo hay-

\- él tiene unas ideas, que yo no tengo Albert, y lo sabes que me eh atorado en eso, creo que sería justo y necesario para que esto funcione que lo metamos aunque no esté aquí, soy psicóloga psicoanalista Albert y ante todo, mi yo no me deja excluirlo de esto por favor- lo miraba seria pero con una carita que hacia cambiarlo de opinión, me miraba y después se reia dándome un beso en la mejilla

-como podría decirle que no a esos ojos, si eres como una hija para mí, por cierto hablando de hija, has sido una hija muy mala- lo miraba sonriendo pero desconcertada

\- porque lo dices-

\- por que tus padres….me han dicho que no has ido a verlos y…..los traje- señalaba a la esquina y veía a mis dos viejos ahí parados riendo, mi madre y mi padre dios, no pude aguantar no soltar una lagrima y fui hacia ellos abrazarlos, ellos me abrazaron fuerte

\- Porque te has alejado tanto Elsa- me decia mi padre con su voz entre cortada

\- Porque les eh fallado, eh cometido tanta tontería, que no tengo cara para decirme ser su hija-

\- No mi amor, nunca digas eso- mi madre me tomaba del rostro y me limpiaba las lágrimas que salían- Yo te amo y no hiciste nada malo, yo ya sabía lo que habia entre ustedes y como se lo dije a idun, es mi hija y la voy apoyar siempre, tenga o no tenga lo que le dio la vida, ella se merece lo mejor junto con Anna- miraba a mi madre y le besaba su frente y volvía a abrazarlos a ambos

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti mi amor, pero ya no te alejes de nosotros, no estás sola Elsa y eres nuestra única hija y lo sabes- Me decia mi padre y yo sonreía, en ese momento se acercaba mi jefe y palmeaba mi espalda, yo me enderezaba y lo miraba no enojada pero dándole entender que lo odiaba con amor

\- Usted siempre es un metiche- me limpiaba las lágrimas-

\- Y tu niña…..te has metido en mi corazón, como no voy a preocuparme por ti cariño, te amo como amo a mi hijo y me siento orgulloso de todo lo que haces, pero tus padres son primero-

-Gracias Doctor Albert Pabba, en verdad que queríamos estar aquí-

\- No hay de que agradecer, Doctor Adgar, de igual forma me gustaría hacer convenio con usted en algunos de sus productos de unas de sus empresas, también era mi propósito, tener más cercanía y conocer los padres de mi hija postiza jajá- en ese momento se escuchaba decir

\- Como siempre padre, tu hablando de negocios en un evento bueno-

Cuando volteábamos todos, por lo menos mis padres y yo nos sorprendimos a ver a Anna, agarrada de la cadera por el mismo chico que habia besado Anna y yo habia golpeado

-No puede ser…- dije en susurro mi padre se puso enfrente de mí y mi madre me tomo de los hombros, Anna solo nos miraba no sabría si con rencor o solo su mirada era extrañada como la mía

\- Hijo que bueno que estas aquí, Elsa- cuando dijo mi nombre yo tenía miedo pero no podía evitar la situación, me acerque y sentí a Anna retroceder y el chico me miro desconcertado viendo a Anna y después volvió a mirarme

-Ella es la Maestra Elsa Winter Arendelle y es la causante de todo este revuelo, y el avance más grande de la historia para la esquizofrenia hijo, y Elsa él es mi hijo Kristoff Pabba Córner, él está estudiando en Seattle la carrera de derecho y esta es- interrumpía su hijo

-Ella me golpeo una vez diciendo que Anna era su novia, ellas se conocen Padre- abrí los ojos no pensé que lo diría y Anna lo miro igual con odio

\- Anna, es la hermana de Hans Doctor Albert, mi hija y esta niña se conocen desde que ella era una bebe, nuestras familias crecieron juntas y su padre y yo tenemos muchos negocios, incluso tenemos una empresa juntos, y aun la tenemos solo que bueno mi esposa y la esposa de mi mejor amigo Alejandro tuvieron una discusión por lo de Hans y Elsa, que se separaron las familias aunque él y yo trabajamos juntos, sé que la explicación debería darla Elsa, pero defiendo a mi hija de que ella haya dicho que fuera su novia, ellas se veían como hermanas- voltee a ver a mi padre y le sonreí

\- Efectivamente cuando te dije eso, fue porque Anna, no quería besarte y me dio coraje, ver que la forzaran, como ha dicho mi padre el doctor Adgar Winter crecí con ella y siempre dije que la protegería de todos y dije eso por la misma razón para que la dejaras en paz, cosa que bueno después de separarme de ellos, no sabía que tú y ella salían, te pido una disculpa si la aceptas es de corazón y créeme me alegra que seas tú el afortunado de la Señorita Summer-

-No pedí explicaciones Elsa, tu eres como mi hija y es lógico que si conoces a alguien tanto tiempo quieras protegerla jajá aparte no sabías que era mi hijo y el verlo aquí fue una sorpresa jajá-

\- yo si quería una explicación padre, a la reacción de esta señora- su padre lo miro feo y yo igual no era señora

\- SEÑORITA, KRISTOFF RESPETA, ELLA NO SE HA CASADO Y ES JOVEN –

\- lo siento padre –

\- Ahora acompáñame necesito hablar contigo, Elsa te encargo a Anna, aunque no debería pues ya se conocen con permiso, disfruten la velada-

Me miraba ella yo no quería cuidarla y menos por su novio mis padres, se acercaron pues estaban molestos, con todo esto-

-Hola ¿tío y tía cómo están?- les dijo ella con la mejor sonrisa, ellos contestaron con una mala cara que ella lo sintió y la hizo sentirme peor

\- Bien Anna, veo que tu estas perfectamente bien, me gustaría preguntar por tu madre, pero no creo que valga la pena- miraba a mi madre con enojo pues no se merecía eso

\- Mi madre solo quiere lo mejor para mi Tía, la que debería estar enojada seria yo- no pudo aguantarse más mi madre y se acercó agresivamente a Anna quedando a pocos centímetros de ella

\- ¡MAMA!- le quería agarrar y mi padre me tomaba de ambos hombros-

\- Con que cinismo vienes y dices eso, tú fuiste la que quiso estar con Elsa y ahora ya solo la dejaste, eres igual a tu madre, no vengas a decirme tía, porque tu maldita madre desprecio a mi hija por ser hermafrodita, no quiero imaginarme que habrá echo contigo Elsa, pero tú solo abusaste de ella y del amor que siempre te dio, eres una desvergonzada Anna, y me siento muy decepcionada de ti- cuando mi madre se volvía conmigo y mi padre, vi el rostro de Anna a punto de llorar, me miro y yo no pude evitar salir de ahí, mi madre trato de detenerme pero yo me fui, ellos se quedaron aun platicando con ella, yo necesitaba salir de ahí, salía a un balcón que habia ahí, apunto de llorar de nuevo, me lastimaba ver la cara de Anna en esa forma, cuando yo habia sido quien la habia mandado lejos, por su padre, cuando pude tranquilizarme mi mente recordó su vestimenta, se veía hermosa , un vestido corto pegado a su cuerpo color verde aceituna un gargantilla blanca y su cabello suelto, con los labios pintados de rosas muy llamativos y sus zapatillas que la hacían ver más alta y sus piernas torneadas llenas de pecas de su espalda que estaba descubierta y sus pechos, dios ella era hermosa, y verla llorar me partía el corazón, de repente sentí la mano de alguien encima de la mía, cuando volteaba era Bella, la cirujana neuróloga, su sonrisa me hizo pensar en otra cosa, le sonreí

\- Como estás Elsa, te veo triste-

-No pasa nada solo me siento mal por el otro chico del proyecto-

\- ya veo…el tal Hans ¿no?-

\- Si….-

\- yo lo llegue a tratar, pero es que no sabe nada del proyecto créeme y aparte trataba de ligar conmigo jajá-

\- oh ya veo, el problema es que en la parte que voy a mencionar hoy él sabe mucho yo no-

\- y ya hablaste con el jefe-

\- si-

\- y que dijo-

\- que estaría bien que lo mencionara aunque sé que no está asi que de igual lo hare ya después que le avisen-

\- Supongo que eres un amor por pensar en los demás antes que en ti- la miraba poniéndome de frente a ella-

\- Si, siempre soy asi-

\- te vez hermosa Elsa….provocas cosas en mi con ese vestuario que wow- sonreía ante eso me ruborizaba un poco y ella igual, por un momento me vi tentada a abrazarla, pero no lo hice nos quedamos viéndonos un ratito, después de sentir calor ambas dios nos volteabas mirando al balcón, cuando quise poner mi mano en el balcón ella hizo lo mismo y volvimos a sostenernos la mano, nos miramos y sonreímos, entonces me atreví a hacerlo, a tomar su mano con ambas manos, yo misma me negaba pero me gustaba esa chica, su cabello era castaño largo y su piel blanca con los ojos verdes, su vestido de esa noche, igual era largo escotado de enfrente de atrás tapado por unas mangas largas de color café su vestido era llamativo color rojo, estaba hermosa y su cabello suelto y su olor a rosas me embelesaba, realmente me llamaba la atención bella, pero no quería nada pues aun amaba a Anna, de repente nos vimos interrumpidas por mi jefe que llego, en ese momento nos separamos rojitas y él sonrió

\- vaya, vaya….vaya, me da gusto que ustedes estén juntas creo que ambas se lo merecen, pero vamos que ya van anunciar su proyecto-

\- Jefe no es lo que está pensando- dijo bella me le quede viendo no pensé que diría eso y ella me miro confusa y me dijo

\- ¿oh si Elsa?- la mire sonriendo pero no supe que decir pues estaba confundida

El jefe nos tomó a ambas y nos sacó de ahí para acercarnos hacia el escenario que habia ahí, ni siquiera nos dejó hablar y ya no hubo tiempo todo el mundo se reunía ahí al ver que subía junto con mi equipo del proyecto, el jefe agarro el micrófono y comenzó a hablar

\- Por favor, silencio y pongan atención, pues empezaremos con el actor principal el motivo de esta fiesta, gracias… bueno hace un año casi yo estaba buscando una forma de que la esquizofrenia, fuera disminuida y que si diera el caso de que se encontrara en la fase activa 2 se pudiera de alguna forma retroceder esa fase, por lo cual muchos diagnósticos, han sido fallidos, pero hace 6 meses llego una mujer, si…una mujer que rompió barreras no solo en el tema de la esquizofrenia, sino también en la vida de mucha gente con trastorno casi difíciles junto con el gran grupo de jefes de mis áreas de cirugía los mejores junto con ella y ahora es posible que la esquizofrenia pueda retroceder ante esa fase activa 2 que para mucha gente antes, sería volver a nacer un aplauso para mi gran maestra en psicoanálisis y jefa de las áreas de psicología y psiquiatría del gran hospital de Ontario la Maestra Elsa Winter Arendelle- Los aplausos eran sordosos pues toda la gente y las cámaras me veían por casi todo el mundo, pues habia sido un avance muy grande, subí sin temor a mis pasos, pero sería pues no sabía que decir

\- Gracias, Doctor Albert Pabba, también quiero agradecer a cada uno del elenco maravilloso de este proyecto, que ha hecho realidad esto, pues la esquizofrenia es callada y ataca en lo más oscuro de nosotros, nunca te das cuenta de ella, hasta que realmente ya es notoria, pero con este cambio ya no más, no será el coco de nuestras pesadillas, junto con muchas cosas más que a pesar de tanto esfuerzo, no solo yo, TODO ESTE ELENCO A LOGRADO LO QUE NADIE HABIA PODIDO LOGRAR- en ese momento aplaudían todos

-Antes de seguir con la presentación, quiero decirle otra cosa importante, que mucha gente desconoce de esto, pues creen todos que yo sola hice este proyecto…pero no es asi- Anna me miraba pues estaba enfrente de mi

\- El Maestro Hans Summer del Sur, también ha sido el gran arquitecto de este proyecto que puedo decirles que no lo hubiera logrado sin él, pues la parte que viene es el que él, la construyo, lamentablemente no pudo llegar supongo pero he- en ese momento la voz de Hans sonaba en el aire

\- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS ELSA…TE EQUIVOCAS!- Anna agachaba la mirada

\- ¡SI EH LLEGADO…A TIEMPO… ¿PUEDO SUBIR?!- me miraba prepotente

\- Eres parte de este proyecto claro que si colega- todo el mundo aplaudía al oír mis palabras cuando subía Hans yo esperaba que hubiera mínimo un apretón de mano pues no esperaba que me abrazara, pero ni siquiera tuvo la educación de apretar mi manos que dejo al aire, se fue directo al micrófono, estaba en pánico, pues temía que diría algo, que me hiciera quedar mal, cuando yo no fui quien lo saco

\- Gracias Maestra Elsa, es un honor haber trabajado en este proyecto, sin embargo, el trabajo se lo lleva usted porque, fue la principal creadora de ello, asi que como dicen los simples mortales, dos cabezas y más si son psicoanalistas son mejor que una, muchas gracias- todo el mundo aplaudió y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás detrás de mí, volví a mi posición aliviada pues lo que dijo no fue malo pero su grosería me habia dolido

\- Ahora sí, a continuación mi elenco y su servidora les mostrara lo avances de este gran proyecto y el próximo plan que tenemos para que dentro de 6 meses más volvamos aquí… a enseñarles nuestro progreso y el cambio definitivo contra nuestro peor enemigo….la esquizofrenia- nuevamente se escuchaban aplausos y yo me retiraba para que bajaran la pantalla enorme y se viera los avances que teníamos, durante 1 hora y media fue el discurso, y Hans supo en que momento debía entrar y en que iba a participar, la exposición fue un éxito y cuando se acabo hubo aplausos y preguntas, pero al final mi equipo y yo que era la jefe de ese proyecto supo sobre llevar todo, una vez que se terminó la presentación me toco nuevamente dar las gracias.

\- Nuevamente les doy las gracias por la atención y el entusiasmo que traen hoy consigo para este gran elenco, como eh dicho esto se ha logrado por el apoyo de muchas empresas incluyendo de nuestro gran jefe del mejor hospital de Ontario y el jefe también del hospital de Seattle, una vez más gracias por todo el apoyo que nos dan, buenas noches- los aplausos se daba yo me iba alejar del micrófono cuando de repente el jefe llega y me detiene con Bella, yo no sabía que decir pues no sabía que iba hacer, tomaba el micrófono

\- Hay una noticia más que decirle, que sé que se alegraran pues yo la descubrí una hora y media antes de este gran evento, ya no es sano que lo oculten y como veo que no piensan decirlo lo diré yo-

\- Señor es que no es lo- la interrumpía Bella el jefe

\- La Maestra Winter y la Doctora Beast son pareja un aplauso para estas dos grandes personajes y mujeres inspiración de la vida- todo el mundo se sorprendía entre esas caras de sorpresa, estaban mis padres y Mérida me veía con odio pues se imaginaba todo menos eso, pero la que más me dolió fue Anna, que se puso a llorar en silencio eso me destrozo y cuando voltee a ver a bella, ella se puso triste igual verla asi ella me ponía mal la razón no lo se

\- No te preocupes ahora lo voy a desmentir porque esto no es verdad- cuando iba quitarle el micrófono al jefe la tomaba del rostro y la besaba, fue la gota que derramo el vaso de muchas cosas, pero debo admitir que ese beso me gusto y demasiado, se escuchaban aplausos y gritos, les emocionaba ver lo que presenciaban y el jefe por el micrófono se daba su festín ante eso, cuando se terminó el beso ella se quedó parapléjica y yo solo le sonreí

\- Bella, hablaremos con el después…dejemos que el tiempo decida- la mire, ella sonrió y volvió a besarme

\- está bien, pero primero una cita jaja- y asi fue como ese evento dio a la fiesta…..bajamos y mis padres empezaron a decirme porque no les habia dicho y asi y les explique qué paso, después ellos me miraron mal pues decían que lastimaría a bella, pero yo asegure que no pues estaba decidida a solo conocerla y borrar de mi vida completamente a Anna, intente acercarme a Mérida pues se veía súper enojada, cuando por fin lo logre me dijo de hasta lo que me iba a morir, pero al final de todo solo dijo que fuera feliz y que le diera tiempo a pensar en sus cosas, no me di cuenta cuando vi que Anna solo me miraba todo el tiempo estaba aterrada, por su mirada era de odio, celos, rencor, rabia y tristeza, presente a bella con mis padres y ella me presento con los suyos, debo admitir que a pesar de tanta mala energía me la pase bien, a lado de bella, todo el tiempo estuvimos juntas, y de repente nos desaparecíamos y estábamos en otras cosas, pero cuando estaba con ella estábamos contentas, realmente me gustaba la compañía de ella, ella era una chica reservada risueña, pero sobre todo era muy reservada, lo contrario a Anna y tal vez como yo, por eso creí que podrá funcionar y asi lo veía, no sé qué pasaría con más tiempo pero por el momento me gustaba y punto, la noche iba pasando y me lleve a mis padres a mi casa, aquí en canada tenía casa, bella y yo nos veríamos temprano en el parque central de Ontario para platicar de unas cosas y conocernos más…..me quede esperando en el auto a mis padres, de repente Hans se acercaba

\- Hola Elsa-

\- Que quieres Hans-

-Vaya forma de lastimar a mi hermana, sabes….-

\- Hans no estés molestándome, tu eres el menos indicado para eso-

-Yo solo hice esto por su bien, pero en fin ya te has encargado de cortar todo lazo entre ustedes y me alegra-

-Bien, ¿puedes largarte ahora?- me miraba serio y se acercaba a mi

\- Alguna vez en verdad ¿Amaste a mi hermana?- lo mire y solo me metí a mi auto y él puso el pie para que no cerrara la puerta

-Déjame en paz por favor Hans-

\- Solo contesta y es todo lo que te preguntare-

-Hans…- lo miraba triste y a punto de llorar con la voz entre cortada- Claro que si….y Aun…..la…..Amo- se me salían las lágrimas y lo empujaba para cerrar la puerta, me quedaba ahí mientras veía su figura afuera del auto hasta que se fue, llegaron mis padres y nos fuimos, una vez que llegue a la casa les dije donde se quedarían ellos, se fueron a dormir y yo solo me quede a ver tele un rato con una cerveza en la mano, de repente me llego un Whatsapp, cuando vi era bella, al principio se me hizo extraño pero de igual forma sonreí

"Gracias por la velada tan especial, en realidad no sé si es lo que quieres, pero espero tu y yo tengamos una relación buena y con mucho cariño para ambas, gracias un beso y descansa"

Iba a contestarle cuando me llego otro mensaje de un celular desconocido, le di al Whats y me quede estúpida cuando leí

"Veo que realmente nunca me amaste y yo que pensaba tratar de arreglar las cosas…..espero seas feliz con la señorita cachetes ojos verdes"

No era de imaginar quien era pues sabíamos que era Anna, pero me quede tonta al ver eso, asi que apague mi iphone y me fui a dormir, ya quería parar esto, me estaba quemando y mas todo lo que me estaba pasando, ya tenía novia, Anna volvió a mi vida y Mañana cuando fuera a trabajar sabía que Hans, habría que contratarlo, mañana iba hacer un día super pesado

A la mañana siguiente, desperté temprano pues tener a mis padres a un lado me era incómodo, en realidad no estaban a lado pues mi casa era enorme, pero igual era incómodo, baje y estaba mi ama de llaves haciendo el desayuno

\- Buenos días -le dije a gerda mi ama de llaves y amiga

\- Buenos días mi niña, como dormiste -

\- No muy bien gerda... Volví a ver a alguien que no creí...que volvería a ver - la mire mientras me sentaba con ella en la cocina mientras estaba ella, preparando el desayuno.

\- Y fue bueno o malo Elsa - me miró

\- No lose... Eso es lo que para mí se me hace malo- la miro con una media sonrisa, ella me acercaba una taza de te de hierbabuena y me sonreía

\- Pues trabaje eso mi niña, no te quedes con la idea de que no sabes tus sentimientos - y siguió trabajando, yo solo me quede con mi te, en la mano sin decir nada.

\- Buen día hija y...- mi madre se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina y Gerda volteada con ella con una sonrisa

\- Buenos días señora Winter, en un momento estará el desayuno, mi nombre es Gerda soy la ama de llaves de la señorita Winter - la mire desconcertada

\- Wow señorita Winter, que te has creído gerda -

\- No te preocupes gerda dile a mi hija como tú quieras a mí no me molesta créeme -

Gerda le sonrió...y de inmediato llego mi padre desayunamos juntos mientras gerda hacia lo inusual con la casa y las otras dos mucamas mi padre me miraba fijamente podía sentir su mirada y sabía que en cualquier momento hablaría...de Anna

\- Hija...esa chica bella es muy linda pero...sabe sobre tu aparato reproductor masculino - cuando dijo eso no pude evitar toser y ahogarme con el jugo de naranja que gerda me había echo

\- papa...no sabe nada y por qué tienes que ser tan brusco para decir las cosas - me miró sonrojado

\- Perdón mi vida solo que no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar, como Anna esa niña idiota - no lo deje terminar y lo miro

\- Esa niña idiota cree que no la quiero y que solo jugué con ella, por eso me odia, la realidad es que su madre me alejo de ella por mi tío - tomaba mi jugo

\- Debiste decirme desde un princio que habia sido ella, que dijo Idun, no que ahora callas, no sé cómo defenderte y decirle a Anna estas cosas Elsa -

\- es mejor así créanme- seguía desayunando y nos quedamos en silencio, necesitaba salir de ahí pues la plática no era algo que pudiera llevar a la ligera, después de haber terminado de comer, Gerda sabía a donde tenía que irme y que ropa tenía que ponerme cuando salí de mi cuarto, salí con un pantalón para montar color blanco y mi playera de montar con cuello duro color azul rey de mangas cortas, y mis guantes de equitación y mis botas de color negro mis padres me vieron y sonrieron, les devolví la sonrisa y les dije que volvería en la tarde para cenar que tenía que ir a mis clases de equitación, tome mis lentes de sol y me fui en mi auto, mi cabello estaba suelto solo peinado hacia atrás, tarde en llegar como en unos 30 minutos y estacione mi coche y vi el auto de bella en su lugar, no puedo mentirles claro que me dio escalofríos y emoción por lo que me baje y corrí cuando llegue si...estaba ahí ella montando su cabello se veía tan hermosa...llegue y sonreí vi a mi entrenadora que era la misma que la de bella

\- Vaya hasta que te dignas a venir Elsa - me miraba con un beso en la mejilla

\- Solo eh faltado dos veces no exageres - me ponía mis guantes y tomaba mi guate colocándome bien mis botas a esperar a que trajera a mi ven

\- Hmmm siiii, oye ya me dijeron que bella y tu son pareja - sonreía y yo me sorprendía pues según yo sabía que bella no era de decir sus cosas a cualquier persona

\- ¿Te dijo bella? -

\- No, me dijo alguien que dice conocerte desde hace mucho -

\- Jajajaja por favor Íngrid, sabes bien que no tengo amigos -

\- ¡Es que no soy tu amiga Elsa!- me quedaba congelada al escuchar la Voz de esa chica que para mí era conocida, poco a poco volteada pues quería asegurarme que fuera la misma, mi pánico aumento cuando me di cuenta que si... Era la misma chica la pelirroja de mis sueños y pensamientos

\- ¿si la conoces Elsa?

\- Si...ella es Anna, hija de Alejandro e idun Summer del sur, son co- me interrumpía con una sonrisa

\- Primas- somos primas - la miraba desconcertada

\- En fin...mira ay viene tu chica Elsa - cuando volteada bella me abrazaba con fuerza al principio me sorprendía y sentía como ella se apartaba de mi al sentirme tan tensa, pero reaccione y la tome del rostro para besarla apasionadamente con la entrenadora y Anna ahí, cuando terminábamos el beso ella me miró sonriendo

\- Hola Elsa -

\- Hola bella - le sonreía y ponía mi mano en su mejilla

\- por cierto, tu qué haces aquí Anna -

\- Hoy es mi primer día para tomar clases de equitación Elsa y creo que por desgracia te tocará darme a mí las clases - no me miraba tenía la mirada hacia abajo

\- tu eres la hermana de Hans ¿no?- le dijo bella, pero no le contestó

\- Si bella, ella es hermana de Hans si te das cuenta de echo - me miraba feo, me destrozaba pero no me importaba, abrazaba con más ganas a bella y ella a mí se me pegaba más, llego de nuevo mi entrenadora que se había ido a ver a estudiantes menos avanzados y me miró

\- Bien Elsa, te harás cargo de tu prima pues eres una de mis mejores estudiantes te parece-

\- No...prefiero que lo haga alguien más por favor -

\- Lo siento Elsa, pero si quieres estar aquí lo harás, si no puedes irte te quiero en 30 minutos practicando en tu caballo y después de una hora te quiero con Summer en la pista con Olaf un hermoso caballo blanco principiante - se fue y no tuve más que elección que hacerlo, me puse a practicar con mi Ven mientras bella seguía practicando conmigo después de casi una hora y media, me fui a los vestidores a cambiar con mi traje de equitación básico pues no vi necesario que me pusiera mi traje de avanzado medio

Salí y cuando vi a Anna en un caballo negro y su uniforme de ella me quede anonadada, su pantalón era de color café claro que le quedaba súper ajustado jajá como a todos pero le hacía resaltar su hermosa figura su trasero perfecto, su camisa era de color verde fuerte igual ajustada que le hacía ver sus hermosos y pequeños senos pero bien moldeados con su hermosa cintura dios, como extrañaba su cadera y cintura con mis manos en ella...EN FIN el asunto es que se dio cuenta de mi mirada pues sonrío pero también disimulo que me miró y puso de inmediato un rostro de desagrado

\- que me estás mirando pareces tonta apoco quieres que se entere tu cachetona-

\- mira Anna, yo no te veía nada solo quería comprobar que tu uniforme fuera el indicado para entrenar no te creas cosas que no son, recuerda la última vez lo que te dije - la mire sería, vi su rostro ponerse triste pero enojada me miró levantando la mirada y la ceja y cruzó sus brazos para cortarme la sonrisa por dentro -

\- Summer… Winter, soy la señorita Summer y no estoy pensando nada de lo que dices, aquí ya no hay nadie quien te amé Winter-

\- Maestra Winter…Summer, suba al caballo que solo explicó una vez- nos mire con desprecio pues si me había dolido lo que me dijo y sube a mi caballo a explicarle, debo admitir que me siempre me había gustado ser su maestra en todo lo que ella me pidiera que le explicara, pues además de poner entusiasmo y energía, ella era rápida para aprender las cosas que se le ponen, incluso estuvimos practicando toda la tarde y pasó del básico al clásico básico avanzado en equitación y así sabría que en menos de una semana ella estaría conmigo en el de profesionales avanzados medios...bueno tal vez exagero pero cercano estaría, toda la semana no la pasamos ensayando y yo igual horas antes de que ella llegara, incluso bella se ofrecía a veces a ayudarme con ella, cosa que le agradecía pero Anna no...llegaba el viernes se suponía que yo ya estaba en avanzados profesionales nivel alto a punto de pasar a maestría para los altos y el pato, amo la equitación y a pesar de tener tardes con Anna entrenándola seguí con mis clases...ese día ella avanzó efectivamente a avanzados básicos y bella había llegado y nos estaba ayudando y pude notar como Anna no ponía atención pues estaba tan concentrada en ver mis besos con bella que me daba cuando se acercaba con el caballo, eso me molestó pues se supone que ya no éramos nada...y claro que yo sentía algo por la señorita bella, el último beso que me dio me di cuenta de la mirada de Anna aparte a bella y ella me miró extrañada

\- por favor dile que se han terminado la clase, sus ojos me es incómodo estar aquí ya -

\- Por qué... ¿Mi amor pasa algo? - me miró desconcertada y volví a besarla y noté que la mirada de Anna la agachó y siguió Cabalgando y entonces le sonreía bella y la volví a besar

\- porque ya quiero irme a comer contigo bella, quiero estar contigo-

-aww mi amor está bien deja le digo y me iré a balar a los vestidores vale-

\- si haya igual me iré a bañar mientras en un rato nos vemos-y asi me fui a dejar a Olaf y corrí a los baños a bañarme obviamente me percate que no hubiera nadie pues no iba a arriesgarme a que me dijeran de cosas por mi aparato reproductor, termine de bañarme y corrí a los lockers para poder vestirme igual revise que no hubiera nadie y comencé a vestirme con libertad, realmente pensé que no habia nadie pero cuando volteé me quede aterrada al ver el rostro de bella con los ojos abiertos y mirando mi cuerpo y mi miembro, inmediatamente cogí mi toalla que habia tirado y me envolví de nuevo y trate de hablar con ella acercándome, pero ella se hacia atrás cada vez mas

-¡DIOS ELSA QUE ES ESO!-

\- por favor bella déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú crees, bueno por f- antes de que terminara y de acercarme ella puso su mano enfrente y miro hacia atrás-

-Espera, todo está bien mira, yo…te espero a fuera vale….y ahorita platicamos, solo termina de vestirte por favor- la mire un poco tranquila pues ella estaba más relajada y me miro después tranquila seria, pero más tranquila

\- Enserio me esperas para platicar-

\- Si…..vamos apúrate te espero en el auto-

Termine de vestirme lo más rápido posible incluso ni siquiera termine de secarme el cabello pues necesitaba hablar con ella, me subí al auto y ella estaba ahí, me abrió la puerta del carro me sorprendí tanto cuando me recibió adentro del auto con una sonrisa

-Te llevare a tu casa bella-

-Por que…. ¿no iremos a cenar?-

-No…no…se, ¿tú quieres aun ir a cenar…co…conmigo?-la mire temerosa, pues su reacción me espantaba, me tomo mi mano y me sonrió

\- Mira Elsa…yo te quiero y tenemos que hablar pues estoy algo resentida porque no me dijiste nada….pero no es algo que no pueda tolerar…..sin embargo si quiero hablar contigo por que….no se creó que fuimos muy rápido y la confianza no es algo que se pueda dejar en una relación este fresca o lleve tiempo ¿sí?, vamos a cenar y vamos a platicar-

-Está bien bella- y asi fuimos a cenar y mientras comíamos platicábamos de toda mi vida y de mi situación, le dije de Anna, pues eso era parte de la historia, ella me hizo prometerle ya no tener secretos, pero terminamos como buenas amigas, ya que nuestra relación se basó en una relación echa por los demás, ellas quedaron en que ante los ojos de todos, seguirían siendo novias para que Anna no se diera cuenta que por culpa de ese incidente bella técnicamente la habia rechazado, pero ella se sentía bien al parecer ella no estaba lista y a pesar de eso ese día bella estaba muy cariñosa y muy atenta a la cena hasta que Elsa la llevo a su casa y ahí se dio cuenta que le estaba ofreciendo ser más que amigas, tal vez por miedo no dijo nada o por que habían sido muchas emociones ese día solo le dio el beso que ella habia incitado en la puerta de su casa y se fue sin más, sus padres se irían ese día y cuando ella llegaría, seguro ya no estarían.

20 días después de incidente en los vestidores del hipódromo

Bella y yo estábamos en la sala viendo tele o eso creí hasta que se me subió a mis piernas y comenzó a moverse sobre mi miembro, tengo que confesarlo que lo estaba consiguiendo en ponerlo duro, bueno en realidad ya estaba duro, pero aún no estaba despierto, seguía moviéndose mientras me besaba en los labios y sentía sus labios rojos tibios y jadeantes en los míos, mientras me acariciaba mi cabello entrelazando sus dedos por dentro de mi cuero cabelludo, mi piel estaba tan erizada por tanta caricia, yo quería pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de pararla, sentía culpabilidad….no éramos nada, o eso era lo que habíamos quedado hace varios días….

-Bella…- le decía entre susurro y jadeos mientras la miraba y seguía sintiendo sus movimientos y su vagina restregarse con su trasero en mi miembro duro-

\- Dime…Elsa- sus jadeos me quemaban la garganta pues me besaba con la lengua metiéndola completa en mi boca-

-Ahhhh….espera…que pretendes- en ese momento se paró con la ceja hacia arriba mirándome, me sentí tonta al preguntarle eso porque sabía lo que pretendía y no pude evitar ponerme ruborizada y reírme tontamente

-Vaya….que pregunta y que forma tan sutil de decirme que no quieres, lo siento es que bueno sé que no somos nada pero- me miraba y estaba a punto de quitarse, cuando reaccionaba y me volteaba rápidamente y la acostaba en el sofá y me ponía sobre ella abriendo sus piernas, su rostro cambio de sorpresa a uno con una sonrisa y picara, yo la mire y le sonreía y le segui besando pero ahora restregándole mi cadera para restregar por debajo del pantalón la cabeza de mi pene en su vagina o en sus jeans

\- Ahh…ok eso me dice que si quieres….Ahhhh Elsa- me tomaba del cabello y hacia la cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo estaba besando su cuello y mordiéndoselo

-Oye…..Ahhhh….Elsa… y si te quitas el pantalón ya….- mientras besaba su cuello, lo pensé detenidamente pues no sé si debía hacerlo, pero se suponía que quería estar con ella y en cualquier momento si no fuera ese íbamos a tener que tener intimidad, asi que desabroche poco a poco mi pantalón y baje mi zipper y saque mi miembro, pero mi miembro no estaba despierto estaba duro mas no erecto, ella lo sintió y grito y con ambas manos lo tomo con fuerza, Anna cuando me hizo una vez eso me vine enseguida, pero cuando ella me lo agarro salte y no sentí nada de placer al contrario no sentí nada, sin embargo no iba a dejar que mis pensamiento me hicieran esto yo quería a bella y ella iba hacer parte de mi vida si seguíamos juntas, cuando iba a bajarle el pantalón a ella tocaron la puerta salte con los pantalones un poco abajo y mi miembro afuera, voltee a ver la puerta y como no estaba gerda me quede paralizada seguía el timbre tocando y no reaccionaba, de repente sentí a bella arrodillarse enfrente de mí y tomando mi miembro en sus manos, el susto me hizo gritar

-Shhh escandalosa, ahora no se irán tendrás que ir a abrir- se reia

\- Pero….que….que haces…espera- yo trataba de pararla

\- Antes de que vayas a abrir te la voy a chupar, se me ha antojado tanto que no me quedare con las ganas Elsa- y de repente se metía mi pene a la boca, no sé si es que supiera hacerlo, pero si sentía de repente placer pero si bajaba la mirada a verla se me quitaba las ganas…seguían tocando pero ahora la puerta, eso fue lo que me hizo volver en si por que disfrutaba el sexo oral que me estaba dando y fue como me pude zafar, corrí a la puerta y metí mi miembro a su pantalón pero se me paso abrocharme el botón del pantalón y meterme la blusa la tenia de afuera de un lado abrí y para mi sorpresa era la madre de Anna, con Hans y para mi más mala suerte Anna, quería morir por que abrió la puerta de golpe y alcanzaron a ver a Bella con el pantalón un poco abajo y parándose del suelo

-¡DISCULPEN POR QUE ENTRAN ASI A MI CASA, SI NO LOS EH INVITADO!-

\- Vaya veo que andas ocupada y se nota en tu ropa- idun me miraba el pantalón y agachaba la mirada no lo tenía erecto por suerte, pero si se me marcaba pues estaba duro y la blusa no estaba bien acomodada y mi botón no estaba abrochado, rápidamente me vestí bien y bella igual, alcance a ver a Anna con la mirada abajo pero que estaba viendo mi miembro y con la mirada triste

-Incluso huele horrible, no te quitare el tiempo para que sigas haciendo tus asquerosidades-

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí Idun-

-Soy tu tía respétame-

-Jajajaja, sí que son hipócritas y mierdas ustedes- Hans se me iba lanzar encima

\- No vuelvas a hablarle asi a mi madre prostituta-

-Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, esta es la casa de Elsa y si son sus familiares deben respetarla- Se acercaba bella y me abrazaba por detrás y tomaba sus manos que salían de mis hombros y el rostro de Anna era de rabia con dolor, no puedo negar que eso me agradaba-

-en primer lugar dile a tu…. ¿novia? que no me dirija la palabra veo que no tiene modales ya que se mete y no se presenta y segundo quiero hablar contigo a solas-

-Bella me das un minuto por favor- la miraba mientras volteaba ella me daba un beso en la mejilla y agarraba su chaqueta y se salía, y Anna la seguía con la mirada pero la veía Hans y le volteaba la cara fuertemente, me dolía pues creo que la habia lastimado al ver su rostro como lo puso

-Vayan al grano rápido, no tengo tiempo para sus cosas- me alborotaba mi cabello suelto y me iba al bar por un vaso de coñac que iba a servirme y a ofrecerles, ante todo mi educación hasta con las personas que detesto

-Gustan-les ofrecía enseñándole el vaso de coñac

\- No gracias- se acercaban e idun se sentaba en el bar, Anna y Hans a los lados de ella

\- Bueno Elsa…solo quiero pedirte un favor que va hacia mis hijos-

-Cual-

\- El proyecto si no mal recuerdes Hans…es parte de el por lo tanto debe ser parte de este proyecto no se te olvide que esa fama es gracias a el- se me caía el vaso y me empezaba a reír a carcajadas ellos me miraban con odio Anna solo sonreía sin que la vieran

-¡TU HIJO SE COGIO A LA ESPOSA DE MI JEFE! Y yo salve el proyecto por su culpa, por eso lo corrieron o…aww dios no le dijiste nada a tu mama- la cara de Hans era que no se esperaba que supiera eso-

-Como supiste eso-

\- Me lo dijo mi jefe, y yo solo escuche imbécil-

\- tu y yo hablaremos en la casa Hans- idun lo miraba con desprecio, idun no era de palabras jajá

\- Bueno no te preocupes idun, de igual forma el será parte del proyecto, y tendrá un puesto en mi piso de psiquiatría y psicología-

\- bueno eso es lo menos que puedes hacer no y que puesto le darás ¿será el vicepresidente de ahí?-

\- jajajaja, no….será un simple psicólogo y trabajara para mí no exijan discúlpenme, esos méritos se ganan- tomaba de mi vaso de coñac

\- ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO MAMA DILE QUE NO PUEDE HACER ESO!-

-Tu madre no puede hacer nada y si quieres sino, puedes irte-

\- Cállate Hans tú tienes la culpa y ella tiene razón, tampoco voy a apoyar esas cosas y referente a Anna, sé que estás dándole clases de equitación- anna me miraba con tristeza

\- Si….yo me negué pero mi profesora me obligo, pero fue por tu hija que le dijo que éramos primas-

-¿y que querías que le dijera?...que fuiste mi estúpido error mi más desgracia relación o si es que se le puede decir ¿asi?…-la mire la verdad no pude evitar verla feo pues me dolía que me dijera asi

-no…..pero simplemente te hubieras ilimitado a no decir que me conocías, no tenías que meterte en la relación que tengo con bella y decirle a ella-

\- Esa fue idea mía Elsa….al fin y acabo somos familia-

\- la familia no desprecia idun-

\- la familia…..no….comete….incesto…Elsa- me miraba retándome

-bueno que quieres-

-nada solo quiero que cuides a Anna, estoy contenta por la relación que tienes con tu novia y se ve que ya has olvidado a Anna y eso es bueno, necesito que la cuides y que se venga a vivir cerca de ti, se casara con el chico hijo de tu jefe pero no quiero que se dé a conocer por favor, no vivirá contigo pero vivirá en una casa de por aquí y solo es ese favor, que mejor que tu-

-No tienes decencia, como me pides eso, asi no más-

-por qué sé que lo harás y no podrás negarte y tu tío vendrá, dentro de un mes y quiere verte como tus padres vinieron asi que no puedes negarte él no sabe nada de lo que paso..-

\- no estés tan segura-

\- qué significa eso niña insolente-

-NO TE INTERESA-

Me miro feo y se paró y se fue hacia la puerta y antes de salir anna se quedó ahí mirándome con dolor y alcance a escuchar lo que me dijo pero que hice que no escuche

\- ¡Anna, vente vámonos!- ella se fue y salió Hans con Anna- Has lo que te pido Elsa…me lo debes, ten un bonito día, y cerró la puerta, me quede ahí quieta pues cada vez comprobaba que idun era mala y que nunca fue honesta con mi familia y tenía aun que descubrir cosas y ahora más por sus nuevas intenciones de mantenerme cerca de Anna, pero aparte Anna….como era tan sínica para decirme con esos ojos y tristeza "Ya olvidaste mi piel y mi aroma por las de bella" cómo es posible que me dijera eso…..si supiera que no pude, porque es verdad me sentía culpable por intentar algo con ella, aun la amo y demasiado, pero no iba hacer el juguete de ella…..ni de la familia Summer del Sur.

Al día siguiente me fui a trabajar temprano pues, amaba estar haya pues era jefa de un gran hospital en Canadá, fui por mi café como siempre y llegue a mi oficina todo iba perfecto incluso Mérida volvía hablarme bien y siempre me la topaba en mi oficina pero esta vez no era solo a ella que me tomaría con ella

\- Por dios me castiga con una mañana tan hermosa, con una rata roja de esas que se ven del asco y apestan-

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Elsa, solo vine a presentarme pues me dijeron que como eres la jefa debía reportarme -

\- Cierto, pero sabes es insoportable tenerte tan cerca así que deja que Mérida llame a limpieza y que desinfecten donde te has sentado y tocado, ahora quieres irte a trabajar por favor - me miraba con rabia y bufaba y me decía

\- Te lo advierto Elsa, no abuses de lo que te ha pedido mi madre... No intentes nada con Anna o se me olvidará que eres mi jefa - lo miro sonriendo y me acerque a el

\- En este instante puedo correrte y además meterte a prisión me estás dando armas para hundir a tu santísima madre jaja- me miró y se fue enojado y yo por fin pude sentarme en mi silla respirando Hondo y tocando mis sienes, se me había olvidado lo de Anna, además se iba a casar...ya la iba a perder y eso me ponía Mal y no podía decir que no me afectaba porque sería mentirle a mi corazón

\- Todo bien Elsa - escuche a Mérida con su sonrisa y su cabello loco

\- Si Mer todo está bien, ven vamos a trabajar- y así estuve toda la tarde trabajando, de repente me iba a ver bella pues su piso estaba abajo del mío la sala de sangre jajaja del cuchillo, mi carnicera estuvo ahí un rato y luego teníamos saliendo de trabajo que ir a las clases de equitación donde tenía que ver a Anna para ponerla a practicar esta vez aprovecharía para preguntarle por qué me dijo eso y también saber que estaban planeando su familia y como está su padre, hace mucho que no lo iba a ver y él siempre fue gentil conmigo lo menos que podría ser era saber cómo estar el, me salí antes de lo previsto de mi puesto, oyes bella quería irse y no podría preguntarle a Anna o más bien acorralada para interrogarla, salí disparada y llegue al hipódromo y me fui directo a ponerme mi traje normal para mis clases normales y las de Anna pues los uniformes eran iguales para esas clases, cuando salía por mi caballo de repente me topé con Anna entrenando lo que anteriormente en la última clase. Le estaba enseñando, me quede tan tonta viéndola recargada en la cerca en su traje y con ese entusiasmo con ganas de salir adelante en sus clases y el caballo tal parece que sabían juntos como guiarse se veían ambos hermosos en realidad hermosas las dos eran chicas, mis chicas...no espera no son tus chicas son del rubio ese feo narizón hijo de tu jefe que es como un padre no puedes pensar eso, ni puedes hacer eso de repente una trompa de un caballo me saca de mis pensamientos lamiendo mi cara

\- ¡Ahhhh pero que! - Y escucho la risa de Anna

\- Dios jajajaja bien echo Sven jajaja- la miraba limpiándome a punto de vomitar

\- ¿Sven?- quien le puso ese nombre -

\- Mi novio - voltee los ojos hacia atrás cuando dijo eso

\- Él fue quien me lo regalo y el escogió el nombre -

\- Hmmm que bueno se ve que lo amas- no contesto y me di la vuelta realmente no quería que viera mi rostro de lo enojada que estaba

\- Si yo hubiera escogido un caballo hubiera escogido uno en blanco como el tuyo y que se llamará - la interrumpía gritando a mi caballo que corría a verme

\- OLAF amigo ya estás aquí hermoso- ella me miraba sonriendo y sorprendida pues siempre cuando estaba pequeña me decía que le hiciera muñecos de nieve cuando era navidad y ese muñeco siempre me ponía detrás de él y le decía

\- Hola me llamo Olaf y adoro los abrazos - la mire fijamente y ella sonrió tiernamente al escucharme fingir la voz haciendo que se acordará del muñeco

\- Si Anna, no eh olvidado que te gustan los caballos y que uno se llamaría Olaf, aunque en realidad yo le puse así al mío- me quedaba acariciado el osco a mi caballo y ella me miraba podía sentir su mirada de tristeza y a la vez de felicidad.

\- Es lindo que le hayas puesto así, después de todo...jaja tú eras la que hacía eso con los muñecos que yo...amaba - ponía sus manos en su corazón yo lo veía de reojo

\- Elsa...podemos empezar como antes...es decir...tenemos recuerdos de cuando éramos niñas, podemos intentar ser amigas como antes...por...Olaf - la miraba un poco triste pues es renunciar a lo que yo sentía pero ya le había hecho creer que yo estaba contenta y que el amor que le tuve una vez ya no existía, mire de nuevo mi caballo y mi corazón se fue rompiendo en pedazos poco a poco pues tenía razón...si no podíamos estar juntas podemos volver a hacer amigas y no iba a desaprovechar eso, no ahora que ella...se casaría

\- Claro Anna creo que será lo mejor y me pone feliz que en verdad podamos entablar una relación de...amistad - la miraba sonriendo un poco pero mis ojos mostraban tristeza ella bajo del caballo y mi sorpresa fue que corrió a abrazarme, al principio pensé en soltarla...pero su olor me estaba envolviendo y su cuerpo tibio igual lo necesitaba solo la abrace y me quede en silencio a inhalar su aroma y de repente sentí su cabeza en mi pecho, yo solo cerré mis ojos y me quede triste mientras ambas nos abrazábamos y nos despedimos de lo que una vez hubo...y de lo que nunca iba hacer...supuestamente

 **Eyes like a car crash, I know i shouldnt look but i cant turn away...**

Ya hace una semana de la reconciliación entre Anna y yo y...pues debería decir que no es algo lindo tenerla tan cerca pues mis sentimientos cada vez más florecen con el pasar de los días...y ella bueno la veo muy contenta con el hijo de mi jefe...

 **Body like a whiplash, salt my wounds but i cant heal The way i feel about you...**

Me encuentro en mi oficina de nuevo mirando hacia la gran ventana... es de noche y hoy me toco hacer guardia...hay movimiento pero no como en las mañanas en mi piso, es tranquilo y en los pisos de abajo no...bella no la eh visto desde hace 3 días que esta encuartelada en urgencias pues en esta época del año es cuando más accidentes hay...en Navidad..

 **I watch you like a hawk, i watch you like im gonna tear you limb from limb...**

La nieve cae por los grandes vidrios de este enorme hospital...y mi tristeza me invade en mi oficina oscura y fría...medito mi vida y la gente que me rodea, además de que me ayuda la música de mi celular estoy escuchando deathbeds de Bring me The Horizon

 **Will The hunger ever Stop?, Can we simply starve this sin?..**

Mi banda favorita y esa canción me hace recordar mucho a Anna...Anna...mi Anna, mi amor mi todo dios qué difícil es no ver ese accidente...

 **That little kiss you stole, it held my heart and soul...**

 **And like a deer The headlights i meet my fate...**

 **\- and like a deer in The headlights i meet...my fate -**

Canto un poco con Oliver...y la única luz en mi oficina y calor es el cigarro que tengo en las manos dirigiéndose a mis labios...y esa canción entrando en mi ser con sus palabras y en mi boca pronunciándola

 **Dont try to fight The storm, yo youll tumble overboard...**

 **tides will bring me Back to youuuu...**

Iba a cantar esa parte cuando escucho otra voz de una mujer tan suave cantando con Oliver

-TIDES...WILL BRING ME BACK TO...YOU...- volteo espantada pues yo reconozco esa voz y al voltear mi sorpresa y mi miedo aumenta y tiro el cigarro pues...es...

\- Anna...- susurro su nombre entre la oscuridad de mi oficina-

\- hola Elsa...veo que aún te gusta el sexy de Oliver Sykes...aunque esa canción es nueva ¿no?- su sonrisa ilumina la habitación y se acerca hacia mi escritorio...yo muero

\- s...si...si salió hace como un año y medio...pero es que es muy buena la canción- la canción vuelve la voz de oliver mientras hablamos

 **And on my deathbeds, all ill see is you...**

\- es lindo lo que dice...habla de un amor no...- me mira casi cerca de mi ventana la luz comienza a mostrar su figura y su hermoso rostro está enfrente de mí y nuestras siluetas se reflejan por la luz del edificio de la ventana

 **The life May leave my lungs...**

\- es un amor...intenso...pero...que al final lo está matando-

 **But my heart will stay with you...**

\- hm mm exageras mucho...jaja solo él dice que al final...- se acerca mucho a mi su boca queda la altura de la mía - no puede vivir sin ella y- mira mis labios y después a mí -...recuerda el último beso que se dieron..- no aguante más...

 **That little kiss you stole...it held my heart and soul**

La tomo con ambas manos de su cintura y la pego a mí y la beso...mientras la canción sigue me dejó ir y ella igual...pasa sus manos a mi cuello y el beso es intenso y con mucha pasión y amor

 **And like a ghost in The silence i disappear...**

 **Dont try to fight The storm...**

\- no trates ya de luchar contra la tormenta Elsa- me dijo mientras seguía besándome yo solo quería aprovechar ese momento tan único que sabía que no volvería

 **Youll tumble overboard...**

De repente escuchaba mi nombre a lo lejos y no sabía de donde venía me separé por un momento de Anna y ella me sonrió y me dijo

 _ **tides will bring me Back to you...**_

\- cuando caigas por la borda, la marea me traerá de nuevo hacia ti- y me beso, pero este beso fue suave y despacio y de repente

-¡ELSA!- volteaba desconcertada y era Mérida...

\- fue un sueño...- mi rostro se quedaba paralizado y tenía unas ganas de llorar pues estaba parada en la ventana y me había quedado dormida despierta...con la canción que aún sonaba su final de la canción y mi tristeza invadió mi cuerpo aún más...pues solo ha ya sido una imaginación. Anna ya no...estaría conmigo nunca más y apague mi cel...

\- de qué hablas- me miraba extrañada

\- pensé que...- me miraba con un poco de miedo y yo solo guardaba eso para mí

\- nada dime que deseas-

\- jajajaja vaya sí que estás dormida...ya es hora de irse se queda Hans en el turno de la noche tú ya debes irte-

\- no yo estoy de guardia me quedo aquí a trabajar-

\- pero si estás más ida que otra cosa solo estás ahí como tonta perdida y fumando cuando sabes que aquí no se puede fumar y tú debes de dejar de fumar...- la mire en modo de enojo

\- ok...ok conste ehh luego no me regañes por qué no te cuido, ya me voy entonces si tú no lo harás te veo mañana jefa -

\- te adoro Mérida y gracias oye antes de irte tráeme unos twinki no? - me miró y cerró la puerta

\- supongo que ese fue un no jajaja- me volví otra vez a mi ventana y suspire y me metí mis manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón antes...de ponerme a trabajar recordé ese sueño...único y que por lo menos me dio 2:30 minutos de felicidad con deathbeds...gracias Anna...gracias...Oliver Sykes.

Eran las 12:30 am y yo estaba en la oficina trabajando pues….hoy estaba de guardia me coloque mis lentes y comencé a administrar todas las organizaciones del piso de psiquiatría y psicología mientras escuchaba algunos audios de mis paciente de ese día y mientras escribía reportes también estaba atenta a lo que escuchaba para después transcribir a mi Mac que tenía a lado de mi computadora para después escribir por unos 5 a 10 minutos lo de mis pacientes, no era nada difícil hacerlo….de hecho una de nuestras habilidades como psicólogos y psiquiatras es estar atento ante todo y poder organizar y hacer más de 2 cosas a la vez teniendo activados todos nuestros sentidos al máximo, aunque bueno ese día no sé qué me paso…bueno si se pero en fin, tenía la habitación a oscuras y la temperatura de la habitación era fría como me gusta, de repente escuche que la puerta se abría no tome importancia, pues sabía yo que era medida con mis twinki que si me trajo a pesar del enfado, sonreí y segui trabajando, vi una mano acercarse con ellos y me talle mis ojos para después ver a Mérida

-Eres un amor me encantas y por eso te daré un beso donde quieras jaja- al abrir mis ojos me caí de la silla del susto a ver que no era Mérida, si no….

-¡ANNA Q….QUE…ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!- me miraba riéndose y con una sonrisa tan tierna, yo estaba muriendo cómo es posible que fuera ella, que paso en que momento ella supo de mis twinki

-Me encontré a tu asistente y le dije que tenía que ver a mi hermano y ella me dijo que tenía que subir al piso donde estaba la oficina central de psicología y psiquiatría y me dio curiosidad por preguntar por ti y ella me dijo dónde estabas que iba a subir a darte esto y le dije que me los diera que yo te los traería, creo que fue algo bueno jaja-

-p….pensé que eras ella Anna lo siento, lo del beso no era cierto…solo juego asi con ella- ella me miro un poco seria y no me quito la mirada, eso me puso mal pues me ponía nerviosa

\- que-

-pues estoy esperando el beso-abrí los ojos y tuve un calor frio estaba sentada pero me tuve que parar para pensar

\- bueno…está bien cerca la mejilla- ella sonrió y movió la cabeza en negación, al principio pensé que se negaría pero sus intenciones eran mala o bueno según yo malas

-dijiste donde yo quería no donde tu dijeras- me miro riendo

-Anna yo no dije eso-

-Claro que si tu palabra siempre ha tenido valor, o ¿ya no?- me miro con un ceja alzada suspire y no tuve elección que cumplí

-Donde lo quieres- la mire ya un poco menos nerviosa y valiente ella sonrió y se acercó a mí, mi corazón latía al cien y se acercó a mi oreja y me susurro

\- en mi frente- me sorprendió al principio realmente pensé lo peor

Me acerco a ella y su olor desde que entro ya habia penetrado mi ser pero ahora estaba demasiado cerca y acerque poco a poco mis labios a su frente y saboree ese momento su piel con mis labios, ella suspiro y me abrazo, yo di un salto pero no hice nada solo quedarme ahí, cuando por fin me separe de ella, solo se dio la vuelta al escritorio

-bueno debo irme en realidad vine a ver a hans por unas cosas, cuídate Elsa-

-Vete con cuidado cuando salgas es peligroso- volteo a verme y sonrió

\- no te preocupes y por cierto ya me eh cambiado de domicilio-

\- bien entonces ya será más fácil enseñarte, tal vez irnos juntas para el hipódromo- en ese momento entro Bella

\- Oh dios…no sabía que Anna estuviera aquí, hola Anna- se acercó a darle un beso y Anna contesto un poco seca pues se notaba que le molestaba

-Hola Bella, que tal te va hace 1 semana que no te veía

\- Si….es que mucho trabajo ya sabes salvando vidas-

-Hola Elsa- se acercaba y me besaba en los labios ahí con Anna ella solo sonreía y bajaba la cabeza viendo como pasaba su lengua por toda su boca sin aguantar las ganas de casi matarla por eso

-Pensé que no te vería- me quede apenada, pues no era que me molestaran los besos pero no me eran cómodos pero era para que Anna lo creyera

-trabajo Elsa, pero vengo a invitarte a un picnic de una amiga van a ir en parejas-

-Cuando- la mire sonrojada aun pues el rostro de Bella me habia mostrado que sintió mi incomodidad

-Mañana en la mañana iremos a quedarnos a unas cabañas para patinar y sea que dices….solo irán 4 pares de pareja anda si- mire a Anna que se despedía de mi con una seña de la mano y yo no hacía nada

-Claro vamos-

-Genial amor me voy luego te veo solo era eso, te veo mañana-

Y yo me quedaba con coraje por qué bien se hubiera ido y Anna se fue, me quede más tiempo trabajando hasta que sentí el cansancio y me dormir en el sofá para hacer mi guardia por cualquier situación, y a la mañana siguiente exactamente a las 11 yo andaba saliendo de mi guardia en el hospital, arregle mis cosas y me baje para irme, pero antes de que pudiera salir me grito bella corriendo hacia a mi le sonreí y ella igual a mí pero me dijo un poco triste

-Elsa no podré ir al picnic yo quería que te conocieran mis amigos, al parecer mi jefe me dará una cirugía de casi 6 horas y dios es importante que lo haga-

\- No te preocupes ya será en otra ocasión, debo irme a descansar luego te veo- cuando procedía a irme ella me tomo del brazo

\- espera no….si iras tu…yo no, quiero que te conozcan- la miraba un poco harta pues como iba a ir sola

\- cómo voy a hacer mal tercio sola bella no digas cosas-

-¡VE CON ANNA!- obviamente ella estaba volviéndose loca

-Como iré con Anna si no es mi novia y sabes lo que ha pasado entre nosotras-

\- no ira como tu novia, es tu prima solo ve a que te conozcan por favor si ándale- la miraba un poco con culpabilidad

-Bella, pero no somos parejas, como voy a presentarme ahí cuando no tenemos nada- y cuando volteaba a verla su mirada de ella, era de decepción, me hizo sentir mal pero ella habia sido la que eligió eso no yo, entonces cuando se dio cuenta de mi expresión y de mi silencio me tomo de las manos y se acercó a mí y me deposito un beso tierno en la mejilla

-Quiero que vayas, porque quiero que conozcas a alguien, prometo que te vas a divertir y ellos saben que no tenemos nada solo…por favor ve ¿sí?-

Me quede sorprendida, no podía negarme asi que solo la abrase y después me fui, como iba a invitar a Anna asi solamente, estaba volviéndome loca, pero iba hacerlo pues también iba hacer algo para volver a tener un momento para tratarnos de nuevo, solo espero que su madre no me odiara en ese momento.


	5. Cabaña de Nieve

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de disney (No incesto), contiene G'P ELSA**

 **Chapter 5**

Toque la casa de Anna, y no tardo en abrir, su sorpresa se notó en sus ojos

\- Hola Anna, perdón es que vengo a ver cómo estas y a preguntar algo-

-bien….me sorprende que andes por aquí- notaba que comía pues masticaba algo con delicadeza

-si…bueno resulta que ayer mi novia me invito a un picnic pero no va a ir y me gustaría si no te molestara que si puedes acompañarme-

-pero si no va tu novia a que vas tu si a ella la invitaron o es que escuche mal ayer ¿no?-y me miro cruzando las manos un poco molesta, pues si habia entendido ósea era mi segunda opción y me sentí a avergonzada pero ya no podía echarme atrás

\- lo sé pero me lo imploro, además- me quede callada viendo y ella a mí-

-creo que nos servirá para volver a tratarnos, vamos que dices- la mire sonriendo y ella se me quedo viendo hasta que accedió y yo solo sonreí, le dije que me diera chance de organizar todo que nos iríamos a eso de las 2 de la tarde pues el viaje era largo donde íbamos…Anna confirmo que sí y arreglo su maleta solo 3 días a ese campamento , en mi trabajo pedí esos 3 días y Anna, pues tenía que hacer unas llamadas si quería poder irse sin problemas, yo me fui a terminar mis cosas para poder estar en el auto esperándola, por suerte había comprado lo necesario para ese viaje por si se hacía útil algo, espere a Anna y ella salió con una maleta y noté que se había cambiado a una ropa abrigadora, se subió al auto y la mire

\- vámonos a ver qué pasa- yo la mire y sonreí, procedí a arrancar mi auto.

Hicimos como era previsto casi 2 horas para llegar a donde estaban las indicaciones de bella que me había enviado, era cierto que estábamos en las afueras de Canadá en una cabaña rodeado de un lago congelado y nieve por todos lados bellísimo, no pude evitar ver a Anna que estaba tan fascinada como yo, llegamos y estacione el auto inmediatamente salió una chica de cabello rojo largo y un chico de cabello negro corto, se acercaron abrazados y sonriendo.

-hola tú eres la amiga de bella cierto- esa chica le dijo a Anna

-¡No!- ellos se sorprendieron a su forma de decir eso y entonces yo contesté

\- jajaja yo soy la amiga, ella es mi hermana - Dios porque abre dicho que era mi hermana hasta ella me miró raro

\- ah hola jaja...perdón yo me llamo Ariel y él es mi novio Eric...bienvenidas a mi casa, bella me cuenta mucho de ti Elsa, ¿cierto?- se acercaron a darnos el beso y el rostro de Anna era jajaja...de celos y de incertidumbre por lo de amiga.

\- no sabía que ella hablara de mí-

\- todo el tiempo habla de ti y de que este viaje va a hacer un cambio bueno para su relación de ustedes jaja – me guiñaba el ojo, no entendía nada- vengan les daré su habitación, supongo que no tendrán problema por qué duerma en el mismo cuarto-

\- supongo que hay dos camas cierto- Anna me miró y volteo a ver a Ariel con cara de súplica

\- a mm es que esas ya las ocupo unas amigas que se les invito queda una matrimonial lo siento -

\- Ok no te preocupes...entonces jajaja espero no seamos una molestia hubiera querido que viniera bella pero a si se dieron las cosas lo siento -

\- ya verás que nos divertiremos y no te preocupes, ella ya nos habia avisado, además de que en si la invitada especial eras tú...vengan bienvenidas, como se llama tu hermana -

-Anna, se llama Anna-

\- dale chicas pasen- decía el chico y entrábamos a esa bonita cabaña y al entrar veíamos en la sala que había variedad de bebida y comida, además de que alrededor de esa mesa estaban cojines y las parejas restantes, nos acercamos y Ariel nos presentó

\- bueno chicos aquí están las amigas de nuestra querida bella, chicas ellos son Aurora y Felipe-

\- hola- ambos saludaban

\- Her y meg-

\- es todo un placer- dijo la pelirroja con la mano saludando en forma de militar

\- hola jeje- dijo el chico

-y los escandalosos de Eugeni y Punzy - cuando dijo eso me sorprendí mucho pues así se llama mi prima y su...

\- holaaaaa Elsa, Annaaaaa que casualidad, mi pregunta es en qué momento se convirtieron en- la interrumpí abrazándola y pellizcándola

\- ehhhhh punzyyyy jamás pensé que padre encontrarte aquí prima -

\- hola punzyyyy sí que casualidad primita - ella nos miró raro igual Eugeni pero nos siguieron la corriente

\- vaya que cosa la familia reunida en fin, que padre que estemos todos aquí y que nos vamos a conocer en estos tres días jajaja, pero empecemos ¿no?, primero que nada de seguro quieren Anna y Elsa descansar del viaje y acomodar sus cosas debe ser agotador -

\- si en un rato estamos con ustedes y gracias espero sea estupendo - nos retirábamos y no era de esperarse que Punzy subía tras nosotras cuando llegamos a la habitación ella cerro y nos miró -

\- ¿que fue eso haya abajo? - la mire feo y Anna solo se sentaba en la cama

\- Punzy es de mucho explicar pero no puedes desmentir ¿ok?- me miró enojada

\- no puedo mentirles son mis amigos, más que tuyos, como me piden esto-

\- por qué la mentira ya está dada y es por la novia de Elsa, Punzy por favor solo hazlo - la miro con puchero y Punzy solo suspiro y termino diciendo que sí, yo me metí a bañar y Punzy se bajó mientras Anna se acostaba en la cama y se dormía un rato, yo me quedaba pensando en ella en que la tendría conmigo 3 días Dios que es lo que pasaría en 3 días.

Yo me tarde como alrededor de casi una hora pues me metí a la bañera y me quede dormida...quiero suponer que el agua fría me despertó, aunque no me incomodaba amo el frío, cuando salí vestida del baño me di cuenta que Anna dormía aún en la cama, me acerqué a ella sigilosamente y sonreí al verla dormir...pues siempre ha dormido como niña chiquita incluso babea algunas veces...no pude evitar tocarla despacio y darle un beso pero tenía que salir por qué mis ganas de besarla me estaban quemando, ella no se merecía esto, no después de lo que yo la hice sufrir, me baje y los vi reunidos afuera en una fogata, cuando salí me sonrieron.

\- vaya ya despertaron pensamos que ya no vendrían y tu hermana donde está - decía Punzy

\- ella aún duerme está muy cansada y preferí dejarle dormir si no les molesta -

\- claro que no, está es su casa y a eso venimos a descansar, divertirnos y pasarla bien - decía Ariel

\- hola chicos - salían dos chicas agarradas del brazo

\- hola - todos saludábamos

\- mira Elsa ellas son...Alice y Vivían - dos chicas una de cabello rubio y la otra negro morado muy guapas debo decir

\- es un placer conocerlas a ambas- me miraban pero, la tal Vivían era muy específica con Sus miradas - el placer es todo mío muñeca- se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa realmente ella era bella tenia sombras en los ojos de color morado y los labios con un carmesí realmente esa mujer era bella

\- he Vivían contrólate ella es invitada de bella y precisamente no es algo que pueda tocar- la mirada en modo de advertencia Ariel

\- hmmm, que lastima, aunque no veo a bella - no me di cuenta en qué momento Anna estaba detrás de ella con una cara, que mi escalofrío fue tan desagradable je por primera vez el frío era insoportable

\- estoy yo aquí...hola Elsa - y se iba conmigo agarrándome del brazo, disfrute eso pero también me daba nervios y miedo

\- ella quien es- esa chica la miraba a ella con desprecio

\- soy su hermana y tú-

\- mi nombre es Vivían niña -

\- bueno ya...Vivían puedes tranquilizarte y llevar la fiesta en paz - le decía Ariel

\- si claro me voy...un gusto Elsa - me guiñó el ojo y se fue hacia dónde estaban los demás

\- bueno chicas lo bueno es que han llegado, vamos a ir al lago no quieren venir-

\- a que van-

\- a patinar a que más jajaja...- Anna me miraba por un momento no iba a salir pero...se suponía que íbamos aprovechar esos días para unirnos como antes, así que Anna supongo que me leyó la mente y me sonrió me tomo la mano corriendo hacia afuera, ese gesto me estremeció pero fue grato pues su sonrisa y su forma de actuar como cuando era una niña era algo lindo que me llenaba de alegría cuando me jalaba para jugar era cálido ese recuerdo, salió con una sonrisa, pero mi sonrisa fue interrumpida por una sorpresa que hizo hervir mi sangre, a mí nunca me había hecho daño o me incomoda el frío, me encanta pero ella, era muy friolenta se me abrazó al cuerpo pegando su cuerpo al mío y podría jurar que lo hizo con intención pues su monte quedo exacto a mi miembro y sé que lo sintió, por qué suspiro viéndome enrojecida del rostro pero no me soltó pues estaba temblado, dios que podría hacer ante eso...pero tenía que hacerlo por qué estaba provocando muy rápido mi erección.

Pov Anna

Hola...ya saben quién soy jeje si tal vez algunos, me odian y me dicen por qué sufres y dejas que sufra...quien...pues. Hmmm Elsa...esperen un segundo...oh Dios mío...estoy sintiendo su...oh dios...puum que hago...

\- a mm perdón Elsa...es que me...Ahh...tengo frío...jeje ya te suelto -intente quitarme y en cierta forma yo no quería la mire y me aleje de ella

\- deberíamos ir...con ellos - ella me dio la mano con una sonrisa. Para disimular lo que había sucedido anteriormente, yo la tome y nos fuimos caminando aún no estaba tan oscuro pero pues se veía como poco a poco se veían los árboles llenos de nieve oscuros, nos acercamos y vimos que Aurora y Felipe estaban en el lago patinando pero era como si bailaban la verdad era lindo ver eso y me acerqué a Ariel para poder alejarme un poco de Elsa

\- se ven muy enamorados cierto- metía las manos en mi chamarra sonriendo, Ariel me miraba mientras bebía su café

\- jajajaja si...pero se pasan de cursi si están bailando de echo...y ambos canta muy bonito, de echo más tarde haremos un karaoke y te darás cuenta, en fin no quieren patinar ustedes- me miró y miro a Elsa, aproveche para voltear y sonreír.

\- lo lamento, pero no se patinar soy muy torpe -

\- yo te enseño Anna – la chica Alicia se acercaba tomando mi mano, jalándome, cosa que hizo o almenos yo alcance a ver en la reacción de Elsa como si hirviera su sangre y estaba seria-

\- jaja no la verdad es que no, cuando Elsa me enseñaba donde vivíamos créeme soy muy torpe - en ese momento la chica rubia me tomo de la mano y me llevó arrastrándome al lago

-¡yo te enseño vamos!- yo me estaba quemando de felicidad pues la mirada de Elsa al ver cómo me alejaba con ella para ponerme unos patines y patinar era algo que me comprobaba que si me amaba aun

\- tranquila, ella no le hará nada Elsa jajá – alcance a oír que Ariel le dijo eso, creo que se dio cuenta de su enojo

Ella fue a sentarse a unos troncos enfrente de ese lago y habían prendido una chimenea yo notaba a veces la mirada de Elsa cuando yo era llevada por Alice quien eufóricamente se habia ofrecido a enseñarme a patinar mientras el sol se iba ocultando y cada vez el frio pegaba más en ese lugar, yo no estaba muy acostumbrada al frio a pesar de vivir en un lugar asi, seguíamos patinando y empezaba a sentir el frio cada vez más fuerte, empecé a temblar y como estaba distraía en aprender a patinar no me di cuenta que Alicia se me habia puesto por detrás abrazándome, guiándome me sonroje y salte.

\- Wow, Alicia porque te has pegado asi-

\- tienes frio tranquila Anna, te seguiré enseñando asi-

\- no….no creo que sea buena idea en verdad estoy bien- me volteaba a verla y la sentía muy cerca, esa chica era muy guapa, se veía que era más chica incluso que yo pero era muy guapa

\- Tranquila Anna, jajá eres muy dulce no te soltare-

\- Jajajaja, a caray Alicia gracias pero por favor es preferible que paremos no nos vayamos a caer por mirarnos y no mirar jajá-

\- Jajajaja, tranquila Anna no pasara nada créeme- y se me acercaba muy cerca de la cara, mi cara se enrojeció horriblemente, pero mi sorpresa me lleve al ver a Elsa detrás de ella apartándola

-¡Elsa!- solo dije

\- Alicia no quiero problemas pero hazme el favor de soltar a mi hermana, yo puedo sacarla de aquí-

\- Wow, Elsa la proteges mucho, ella está bien conmigo, podrías soltar mi chamarra por favor o provocaras una desgracia- se miraban retándose

-¿es una amenaza niña?- ahora se miraban de frente muy pegadas, los ojos de Elsa estaban serios pero llenos de ira y Alicia solo sonreía con sus ojos azules retadores

-tómalo como una llamada de atención, si no me sueltas, podrías caer al agua fría Elsa-

Y entonces yo decidí ponerme en medio apegándome al cuerpo de Elsa

\- Me quedo aquí con Elsa, Alicia gracias por todo- y Alicia me miro sonrió un poco triste y se retiró yo me quede ahí abrazaba a Elsa y voltee a verla y su mirada era de celos y tristeza, le pedí salir de ahí cosa que hicimos y nos fuimos a sentar con los demás, ella me seguía abrazando y podría jurar que esta vez no me iba a soltar para nada, pues se sentó conmigo y me tenía la mano por la cadera, yo estaba muriendo de frio y pedí a todos que nos metiéramos, cuando pasamos a la cabaña de nuevo inmediatamente Ariel nos agarró y nos dijo que nos dirigiéramos hacia la sala pues iba a empezar el karaoke que tenían planeado, al principio vi que Elsa solo quería irse de ahí pues cuando voltee a verla aun miraba a Alicia con desprecio, yo agarre su mano y fue cuando ella me miro y vi su ligero sonrojar de sus mejillas y le dije "vamos a divertirnos" y ella solo camino conmigo sentándonos en un pequeño sofá que era específico para dos, se sentó cruzando su pierna y yo me acurruque en su pecho pues su mano la tenía alrededor de mis hombros, sentía como estaba incomoda por lo juntas que estábamos pero también sentía que le agradaba, ya una vez sentadas empezaron a cantar los demás, creo que me quede sorprendida al darme cuenta que la mayoría de ahí cantaban muy bien, primero pasaron aurora y Felipe con la canción de Hoy tengo ganas de ti y la cantaron wow, luego paso Ariel solo ella pues Eric no era muy abierto a eso y ella canto una en inglés, la de Ariana grande one last time, de echo al escuchar esa mientras ella la cantaba no podía evitar sentir ver su rostro de Elsa al verme, me hacía sentirme tan bien tenerla ahí, pero dios aun la amo

-Anna, andas muy atenta o es que estas en otros pensamientos- se acercaba Aurora a un lado donde habia otro sillón sonriendo

 _ **-And I know, and I know, and I know That you got everything But I got nothing here without you-**_

-Canta muy bonito Ariel ¿no?- la miraba y ella me sonreía mientras tomaba de su taza

 _ **-So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home –**_

-Sí, me gusta mucho su voz de hecho, pero tú no te quedas atrás Aurora tu voz es hermosa y más con Felipe se ven que se aman mucho-

 **-One more time I promise after that, I'll let you go Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart -**

\- jajaja gracias Anna, pero dime ¿tú también cantas?-

 _ **-All I really care is you wake up in my arms One last time I need to be the one who takes you home-**_

Habia terminado y todos aplaudíamos

-Sí, pero no soy muy buena jajaja- me paraba junto con ella y me daba el micrófono que le quitaba a Ariel, yo me ponía súper roja y debo decir que si me gusta cantar pero nunca me eh atrevido hacerlo enfrente de alguien, oh bueno solo con….

-Vamos Anna, tu cantas muy bien- dijo punzhy y volteaba a ver a Elsa, quien estaba sonriendo cuando me vio ahí, su mirada era con amor

-Pero cual puedo cantar-

-Canta la que sea Anna, tu voz es única y cualquiera que tus dulces labios pronuncien te queda-me decia Elsa posando sus labios en su te de hierbabuena y todos volteando a verla pues sus palabras pues, habían sido muy alentadoras o eso fue lo que pudieron pensar o por que más la mirarían ¿no?, después decidí mi canción después de buscarlo po minutos y sabía que esa seria especial por Elsa

-Pon tu eres lo que quiero de Fifth Harmony

Pov Elsa

 _ **-Tú estabas presente siempre en mi mente solo para jugar no quería enamorarme mas no quería enamorarme más-**_

Me quede paralizada al escuchar la voz de Anna, que hace mucho no escuchaba y más al oír esa canción, esa canción no tenia en si un recuerdo, pero sabía lo que significaba pues cuando estábamos en el departamento siempre la escuchaba cantarla en su habitación o incluso cuando íbamos en el auto me pedía ponerla y amaba oírla cantar, no por que significara algo si no, que el sentimiento de oírla y que ella me hiciera reír era lindo, pero ahora el recuerdo de que ella me decia con la canción que….no la habia elegido a ella y mi promesa la habia roto, eso era lo que significaba esa canción, me daba tristeza, pero también una gran alegría oírla cantar esa canción

 _ **\- Cambie de repente no supe quererte y como pude ver que en verdad yo debía enamorarme más yo debía enamorarme más-**_

Podía sentir la mirada de Anna, mientras cantaba con ese sentimiento y no pude evitar mirarla y sonreír pues sabía que esa canción iba dedicada hacia mí, nadie se dio cuenta bueno a excepción de punzhy quien me miraba extrañada

 _ **-Y hoy tan sola estoy en mi habitación cuando vuelves te necesito ya-**_

-Canta muy bonito tu hermana Elsa- Vivian, quien se acercaba a mí a sentarse en donde anteriormente se habia sentado Anna, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió, esa mujer era hermosa, definitivamente muy hermosa, aunque se veía que era una mujer muy fría y dura

 _ **-Tú me faltas como faltas tú, tú me faltas Ahora sé que eres lo que yo quiero Tú me faltas**_

 _ **Como faltas, faltas tú, tú me faltas Ahora sé que eres lo que yo quiero -**_

\- Ahh si, Vivian ella canta muy hermoso lo sé- ella sonrió mirándome mientras me echaba una mirada muy seductora, me estremeció y me puso un poco roja

 _ **\- Tu eres Tu eres Tu eres Tu eres Tu eres Tu eres lo que yo quiero Tu eres Tu eres Tu eres Tu eres Tu eres Tu eres lo que yo quiero-**_

Cantaba Anna, con el coro del karaoke

-yo no recuerdo haber dicho que cantara tan hermoso, solo dije que era lindo, lo hermoso es lo que tengo enfrente Elsa- me miraba recordándose en su brazo, esa mujer me ponía los cabellos de punta en verdad

 _ **-Paseas con ella yo pude ser ella como te he dejado pasar yo debí haber luchado igual**_

 _ **Yo debí haber luchado igual si aún no es tan tarde que ganas de encontrarte-**_

Cuando volteaba a ver a Anna, diciendo eso pude ver a Anna con una mirada de enojo por que hablaba de ella, pero no me importo puesto que al decir eso lo hizo de una forma como si lo afirmara, como si quisiera que todos supieran que ella quería decir que realmente me necesitaba y que esa canción era para mí y que estorbaba bella.

 _ **-dime que podemos soñar si contigo existe un buen final solo aquí te quiero hasta el final-**_

Su voz me entraba hasta en lo más oscuro de mi ser, es que ella saca lo mejor de mí y su voz era magnifica ya no pude poner atención en otra cosa que no fuera en Anna cantando y por lo menos Anna, dejo esa actitud tan tensa e incómoda cuando mi mirada era solo hacia ella, empezó hasta moverse más mientras cantaba agitando las manos y con ganas

 _ **-Y hoy tan sola estoy en mi habitación cuando vuelves te necesito ya Tú me faltas-**_

Que difícil era…..fingir que solo lo que nos unía tanto era…..una hermandad, cuando en realidad era pasión, lujuria, euforia…..y amor….por que el destino era tan cruel, porque tenía que amar a Anna….por qué.

 _ **Como faltas tú, tú me faltas "Ahora sé que eres lo que yo…. Quiero"-**_

Pov Anna

El frio me despertaba…dios sí que hace frio en las montañas…pero sobre todo la luz que entraba por la ventana a darme en el rostro era lo que en realidad me habia despertado por que frio no sentía tanto…ya que detrás de mí sentía el cuerpo de Elsa…..un momento…¡Elsa habia dormido conmigo!...y…oh dios mío…..esta abrazada a mi completamente pegada…y si les sigo contando puedo sentir…entre mis piernas y mi trasero su….¡dios y asi quieres que me olvide ella!, eres injusto.

Puedo sentir entre mis piernas y parte de mi trasero el miembro de Elsa, no está despierto pero….bueno el destino le puso un miembro bastante perfecto, para no decir que exageradamente dotado, bueno no es que sea un monstruo por qué no lo es de echo a mí me gusta, me encanta es decir no….digo cuando lo conocí, me sorprendió…no me espanto, bueno claro al principio pero no sentí asco por el…al contrario me excito saber que Elsa tuviera un pene en vez de una vagina y no digo que no me gustaría…lo siento creo que estoy divagando jajá en fin, el punto es que si me muevo se dará cuenta de esto y no quiero incomodarla, pues ayer fue fantástico todo y esto sería que no volviera hablarme y aquí entre nos el sentirlo me encanta….Después de estar pensando como por unos 15 minutos en que haría, me decidí por moverme un poco pues, sinceramente extrañaba sentirla y quería saber qué es lo que iba a pasar….asi que comencé a mover mi cadera despacio y a juntarme más a ella sin que se despertara, en dado caso que lo hiciera yo iba a fingir estar dormida….comencé a frotar mis piernas y por suerte su miembro se colocó en medio de ellas…dios la sensación de sentirlo me estaba encantando pero controle mis sonidos pues se daría cuenta, empecé a escuchar que ella comenzaba a hacer unos muy tenues apenas se podían escuchar y lo que sentí es que sus brazos que estaba reposados en mi cadera ahora estaban aferrados y apretándome un poco y sentí que su cadera comenzaba a moverse, eso hacía que su miembro se rozara con un poco más de fuerza entre mis piernas rozándome toda la parte de mis entrepiernas y vagina….creo que me estaba soñando o no sé pero empecé a sentir como su miembro iba despertando y poniéndose duro….incluso yo creo que un poco más de estar en esta situación y yo me le monto encima sin importarme nada pero para mi suerte ella reacciono al sentir eso y salto de la cama cayendo al suelo, como dije anteriormente fingí despertarme y voltee al escuchar el golpe aun adormilada la mire, afortunadamente mi rostro tenia restos de saliva…si se me sale la saliva cuando duermo y mi cabello estaba alborotado asi que no se dio cuenta de mis intenciones la mire y vi que se puso la almohada que habia caído con ella entre las piernas

-Elsa…. ¿qué paso estas bien?... ¿porque estas en el suelo?- la miraba apunto de reírme porque su rostro expresaba terror pero nervios al verme

\- Ah…non...nada es que yo…bueno...amm tuve…ah… ¡una pesadilla eso es todo!- intentaba pararse pero aun con la almohada en las piernas

\- Vuelve a la cama tengo frio…y aún es temprano Els- me daba la vuelta para según volver a dormir pues me di cuenta que intentaba desaparecer de ahí para ir al baño y bañarse pues su erección jajá no la podía mostrar y yo no podía más aguantar las ganas de reírme ante eso

-N…no…ya me levantare iré al baño ¿sí? Tu descansa- y se fue, aproveche para reírme en la almohada pues el ver el rostro de Elsa asi….era una recompensa, me hacía ver que en realidad mi cuerpo aun provocaba esas reacciones en ella y que habia aun amor por parte de ambas…o bueno eso quería creer, no tenía la idea de si en verdad pensaba en mi….oh en bella y mi sonrisa desapareció y procedí a nuevamente a dormir, yo solita me habia cagado mi momento, pero era la realidad de todo, mi Elsa estaba con bella.

A los 20 minutos me desperté…lo primero que hice fue meterme al baño que aún estaba húmedo pero se notaba que Elsa…se habia salido a los 10 minutos tal vez por mi travesura que le habia echo, ella no es de tardar al menos que sea por algo asi….termine de bañarme en tal vez 10 minutos y no me tarde más puesto que hacia frio que no me apetecía en lo absoluto estar ahí….me vestí y baje corriendo para mi sorpresa no habia nadie pero la puerta de la parte donde estaba el lago estaba abierta…tome mi chamarra y Salí, al principio pensé que la habían dejado asi pero cuando vi que estaba Elsa, con un hacha y cortando madera, me sorprendí, nunca la habia visto trabajar en algo asi….y en noruega hay nieve si….pero bueno tenemos o teníamos quien hiciera las cosas por nosotras y ellos pues ya tenían todo listo para lo que uno quisiera, asi que yo no sé hacer nada más lo que yo eh aprendido por lo que se me ha antojado aprender y cortar leña con esa fuerza no era un pasatiempo…Salí sin que se diera cuenta y me acerque lo más que pude, realmente Elsa era fuerte para partir esos troncos en dos, además la amo tanto que para mí ella es perfecta, desde que éramos niñas siempre lo fue, era mi héroe, por eso me habia dolido tanto cuando se alejó y cuando entre a la adolescencia fue tan difícil, me hice rebelde por culpa de ella, por su alejamiento y todas las noches soñaba con ella con tenerla conmigo y ella fue causante de muchas fantasías sexuales pero nunca me atreví ni a tocarme pues aun no tenía claro si ella realmente era como yo pensaba y que si sentía algo por mi como yo siempre la ame, de repente su voz me saco de mis pensamientos…se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de ella

-Que haces tan temprano Anna, te podría hacer daño metete- ahí está otra vez dándome ordenes, no es mi hermana y pareciera que si -_-"

\- Vaya que linda hermana mayor tengo…tan protectora- me acercaba a ella pero la rodeaba

\- por favor alguien podría oírte y entonces- la interrumpía enojada

\- Y entonces todos sabrían que no soy tu hermana si no una extraña a quien te cogiste hace casi 7 meses y tu novia moriría si sabe eso porque entonces, creería que me cogiste ayer y…- me callaba

\- ¡Basta Anna!, para mí no es una gracia lo que estás diciendo, se supone que venimos a volver abrir nuestros lazos de amistad, ¿por qué me reclamas?- y me miraba triste, eso hizo que me sintiera mal puesto que Elsa siempre tenía la mirada triste pero…era por lo mismo que era tan seria o bueno tal vez desde que sintió cosas por mí se volvió asi, eso fue lo que me lastimo saber que esas miradas eran por mi culpa

\- Perdóname Els…no quiero que te sientas mal…no vuelvo a decir eso- y procedí a meterme o eso intente hasta que sentí los brazos de Elsa voltearme cuando la mire a la cara y la sonrisa fue mutua mientras nos mirábamos, entonces me abrazo, sus brazos son tan cálidos y me encanta su piel y su cuerpo aunque es frio pero me gusta ese frio en ella

-Ven…vamos a dar una vuelta, todos están dormidos y borrachos jajá- me sonrió y me tomo de la mano

\- Bueno vamos…. ¿a dónde iremos?- la miraba mientras caminábamos por la nieve y notaba que íbamos hacia los arboles

\- Al bosque, quiero conocerlo- ahí estaba esa sonrisa que me derretía de lado

\- Elsa y si nos perdemos no conocemos bien- me miraba y me abrazaba por detrás poniendo sus manos en mi vientre eso…me ponía roja pues sentirla tan cerca no es que era que me excitaba pero me ponía muy nerviosa e inquieta.

-¿No confías en mi Anna?- esas palabras me debilitaban de todo, me hacían que me entregara con todo mí ser a ella.

\- Con…mi vida- espere la respuesta cerrando los ojos y dejándome guiar por ella

\- Con mi vida….voy a protegerte siempre…Anna-Eso siempre lo supe, a pesar de todo, sé que nunca me abandonaría ni tampoco permitiría que me pasara nada malo, por qué tenía que enamorarme de ella por qué precisamente, habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo, tenía que escoger a la que fue mi amiga...por años incluso mi cuidadora, bueno aunque yo no me hubiera enamorado de ella...ella si lo estaría y de igual forma...tendría que soportar la idea que un día me alejase...pero hubiera querido que no me dolería su indiferencia...incluso que me hubiera importado un bledo que incluso dijera...que Elsa Winter fue una conocida...como Hans lo hace levantando la barbilla y prepotente como ahora dice de ella, pero no puedo como no amar a la perfección, si ella es única, vamos caminando hacia el bosque debo decir que me gustan los bosques pero a Elsa le gustan más...cuando éramos pequeñas nuestras mansiones por qué eran enormes tenían kilómetros de bosque...y ambas íbamos nos metíamos así que estábamos familiarizadas con los bosques y todo lo que tenga cara de perderte por horas en paz y llenos de animales...que..

\- Gaawr-

*esperen un momento*

\- a mm Elsa ¿aquí es Canadá no?-

\- si...- me apegaba a su cuerpo

\- lo que eh leído es que hay osos-

\- jaja...no sólo osos, hay lobos, y alces y coyotes...y oooh si se me olvidaba...pumas- volvía escucharse ese gruñido

\- bueno vámonos...jeje no quiero que nos pase nada - me miraba sonriendo

\- Anna ese gruñido si es de tal vez un oso o puma...pero no están aquí eso se escucha a kilómetros y no nos meteremos tan adentro tranquila, confía en mí - me abrazaba con más fuerza...Dios cómo podría decirle a eso que no...Así que me tranquilice y seguimos caminando, por lo menos yo sentí que caminamos alrededor de ¿1 hora? No lo sé pero por lo menos el ruido ya no se escuchó o bueno rugir de lo que fuese que estaba ahí...y llegamos no sé si era parte del lago que estaba cerca de la casa de las amigas de bella, pero este era un lago igual que no estaba congelado del todo, había como una cascada muy hermoso...a lo lejos las montañas cubiertas de nieve...y al final de una corriente de ese lago habían pescados saltando...Elsa se apartó de mí para acercarse más al lago cosa que me quede atrás...no es que tuviera miedo pero tenía frío y acercarme al lago pues el hielo me daba mala escalofríos.

\- no quiero alarmarte pero...estamos en una pequeña presa por así decirlo donde seguramente...si se les ocurre venir haya donde saltan los peces pueden aparecer osos Anna- me miraba riéndose y mi rostro no podía ayudarme más a disimular el miedo que me daba ver un oso...

\- jaja...ehh...amm bueno deberíamos irnos...no es bueno provocar a la naturaleza - en ese momento para mi desgracia a lo lejos del otro lado del río aparecían...3 osos uno grande y los otros dos más pequeño, pude jurar que mi piel se puso azul del susto y Elsa riéndose se subió a una roca de ese lago...yo ahí ya estaba muriendo le estaba causando gracia todo

\- son hermosos esos osos...son libres y cuando lleguen...a crecer tendrán que buscar su propio camino sabes...- me miraba y yo igual

\- Elsa puedes contarme de ellos pero vámonos de aquí que tal si nos ven...-

\- ellos saben que estamos aquí...pero no los estamos atacando, ni tampoco invadiendo su territorio, ven Anna en verdad que no pasara nada- sonreí, si estaba muriendo de miedo pero su rostro y su forma de abrirse así conmigo no lo pude evitar y me deje guiar por el sentimiento de tenerla cerca, sabía que nunca más tendríamos un momento asi...me subí y me sentó enfrente peor aún casi sentía que me caía por enfrente al agua heladísima...lo que me encanto después fue que ella me jaló de mi cadera y me apego a ella poniendo sus piernas a lado ósea apegando en sí mi trasero a su cadera, y no les voy a negar que sentí su gran y delicioso miembro, perdonen que diga así con naturalidad eso pero es que para mí Elsa tenga o no tenga eso es perfecta y toda ella es exquisita para mí, me recargue en su hombro mientras veíamos a esos osos querer meterse al agua cosa que me pareció tierno la mama oso y los ositos que no querían meterse, sin duda alguna ellos tenía frío como yo...Elsa y yo estábamos ahí viéndolos la mamá al ver que no se metían se acercó a uno de ellos y con una patada o bueno un empujón aventó a uno al agua...me dio tanta risa no pude evitar reírme al ver como el osito le reclamaba a su mama por esa acción y el otro se alejaba del agua no quería el mismo destino...y la mama meterse al agua después de inmediato pesco un salmón enorme, escuche a Elsa mientras me perdía en esa escena de amor entre animales.

\- ah de ser lindo ser padre ¿no Anna?- abrí mis ojos y agache mi mirada al lago...no le quise contestar puesto que ella era muy sarcástica a conversaciones así, si no mal recuerdo cuando le dije que si quería un hijo mío ella solo dijo que era muy joven para pensar en eso...sin embargo pues no iba a dejarla con la pregunta ahí seguí mirando a los osos mientras...el sol iba saliendo y mi sonrisa se hizo grande el sol lo amaba y salir detrás de las montañas y ver cómo ese lago era iluminado por el...era hermoso.

-¡MIRA ELSA!, qué bello es el sol y que hermoso se ve aquí- sentía como la sonrisa de Elsa se apagaba detrás de mí nuca y como ella se apegaba a mí a inhalar mi aroma...me puso la piel erizada al sentir su nariz inhalar mi aroma y de repente tenía que hablar...

\- no me has respondido mi pregunta Anna -

\- para que quieres que te conteste Elsa...si nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza ser madre - su silencio creo que interpretó que se me había olvidado lo que un día le dije mientras me hizo el amor y estaba enamorada de ella, no es que no siguiera pero, sus cambios de humor y emociones me confundían horriblemente.

\- yo sí quiero tener hijos...me gustaría tener dos niñas- no podía evitar reírme sin dejar de ver la piedra que estaba húmeda del lago

\- supongo que...ya se lo has comentado a Bella- sentí como su pecho se expandía y volvía a su forma con un suspiro interpretando como un cansancio o una resignación a mis palabras...no me esperaba que me dijera lo que dijo

\- ella si quiere hijos...ella quiere 4 y si me lo ha dicho...dice que quiere una niña que se parezca a mí- yo sola me había lastimado pero por dios que descaro de ella...al no limitarse a decir sí o tal vez ósea que era lo que quería realmente, así que me defendí

\- Yo creo que cuando tenga aproximadamente 6 meses de matrimonio con Kristoff...saldré embarazada de él, y supongo que mis hijos serán como su padre...fuertes...altos...atléticos - y me interrumpía con enfado su comentario fue lo que me dijo que se estaba tragando lo que anteriormente me dijo.

\- brutos...y que no puedan caber en ningún lado de los altos de estarán y tengan la voz más boba que pueda existir...vaya que bonita forma de perderse tu tono de piel y cabello - se paraba y yo sonreía pero al voltearme ponía mi rostro de desconcierto.

\- que te sucede Elsa...si tú empezaste - me paraba pues ella se bajaba de la piedra y cuando volteaba a verme me miraba con rencor...

\- que me pasa, que quieres embarazarte a los 6 meses después que te cases con ese infeliz...y peor aún que quieres que tus hijos sean igual de idiotas que el -

-¡ENTONCES A QUIÉN DEBEN PARECERSE ELSA!... ¿A TI? -

Se me quedaba viendo sin decir nada solo con sus ojos azules tan hermosos abiertos...y su boca me dio el pase a decirle eso, yo solo la mire sería y luego procedí a decir lo que tenía que decir -

\- la vez que te dije que si querías un hijo mío tú solo dijiste que estaba muy chica...tal vez si no me hubieras dado esa maldita pastilla, estaría embarazada de ti ¡Y PODRÍAS ESTAR CONMIGO SIN IMPORTAR NADA POR QUÉ...NO PODRÍAN SEPARARNOS POR QUÉ TÚ SERÍAS EL PADRE DEL HIJO QUE ESPERARÍA AQUÍ...EN MI VIENTRE!- y me miraba al tocarme mi vientre y ver su rostro con tristeza me lastimaba pero me decía que me amaba como desde el primer día...y como siempre lo hizo y Nunca dejó de hacerlo yo tenía que saber que le dijo mi madre para que ella me dijera eso.

\- lástima que tú decidiste irte por otro lado Elsa Winter...y yo...ya elegí el padre para mis hijos- me miraba con más tristeza no podía verme sumisa ante esos gestos me dolían más así que solo me baje voltee a ver a los osos que curiosamente nos veían. Y eso me dio miedo debo admitir y camine hacia la cabaña...me volteé y le dije que debíamos volver que ya era tiempo de volver a la realidad y camine antes de que ella, ella iba detrás de mí sin decir nada y sabía que ese día tendría que aguantar su indiferencia, pero yo la iba a tratar igual estaba cansada de sus acertijos, de que me lastimara con bella y luego quisiera estar conmigo, no era su juguete y si aún sentía algo por mí tenía que luchar por mí...si no...no quería que volviera a mi vida, llegamos y para suerte mía ya estaban despiertos desayunando a fuera, sonreí y les dije que iría a mi recámara y que bajaba enseguida Elsa se quedó ahí para disimular lo que había pasado anteriormente, yo subí pues escuche mi celular y corrí a contestar cuando vi la llamada era Hans...respire profundamente sabía que diría algo

\- hola-

-¡Qué coños haces con Elsa!...Anna, que no entiendes que no puedes estar sola con ella-

\- no estoy sola está aquí Rapunzel y puedes hablarle...no estoy haciendo nada malo y tú madre ósea mi madre, si no mal recuerdas le dejó la tarea a Elsa de que me volviera a cuidar para volver hacer amigas como antes así que ella solo cumple con eso...yo no quiero nada con ella, tiene su vida y ella estará atada a ...bella y yo me casaré con Kristoff así que ya déjame en paz y no me estés jodiendo apagare el celular y ya adiós Hans- y le colgué estaba enojada, mi madre, Hans, Kristoff incluso Elsa me enojaban...el único que creo que no era mi padre...el sí que era un buen hombre, el sabría lo de Elsa, si así fuera me dolería mucho pero si no...yo podría hablar con él y decirle lo que siento por ella pero dios, eran muchas cosas que tenía que procesar.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos para que yo bajara y cuando lo hice los vi a todos sentados en el comedor, platicando y terminando de almorzar, quise visualizar a Elsa pero ella no estaba ahí, me acerqué y tome un plato con lo que iba a comer y procedí a sentarme, volví la mirada para ver si la veía pero no estaba

\- Ella salió al lago, solo tomo café y dijo que estaría en el lago patinando - voltee a ver a Aurora quien me habló al ver que la buscaba

\- oh...gracias Aurora - y me dediqué a desayunar...escuchaba a los demás que platicaban de cosas que sinceramente pues no debía escuchar ya que era del hospital y cosas así, los amigos de bella eran tan agradables, sinceramente fue un desayuno placentero, cuando termine levante los platos que pude por qué en cuanto vieron mis intenciones empezaron a ayudarme y entre Ariel y yo lavamos los platos...ese día se suponía que iríamos a esquiar pues ese era el plan de todos

\- ya están todos listos chicos- decía Eric

\- Anna, ve por Elsa por favor dile que ya nos iremos - tenían que enviarme a mí pero antes de que pudiera caminar Elsa estaba detrás de mí con las cosas para irnos

\- no es necesario ya estoy lista - sonreía y miraba a los demás, por supuesto a mi ignorándome, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso jaja.

Procedimos a irnos todos en una camioneta, pero no cabíamos así que Punzy fue cargada por Eugeni Aurora por Felipe para dejarnos espacio a nosotras ya que Ariel y Eric se había ido adelante, Alicia y Vidia atrás con nosotras, me toco irme a lado de Alicia prefirió eso a que Vidia estuviera cerca de Elsa, aunque ella estaba furia jajaja era divertido ver eso, cuando llegamos todos al bajar algunos corrieron hacia unas escaleras para poder subir las montañas y pudieran esquiar, Elsa me miro pues me habia ayudado Alicia y cuando vi su rostro vi que estaba triste, no eran celos solo estaba como que pensando en otra cosa, de repente llego Ariel muy emocionada y la jalo del brazo y se la llevo a una cabaña muy grande, podríamos decir que era como un hotel, pues ahí la gente entraba y salía, tenía pensando ir, pero de repente Alicia me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba diciéndome cosas para enseñarme a esquiar igual.

POV ELSA

-ven Elsa, quiero presentarte a alguien- yo iba detrás de Ariel, pues habia sido muy insistente, estaba perdida por lo que habíamos platicado Anna y yo, realmente me habia destrozado pero era algo que yo habia elegido, pero como hacia reaccionar a mi corazón o decirle que olvidara a Anna, ¿cómo?, teni…

-Elsa quiero que conozcas a Rosetta Garden, una persona muy rosada, jaja no cierto es una de nuestras amigas muy especiales de bella y mía- Cuando mis ojos vieron a esa mujer, realmente me habia quedado Hipnotizada ante tal belleza de aquella chica, tan rosa….si, rosa porque su ropa era rosa, no se además de que su cabello era rojo y ondulado, lo que más me atrajo de ella fueron sus ojos verdes, tan claros y finos, cuando ella volteo y nos miró, su expresión para mí fue…..muy….jaja como decirlo, seductora y sensual jaja

-huuu, Hola- y mientras me miraba movía su mano extrañamente como si tuviera calor, su voz era muy suave pero al parecer le ponía ese toque fresa, muy bien pronunciado, la chica se veía que era no odiosa, pero si una persona muy quisquillosa y muy femenina, realmente su belleza me habia cautivado y su voz mas

-Rosetta, ella es Elsa Winter la amiga que bella….quería presentarte- cuando dijo eso mis cejas reaccionaron arqueándose mientras miraba a Ariel con incertidumbre, ella me miro pues aun no habia contestado a aquella mujer pelirroja de piel tan suave y con un olor tan refrescante a flores y sumamente diva

-Bueno, bella tenía la intención de presentarte a Rosetta, que acaba de llegar de Londres, pues ella vive haya y nos habia comentado algo que tú le dijiste y sabemos que tú y ella no tienen una relación y bueno espero no te moleste, que se conozcan como amigas Elsa- mi mirada era de desconcierto, sorpresa y sobre todo mis ojos lo expresaban, después reaccione pues aquella mujer me miraba igual en incertidumbre, asi que tuve que reaccionar y me acerque a ella estirando mi mano para saludarla.

-Hola, es un placer Rosetta, lamento mi reacción, pero- no sabía si debía decir lo que estaba pensando pero, mi boca, mis pensamientos y mi corazón estaba acelerados nunca me habia sentido asi con nadie, que no fuera la misma Anna pero en ese momento mis sentimientos y acciones corporales se habían reiniciado olvidándose de Anna, sentía una atracción por ella como algo sexual si, ya lo dije

\- Jaja…no te preocupes, creo que ni la frase has terminado pero, te me haces muy…..huuu agradable- su sonrisa con los ojos medio cerrados mirándome y en ese tono de voz muy despacio me habían puesto la piel erizada y no supe como pero mi sonrisa, se dibujó en mi rostro con un rubor ligero en mis mejillas, esta mujer sabia como calentar mi mente en todo sentido

\- Bueeeeno….creo que las dejo iré a ver a los demás, platiquen y conózcanse, Rosetta te encargo a Elsa- ninguna hizo caso estábamos mirándonos, pero no era una mirada de amor, era más bien como de coqueteo y ligoteo, muy sensual

-jajaja….hmmm, si no te preocupes…yo te la cuido- y sonreí aun poniéndome más roja, pero sin dejar de soltar su mano, pues su piel era tan suave y el roce con ella me estaba envolviendo en pensamientos y emociones, que la verdad nunca pensé sentir con otra persona que no fuera Anna, me estaba poniendo inquieta su piel, era como si hirviera y tuviera esa necesidad de sentirla tan cerca-

-Bien Elsa, creo que nos han dejado solas y….jaja es agradable ¿no crees?- me miraba con una sonrisa, mientras se mordía su labio y entrecerraba sus ojos muy despacio sin dejar de mirarme, dios esa mirada me estaba volviendo loca

-A….b…bue…bueno si…jaja perdón es que….eres...am bueno- y me miro un poco con la cejas fruncidas, pero sin dejar de sonreír, no podía dejar de verla sus ojos tan verdes me estaban comiendo, toda ella joder

-Bien, Señorita Garden platiquemos, realmente me gustaría conocerla- y sonreía dejando mi nerviosismo atrás y reaccionando, ella volvió a sonreír y se acercó a mi rostro, casi a centímetros de mi boca con la suya y su respiración y ese agradable aroma que ella tenia

-No me digas Garden, dime Rosetta, Hermosa- y de ahí perdía la cordura, me quede platicando con ella, nos fuimos a una parte donde habia chimenea para sentarnos en un sillón donde pudiéramos vernos mientras seguíamos coqueteando, dios estaba perdida realmente me habia encantado esa mujer

\- Y bien Elsa, hnmjiji ah…tienes novio- me preguntaba con pequeñas risitas en sus labios, mientras se colocaba atenta en el sillón mirándome y agarrándose sensual y seductoramente su barbilla.

-Bien, Rosetta…vamos directo- se lo decia con la mirada fija en ella y con una sonrisa media dibujaba en el rostro, esa era mi forma de seducir, que note que ella, se fascino entre cerré un poco los ojos y volví a hacer una mueca de satisfacción con mi sonrisa, realmente me gustaba este juego.

POV ANNA

Donde estaba Elsa, porque no llegaba y lo peor es que Ariel ya habia vuelto y estaba con Eric, pero ¿Elsa?...donde estaba, me acerque cuidadosamente sin que se diera cuenta Alicia pues no me quería soltar

-Ariel, oye ¿Dónde está Elsa?- ella me miro y sonrió en forma como si la hubiera delatado de algo y me alejo de ahí

-Bueno, a tu hermana, al parecer le hemos conseguido novia- y en ese momento mi sonrisa cambio a una de sorpresa

-¿Qué?, ella esta con bella por qué dices- y entonces ella empezó a reírse

-Eso es lo que les hicieron creer por una situación complicada, que no me dijo bien, pero si trajeron aquí a tu hermana fue porque bella quería que conociera a una de nuestras amigas que es muy hermosa y que ahorita están hablando, pero lo que digo es que hicieron clic me entiendes, Elsa se quedó con la boca abierta y se quedó ahí toda atónita con Ella- mi mundo estaba echo fuego, sin más que escuchar corrí hacia donde estaban, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo y para ser honesta, no quería ser lo que habia dicho antes, pero no puedo creer que Elsa, le guste alguien mas no….si mintió de bella fue porque aún me ama y eso era imposible de borrar, no es fácil, mi corazón corre junto conmigo a esa cabaña escucho los gritos de Alicia y Ariel pero no me voy a detener, necesito saber dónde está ¡MI ELSA!

Mucha gente hablando, no puedo diferenciar donde está, hay gente que estaba saliendo y entrando, segui caminando por todos esos pasillos de ese hotel, muchas chimeneas y mucha gente sentadas en ella, me estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando escuche, la risa de una mujer y detrás de ella la de Elsa, que esa risa era seductora, muchas veces ella me habia echo esa voz, pero era cuando estaba o muy excitada o quería molestarme, cuando alcance a ver a Elsa, sentada en el mismo sillón con una mujer de cabello rojo, este era ondulado que caía sobre sus hombros, en este caso en la chamarra rosa de invierno de esta mujer, no la podía ver de frente, y Elsa, recargada en su mano sonriéndole con una mirada tan seductora a kilómetros podría ver que Elsa deseaba desnudar a esa mujer con la mirada y tirársela en ese momento, trague saliva y me maldije por lo que le habia dicho en la mañana me acerque lento, hasta que ella me visualizo su mirada solo habia cambiado a una momentánea de incertidumbre pero la misma sonrisa en su rostro seguía, yo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pues, su mirada no era la misma

-Oh Anna, que haces aquí- y en ese momento aquella mujer volteo, hasta para girar, giraba muy lento y al momento de mover la cabeza su movimiento era muy sensual y delicado, me quede paralizada al ver el rostro de aquella mujer, pues era muy hermosa, sus mejillas un poco coloradas, pero aquellos labios rojos carmesí, sus ojos verdes aceitunados tan claros y su piel ni blanca, ni morena era una piel rosada muy suave podría atreverme a decir, no es que yo no fuera bonita, pero esa mujer realmente era hermosa, además de que se le veía la edad que a lo mejor yo pensaba que si le atinaba, unos 25 como Elsa

-ohh, hola primor, ¿te encuentras bien?- aquella mujer me miraba con preocupación y su voz, la odiaba pues sonaba como ese tipo de chicas ricas pero fresones, ese tono resaltado y fino, porque ni exagerado era y lo peor es que reconocía que era seductor, maldita tipa que estaba seduciendo a mi Elsa

-Anna, ¿estás bien?- pregunto ahora Elsa, ambas me miraban y yo solo pude ponerme seria y seguir como si nada

-No sabía dónde estabas y…..quería saber si no te habías ido, perdóname- me miro ahora extraña y un poco triste, por lo menos ya se habia dado cuenta

\- Pues aquí estoy, mira ella es amiga de bella y su nombre es Rosetta Garden, Rosetta ella es Anna Summer mi hermana- me dolió más ver que le habia dicho por su nombre, cuando a mí me cuando nos encontramos habia dicho mi apellido, como era posible que Elsa haya cambiado asi tan rápido.

-es un placer Rosetta - la mire con una sonrisa medio pintada era agradable pero la odiaba, pues en ese momento me estaba presentando una amenaza.

\- oh u mm jaja el placer es mío dulzura - y su sonrisa me dejo un mal sabor de boca, joder esa tipa era odiosa y está utilizando ese tono tan adorable para seducir a mi Elsa...bueno, si lo estaba consiguiendo por qué cuando voltee ella tenía una sonrisa que me confirmó que en verdad le había gustado esa mujer, mi corazón se estaba destrozando poco a poquito.

\- bue...bueno debo irme solo venía a decirte que me regreso a la cabaña...no, no me siento bien - se lo decía lo mejor que pude pero hasta yo noté como estaba mi voz y mi rostro en una tristeza, realmente no esperaba que se levantara o mostrará interés, sabía que no lo iba hacer, cuando me estaba por irme aquella mujer tomo mi mano y voltee a verla, por un minuto estuve tentada a matarla a decirle de cosas pero su mirada de preocupación con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, me hizo cambiar esa mujer no era resbalosa o mala, tenía tantos deseos de tratarla mal, pero mi misma gentileza como la de ella, no me permitió

\- tesoro, espera si te sientes mal yo sugiero que todos nos vayamos como vas a andar tú sola en la cabaña de Ariel, no, no ven vamos con los demás - se paró dejando a Elsa con la boca abierta yo me sorprendí igual, estaba siendo muy amable

\- espera...no….hagas esto en verdad puedo ir sola ¡HEY! Es...pera- y me sacaba del edificio hacia donde estaban los demás que estaban reunidos con sus herramientas para Ski, cuando voltee el rostro para ver a Elsa note que Elsa estaba molesta, dios estaba molesta, realmente se enojó por qué le quite la atención de aquella chica tan rosada

\- HEY chicos...creo que lo mejor es irnos, al parecer la hermanita de Elsa no se siente bien - todos volteaban corriendo hacia a mí, esta mujer no entendía mi sentir, no era de enfermedad bueno si, el ver a Elsa con alguien más tan coquetamente me enfermaba pero dios esta mujer, era muy insistente

\- ¿te sientes mal Anna, te duele algo?- me preguntaba Punzy quien me miraba preocupada

\- estoy bien, solo Rosetta bueno...exagera un poco - aún me tenía agarrada del brazo

\- de echo Rosetta, puedes soltarme casi no siento el brazo - y ella miró su mano, dio una risita y me soltó moviendo su mano como si la abanicara en su rostro

\- jajaja lo siento...realmente me preocupe cuando llegaste con nosotras tu rostro se veía apagado e incluso note como que tenías ganas de llorar - Voltee a ver a Elsa, quien estaba sería mirando todo atrás de nosotras en ningún momento se acercó para preguntarme cómo estaba, eso sí me dolió, de repente se acercó Alicia y en entonces fue cuando reacciono

\- Hey Anna, yo te acompaño a la cabaña si te sientes mal no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes sin nadie que te cuide vamos - y sostenía mi brazo, pero antes de que diéramos un paso Elsa ya estaba enfrente de ella, respirándole en la cara sus ojos parecían dos lanzas azules en ella, eso me molestó, por qué entonces ella si podía coquetear con otra pelirroja sensual y yo no podía hablar con alguien más y lo peor rubia como ella

\- con todo respeto Alicia, pero Anna es mi hermana en dado caso la que tiene que irse soy yo...no tú ha quedado claro- Alicia esta vez había sentido esa negatividad y la actitud de Elsa

\- vaya Elsa, la proteges mucho o bueno actúas muy raro pero claro tienes razón, estás tú...yo sólo trataba de ser amable - Alicia estaba sería, mirando a Elsa, en ese momento intervine

\- yo decido con quien me voy Elsa, además tú... Estas ocupada o no- y ella me miró enojada me tomo del brazo y se giró conmigo, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma tan, dominante, controladora no podía definir a Elsa

\- lamentó las molestias sigan divirtiéndose, nosotras tomaremos un taxi e iremos a la cabaña, tal vez la lleve al doctor ella no está acostumbrada al frío, irónico por qué venimos de un lugar más congelado que Canadá pero en fin, los vemos haya y lamentó las molestias - me sujetó del brazo y no pude hacer nada estaba apretándolo así que disimule mi incómoda situación sonriendo

\- por favor avísenos cuando estén en la cabaña, al rato llegamos todos - Rosetta miro a Elsa un poco desanimada pero con esa sonrisa

\- que lastima que nuestra charla terminara tan pronto, espero que estés bien Anna, al rato que vayamos iré a verte - mis ojos se abrieron esta mujer estaría en la cabaña igual

\- entonces Rosetta te veo haya, si es que te vas, fue un placer conocerte y espero seguir conociéndote más, claro si me lo permites - y le tomó la mano y ambas sonrieron

\- jaja uhm para mí será todo un placer Elsa- y la volvía a mirar de esa forma, pero que descaro de ambas, tomamos el taxi y me metió con fuerza, casi me golpeó la cabeza estaba furiosa, pensé que se iría atrás conmigo pero cerró la puerta y se fue adelante, en todo el camino no dijo nada solo hablo para decirle a donde al chofer del taxi, me sentía mal y no por haberle arruinado todo a Elsa si no por su actitud conmigo, me demostraba cada vez más que en verdad esas palabras que me dijo en aquella ocasión fueron muy...ciertas.


	6. Lo que la vida me Robo

**Chapter 6**

POV ANNA

Llegamos a la cabaña y cuando Elsa, le pagaba al taxi yo aproveche para bajarme corriendo a la cabaña, necesitaba salir de ahí, fue un error haber aceptado ir con ella, además me habia mentido por lo de bella Elsa era una mentirosa profesional y quien sabe cuántos secretos más tenía bajo la manga, habia llegado a donde nos estábamos quedando, saque mi maleta y metí mis cosas que habia acomodado en aquellos muebles que me habia dicho Ariel, ya no podía estar ahí no quería ver a Elsa con esa mujer, yo nunca debí venir

-Que es lo que haces- su voz estaba serena incluso note como un temblor en ella- voltee ya no podía aguantar si, estaba llorando cuando vi su rostro tan serio y fijo en mi habia comprendido que eso lo hizo para darme entender que yo, ya no era parte de ella, no le conteste solo segui metiendo todas mis cosas

-¿Anna, a dónde vas?- no conteste fui por mis cosas en el baño

-¡CARAJOS CONTESTAME QUE HACES!- se acercó a mi maleta y empezó aventar las cosas al suelo, yo corrí y me le monte encima para tratar de golpearla por detrás ella solo me aventó a la cama mirándome feo, me pare, me limpie las lágrimas y con toda mi fuerza le di una bofetada que le voltee la cara.

-¡Déjame en paz!- ya estaba furiosa yo, cuando su rostro regreso a verme vi en Elsa, ese fuego que hace mucho no veía tan cerca, por dentro me estaba comiendo yo sola realmente estaba delirando por ella y ese beso que después me dio, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron inmediatamente, estaban deseosos de nosotras, de nuestra respiración, necesitaba a Elsa, mis ojos lloraban y ella solo respiraba lento ese beso tan salvaje y brusco habia pasado a uno un poco más relajado e incluso tierno, pero las respiraciones estaban aún aceleradas, expresaban temor y algo que no podíamos describir que era, sin más rodeos ella empezó a hacerme caminar hacia atrás yo no podía ver no sabía hacia dónde íbamos, de repente sentí como mis piernas eran dobladas por el filo de la cama y caí con ella encima, su peso me hizo gemir pues esas sensaciones solo ella me las provocaba, detuvimos el beso y nos miramos, habia miedo de parte de ella y ¿de mí?...jaja no solo era miedo, tenía muchas cosas, sin pensar más la volví a besar chupando su labio despacio y ella comenzó nuevamente esa danza con su lengua y la mía, ese fuego que anteriormente habia, ahora se habia poseído de nuestros cuerpos y Elsa tomo mis piernas y se las monto cada una a lado de su cadera y se encajó en mí, apretando mi pantalón contra su miembro, que en pocos segundos ya estaba duro e incluso muy crecido, mis jadeos no eran prudentes el sentirlo tan cerca y que incluso lo sintiera palpitar me estaba poniendo muy mal, necesitaba sentirla ya

-¡Quítate el pantalón ahora!- fue lo que dije ella muy autoritaria y firme, me miro separándose un momento, nuestras miradas decían muchas cosas, pero al final solo estábamos ahí, ella se quedó arrodillada en la cama mirándome mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, luego su cremallera, cuando bajo el cierre lo hizo lento y cuando voltee a verla me sorprendí a ver a una Elsa, que estaba deseosa pero también tenía una mirada con tristeza, ni yo podía sonreír en ese momento no sé qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento pero no me importaba yo si necesitaba sentirla, saber….si aún era mía, por fin habia bajado todo solo tenía que bajar el bóxer, pero ella no hizo nada asi que sin dejar de verla, con ambas manos baje poco a poco su bóxer hasta que sentí golpearse su miembro cerca de mi cuello, cuando paso eso Elsa mirándome suspiro y abrió un poco la boca, sintió aquel roce de mi cuello contra su pene, segui mirándola, tampoco estaba sonriendo yo, pero la segui viendo, tome con ambas manos su pene y pude ver su rostro como abrió sus labios y saco un fuerte pero lento jadeo ante esa sensación, aun mis manos mi piel provocaba en ella algo eso me hacía sentirme aun bien que no era la única con este amor, comencé a mover el prepucio de su pene acariciando con un poco mis dedos su glande, empecé a ver como Elsa era movida por mis manos pero también un cierto ritmo que ella misma quería hacer pero no se atrevía y su rostro fijo en mí, me excitaba verla asi pero también sentía que ella no estaba por completo ahí conmigo, como yo, cuando estuve a punto de dejarla en paz y empecé a bajar la velocidad de mis manos, empezó a expulsar un poco de líquido pre seminal, eso era la señal que le estaba gustando mi mano se llenó un poco, baje la mirada al sentir caliente, sonreí por adentro de mí y cuando volví la mirada hacia Elsa, ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba lamiéndose sus labios y poco a poco iba soltando su boca pues empezaba a jadear más fuerte e abrir los labios, mordiéndose, sus piernas empezaban a fallarle, apreté con ambas manos que me cabían perfectamente todo su pene, lo apreté y entonces fue cuando Elsa, despertó, gimió y no fue un gemido normal este fue un grito ahogado que habia salido con fuerza pues al parecer lo estaba reteniendo desde hace rato, comencé a moverlo un poco más lento pero apretándola en ese momento cuando sentí las piernas de Elsa fallar, fue cuando rápidamente me lo metí a la boca, pasando mi lengua por su Glande, ella grito de nuevo inclinándose un poco escuche la cabecera de la cama golpearse porque ella habia estirado sus largos y fuertes brazos para sostenerse, mientras sus gemidos eran ahogados pero satisfactorios tanto para mí como para ella, dentro de mi boca pude notar que comenzaba de nuevo a sacar semen, estaba eyaculando perfectamente bien y reaccionando ante mis caricias, lo poco que se habia acumulado en mi boca me lo trague y mis mejillas para esto ya estaban rojas y tenía mucho calor, estaba completamente mojada por todos lados quería quitarme la ropa me estaba quemando, empecé a succionar mientras movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, metiéndomelo todo sin atragantarme, Elsa estaba gimiendo y hacia pequeños movimientos como queriendo metérmelo todo, pude sentir y verlo, entonces me agarre de sus piernas de abajo y moviéndolas es como pude decirle que lo hiciera, que de hecho lo estaba deseando, ella se enderezo sin casi aliento y me tomo del cabello, me apretó sin lastimarme pero sujetándome comenzó a mover su cadera moviendo su pene dentro de mí boca, nunca me habia visto haciendo esto con alguien más, pero ella no se me excitaba tanto, comenzó a gemir más cuando empezó a dar embestidas en mi boca, podía sentir sus ojos azules sobre mi cabeza mientras veía cómo iba desapareciendo su pene dentro de mi boca, apreté mis labios para que el contacto y la presión fuera más placentera para ella, dios sus gemidos me estaban matando estaba por caerse y cada vez eran más altos, hasta que por fin sentí las venas dorsales de su pene que estaban a punto de explotar con ella y un grito, de repente mi garganta se sintió tan caliente y sentí ese líquido tan viscoso y deliciosamente placentero para mí, me lo trague todo sin decir nada aun con el pene de Elsa en mi boca poco a poco lo fui sacando y al darme cuenta que estaba un poco cubierto de ello, voltee a ver a Elsa que estaba con esa mirada cuando la primera vez lo hicimos o bueno le hice el sexo oral, con temor, fuego y mucha lujuria e incrédula si, Elsa estaba incrédula de nuevo de que habia por segunda vez tomado todo su interior, esta vez me atreví a sonreír mientras con mi lengua lo limpiaba lo poco que habia quedado, ella volvió a gritar y me quede sorprendida al ver que habia arrojado de nuevo semen, otra vez Elsa se vino con tan solo ese contacto lo peor es que no me habia dado tiempo de abrir la boca para volver a tomarlo…no, esta vez se habia esparcido por todo mi rostro, como pude abrí un ojo y cuando me estire para verla, pude notar la mirada de Elsa con los ojos abiertos y un rubor que no era de lujuria si no de una vergüenza de ella misma, comencé a reírme, mientras me limpiaba con la chamarra que aun tenia

-P…per…perdón, Anna es que no pude contenerme es solo q- y la calle con un beso aun con su explosión en el rostro hice que se probara ella misma

-Shhh, solo quítame la ropa para poder sentirte, yo también quiero explotar contigo- y la mire seria y ella a mi aun no sonreía, estaba como ida, se quitó aquella chamarra tan gruesa y con el suéter que tenía me limpio el rostro mirándome, su mirada seguía con tristeza pero pude notar que esta vez habia amor en ella en la forma en como me limpiaba, me miraba y volvía a besar mis labios tan despacio, puso mis manos en su cuello y ella me las quito al principio pensé que me dejaría asi, pero si lo hizo fue porque me iba a quitar la chamarra gruesa que tenía la aventó a un lado, traía un chaleco de lo cual me lo quito y alzo mis brazos para quitarme mi blusa de cuello alto dejándome en solo sostén, que sin dejar de verme me lo quito, asi de rápido me habia quitado la parte de arriba, pero reaccione ante el frio, mis pezones se endurecieron y mi piel se habia erizado me cubrí temblando, ella sonrió en ese momento y tomo de nuevo mi blusa de cuello alto volviéndomela a poner yo quise detenerla, pero ella me beso de una forma tan sensual que no pude hacer nada y deje ponérmela, de repente ella puso sus manos en mis piernas y me acostó bruscamente en la cama pues me habia jalado de ellas, la mire sonriendo y Ella estiro sus brazos para quitarse su chamarra solamente, ella tenía una camisa cerrada hasta el cuello, puso mis manos en el primer botón y me miro, sabía que me estaba pidiendo que la desabrochara, la mire un poco sonriendo y ella comenzó a desabrocharme el pantalón mientras yo iba lento desabrochando su blusa, su piel tan blanca como la nieve pude notar que a ella a pesar de que le gustaba el frio su piel estaba erizada por el frio asi que solo iba a desabrochársela y se la dejaría, en cierta forma haríamos el amor semi desnudas, supongo que solo dejaríamos lo de arriba y lo de abajo lo quitaríamos por completo, sentí como me jalaba con fuerza el pantalón estire un poco mis piernas para poder ayudarla y asi fue como los saco dejándome solo con mis bragas ella se bajó un momento de la cama, y se quitó el pantalón para regresar conmigo mientras su pene le colgaba aun erecto, sus venas estaban muy saltadas de su rosado y bien afeminado pene de ella, regreso colocándose sobre mi sentada aún no se habia puesto encima mío, me estaba torturando, volvió a poner mis manos en los últimos botones y procedí a seguir mi labor, cando llegue al último su respiración de ella habia vuelto más acelerada y su rostro fijo en mi con esa seriedad que me estaba excitando yo jadeaba desesperadamente, poco a poco metí mis manos en sus hombros y las fui bajando abriendo la blusa, mi sorpresa fue que no tenía sostén y sus enormes y redondos y bien formados senos se estaban asomando muy erectos y firmes, me quede embelesada en ellos me gustaban, segui bajando mis manos por todo su cuerpo acariciándolo con mis uñas, Elsa habia vuelto a cerrar los ojos esta vez estaba jadeando y gimiendo con esos roces, note que habia apretado los ojos y habia echo una mueca de que quería volver a explotar y segui bajando mis manos por alguna razón deseaba y sentía lo que iba a pasar, asi que con un poco de presión segui bajando mis uñas hasta su abdomen donde ella apretó sus puños y sus jadeos me estaba dando tanto calor como nunca, me mordí los labios

-A….Anna…- me dijo jadeando en un gemido muy delicioso, cuando me detuve cerca de su miembro que ahora estaba sobre mi vientre descansando sobre la tela de mi blusa, con mi otra mano sin quitarla de su vientre, fui levantando poco a poco mi blusa necesitaba sentirlo con mi piel, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados tan alterada de su respiración y sus movimientos, cuando por fin su pene toco mi piel, Ella suspiro muy fuerte y poco semen volvió a salir, esta vez yo fui quien al sentir el semen posarse sobre mi vientre plano gimió abriendo las piernas poniéndolas de lado y con la mano que tenía en su vientre la pose sobre su pene apretándolo, Elsa gimió de nuevo y se volvió a sostener de la cabecera y dios volvió a salir semen ahora más, llenando mi vientre

-Ahh….Elsa- salió un gemido ahogado, y sentí mis bragas mojarse por completo, estaba sudando mi frente y la de Elsa, pude notarlo al contraste de la luz que se asomaba por la ventana cerrada, me habia echo llegar al orgasmo con eso solamente dios la necesitaba ya, sin más que hacer ella bajo sus manos hasta mi almohada recargándose de ellas me miraba ahora con mucho fuego en la mirada azul, su semen caliente en mi vientre me estaba quemando realmente sentía mi vagina palpitar y luego dios esa sensación me arranco las bragas, las rompió y luego su glande abrirse paso sobre mis paredes vaginales, me habia penetrado poco a poco

-oh…Ahh….con cuidado- estiraba mi cuello con la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su pene introducirse dentro de mí, gemía sin parar ante la sensación, no fue difícil que entrara demás de que ese mismo fue el que habia acomodado mi vagina por primera vez, era perfecto, una vez que lo metió todo, se quedó quieta un segundo, podía sentir como su pene estaba palpitando dentro de mí, esa sensación me estaba volviendo loca pose mis manos sobre su espalda baja, ella abrió su camisa completamente cubriéndome y levanto mi blusa hasta la altura de mis senos, sus senos y los míos estaban chocando sentía sus pezones rozarse con los míos y me gustaba eso, de repente empezó a moverse no lento ni rápido, era un movimiento sensual pero con un ritmo normal, mi vagina estaba tan mojada que se podía escuchar como su pene salía de mí y entraba eso me gustaba más, me estaba dando tanto placer en el vientre y tenerla mirándome con la boca abierta y gimiendo conmigo, mas apretaba su espalda, necesitaba que se hundiera más en mí, comenzó a hacerlo pero esta vez habia flexionado las piernas de una forma extraña pero que hizo para poder tomar impulso y poder moverse de adelante hacia atrás metiéndose e hundiéndose mas

-Ahh….Elsa…..hmmmAh…..Elsa…mas- esa sensación era tan única sentir su pene estar tan adentro de mí y chocar conmigo mientras sus labios se posaban en mi cuello, estaba chupándome y mordiéndome mientras me jadeaba y cada vez se movía más, ya no podía más abrí mis piernas lo más que pude y las subí sobre ella, al parecer el tenerlas asi apretaba más mi vientre y sentía más su pene dentro de mi vientre dios….que rico era sentirla asi, necesitaba agarrarme de algo pues ella comenzaba a moverse cada vez más fuerte y me embestía con más dureza, pose una mano sobre la cabecera, ahora era yo quien hacia el ruido de la cabecera por sostenerme de ella, se golpeaba al mismo ritmo que Elsa me embestía más sin quitarme los labios del cuello, dios que rico me estaba haciendo el amor, nuestros gemidos no eran nada cautelosos me alegraba que no hubiera nadie a kilómetros ni en la casa, podría jurar que mis gemidos, la cabecera golpeándose contra la pared y sus gemidos se escuchaban hasta a fuera.

-Ohhhh…Anna, estas tan caliente….tu vagina esta tan…..uhhh Ahh estrecha- Seguia moviéndose sin parar, rápido y fuerte toda dentro de mí, su sudor en su nariz y su frente me rosaba en el cuello, yo tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta mi gemidos estaban ahogándose me estaba quedado sin voz, la sensación era tan deliciosa

-Tu…estas tan dura mmhaa yyyy…. tan grande…ayy...me encanta sentir como se llena y se vacía mi vientre con tu pene, más fuerte Elsa…ohh...Elsa…ahhh….dámelo todo- y al decir eso Elsa me gimió en el cuello y me mordió muy fuerte, hizo que gritara de placer y un poco de dolor y se metió más a mí, ahora sus embestidas eran más fuertes lentas, pero fuertes, se salía completa de mí y de repente volvía a introducirse fuertemente, dios me estaba deshaciendo ante eso, ella era la única que sabía cómo hacerme suya, mi boca no dejaba de abrirse y mis ojos perderse con toda la sensación tan rica, me estaba bañando en sudor

-Anna…..oh…por diioos…..Anna…- Con la mano libre la ponía sobre su cabello que ya estaba desecho apretándola contra mi cuello, sin abrir los ojos la sensación eran tan deliciosa que me era difícil abrirlos, comencé a soltar mis piernas estirándolas, estaba soltándome completamente estaba siendo esto tan placentero ese cosquilleo constante Ahh dios.

-me voy a venir…Elsa….Ahh- la apretaba contra mi más y ella comenzaba a embestirme asi y con más fuerza, sus gemidos se unían con los míos en unísono, pero no paraba podía sentir su pene a punto de estallar y mis paredes contraerse y apretarse sobre su pene, cada vez más dificultoso se le hacía entrar y salir tenía que hacerlo con más fuerza estaba a punto sentía en la garganta el grito y ella su sudor de su cuerpo sobre mi vientre

-Annaaaaa- En la última embestida que fue fuerte me grito en el oído mordiéndomelo, lo que provoco que la jalara un poco del cabello y la hundiera en mi

-Elsaaaaaaa…ahhhhhhh- y me vine con ella ambas gritamos al unísono, al mismo tiempo, ella cayó sobre mí con una embestida metiéndose toda y explotando dentro de mí, mi orgasmo con el de ella fue más que una explosión incluso cuando sentí como su semen era depositado en mí vientre dios…..me vine más al sentir que me habia vuelto a llenar con ella pero ahora dentro de mí, mis gritos estaban ahogándose y esa sensación en mi vientre no me dejaba regularizar mi respiración y mi propio cuerpo, como tampoco ella

POV ELSA

De nuevo….volví a dejar que mi ser, que mis emociones y sobre todo mi lujuria y posesión se dominaran de mí, y ahora me encuentro encima de Anna, sudada y con mi pene dentro de ella, que fue lo que volví hacer

-¿Elsa?- mis ojos se abren que estaba posados sobre el hombro de Anna

-¿Huh?- dije sin decir nada

-¿Estas bien?- y sentí como sus manos se ponía en mi espalda, entonces ahí fue cuando por fin me enderece y poco a poco saque mi pene dentro de ella, mi pene nuevamente estaba envuelto en su esencia, un agradable y deliciosa sensación de ella, me puse a lado de ella, en ese momento todo estaba en un silencio y ella me miraba

-Si…..y ¿tu estas bien?- miraba el techo semi desnuda

-Bueno….pues sí, aunque no sé cómo definir lo que acaba de pasar- dios ahí estaba la pregunta que no sabía cómo responder, pues tenía la opción de lastimarla o ilusionarla de nuevo

-¿Esto lo querías?- y su mirada se fijó también en el techo, medio sonriendo ella

-Ja…sí creo que si- volvió ese incomodo silencio

-Elsa….Rosetta- y antes de que me preguntara solté mi pregunta que no sabía si era la correcta y ni sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella

-¿Te gustaría que esto pasara frecuentemente?-Sentí la mirada de Anna con sus ojos muy abiertos, sus ojos enormes me miraban y pude notar de reojo que tenía la boca abierta en asombro ante mi sugerencia, mis mejillas de inmediato se llenaron de un rojo tan intenso de la vergüenza por pedirle en pocas palabras que me dejara follarla cada que ella o yo quería

-¿Es…..es enserio?- Por fin me atreví a verla, trague saliva al ver su rostro tan asombrado, pero pude notar en su mirada que esa proposición le gustaba, me levante de la cama y busque mis bóxer que curiosamente se habia quedado en el pantalón, nuevamente vi cómo me miraba y sé que le gustaba el hecho de que no me fui a bañar para limpiarme su esencia, la verdad es que no deseaba quitármela de encima, mi pene se habia vuelto a su tamaño normal, no mucha diferencia pero, ya estaba tranquilo , cuando iba a subirme los boxes, ella carraspeo la garganta y voltee aun con el pene a fuera, me hizo una seña de que fuera, mi rubor se hizo más notable y me acerque con miedo, ella me agarro de la cadera y se me volvió a salir un gemido, esta mujer me excitada mucho, tomo con sus manos mi pene y no pude creer en ese momento lo que hizo, le paso la lengua aun dormido a mi pene y succiono un poco mi glande, era lógico mi pene empezó a reaccionar y comenzó nuevamente a estirarse ella sonrió y yo estaba muriendo

-Shhh, tranquilo solo fue un beso mañana te doy otro- y termino de subirme el bóxer metiendo mi pene que estaba un poco despierto, lo que hizo que en cierta forma se bajara un poco las ganas fue la palmada que me dio, pues dolía y más si la mano estaba fría, me agache un poco y la mire un poco riéndome

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas eso Anna?- Anna me miro aun riéndose y yo la mire seria y en el momento que iba a contestarme, escuchamos la puerta y el grito de alguno de ellos diciendo que ya habían llegado, Anna grito que bajábamos y entonces se paró muy cerca de mí y volvió acariciar sobre mis bóxer mi pene, esta mujer le gustaba tenerme muy encendida, pues lo apretó un poco y salió un gemido fuerte de mis labios

-Si de esta forma puedo tenerte, entonces acepto- y me beso mordiéndome el labio mientras me lo jalaba y caminaba hasta soltarme para recoger sus cosas y poder vestirse, ese día me quede estúpida ante eso y la verdad no sabía si era algo bueno, u otra vez la habia vuelto a cagar.

Bajamos ambas, ella con una sonrisa que todo el mundo noto, yo estaba pensando en lo que habia dicho, pero asi ya no tendría que contestar lo de ro

-Hola primor- voltee y tenía muy cerca de mí a Rosetta, wow esa mujer me ponía al cien realmente me gusta y su aroma me hipnotizaba, Anna no tardo en estar en medio de las dos

-Holaa, Rosetta oye gracias por lo de hace rato eres muy linda- Rosetta se sorprendió y sonrió al parecer no noto nada más que el inesperado saludo de Anna, yo estaba muriendo no sabía que hacer

-de nada tesoro todo sea por la hermanita de esta impresionante y hermosa talentosa mujer- y nuevamente tenía la mirada de Rosetta sobre la mía y no pude evitar mirarla con una sonrisa, sentí el pisotón de Anna y mi rostro disimuladamente se apartó de ella para poder llorar en mi hombro por el dolor, tan intenso

-Elsa, cariño te encuentras bien- volví a mirarla sonriendo un poco

-Si….solo sentí un malestar en el estómago me siento un poco mareada es todo-

-Vaya sí que ustedes son las hermanas enfermedad ehh-

\- Trajeron algo de comer, me muero de hambre- dijo Anna bajando felizmente mientras yo me quedaba viéndola, el hecho de haber dicho que cogeríamos cuando se le antojara no le daba derecho a que yo no tratara a otras personas, tenía que hablar con ella, pero sería cuando estuviéramos solas

Todo el día, sin la molesta Anna, pude platicar con Rosetta, pues ella estaba comiendo cuando ella y yo decidimos irnos a perder en el bosque, al parecer le gustaba la fauna mucho, realmente me fascine con ella, era muy diferente a Anna y tenía unos gustos muy distintos igual, era hija de una persona muy importante de haya de Londres, su padre era un famoso cirujano cardiólogo y su madre, era una famosísima diseñadora si, ella también era del circulo donde nosotras habíamos nacido e igual que nosotras no era de ese tipo niñas ricas odiosas era fresa al hablar muy refinada y delicada pero era maravillosa, también supe donde trabajaba y que ella también habia estudiado para Diseñadora, tiene una hermana casada y estaba en Canada por que ya se habia cansado de estar sola, sin sus amigas asi que atendería una de las tiendas más famosas de canada que era de su madre y aparte trabajaría como diseñadora de interiores y eventos, su pequeña empresa que habia resultado a la perfección y quería hacer lo mismo aquí, ella tiene 25 años apenas los habia cumplido, un año más chica que yo jajaja, también me dijo que no tenía novio, ni novia pues era bisexual, no quise preguntarle el por qué, pues cuando me lo dijo me dio a entender que estaba cansada de la gente que fuera tan posesiva y que definieran la palabra amor, para solo obtener sexo, ella buscaba algo diferente, alguien con quien pudiera estar sexualmente pero también románticamente, pero no todo el tiempo, cuando ella habia terminado de hablar que para mí se me hizo inquietante pues quería saber más de ella, me pidió que hiciera lo mismo, le dije todo excepto lo de Anna sí, no podía decirle que hace más de 2 horas me habia cogido a mi hermana o bueno a mi según hermana, le dije de donde era, donde trabaja, quien era y quien eran mis padres, reconoció mi empresa e incluso dijo que su padre trabaja con los utensilios que mi padre distribuía a los mejores cirujanos de todo el mundo, asi que nuestra conexión tenía más que solo una cierta casualidad, ya era parte del destino tal vez, me daba miedo sentir esa sensación que solo sentía con Anna, pero tal vez sería lo mejor para ambas, bueno después de mi estupidez ya no estaba segura de que fuera bueno o malo.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, todos estaban en la sala platicando hacia frio a fuera asi que el calor era muy delicado y bueno, tuve un gesto con Rosetta, le dije que si me permitía quitarle su abrigo ella con un poco de rubor acepto y lo hice y a continuación todos estaban observándonos y riéndose ante eso, mi mirada se enfocó a encontrar a Anna, pero no fue difícil estaba con Alicia viendo lo que estaba haciendo enojada y estaba vengándose pues estaba con Alicia en sus piernas, me entro un calor infernal, pero no podía echar a perder lo que estaba teniendo en ese momento con Rosetta, asi que solo le quite el abrigo le sonreí y la tome de la cadera para acercarnos a ellos donde estaban en la fogata

-Bien Alicia, porque tienes a mi hermana entre tus piernas- y voltearon todos sabían que iba ocasionar un conflicto eso

-Bueno tu hermana no le molesto en ningún momento y no estoy haciendo algo indebido- Sonreí sentándome en un sillón algo grande le dije a Rosetta con la mano que se sentara conmigo, ella se sentó cruzo su pierna chocando con las mías que igual habia cruzado y puso su mano en mi rodilla sonriéndome mientras yo miraba a Anna, que estaba muriéndose ante toda esa escena

-Bueno debo decirte que tiene novio y ese tipo es el hijo del jefe de Bella, si se entera de eso- Antes de que terminara Anna se paró enojada y me miro feo diciendo

-Tu eres novio de bella y estas con Rosetta, cómodamente sentada y ella sosteniendo tu rodilla Elsa- todo se quedó en silencio, sonreí y me pare lentamente para mirarla a los ojos

-Nunca anduve con bella, si lo hice fue porque bien sabes que tengo a una chiquilla tonta tras de mí y su familia me amenazo de que no me acercara a ella o me liquidarían, por eso lo hice querida hermana, pero ahora que bella entendió lo que necesitaba y si Rosetta gusta compartir una amistad conmigo, no tengo por qué negársela Anna- y vi su mirada que otra vez la habia lastimado, me senté despacio de nuevo en mi lugar pude notar sin la necesidad de voltear a ver a todos incomodos pues el silencio lo interpretaba bien, Rosetta miraba a Anna un poco triste y me miro después a mi

-Elsa, podemos hablar en privado- voltee a ver a Rosetta y le sonreí saliendo de ahí con ella Anna solo se subió a la habitación y Alicia tras de ella, pero Ariel no las dejo solas

-Que pasa Rosetta-

-Mira primor realmente me ha agradado todo esto y seguro que me encantaría conocerte más a fondo- le sonreí y ella a mí pero después se puso seria

-Pero realmente si a tu hermana le es un conflicto esto, créeme que no voy a buscarte problemas- Suspire cerrando los ojos y me atreví a decirle la verdad

\- No es mi hermana Rosetta, Anna es por asi decirlo una conocida de años sus padres y los míos son socios y es como mi hermana, pero ella tiene ciertos problemas con el cariño que nos tenemos, no estoy diciendo que tengamos algo, pero ella me quiere mucho y en cierta forma nunca le ha gustado mis relaciones, perdona que te haya mentido pero se puede interpretar sus celos y su posesión sobre mi mal, por eso todos saben que es mi hermana, Rapunzel es mi prima y ella te puede decir todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, solo espero que después de esto tú quieras aun, salir conmigo en una cita- sus ojos se abrieron y puso su mano delicadamente en su pecho como preguntando aun sorprendida, sonreí y moví la cabeza en confirmación

-Bueno podría perdonarte si….- y cuando volteaba a verla me guiñaba el ojo jalándome de la camisa, me deje llevar y uní mis labios con los de ella….!MADRE MIA!, sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos, los de Anna eran un poco más grandes y su sabor siempre era de chocolate los de Rosetta tenían un sabor fresas frescas y el olor de flores, dios la tome de la cintura para pegarla más a mí y el beso se densificara a uno más largo más profundo y un poco lujurioso.

Paso la noche y cuando era hora de dormir, acompañe a Rosetta a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras un último beso, todos se habían ido a dormir, yo aún no quería, pero no podía negar que moría de sueño me pase lentamente y note que en la cama ya estaba Anna, sin hacer ruido cerré la puerta y comencé a desvestirme me puse mi pijama y me metí silenciosa a las cobijas, me voltee y cuando estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos tras mi último suspiro, escuche la voz de Anna en un sollozo

-¿Por qué te gusta lastimarme?- solos suspire cansada cerrando mis ojos

-Anna…nunca volvimos, solo…tuvimos sexo- y solo sentí como me golpeaba la espalda con sus piernas me quede sin aire ante ese golpe y me pare furiosa de la cama para prender la luz, cuando voltee vi a Anna con los ojos llorosos y mirando de una forma que nunca me miro ni cuando terminamos por su mama

-¿Sexo?, realmente solo fue sexo para ti-

-Baja la voz si quieres hablar esto- la miraba seria

-Vaya, estas tan bien tú, ya tienes a alguien que podrás tener sexo para que me quieres a mi ah-

-Tu estas con Kristoff de que te quejas Anna- y abría sus ojos, podía ver sus hermosas pecas resaltarse ante su mirada roja

-asi que de eso se trata- y se mordía los labios, yo movía mi cabello quitando el calor del incomodo momento, iba agarrar una almohada para bajar cuando me tomo de la muñeca y me tiro a la cama, para subirse en mí, otra vez íbamos a ese juego

-Bájate, creo que cometí un error al decirte que fuéramos amantes- ella me miro y se empezó a reír bajando mi pantalón, sentí temor y a la vez enfado, pero extrañamente Anna tenía mucha fuerza en ese momento

\- jaja no Elsa, no soy tu amante- sacaba mi pene y me lo apretaba empezando a bajar y subir su prepucio la sensación de nuevo venia en mi mente

-Suele….tame- comenzaba a jadear intentando quitármela pero al tenerme asi me estaba debilitando

-¡Esto Elsa…..es solo sexo!-

A lo lejos pude oír a los párajos que estaban en la ventana cantando, y sentí frio en mi cuerpo, poco a poco fui despertando enderezándome cuando de repente a mi cabeza vinieron imágenes de Anna, sobre mi tomando con sus manos mi pene y luego introduciéndoselo todo dentro de ella mientras me cabalgaba y yo la sostenía con ambas manos tratando de no gritar de la sensación que ella me estaba haciendo sentir, me toque el cabello en forma de frustración ¡JODER ME HABIA VIOLADO!, bueno en cierta forma porque cuando mi pene reacciono me estaba jodiendo a Anna de nuevo e incluso la posición en la que estaba ella habia cambiado a una donde estaba en la cama boca abajo y con su trasero alzado mientras la embestía por detrás y le decia lo mucho que me gustaba sentirla asi, entonces no fue violación solo me resentí un poco, baje corriendo las escaleras y vi que estaban todos desayunando, todos voltearon a verme sonriendo, yo estaba buscando a Anna, pero no estaba

-Buenos días Elsa- me dijo Ariel, la tome del brazo y ella se sorprendió todos me voltearon a ver

-¿Dónde está Anna?- ella me miro sorprendida y se acercó a mi Rosetta dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Debimos despertarte, se fue Elsa, dijo que se sentía mal y que ya no quería estar aquí y dijo que te habia dicho al parecer habían discutido en la noche y se fue- mi mundo se volvió negro en ese momento Anna se habia ido yo tenía que volver para aclarar todo, como era posible que en verdad deje que esto pasara

-Debo irme, necesito saber que está bien- Todos me miraron y subí rápidamente por mis cosas, tome las llaves de mi coche y Salí corriendo sin decir nada, necesitaba llegar a la casa y saber qué es lo que estaba pensando esta niña, cuando llegue después de casi 4 horas por que habia tráfico, llegue corriendo a tocar su puerta con fuerza, nadie abría y entonces comencé a gritar con desesperación, y de repente abrieron, pero no era Anna

-Idun- dije con un poco de temor trague saliva

-Que es lo que quieres Elsa-

-Necesito hablar con Anna…yo- y antes de que terminara me decia en voz alta

-Anna…me dijo que tú y ella fueron a una cabaña a lo lejos con los amigos de la chica esa morena que te tiras Elsa, y que en realidad ahora conoces a alguien más, debo decirte que me alegra saber que tienes gustos mejores, Rosetta Garden es una chica muy especial, sin mencionar que se muere en dinero claro, aunque eso no es necesario para ti- la mire sorprendida

-ESCUCHAME IDUN YO- y volvía a callarme

-¡SIN EMBARGO!...tengo que decir que mi hija se va a casar y si se fue, fue porque no se sentía cómoda viendo como tu seduces a alguien más, yo espero que ella y tú no hayan cometido alguna estupidez, me dijo que habían dormido en recamaras distintas, y me asegure con tu prima quien también me dijo lo mismo, aunque ella no sabe nada o ¿sí?- mis ojos se abrieron ante eso, no le dijo que no habíamos tenido relaciones

\- No, de hecho todos ahí saben que es mi hermana- y empezó a reírse y me miro con asco

-Jamás daría vida a un ser monstruoso como tu Elsa, pero bueno fue prudente, pero no vuelvas a repetirlo, ahora si quieres hablar con ella márcale a su celular, porque ella en pocos minutos subirá a un avión con su prometido, al parecer se irán a vivir a otro lado y…..adelantaron la boda una semana después por el cambio que recibió de último minuto el joven Kristoff, cuídate Elsa y espero que no tenga que volver a verte…..nunca más- y cerró la puerta, mi corazón se destrozó de inmediato saco mi celular y a punto de marcarle estaba cuando preferí buscar un teléfono público pues si le marcaba de ahí ella no contestaría, corrí por la calle hasta que encontré uno que habia cerca de un jardín de la casa, marque el número, deposite el dinero y espere a que sonara, uno, dos, tres sonó como 5 veces hasta que por fin contesto, y sonó su voz como en un sollozo

-¿Quién habla?- mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar su voz

-Anna, no me cuelgues por favor, dime que es lo que estás haciendo ¿por qué te vas?- no me contesto solo siguió llorando

-Por favor Anna, sé que te lastime, pero ayer tuvimos relaciones, si….si no te amara no te hubiera dejado hacer lo que hiciste ayer dos veces y no te hubiera invitado sabiendo que esto pasaría, por favor Anna, no subas a ese avión, me equivoque y no puedo perderte-Yo estaba ya llorando mientras le decia las cosas esta vez sí estaba perdiendo a Anna de nuevo y quien sabe cuándo volvería a verla y lo peor era es que ella a una semana se iba a casar, su silencio y su ultimo sonido de que se limpió la nariz me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Por qué me sigues lastimando Elsa?- y mis ojos se abrieron y sentí un dolor en mi pecho

-Yo…no….no quería ya hacerlo, por favor- y aun con la voz entrecortada y llorando saque con todas mis fuerzas lo que quería decir

-Vuelve pequeño…verano…. ¡Te Amo!- y empezó de nuevo a llorar y yo en ese lugar me arrodille hasta estar en el suelo llorando, escuchando como el avión estaba por despegar, como pude aun en el suelo comencé a gritarle que se detuviera me estaba matando

-Elsa…..yo siempre te voy amar- y la llamada se colgó ya habia entrado a un lugar donde la señal, se perdió y mi corazón se destrozó, solté el teléfono y me quede ahí llorando mientras la nieve caía alrededor mío y el silencio me cubría y alimentaba mi dolor.


	7. Volviste!

**Bueno tengo que decirles que me da mucha alegria que les guste jeje, creo que eh abandonado un poco la otra no tengo ideas con esa y pues creo que tardare en subir, se que aquella tiene mucho drama y fantasia a lo mejor por eso no les gusto mucho, pero de igual la voy a terminar gracias por sus comentarios y espero les siga gustando, me considero una persona demasiado dramatica, de echo mi mejor amiga y mi novia me lo dicen a diario jajajaja algo ironico para ser una L activa jajajja, pero nimodo el mundo me hizo asi jaja gracias por sus comentarios que a pesar de ser poquitos me llena de alegria enserio y mas por sus inbox, me gustaria mas que me escribieran reviews en vez de inbox pero de igual forma, amo que lo hagan gracias y bueno su opinion es muy importante para mi y si de una forma les molesta mucha la crueldad o la indesicion, en mis personajes haganme saberlo jaja no quiero que se aburran, gracias y disfruten**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen, soy de disney (NO CONTIENE INCESTO) G'P ELSA**

 **Chapter 7**

 **6 AÑOS DESPUES**

-Vengan aquí chiquitines uhhh….vamos vengan, jajaja…no tengo mucha paciencia por favor vengan…. ¡ahora!-una pelirroja con el cabello ondulado que caí sobre aquellos brazos torneados en un rosado, con una voz peculiarmente fresa y un acento muy delicado, estaba en una fiesta infantil, curiosamente era dulce y amable y olia exquisito pero, los niños no eran para ella, esa vista que me daba de ella muy maternal, me daba risa incluso me hacía pensarme si ella era la indicada para tener hijos, no…tenía la paciencia como yo o…

-Amor…donde andas, no me gusta cuando te pierdes en esa mirada tan sombría y triste- sabe tan dulce a fresa recién cortada, mis pensamientos se fueron al sentir los labios de Rosetta, y sentir delicadamente como se sentaba sobre mis piernas en esa silla mientras me sonreía

-Lo siento mi Rosetta, es que tenía pensamientos sobre- y su sonrisa despareció tras una tristeza pero siguió sonriendo y me acaricio mis mejillas- mi dulce invierno no deberías pensar más en tu hermana postiza, te hace daño si tu tía malvada se la llevo fue por algo bueno y mira tú estás bien, mira todo lo que has logrado durante 6 años- me decia eso mientras Seguia besándome

-Tienes una clínica, abriste tu clínica al fin, tus padres están muy muy cerca de ti, hmmm, tu proyecto fue un éxito, dejaste ese departamento tan feo y tienes una mansión hermosa y ahora te pagan por curar a la gente con la medicina que hiciste con bella amor y no se te olvide tu lindo apestoso perro, pero sabes que sobre todo tienes mucha felicidad y solo te pones triste cuando hablas de ella y a mí eso me pone mal Elsa- agache la mirada con tristeza y ella ponía sus manos en mi pecho y recargaba su frente con la mía

-Mira Elsa, ella debe estar bien y daría lo que fuera por que tu pudieras desaparecer esa mirada de tristeza, al recordarla, se lo que significa para ti y en verdad que todos los días intento ver la forma de que ese recuerdo no te afecte mucho- y entonces sonreía viéndola que ahora ella estaba triste, reia un poco y volví a besar sus labios acercándola a mi mientras suspiraba, después de que se fue Anna, casi un año me la pase encerrada en mi casa y era de beber mucho, pero gracias a Rosetta, eso se fue y llevamos 5 años de relación, y tengo que decirles, que en verdad la adoro, durante estos 5 años realmente eh logrado a amarla y ella es mi mejor amiga ahora, aunque fue…bueno ella fue mi primer amor y ella fue la primera en todo por lo tanto no puedo olvidarla aun después de 6 años que se ha ido, pero Rosetta, realmente se posiciono de mi poco a poco con paciencia aun en nuestra relación le costó otro año que yo diera un paso muy fuerte y pudiera por fin decirle que la quería.

-Te adoro Rosetta- y bese sus labios despacio jalándoselos un poco, ella suspiro cerrando sus ojos y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, algo que me daba risa y me gustaba de esos besos era que siempre levantaba una pierna jaja y me decia que le gustaba escuchar un poof jajaja nunca entendí eso, pero ahí estaba su pierna alzada

-Hmmmuhhhh jajaja….amo cuando haces eso hnmjiji- y volvía a besarme riéndose conmigo

\- Rosetta y Elsa, vengan que ya vamos a partir el pastel de Jack - yo volteaba sonriendo y ella me besaba y se paraba jalándome con la mano mientras se acomodaba su hermoso vestido pegado rojo, si esta vez era rojo

Durante este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, como hacerme de mi propia clínica y que es una de las mejores, Rosetta, logro su negocio y todos quieren que ella decore su casa, sus bodas y aparte empezó una nueva línea de ropa, vestidos, lentes de todo esa mujer era increíblemente imparable, aunque jaja ahorita vaya retocándose con su esponja y su espejo y su maquillaje, que la hace ver divina dios, realmente me estaba enamorado de ella y por eso hace 1 año ya, le habia pedido algo importante.

-¡REYNA ELSA!- un grito de mis pensamientos me saco y justo a tiempo, porque el cumpleañero cayó en mis brazos a tiempo

-¡HEYYYY!...que tal mi fiel y más preciado caballero, oye cielos…cuantos vas a cumplir, creías que no te vendría a ver y a estar contigo- le hacía cosquillas a ese niño de cabello blanco, parecido al mío solo que él era más blanco que yo y su cabello era completamente plateado.

-jiji….no me haga cosquillaaas Reyna Elsa, voy a cumplir 8 ya soy un niño grande- y estiraba sus brazos en forma de un pequeño fortachón, ese niño se habia convertido en mi adoración durante esos 6 años que lo conocí de 2 años, adorable y hermoso

-WOW es verdad, pues bien vamos a soplarle a la vela y que pidas un deseo con todos tus amigos y con tu tía Rosetta- y me acercaba donde sería el lugar del niño con Rosetta, su madre la hermana de Rosetta, Silver me miraba sonriendo y me decia donde colocarme con él mientras Rosetta, sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto en el punto en el que Jack soplaba a la vela, todos aplaudían

-Que pediste Jack- y el niño me abrazaba y decia

-Pedí que seas feliz siempre Reyna Elsa y que nunca te alejes de mi- ante eso me sorprendí pero sonreí le di un beso en la mejilla y lo deje en la silla para que mordiera al pastel, me acerque a Rosetta, quien me enseñaba la foto, mi rostro tan iluminado como el del niño le pedí que me la enviara y sonreí tras darle un beso y tomarla de la cadera, su hermana se acercó y nos abrazo

-no solo deberíamos festejar el cumpleaños de mi hijo, si no el hecho de que ustedes en tan solo 6 meses se van a casar y la boda será la mejor del mundo- me le quedaba viendo mientras Rosetta sonreía hablando con su hermana con la misma expresión que hacia cuando la conocí, como si tuviera mucho bochorno, mi mente me llevo a otro lado donde me hizo olvidar mi sonrisa si, estaba pensando en ese día, donde Anna y yo estuvimos juntas….por última vez

Me encuentro ahora en mi nueva oficina en el último piso de mi gran clínica, realmente cuando inicie mi clínica me lleve a los mejores doctores de la anterior, si dándole tal vez un golpe bajo al jefe de esa clínica, pero su clínica era completamente de todas las ramas de la medicina la mía de Piscología, Psiquiatría e Pedagogía, estaba en mi oficina viendo hacia la ventana enorme que habia colocado en mi oficina, cuando sentí los brazos y ese aroma tan delicioso que no era nada difícil de olvidar, mi sonrisa se dibujó y voltee rápido besando sus labios, amaba cuando esa mujer suspiraba

-Oye….ese no era mi plan para saludarte- me volvía a besar más apasionada y levantando su pierna

-Pues….lo siento…señorita Poof pero para mí si era ese saludo que quería darte- la agarre de las piernas y la cargue hasta dejarla en mi escritorio donde salió un seductor gemido tras su risita que me encantaba

Maestra Elsa…que es lo que pretende usted- su voz se hacía una voz ronca y más seductora y mordía sus labios tras pegarme a ella, por lo general siempre traía faldas o vestidos, asi que era fácil que sintiera mi miembro pegarse a ella

-Quiero que hagamos el amor aquí, ahora- jadeaba sobre sus labios y me bajaba el cierre metiendo su mano dentro de mi pantalón, ella no era mucho de gemir pero me excitaba mucho sus jadeos y los pocos gemidos que ella daba

-Diioos, Elsa espero nadie entre por que te juro que cuando empiece no voy a parar – sentí su mano sostener mi pene que ya estaba erecto y apunto de soltar un gemido, cuando -abrieron la puerta con fuerza y gritaban con alegría

¡CHICAAAAS VENIMOS POR USTEDES PARA IR A COMER!- y me zafaba de Rosetta y ella inmediatamente se bajaba del escritorio y yo metía mi pene dentro de mi pantalón y me trataba de tapar, lo que opto Rosetta por ponerse delante de mí, dándome con su, como ella decia petunia en mi pene

-Si….bueno que estaban haciendo- Rosetta se arreglaba rápidamente con su esponja y su espejo y saludaba con tan alegría a su

-¡MADRE!, que haces aquí jijije…bienvenida quieres acercarte para que pueda darte un beso jiji- yo tragaba saliva y la señora me miraba con la ceja alzada

-Bueno, lo hare cuando a Elsa- y me miraba yo seguía sudando- no siga sufriendo por que le estas rozando tu petunia contra su aguijón pequeña flor- dios lo que dijo esa señora, era hermosa pero dios era tan directa y delicada para decir las cosas, en ese momento se me bajo por completo y mi cara quedo enrojecida

\- Oh creo que ya no será necesario jajajaja, las espero afuera mis tortolitas, calientes- cuando salió yo estaba roja y Rosetta con una cara extrañamente sorprendida, volteo a verme y me sonrió y yo solo bueno, me resigne a sentir dolor en mi pene, ya más de 6 meses que no podíamos tener relaciones, por situaciones asi ya era algo doloroso

Fuimos a un restaurante caro, pues la Señora Sofí era muy quisquillosa, como su hija en ciertas cosas, pero ella en la comida, Rosetta, con los animales, niños y curiosamente con la tierra jaja jajaja ¿irónico cierto?

-Lamento la molestia que les cause hace rato, pero….eso se hace en la casa mis amores- y Rosetta contesto agitando su mano como la última vez, seriamente pensaba regalarle un abanico

-¡la diferencia!, madre es que si no eres tú, es el pequeño Jack, o mi hermana, o sus empleadas o mis empleados el asunto es que siempre hay alguien que nos interrumpe, incluyendo su perro – y el rostro de Rosetta, en pleno catástrofe hacia que mi mal humor se fuera y me reia, acercándome para besarla, me daba risa su mal genio

-Jajaja, tendremos mucha vida para volver a estar juntas mi flor frustrada- y Rosetta, sonreía suspirando y su madre nos veía

\- Elsa, desde que llegaste a la vida de mi hija, puedo decirte que nunca la vi tan feliz en verdad, me alegra que seas tan hermosa Elsa y que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas, realmente no pensé que esto duraría, ya que sabes que Rosetta cada 6 meses cambia de pareja- Rosetta la fulminaba y yo me reia

-jajaja Gracias Sofí, se cómo es Rosetta, pero creo que tanto ella y como yo cambiamos mucho y tus palabras me hacen sentir que no las merezco como ustedes dicen que merecen algo de- y antes de terminar Rosetta me besaba

-Elsa, no me importa si tienes pene o vagina, un ojo o un seno jaja, yo te quiero por lo que eres y lo que me das y mi madre es lo que ha visto en ti, no necesito buscar todo lo que tú me brindas en alguien más - sonreía y volvía a besarla

\- Eso es verdad Elsa, pero bueno ya saben cómo harán la boda, solo queda 6 meses y no han hecho los ensayos y las cosas-

-Madre, yo soy decoradora de bodas, bueno es diseñadora jaja, asi que no te preocupes ya tenemos las cosas que vamos a poner, es Rosa, azul y blanco- su mama se nos quedó viendo raro igual yo habia visto asi a Rosetta cuando me dijo los colores, pero bueno al final ella sabía lo que hacía.

-Bien Elsa y dime, que es lo que piensas tú con lo de la boda- tenía la mano de Rosetta sosteniéndola, pues ella le gustaba el frio de mi cuerpo y estaba jugando con mis dedos, cuando voltee a ver a su mama vi que me miraba insistente

-Oh…am pues yo le eh dicho a Rosetta ciertas cosas que quiero en la recepción del jardín y….bueno eh dado ciertas cosas y gustos, por ejemplo yo escogí el buffet - la señora me sonrió, pero note que no le habia llenado su respuesta con lo que le dije

-Bueno es que el trabajo es de ambas, aunque lo haces Elsa pero Rosetta en fin lo está haciendo todo, por profesión-

-Se supone que es mi boda madre, por lo tanto debe ser perfecta, como Elsa- y me miraba de nuevo con esa expresión suya y yo solo me ruborizaba y me reia un poco

-No soy perfecta jajaja -

Ese día no la pasamos con su madre, pues la señora no dejaba de preguntarnos por lo de la boda, al parecer también se regresaba a Londres ese día y regresaba dentro de un mes o dos para ver los ensayos y asi, ese día lleve a Rosetta a su departamento por un minuto pensé en quedarme en la insistencia de ella, pero nunca lo habia echo y era algo que ella misma me habia pedido hace mucho y respetaba eso, si tal vez tuvimos relaciones pero era algo de ella que no me querían tal vez compartir aun, cuando llegue a mi departamento, estaba agotaba, solo deje mis cosas en el suelo y camine hasta mi habitación y me caí en la cama ni siquiera me cambie de ropa, cada día estaba más cansada y mi cumpleaños se acercaba un mes más para que fuera Diciembre y un año más iniciara junto con mis 32 años, dios ya estaba grande

De mis pensamientos me saco un ladrido, sonreí al sentir un bulto enorme posarse sobre mi espalda, se me fue el aire y con la voz cortada dije

-hola amigo…oye quítate- y se ponía a lado mío, mi perro era un husky siberiano que habia comprado una vez que fui de viaje con Rosetta a Arendelle, pasamos por una tienda de mascotas y la conexión fue única de ambos, era un gran perro que pesaba aproximadamente como de entre 20 a 34kg, si era un perro muy pesado y media como 61 cm, sus ojos debo decirlo eran como los míos azules, aunque más brillosos los de él y su pelaje era tan blanco, su nombre era

-Olaf Snow, deja de lengüetearme o te encierro en una de las habitaciones- mi perro era fabuloso, cuando le dije eso se acostó y con su pata me la puso en la cara como queriéndome dormir, me reí y lo abrase para quedarme dormida con él, no cabe duda que habia sido uno de mis logros el haberlo comprado tan solo hace 2 años y medio, también me hizo darme cuenta que necesitaba un hijo quien jugara con él, ya debía empezar a ver mi futuro, un hijo…..si, quiero un hijo.

A la mañana siguiente debía ir a ver con Rosetta a dejarle un café y aparte a mi cita que tenía con ella en su despacho para ver los manteles de la recepción que se iban a colocar pues hasta eso me pedía mi opinión aunque después ella eligiera lo que más le gustara, jaja capricho de una Flor tan bella como ella, cuando llegue estaba ella hablando en Francés, al parecer estaba haciendo citas para un viaje que haría para diseñar precisamente ella una decoración de una casa, me pase mientras ella seguía ahí tan sensual hablando hasta que me vio y con su mano me pidió un minuto yo solo me senté en ese gran sillón rosa que tenía en forma de una flor

-Oui, oui, oui, - habia agarrado una revista de interiores que tenía ahí mientras ella hablaba

\- non pas que je ne peux pas à ce jour de dame- de pronto se paraba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba yo y se sentaba en mis piernas, doblando su pierna despacio y sensual.

\- il coûterait plus cher, parce que je dis que je me prépare un événement! mon mariage!- su aroma me gustaba y decidí jugar un momento con ella y mordí su oreja muy despacio, y sentí como se habia estremecido, pues ella era muy cosquilluda.

\- ok, ok, je l'aime – se la empezaba a chupar y su voz cambiada a una más sensual si de por si el francés le salía muy sensual ahora estaba más sensual- ¡pas! Je ne veux pas l'affaire,- me daba pequeños manotazos en mi boca para que ya no lo hiciera, hasta que puso su mano en mi boca, entonces empecé a lamérsela y ella se puso roja y un poco acelerada -¡pas! Mme Je ne ris pas- se reia un poco pues el cosquilleo que le hacía pero luego me miraba con advertencia y entonces yo me reí y me quede quieta

\- Très bien alors, je serai dans les 15 jours là-bas pour décorer votre maison, vous remercier d'avoir choisi la maison florar Rosett- y colgaba con una sonrisa el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía dejándolo en el sofá y poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello

\- Eres cruel, como te pones hacerme esto cuando estoy hablando a parís cielo- me miraba con una cara de preocupación y un drama que no podía aguantarme la risa y la beso

\- jajaja me encanta cuando te pones asi sabes- ella se empezaba a reír mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-aawwwn y tú me encantas cuando eres salvaje y caliente Elsa, realmente eres perfecta para mí- y me besaba muy despacio, estábamos a punto de volver a tener ese encuentro apasionado, sus manos estaban metiéndose en mi camisa cuando de repente tocaron la puerta de su oficina y entonces sus manos tan suaves salieron de mis hombros y cuello

-Dios, en verdad estoy empezando a odiar esta vida- hacia una cara de pocos amigos pues ya más de 6 meses sin sexo, estaba muriendo

-Quien viene a molestarme, eh dicho que no vengan cuando está aquí mi prometida- y se paraba molesta Rosetta abriendo la puerta, su expresión con la mía no sé si fue igual pero por lo menos yo me quede estúpida al ver quien era y en cierta forma me entro un pánico al verla.

-Hola Rosetta- esa voz me paralizo

-oh por dios mi encargo ya llego, hmmmjajaja que bien, dios Anna pasa- no era posible que hacia Anna ahí….era Anna

-Gracias Rosetta, pero no quiero incomodar pues no vengo sola- Al parecer no sabía que estaba ahí, en realidad no se podía ver nada desde esa posición, pero yo si vi cuando Anna agacho la mirada con las manos y jalo a una niña, que traía un vestido azul y una diadema enredada en el cabello rubio, casi platinado como el mío en una trenza, mis ojos no pudieron creer lo que estaba viendo, Rosetta sonrió un poco al ver a esa pequeña niña agarrada de la mano de su mama, y las invito a pasar, me pare rápidamente y me quede ahí, cuando los ojos de Anna y su sonrisa se posaron sobre mí, cambio a una de terror igual y apunto de querer salirse le vi la intención

-!Volviste!- dije susurrando mientras la veia a los ojos sin poder decir nada, tenia una emocion tan grande de correr abrazarla pero no podia

-¡TU!- me dijo con una voz de incertidumbre pero como molesta, yo me quede paralizada y la niña se le quedaba viendo a su mama, pero me miraba un poco sorprendida igual y yo….jaja que podría decir, yo estaba completamente hipnotizada al ver….el gran parecido que tenía esa niña conmigo

-Vaya que esto es agradable…jaja, tenía la intención de que ustedes se volvieran a encontrar en otro lado pero dadas las circunstancias y el destino quiso que se encontraran aquí, que emoción la familia se reúne-yo miraba a la niña realmente no me atrevía a ver a Anna

-Creo que mejor me voy Rosetta, luego hablamos- y Rosetta corría a encerrarla, yo quería detenerla pero no podía hacer nada

-¡ESPERA!, ya habíamos hablado esto por teléfono, no solo estas aquí para que yo diseñe la fiesta de tu pequeña hija de su primera comunión, si no para que también hablaras con Elsa, me lo prometiste por favor Anna- volteaba a ver a Rosetta, como era posible que esta mujer haya echo tal cosa, pero como no iba a hacerlo si ella creía que solo éramos buenas amigas

-Jaja…veo que hay muchas cosas que decir, pero no lo hare aquí y menos enfrente de- y se quedó callada pensando en algo

-Snow…no lo diré enfrente de Snow, asi que luego te busco-

-¡Espera!, yo ya me tengo que ir, tranquila no debes irte, yo lo hare- y Anna no me dirigió la palabra solo se quedó, entonces agarre mis cosas y mire a Rosetta, ella con tristeza en el rostro me sonrió y me dijo que me llamaría al rato, yo solo sonreí y Salí pero antes, volví a ver a esa niña tan linda y que curiosamente, tenía unos ojos azules tan azules como los míos, cerré la puerta y no dijo nada solo me quede pensando en ese pequeña niña, no sabía que pensar no sabía, si…tal vez, oh no, tal vez si…..podría ser, ¡ **mi hija!**.

Estaba en mi casa, terminando unos casos que me habia llevado pues, todo el día en la oficina me estaba agobiando, en especial por el tema de ayer que Rosetta salió con una de sus maravillosas búsquedas, si habia ido a buscar a Anna para que hablara conmigo, pero ayer todo le salió mal a Rosetta, pues Anna no deseaba ni la…

-Mi niña, te buscan afuera- volteaba a ver a gerda

-Dime quien es gerda- dejaba mi bolígrafo en mi escritorio- me miraba sonriendo un poco

-bueno La Señora Pabba y su hija- mi rostro habia cambiado sorprendentemente, pues estaba pensando en ellas, precisamente

-Pásalas hasta aquí por favor Gerda- y asi fue tardo como 1 minuto en llegar, yo no sabía cómo recibirlas, pues estaba técnicamente en mi despacho, en mi consultorio donde estaba mi diván, mi escritorio lleno de papeles de la clínica y todos mis trofeos de todos mis proyectos, incluyendo el que habia realizado con su hermano y que fue todo un éxito, por fin decidí esperarlas sentada y cuando llegaran me pararía, me mire en el espejo que tenía escondido en una puerta del gran mueble de color chocolate que tenía detrás de mí, me vi, y me arregle lo más que pude, voltee a ver a mi fiel amigo que estaba en su cama, debajo de mi escritorio y sonreí

-Que tal me veo Olaf-mi perro me vio de lado y dio un ligero golpeteo en su cola, señal de que le gustaba como me veía, sonreí ver a Anna me estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, aun habían sentimientos que me quemaban por dentro, estaba vestida con un pantalón sastre de mujer muy entallado, no se preocupen no se ve mi miembro, por mi truco especial con los bóxer jaja, también llevaba una camisa de mujer de vestir muy entallada y un chaleco de color blanco de la parte de adelante y de atrás de mi espada era negro, por lo general siempre vestía asi para ir a mi clínica y una pequeña corbata, con unas zapatillas, tenía el cabello suelto y el fleco lo tenía todo alborotado hacia atrás, mientras caía un pequeño fleco en mi frente, estaba nerviosa sin duda, de repente llego gerda anunciándolas.

-Maestra Winter, La señora Pabba y la pequeña Snow Pabba- no tenía que preguntar más, era su hija…. Ya estaba de pie, solo cerré mi mueble y me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellas, me di cuenta que Anna sintió tal vez terror al verme que iba a toda velocidad a recibirlas, asi que opte por quedarme a unos dos pasos de ellas, ambas se detuvieron y el silencio nos llenó, por fin y como siempre yo fui quien lo quito.

-Gerda, por favor, trae galletitas o dulces a la hija de Summer, supongo que la niña puede comer dulces- y mire a Anna que no me miraba pero que carraspeo su garganta y muy leve alcance a escuchar

-No le gustan los dulces, creo que solo los chocolates y Soy Pabba- me quede tonta, el apellido de su estúpido esposo pero no dije más y mire a Gerda sonriendo

-A mi igual, trae por favor mi reserva especial Gerda, pronto por favor- gerda se sorprendía pues a nadie le permitía comer mis chocolates especiales rellenos de más chocolate y leche y delicias, nos quedamos solas ahí y la niña no hacia ruido, hasta que mi perro salió de su escondite y se dirigió a nosotras, Anna amaba los animales y la niña cuando lo vio note esas ganas de querer ir a verlo, pero Anna le agarro su mano en señal de que no lo hiciera, suspire y solo estire mi mano para ver si reaccionaba Anna

-Es un gusto volver a verte – Anna volteaba a verme y pude ver ese brillo en sus ojos, pero su mirada me demostraba tristeza y tal vez decepción, al final me dio la mano

-Vaya Elsa, asi vistes ahora, mas…elegante- y me sonroje

-bueno siempre ehh vestido asi, solo que ahora es con más frecuencia, pues eh abierto mi clínica y casi todo el tiempo me la paso ahí y ni modo que vaya en vans y vaqueros- la mire un poco sonriendo pero ella no sonrió solo bufo- por favor pasa y toma asiento, el perro no muerde solo que vio a la niña y bueno él es muy juguetón-

Me fui hacia la pequeña sala que tenía en mi despacho, ellas me siguieron y me sorprendí tanto al ver a la niña ser tan educada y delicada al subirse al sillón, sus piernitas juntas y las manos en sus rodillas, esa niña me recordaba mucho a….

-Ella es mi hija Elsa - creo que se dio cuenta que la miraba, entonces la niña volvió a pararse y con las manitas enfrente se inclinó y me saludo

-Buenas tardes, Maestra Winter- yo quede fascinada y conteste

-Buenas tardes, dulce nena, lamento no hablarte por tu nombre, pero es que no me lo sé- y entonces miro a su mama y su mama le sonrió haciéndole una seña en forma de que podía decírmelo

\- Mi nombre es Elsa Snow, Pabba Summer y es un placer estar aquí, tu despacho es muy grande pero acogedor y tu perrito es muy lindo- abrí los ojos y la boca, esa niña tenía muchas cosas de mí o bueno eso veía yo, pero esa niña sus ojos no mostraban miedo como yo, mostraban que brillaban y que era muy valiente, sus ojos de color azul como los míos dios, Olaf se acercó a mi sentando a un lado mirando a Anna y a la niña, los ojos de la niña se abrieron con tanta ilusión y yo puse en la cabeza de Olaf mi mano

-Su nombre es Olaf Snow lamento que tengas el mismo nombre pero me recuerda el a la nieve y a un muñeco de nieve que solía hacer con alguien pequeña- miraba a Anna que tenía la mirada más triste.

En ese momento llego Gerda con los chocolates y se los puso en una mesa que tenía enfrente, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo y volvió a pedir permiso a su mama para tomar uno, pero esta vez Anna solo sonrió y le dijo.

-Yo no soy la dueña de esos chocolates mi amor, recuerda que debes preguntarle a quien te lo está ofreciendo- Ella me miro y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo y se acercó a mí, al parecer Anna no le habia dicho eso, se estiro en forma de susto pero no hizo nada y solo nos observó, la niña me toco la mano y yo me sorprendí más al darme cuenta que esa niña estaba Helada como yo, y cuando se acercó pude ver sus hermosas pecas que se veían tan claras como la de su mama, y su piel era tan parecida a la de su madre, pero su cabello era idéntico al mío, no recordaba que Kristoff fuera tan blanco, yo tenía ese nudo en la garganta de preguntarle a Anna, estaba segura que ella era mi hija

-Maestra Winter, podría comer un chocolate con su consentimiento en su despacho, prometo no ensuciar- y me miro un poco tímida, me fascine ante eso, tome su manita y ella se sorprendió al ver que yo también era fría, sonrió y la mire

-Come todo los que quieras, esos son mis favoritos, aunque tengo uno en especial en esa caja- me miro con su ceja entre fruncida

-Cual- la mire y agarre un chocolate que era blanco y por dentro tenia sabor a fresa, los mismos que comíamos Anna y yo cuando éramos niñas, ella sonrió abriendo los ojos y su boca color carmesí

-Estos me encantan- me tomo la mano y el chocolate y emocionada vio a su mama que ella estaba sonriendo pero triste

-Estos también a mi mama le gustan mucho, siempre los fines de semana comemos chocolates viendo la televisión en nuestra casa- voltee a ver a Anna quien ahora me miraba seria- también yo pequeña Elsa- la niña puso su mano en mi cara y sentí eso, mi piel se erizo y me estremecí

-Tú también te llamas Elsa como yo cierto- la mire tomando su manita en mis manos a punto de llorar y con la voz quebrada- Sí...- su mama en ese momento se paró- Elsa, debemos irnos- mire a Anna y de inmediato me pare- No, espera tenemos que hablar – ella me miro

\- No enfrente de mi hija Elsa- entonces entendí, llame a gerda y le pedí a ella que se la llevara a mi sala de juegos, donde atendía a niños cuando tenía pacientes, se llevó los chocolates y se fueron, pero mi perro salio corriendo tras de ellas cerrando aquella habitación,

-¡No espera!- e interrumpia a Anna

-mi perro no le hara nada Elsa, no es agresivo- Anna me veía feo

-se que no le hara nada, pero no quiero que tengan contacto- la mire triste

-ya voy por el entonces- pero me detuvo

-no déjalo asi, no tiene la culpa el perrito, es muy hermoso de echo- la mire y le volví a sugerir que se sentara.

-Esa niña es…muy hermosa Anna- ella me miro

-Se lo que estás pensando Elsa….y la respuesta es – la mire con el corazón en la mano

-Es hija de Kristoff- comencé a reírme agarrándome la cabeza

-Esa niña es muy parecida a mí, sin mencionar que tiene mi mismo vestido, donde lo conseguiste, acaso solo lo mandaste hacer, si fuera hija de Kristoff no la vestirías asi o le hubieras puesto Elsa, no me mientas- Ella empezó a reírse

\- la llame asi, porque si fuiste una persona muy importante para mí y por qué si se parece a ti mucho en su cabello y sus ojos es todo, no hay más, si no mal recuerdes nunca quisiste que me embarazara- entonces la mire y me pare caminando donde ella, pero vi su rostro asustado y se paró poniéndose detrás del sillón a punto de correr me detuve y con mis dedos la señale

-el día de la cabaña, tuvimos dos veces relaciones y…..no use condón- ella agacho la cabeza y suspiro

-si sabía que dirías eso, mira Elsa- y saco de su bolsa de mano unos papeles y me los dio- revísalos- corrí a mi escritorio por mis lentes y comencé a hojear los papeles, eran pruebas de paternidad de Kristoff y la niña y de diferentes lugares incluso de la clínica de bella y todas decían que era su hija, ahí fue cuando me desilusione por un segundo creí que esa niña era mi hija, me quite los lentes cansada y le di sus pruebas ella me miro

-Solo a eso vine, porque me di cuenta como miraste a Elsa en el despacho de tu…prometida- y voltee a verla

-estaré aquí, Elsa y escúchame bien, no te quiero cercas de mi o de mi hija, acabo de dejarte en claro que no hay nada entre nosotras que nos una ahora, yo estoy casada y soy feliz, como tú lo serás con Rosetta, felicidades por tu boda en verdad me alegro pero debes seguir adelante como yo lo hice, te dejo una prueba para que tengas presente lo que te eh dicho- aventaba la prueba a mi escritorio y agarraba su bolsa, quería irse, pero reaccione corriendo empujándola contra el sofá, ella se quedó sorprendida y pude notar como su piel se erizo a mi cuerpo tan pegado a ella

\- Sé que hice mal a no ir por ti, pero no supe a donde te fuiste y toda mi vida me arrepentí, no te voy a negar que soy feliz ahora y que sí, me casare con Rosetta, la diferencia es que ella no quiere tener hijos y no te voy a negar que pensé que tu hija tuviera algo que ver conmigo, no te pido que vuelvas conmigo, pero no te calles si esa niña es mi hija, no puedes quitarme el derecho de que esa niña sepa quién es su padre en verdad, gracias por enseñarme esto y espero que no sean falsas Anna, porque si lo llego a descubrir….te voy a quitar a Elsa- y en ese momento me arrebato sus manos con fuerza y me dio una patada en mis….bueno para que decirlo, solo me dolió mucho nunca habia sentido ese dolor tan intenso me doble cayendo al suelo sin respirar y se acercó a mi oído

-Escúchame bien estúpida, ella es mi hija y su padre es Kristoff, tú no tienes nada que ver con ella y nunca tendrás que ver con ella, NO ERES NADA EN MI VIDA Y ME ALEGRO QUE NUNCA SE LOGRO NADA, ten bonito día y enserio, no te acerques a mi hija, idiota- y se iba, sus palabras me dolieron pero no podía hacer nada porque el dolor en mi miembro era peor que sus palabras, sé que se habían ido por que escuche a gerda decirle adiós a esa niña y la niña decir que por que no se despediría de mí, entro mi perro lamiendo mi cara al verme en el suelo, algo me decia que esa niña era mi hija, pero no podía hacer nada, las pruebas que me habia dado eran ciertas, una de ellas tenia referencia, bella y claro que le preguntaría.

\- Maestra Winter, la Doctora Beast la espera, por favor pase- una amable señora me extendía su mano dirigiéndola hacia dónde debía ir, con una sonrisa me metía a la oficina de la famosísima doctora Bella, que durante esos 6 años ella también abrió una clínica

\- ¡ELSA!- corría una chica alta a abrazarme de cola de cabello color castaño

\- bella, es agradable verte de nuevo después de 4 meses jaja- ella sonreía al verme

\- bueno, jaja desde aquella fiesta y tu anuncio a todos los amigos de Rosetta y míos bueno, era de esperarse a que volviera a verte hasta el día de tu boda ¿no?-

\- jaja si, ciertamente eso creía hasta que...- y mi sonrisa se perdió entre una de desconcierto y tristeza que miraba el hombro de bella, supongo que ella lo interpretó pues puso su mano en mi mejilla y...

-Ella estuvo aquí, Elsa y sé a qué has venido- la mire y procedimos a sentarnos en su gran escritorio de madera reluciente de pino

\- bueno, ella trajo a una niña aquí, y la verdad es que me sorprendió tanto al ver...ese gran parecido a ti y a ella- la mire desconcertada

\- no, no se parece a ella - ella sonrió

\- claro que si Elsa, solo que en este caso se pareció más a su padre - y volví abrir mis ojos al escuchar eso

\- entonces si soy su padre bella-

\- mis ojos y mi presentimiento dicen que sí, pero las pruebas que le di no, pero siento que jugaron sucio con mi laboratorio pues hace una semana llego Hans y una chica de laboratorios, bueno supe que estuvieron saliendo- mi cara estaba roja del coraje era lógico que había saboteado las pruebas

\- le hice el correspondiente cuestionario para saber si en verdad pasó algo, ella aseguró que no y no le dolió que le dijera que perdería su empleo, actualmente creo que ella trabaja en la clínica de Hans en Arendelle- mis ojos volvieron abrirse

\- ¿Hans puso una clínica?-

\- si...después de que murió tu tío y termino el proyecto contigo hace 4 años pues se fue, solo que nadie le dijo nada yo todo esto lo supe por Anna, ella y yo platicamos y me dijo todo lo que ustedes tuvieron, incluyendo el fin de semana en la cabaña, ella me aseguró que después de que viajó tomo la pastilla de emergencia, pero ciertamente no era posible ya que había pasado 2 días ya, pero supongo que me convenció pues me dio en cierta forma las horas exactas de que tuvieron relaciones ustedes, lo que te voy a decir tal vez te lastime, pero me dijo que ese mismo día después de haber llegado a Londres, por qué si se fueron a Londres Kristoff y el, a tuvieron relaciones por lo tanto la pastilla al tener contacto nuevamente pues se anula, así que si es probable que ella quedara embarazada de Kristoff y no de ti, eso ya dependería del espermatozoide ya sea que los tuyos sean más fuertes...o simplemente los de Kristoff Elsa, lamentó decirlo pero no quiero que te ilusiones, mis pruebas aventaron que es su hija, pero como te digo siento que eran falsas-

\- pero...aunque lo fuera, ella no lo admite - quería llorar por qué Anna estaba destrozándome, negándome la posibilidad de que mi hija si es que fuera mi hija supiera quién es su padre en verdad

\- ¿Elsa, en verdad haces esto por la niña, o por qué quieres que Anna vuelva contigo?- mis ojos se abrieron con aún lágrimas en los ojos, me limpie y tragué saliva, lo medite pues en cierta forma el saber que tuvimos una hija sería en cierta forma provechoso, tendría que casarme con ella, pero y Rosetta...ella me había ayudado durante casi 6 años y no podía negar que durante ese tiempo ella y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento, había amor, como podía dejarla, así que solo respire y mire a Bella

\- es por la niña, yo merezco estar en su futuro y Rosetta, nunca va a querer darme un hijo y la quiero claro y me casaré con ella, pero si Snow es mi hija, claro que quiero que lo sepa- bella hizo una extraña cara

-¿Snow?, la niña se llama Snow...pensé que Elsa pues Anna le dijo Elsa - sonreí y le tome la mano- su nombre es Elsa Snow, bella y si esas pruebas son falsas su verdadero nombre debe ser Elsa Snow Winter Summer- ella me sonrió y posó su otra mano con la mía

\- Esto que se me ocurre es de locos, pero creo que resultara, necesitamos cabello, sangre o saliva de esa pequeña y necesito de ti lo mismo, sabes ella no querrá dárnosla si sabe que intentamos esto- pensé determinadamente y sonreí y le guiñe el ojo

\- sé cómo conseguir lo que quieres-

Fui a la oficina de Rosetta, tenía pensando comer con ella y después pedirle que hiciera algún evento como un picnic y las invitara, cuando llegue abrí la puerta sin tocar y pude alcanzar a ver a Anna, pero esta vez no iba sola, estaba Kristoff y la pequeña

\- ¡ELSA!- y aquella niña se aventaba a mis brazos yo la abrazaba con fuerza y olía su perfume, esa niña olía a Anna y su piel era tan cálida como la mía, buena ligeramente cálida

\- HEY...Elsita que agradable que estés aquí, que andas haciendo - y me veía observando mi rostro pude notar que esa niña se daba cuenta del gran parecido entre nosotras

\- oye tus pecas casi no se ven y las mías si, de echo tu piel es más pálida que la mía y yo que me daba pena que me vieran con mi rosada piel jaja - sonreía sin dejar de verla pegaba mi nariz con la de ella y movió su nariz con la mía en un beso de esquimal, esa sensación me gusto, de repente

-Snow ya baja de los brazos de Winter, debemos irnos- volteaba a ver a Anna que no estaba contenta, Kristoff me sonreía y se paraba extendiendo su mano, baje a la pequeña por qué ya no quería que la regañara Anna

\- hola Elsa, es un gusto volver a verte- apretaba su mano el sentía un poco el dolor pero no dejaba de sonreír

\- lo mismo digo Pabba, que tal está tu padre -

\- jaja, bueno té extraña sinceramente al principio le había dolido que lo dejaste pero ahora te extraña y no deja de hablar de ti, de echo dice que te pareces mucho a mi pequeña Snow - y volteaba a ver a la pequeña que me sonreía tras las piernas de su madre

\- sí, la verdad es que yo también me sorprendí el parecido que tenemos- miraba a Anna y ella a mi

\- es algo curioso pero, siempre pasa que una, en la generación de familias grandes el sobrino o primo o Nieto se parezca a alguien, como ustedes son primas - volteaba a ver a Rosetta, su rostro mostraba que no entendía nada, ella sabía que no éramos familia

\- sí, eso llega a pasar - aquel chico me seguía sonriendo

\- bueno debemos irnos, gracias por todo y estas invitada Rosetta ten bonita tarde - volteaba a ver a Rosetta que se despedía de Anna de beso, pensaba decirle que si yo no estaría, pero antes de que salieran Kristoff se agarró de su cabeza y se dirigió a mi

\- amm, Elsa sé que estás con Rosetta y espero que tú también puedas acompañarnos a la fiesta que Rosetta realizará por la comunión de Snow - sonreía y volteaba a ver a Anna que estaba furica por esa invitación del rubio y antes de que pudiera decir no la pequeña volvía conmigo queriendo subir por mis piernas, Anna le gritó pero yo la levante

\- tranquila Anna, ella está bien - la niña volteaba con su mama con una cara de tristeza

\- perdona mama, pero quiero que Elsa este conmigo ese día - Anna la miraba con tristeza note que su rostro quería expresar dolor o tal vez explotar por algo entonces mire a la niña y le moví el pequeño fleco que tenía en su rostro para ver esos ojos tan azules como los míos, ahora entendí por qué la gente decía, en especial Anna decía que se perdía en mi mirada si así eran mis ojos, eran intensos y mostraban un alma pura, como la de la pequeña Elsa

\- vas a ir a mi fiesta verdad Elsa- me miraba en puchero, agarrándome sus manos mientras la tenía cargada, sonreí y le di un beso a sus manitas para que dejara el nerviosismo - ahí estaré Elsita y créeme que no iré sola, llevaré a un amiguito si no te molesta, quiero que te conozca - la niña me sonrió y volvió abrázame, no deje de pensar en la mirada de Anna, que era de miedo como si algo me ocultara, cada vez estaba más cerca de la verdad.

Era sábado y estaba hiendo a la casa de Rosetta, por ella y mi querido Jack, estacione mi auto y tócale el claxon, el primero en salir fue gergi, que venía en traje con unos pantalón iros de vestir cortos, su pequeño saco y su camisa azul con una corbata negra, que guapo se veía mi querido amigo y Rosetta, venía con un vestido entallado descubierto de su espada y solo cubierto un poco de los senos, se veía hermosa, les abrí las puertas del auto y ambos entraron Jack, me saludo y se sentó, y Rosetta me besó despacio y el niño comentó

-iuuuuu, no hagan eso….que no ven que estoy chiquito- Entonces volteo Rosetta un poco molesta

-No tiene nada de malo que Elsa y yo nos besemos- la mire en forma de que se tranquilizara pues el niño no estaba haciéndolo por lo que su mente habia entendido

-No me gusta que se besen los adultos es tan…..guacala, yo nunca besare a una mujer o un hombre, yo siempre tendré amigos- entonces Rosetta me miro y sonrió un poco roja

\- ya te llegara quien te roba el corazón- y entonces el niño me abrazo y me susurro en el oído

-mi tía Rosetta te lo robo Reyna Elsa- y voltee a verlo con los ojos abiertos, pues si lo veíamos asi, no sabría contestarle, sabía que la quería y que quería casarme con ella, pero…..no sé si ella era ahora quien tenía mi corazón, Arranque el auto y nos fuimos a la fiesta de la pequeña Elsa, que en tan solo 20 minutos habíamos llegado a una casa enorme tipo Mansión, cuando acerque el auto a la gran reja, de donde habia un timbre una voz salió

-Bienvenida Maestra Elsa Winter, en un momento le abrimos-

-Gracias- y pase el carro por un enorme camino que daba hacia donde estaba un estacionamiento junto a mas carros, todos eran carros caros como el mío o incluso un poco más caros, bajamos y gergi bajo con el regalo que tenía, Rosetta lo tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a donde estaba el ruido salimos de ahí hacia aun jardín donde habían muchos chiquillos, corriendo, habían globos debo decir que se me hizo raro pues según era la comunión no una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando por fin vi hacia adelante, pude notar que Anna venía con Kristoff, tomados de la mano, Anna al verme pude ver su nerviosismo y en cierta forma incomodidad al tenerme ahí, eso me aseguraba para mis ojos que en verdad, aun le movía cosas

-Elsa, Rosetta…me alegra que hayan podido venir, ese niño es tuyo Elsa, al final de todo supongo que te metiste a una inseminación, saco tu cabello platinado- Rosetta abrió la boca y todo quedo en silencio, al parecer anna no le habia dicho nada

-Amm, jeje Ahh su nombre es Jack y es mi sobrino Kristoff- le decia Rosetta con su tono de sarcasmo con un poco de vergüenza por lo que habia dicho Kristoff

-Oh lo siento, es que como ustedes dos- y antes de que terminara lo mire seria y concluí

-Somos pareja, pero Rosetta no le gusta mucho los niños, Kristoff- Anna me miraba un poco sorprendida y en ese momento Jack pedía ir a los juegos de lo cual le dije que sí pero que pidiera permiso a los dueños de la casa, el niño volteo y miro a Anna quien le sonrió agachándose

-Señora Pabba, seria molestia ¿si pudiera ir a jugar a esos juegos y al brin colín?- lo miraba con una sonrisa y le acaricia el cabello- claro que puedes ir corre de seguro encuentras algo que te divierta- y antes de que dijera más el salió corriendo solo mire y entonces ellos nos invitaron a una mesa a sentarnos, Anna no dejaba de verme y para ser honesta, yo tampoco

-Bien chicas y entonces cuando es la boda- ante eso fue como Anna posos sus ojos sobre Kristoff y yo pude voltear a verlo igual y después mire a Rosetta quien estaba acariciando su cabello

-Bueno, tenemos pensado casarnos dentro de 6 meses ya tenemos todo previsto, lo único que falta son la lista de invitados y los ensayos de boda jajaja, verdad dulzura- y se recargaba sobre mi pecho mirándome mientras acariciaba mi barbilla, voltee rápidamente a ver a Anna que tenía un ligero rubor en su rostro

\- Amm si, solo es eso, digo el tener amm una diseñadora de bodas hace muy fácil casarse todos los días jaja-se reia Kristoff y Anna bufaba riéndose con falsedad

De repente una niña con un vestido largo y en tipo princesa blanco se aproximaba corriendo y yo sonreía parándome para arrodillarme en el césped extendiendo los brazos y con una sonrisa

-¡Elsaaaa, veniste!- y caí al suelo pues llegaba de golpe me empezaba a reír sosteniéndola con fuerza, esa niña olia tan delicioso como su madre, pero sin duda se parecía bastante a mi aunque bueno en ser tan directa y amorosa no jaja

-Aww Elsa, me alegro de verte, dios estas hermosa lamento no haber llegado a tu ceremonia pero es que tuve unas cosas antes que hacer para venir contigo- y me arrodillaba de nuevo viéndola y sin dejar de agarrarle sus lindas y finas manitas, ella me sonreía y en sus ojos podía ver un brillo hermoso, en verdad amaba esos ojos

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, en verdad quería verte, no sé por qué pero en verdad deseaba poder verte- note pues aunque estuviera viendo a la niña Anna estaba enfrente de mí, pude notar que le dolían esas palabras o como si sintiera temor ante eso, asi que sonreí y de mi bolsillo de mi pantalón sastre sacaba una caja blanca

-Mira esto fue lo que fui a hacer- la niña me tomaba la caja y sonreía cuando la abrió sus ojos se iluminaron y su rostro estaba con un asombro de que en verdad le habia gustado el regalo, Kristoff creo que sintió un poco de celo tal vez pues su sonrisa habia cambiado un poco

-Dios es….es hermoso Elsa, es un muñeco de nieve, con una cara muy rara pero hermoso- me empezaba a reír, pues si ese muñeco era raro, pero tenía un significado especial, cuando la niña saco el collar de oro blanco con el ilustre de nuestro muñeco de la infancia Anna de inmediato abrió los ojos con sus labios y ordeno a la niña que se lo diera y entonces cuando Elsa, se lo dio esta lo arrebato de sus manos y lo vio muy detenidamente y cuidadosa, para después voltear a verme y pude notar como su garganta se secó y sus ojos brillaban en alerta de aproximarse lagrimas ante nosotros

-Mama, me lo das- Elsa la miro un poco triste y ella sonrió

-Voltéate, para ponértelo- y la niña sonrió volteando agarrándose el cabello que lo traía suelto para poder levantarlo y Anna se lo puso, ella lo miro desde su pecho y volvió a correr abrazarme, susurrándome en el oído **"gracias"** , yo sonreí y voltee a ver a Anna, quien me veía y ahora su temor y su enojo habia cambiado a uno de incertidumbre y pude notar como una sonrisa en sus labios, en ese momento Kristoff se paró y pidió una disculpa para poder ir a otro lado, esa situación lo estaba incomodando pero a mí no me importo, Elsa se soltó de mí y me tomo de la mano, jalándome.

-Vamos, vamos a jugar Elsa- iba a pararme pero en ese momento Rosetta, se acercó a ella

-Muñequita, porque no vas tu a jugar con mi sobrino se llama Jack, es que Elsa no puede ir por que tiene zapatillas y puede hundirse en el césped y podría lastimarse- Elsa me miro triste y yo solo esperaba que Rosetta terminara de decirle eso, me quite las zapatillas y la cargue en mis brazos, Rosetta se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos y un poco los labios, sin saber que decir

-Te encargo por favor mis zapatillas, iré a jugar con Elsa- y me iba corrieron sin decir nada y dejándola sola, con Anna.

POV ANNA

 **Hace 6 años atrás**

-¿Anna te encuentras bien?- estaba con la cabeza en el retrete, vomitando hace aproximadamente 1 mes que me habia casado con Kristoff, tuve relaciones con el no muy gustosas y habia tomado mi pastilla de emergencia que compre, cuando bajamos del avión casi 3 días después de haber dejado a Elsa en la cabaña

-Si….estoy bien solo que creo que me hizo daño algo, ya salgo-

-Ok…cualquier cosa dime ¿sí?- y escuchaba como se retiraba Kristoff, de inmediato de uno de los cajones de mi baño sacaba algo que me atemorizaba saber qué pues realmente, dudaba que fuera de Kristoff, mi marido, sacaba la prueba de embarazo, respire hondo y continúe con lo que tenía que hacer, cuando por fin tenia aquel instrumento en las manos espere a que poco a poco saliera la rayita que debía salir esperando que en verdad no saliera, se supone que en esta prueba si salía color azul era negativa, pero si salía roja era positiva, espere unos minutos más mi corazón comenzaba a latir y de repente, salió la rayita, al principio pensé que era azul pues estaba un poco oscura, pero poco a poco empezó a visualizarse roja, entonces fue ahí cuando me desplome en el suelo y llore, no es que no deseara estar embarazada, pero no quería un hijo de Kristoff, ¡NO AUN! y tampoco quería un hijo de Elsa, pues entonces ¡TODA MI VIDA LA TENDRIA ENCIMA DE MI Y QUERIA OLVIDARLA POR SIEMPRE!, pero la decisión ya estaba dada, y lo único que podía hacer era ir al doctor, aunque de por si todos los síntomas me arrojaban que lo estaba, pero yo necesitaba saber de quién era ese bebe que tenía en mi vientre creciendo

A la mañana siguiente fui al doctor, pues habia pasado un mes, supongo que eso ya tenía, pero necesitaba tener información, el doctor me atendió y realizo los diagnósticos para decirme si estaba embarazada, tarde en el doctor aproximadamente 3 horas y cuando por fin me hacia el ultrasonido, me enseño la pequeña bolita diminuta que se supone, que era mi hijo o hija

-Mire la semilla, usted si está embarazada Señora Pabba, felicidades- y comencé a llorar el doctor al ver mi rostro de preocupación dejo de sonreír

-Le pasa algo, acaso no quería tener este bebe- lo mire y tuve que contarle mi situación y obvio decirle que estuve con una hermafrodita, pues tenía miedo, habia escuchado que cuando los hermafroditas tenían la oportunidad de embarazar a veces esos bebes no salían tal y como debían nacer sanos, entonces tuve que decirle que tenía que estar segura de sí no era de ella para tomar las medidas que debía tomar, no iba a abortarlo, pues no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo y no quería, al final de todo era mío, y de nadie

-Bien, usted vendrá dentro de 2 meses, ya tendrá 3 meses y yo podré realizar una Prueba de Paternidad Prenatal No Invasiva, con eso no tendremos riesgo de que haya un aborto, ni usted se lastime, pero necesito sangre de su esposo o de esta mujer que me comenta-

-No puedo traerle la sangre de ella, me aleje de ella y por eso estoy aquí-

-entonces con la de su esposo, si el resultado sale que no hay compatibilidad, eso querrá decir que, aquella mujer es…el padre de tu bebe y entonces te diré el cuidado que debe haber para que tu bebe salga sano y sin ningún riesgo, aunque también debo decirte, que tal vez se parezca a ella ese bebe en muchos aspectos fenotipos y genotipos- trague saliva pero acepte, necesitaba saber de quién era y que tenía que hacer.

Ese día en la noche que regrese, tuve que hablar con Kristoff el de inmediato sonrió y me abrazo, yo no pude alegrarme mucho, porque no sabía si era de él y por qué no quería eso, no aun sin embargo no pude hacer más, durante esos 2 meses que su familia supo y todo fueron a visitarnos, incluyendo mi madre, como era de esperarse cuando pudo acorralarme me pregunto si de verdad era de Kristoff a lo que solo con coraje pude decirle que no sabía, ese día recuerdo sentir su mano en mi mejilla y mi rostro voltearse, con los ojos cerrados espere a que el ardor bajara y voltee con mi rostro furioso a verla, ella me advirtió diciéndome que si él bebe era de Elsa, haría lo imposible por asesinarlo, asi tuviera que arrollarme con su auto, estaba sola todo ese tiempo me la pase sola y con miedo, pues entre más pasaba el tiempo más sentía la necesidad de saber de quién era, pero yo empezaba amar a este bebe sin importarme quien fuera su padre.

Llego aquel día y sin más fui al doctor para que me realizara ese procedimiento que me definiría si mi bebe era de Elsa o Kristoff, antes de asistir le habia pedido a Kristoff sangre con una orden del doctor, para ciertos diagnósticos que el mismo se inventó y que Kristoff con gusto accedió sin ningún problema, llegue a darle su sangre y procedieron a sacar la mía, el procedimiento tardaba alrededor de 24 horas que estuve esperando ansiosa para saber qué era lo que iba a pasar, al siguiente día, el doctor me paso a su consultorio y me miro un poco preocupado pues el habia recibido aquellos análisis y su rostro me daba miedo pues sentía que algo no habia salido bien, de su cajón saco aquel sobre ya abierto y me lo entrego sin decirme nada y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, agarre el documento respire hondo y procedí a sacarlo para después desdoblarlo y comprobar con mis ojos que.

-Elsa es su padre, doctor- volteaba a ver al doctor con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, el simplemente se paró y se puso a lado de mío sentándose en una de sus sillas y tomo mis manos

-Lo siento, ahora debemos empezar a sacar nuevos análisis para ver como vendrá tu bebe, debemos asegurarnos de que el nazca sano y limpio, debemos ver si es necesario que puedas conservarlo o podamos sacártelo- voltea a verlo y moví la cabeza en negación

-No doctor no importa que sea de ella, solo quiero a mi bebe con mi vida, es mío al final- él sonrió

\- Lose Anna, pero los espermatozoides de un hermafrodita, no son regulares como los de un hombre y si él bebe es una amenaza para tu salud, con la pena pero no arriesgare tu salud, pero eso lo veremos en los siguientes análisis que te estaré haciendo, espero y todo salga bien, dime ¿hablaras con ella?- me quede pensando, pero al final solo voltee a verlo y sonreí

-No, ella no será parte de mi vida y lo siento por Kristoff pero tampoco le diré nada, sé que soy egoísta pero prefiero que se quede aquí con usted esto y en mi corazón-

 **ACTUALMENTE**

-¡Anna!, hey maja vaya forma de ignorarme, en que estás pensando- regresaba de mis recuerdos al ver como Elsa y mi hija jugaban en el pasto, el ver que Elsa se quitara sus zapatillas para jugar con ella me encantaba, pero estaba asustada, pues al parecer ambas sentían esa conexión que las unía, "LA SANGRE" el mismo ADN, como era posible que ella pudiera sentir que estaba con su hija o que mi hija, sintiera tanta emoción al ver a Elsa, durante los 6 años nunca trato asi a Kristoff, él jugaba con ella y ella igual pero no era tan espontanea con él quería no cómo es….con esta…

-extraña- volteaba a ver a Rosetta, que sonreía ante mi reacción, volvía en si

-Jaja, vaya eres una anfitriona excelente Anna- cruzaba mi piernas para mirarla de arriba abajo

-Lo siento Rosetta, es que andaba pensando en unas cosas y me quede tonta al ver la reacción de tu prometida hiendose a jugar con mi pequeña y dejándote sola- ella sonreía y veía a Elsa que ya estaba presentando a Jack con Elsa

-Sí, Elsa es….bueno es muy niñera le gusta los niños, es una lástima- la miraba ahora tocando mi frente

-¿Porque es una lástima que quiera hijos?-la miraba un poco dignada

-Porque, yo no le daré ni uno, muchas veces me lo ha pedido y es que cuando hacemos el amor, jajaja dios es tan, pero tan único somos dos fieras en ese tema pero Elsa, muchas veces me ha pedido quitarse el condón, pero no tengo madera para los niños- cuando me dijo eso, sentí mi cara arder, ¡Elsa le pedía quitarse el condón! y peor, "tenían relaciones sexuales" no pude evitar preguntarle sin verla si no, tenía seguro vería mi rabia

-¿cada cuando ustedes tienen relaciones Rosetta?, si no es imprudente claro jaja-mi risa más hipócrita que nunca

-hmmm bueno, ahorita no hemos podido hacer el amor, porque en cada momento que lo intentamos, mi mama, mi sobrino, mi hermana o su maldito perro nos interrumpen, espantosamente, no estas para escucharlo, ni yo para decírtelo pero hace 4 días aproximadamente, íbamos a hacerlo en mi oficina, te juro Anna ya tenía sus pantalones abajo y yo estaba arriba de ella en la mesa y mi madre dios, destruyo todo el fuego y la pasión que nos rodeaba en ese momento, estamos un poquito frustradas, pero por lo general me lo hace ufff…..mmjaja 2 veces a la semana, jaja tengo una vida sexual muy buena déjame decírtelo y vaya que siiii sabe cómo hacerme gritar mi chica hielo hmmm- movía su mano como si tuviera calor sonriendo, tenía unas ganas enormes de agarrarla de los cabellos y golpearla hasta cansarme, por darme detalles, yo también quería golpearme pues no debía reaccionar asi, cuando Elsa ya no me importaba nada.

por cierto Kristoff no sabe que Elsa es hermafrodita por lo que presencie hace rato, ¿Por qué no le has dicho?- su mirada ahora era como de sarcasmo como si ella me supiera algo, yo la mire seria con mis ojos abiertos y procedí a contestarle un poco grosera pues ella no tenía el derecho de saber mis razones, aunque mis razones eran aquella niña jugando con su verdadero padre

-a pesar de no hablar con Elsa y el que nos hayamos distanciado, no tengo por qué destruirle la vida, cuando ella durante sus 32 años ha guardado el secreto que ella tiene entre la piernas, no me avergüenzo de ella, pero si ella no quiere que nadie sepa, con mucha más razón no tiene por qué saberlo mi esposo, Rosetta-Rosetta me miro sonriendo, a pesar de tanto tiempo Seguia teniendo esa forma de seducir a la gente tan…..¿buena?, no tengo las palabras para definirla

-Si tú lo dices, pero, siento que es por otra cosa, pero en fin Anna, solo espero que puedas ir a mi boda con Elsa, será una de las mejores en mucho tiempo créeme- y me paraba sonriéndole para irme donde estaban ellas, dejándola ahí, cuando llegue pude ver que ambas estaban jugando Elsa, habia llegado con el cabello suelto y una camisa negra abierta de su cuello que le dejaba ver su delgado y largo cuello blanco y su clavícula, en su pecho se asomaba un dije igual, de inmediato me acerque a ella parándola pues estaba inclinada jugando con Snow y le puse en su pecho mi mano y con la otra tome el dije entre mis manos, sentí como se sorprendió y pude sentir su mirada en mis manos y mi frente, cuando vi el dije, era un copo de nieve y en medio de ese habia como un zafiro azul y a los lados habían dos letras grabadas que se unían en aquel copo de nieve, que podía jurar era fino pues pesaba en mi mano a pesar de su tamaño

-Es oro blanco como el de Elsa- y mire a sus ojos, se suponía que no quería porque me perdería en ellos, lo cual paso y pude sentir como mi corazón empezaba a palpitar con más fuerza, pude ver el rostro de Elsa, no habia cambiado casi nada, solo podía decir que sus facciones ahora estaba más maduras, pero sus ojos seguían con ese mismo brillo que mi hija tenia, la diferencia es que ese brillo me miraba con deseo y con un gran amor que ella misma ocultaba

-no alcanzo a ver esas letras que tiene en cada punta del copo, que dice- y su mano se posó en la que tenía en el pecho sin dejar de mirarme seria, pero mostrándome que se moría de volver a besarme como yo también anhelaba eso con mi corazón y mi respiración entre cortada

\- en realidad son dos letras de cada lado, del lado derecho es EW-

-Elsa Winter- mis labios pronunciaban su nombre en un surruró, podía sentir aquel calor, que sentí hace 6 años cuando estuvimos en aquel lago a punto de besarnos

-y de la izquierda están AS- y su mirada era más intensa, me quedaba en silencio sintiendo como mi respiración se iba

-¿no lo vas a decir?- caía un poco de su cabello en sus ojos quitándome esa vista tan perfecta, entonces con mi mano le acariciaba la frente y ella cerraba los ojos y apartaba aquel mechón de cabello para después volver a ver sus facciones de su rostro, como amaba a esta mujer y como con tan solo estos roces me volvía loca aun

-¿Anna Summer?- le preguntaba y ella tomaba mi mano con su la que tenía libre y pude sentir como poco a poco se iba acercando a mí, estuvimos a centímetros de besarnos a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando

-¿Mama?- despertaba de mi trance separándome de ella y ella volteaba a ver a mi hija, Elsa nos miraba un poco confusa pero sus labios estaban con una pequeña sonrisa, me agache y la tome de su cinturita y Elsa hizo lo mismo, afortunadamente donde ellas se habían ido a jugar estaba apartado de los invitados

-¿Qué paso?- le dije mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla, fría como la de su padre

-ya conoces al sobrino de Elsa- y el niño se acercaba sonriéndonos y se ponía entre las piernas de Elsa, quien lo abrazaba y miraba a Elsa

-Si mi amor, es un buen niño ¿no?-

-Soy un caballero y yo debo proteger a la Reyna Elsa, ¿Verdad?- y miraba a Elsa que me sonreía

-Si mi leal caballero, pero ahora debo pedirte que protejas a alguien más, cuando yo no esté – y el niño la miraba serio y yo igual

-¿a quién?-

-a ella, porque ella es especial para mí como tú- y volteaba a verme, yo me quedaba pensando, no podía decirle la verdad, ella iba a casarse y peor de todo yo estaba con Kristoff lo engañe durante 6 años no podía solamente decirlo asi como si nada, en ese momento Kristoff corrió conmigo

-Anna ya debemos partir el pastel de Elsa- Elsa me miraba desconcertada y entonces yo tenía que decirle que no solo estábamos celebrando su comunión si no su cumpleaños una semana antes que el de ella

-Es su cumpleaños Elsa- y Elsa no podía creerme, corrieron ambos niños y Kristoff se adelantó dejándonos de nuevo solas, yo me abrace esperando algo de ella, pues veía en su rostro que deseaba a gritos preguntarme algunas cosas

-Por favor Anna, solo…dime- y me miraba con tristeza, esa mirada me encantaba no solo porque me hacía sentirme débil, sino porque esa misma mirada la tenía mi hija y era de todos los días recordarme durante 6 años que era el fruto del amor de mi vida y que nunca iba a olvidarla, por tener a Elsa Snow conmigo, solo agache la cabeza y camine hacia donde era el pastel, cuando llegue me puse a lado de mi hija, a pesar de ser hija de Elsa, ella habia sacado en ocasiones, el ser impetuosa, extrovertida y muy directa como yo, algo que agradecía que no saco de Elsa, cuando llegue me estiro los brazos y la cargue, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que gritara para que Elsa, se posara con ella donde debía ir Kristoff, el por lógica se negó y se enojó, asi que Elsa, solo se puso enfrente de nosotros para que ella estuviera feliz aunque mi hija no demostraba felicidad pero yo no podía apoyar lo que estaba haciendo, podía darme cuenta que Elsa, actuaba sin razón solo era el impulso o la sangre llamaba, asi que tenía que hablar con mi hija sobre este asunto y saber que era lo que debía decir dependiendo de la respuesta de mi pequeña Snow, al final de todo ella era su padre y creo que tenía el derecho de ser feliz con ella, aunque lo nuestro solo fue un Sueño que nunca se cumplió.


	8. Happy Birthday

**jajaja no es que actualice muy pronto, pero...es que les contare jaja aunque algunos diran a mi que me importa eso pero en fin, resulta que estoy incapacitada en mi casa, entonces no hago absolutamente nada mas que escribir y creanme cuando no vienen ideas me aburro horriblemente y me desespero, llevo mas de 2 meses aqui en mi casa y es horrible pero en fin, por eso los subo rapido espero no aburrirlos este es el ultimo que subo en la semana jeje, dejare pasar tiempo para no atosigarlos en fin espero les siga gustando y de echo creo que me pondre a escribir en la otra asi que tardare jajaja, en fin gracias y bye**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de disney (NO CONTIENE INCESTO) G'P Elsa**

 **Chapter 8**

POV ANNA

Me encontraba, en mi cuarto leyendo un poco antes de dormir, pero lo que note que me sorprendió bastante, fue ver a Kristoff entrar molesto, se dirigió a la cama se metió y me dio la espalda, sabía que esa actitud habia sido por lo de Snow que habia hecho el berrinche porque Elsa quien apenas conocía quería que estuviera a lado de ella en vez de él, su padre, deje mi libro en la mesa de noche y me voltee a acariciar su espalda, para tranquilizarlo, pero no me hizo caso.

-que tienes Kristoff-

\- tu sabes lo que tengo- su voz era de enfado muy seca

-vamos Kristoff, es una niña y desde que conoció a su tía, bueno ha enfatizado muy bien con ella- bufo y pude sentir sus músculos tensarse

-mira Anna, sé que mi hija pudo estar fascinada con ella, todo el mundo está fascinada con Elsa Winter pero joder, no es la primera vez que me hace algo asi, no solo con ella, si no con todo sabes que ella y yo casi no convivimos de la misma forma, como lo hizo ella hoy con Elsa, es mi hija y llevo 7 años a su lado y me dice papa porque tú la acostumbraste, pero conmigo es reservada y lo sabes, no es entusiasta ni me pide que juegue con ella o le lea un cuento, a ti todo te lo pide y no entiendo por qué, en cierta forma me da coraje que Elsa que solo la conoce de tal vez 2 días la trate como si ella fuera su padre-

Mis bellitos estaban erizados por esa revelación de él, pues estaba diciendo lo que me estaba comiendo durante 7 años y que le oculte a él y a Elsa, de repente se voltio

-ahí esta no vuelves a decir nada te das cuenta Anna- me le quede viendo y lo bese para calmarlo Kristoff, era muy persistente y cuando veía que dudaba o me sentía culpable sabía que en cierta forma algo le estaba ocultando, empezó a incomodarme el beso cuando empezó a profundizarlo, pues se lo que quería hacer y yo no quería, no ahora que volvió a mi vida Elsa, sus manos empezaron apretando mi espalda y entonces puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje un poco el me miro

-no es el momento Kristoff- vi su rostro molesto, habia algo en Kristoff que no les eh comentado, pero él es muy agresivo, casi no es tolerante a las cosas y la razón que yo analice es por ser abogado jaja

-¡nunca es el momento, nunca quieres hacer el amor conmigo-lo mire un poco agobiada pues es el tema de siempre, no hemos tenido relaciones desde 6 meses y para tenerlas, es complicado, si lo llego hacer es porque por este tipo de reclamos y para evitar sus insultos e incluso sus arranques, llego a darle sexo y sin mentirles cada 6 meses y sabía que ya era hora de hacerlo, siempre usábamos condones pues yo le decia que no deseaba otro hijo, cuando teníamos relaciones debo admitirles, que me es incómodo pero al final de todo lo disfruto, pues no siento la misma sensación que sentía con Elsa, pero el sexo es adecuado cuando Kristoff me llega a tocar, nunca eh llegado al orgasmo con él, pero él ni se ha dado cuenta pues él tiene la idea de que no gimo y cuando llego al orgasmo yo solo doy un pequeño grito, en fin, Kristoff estaba de nuevo con esa mirada de odio por que otra vez lo dejaría con las ganas, pero mi mente me traiciono cuando recordé lo que Rosetta me dijo tan descaradamente:

" _Por lo general me lo hace ufff…..mmjaja 2 veces a la semana, jaja tengo una vida sexual muy buena déjame decírtelo y vaya que siiii sabe cómo hacerme gritar mi chica hielo hmmm"_

Al recordar eso, mi cuerpo se llenó de furia y mire a Kristoff y sin más comencé a besarlo despacio, el reacciono y de una se subió en mí, sentí en mi vientre el miembro de Kristoff, y solo segui besándolo hasta provocarlo, tener relaciones con Kristoff era muy rápido, en tan solo unos minutos él ya se habia bajado el pantalón, me quito mi pijama y me ordeno que me pusiera en cuatro patas, lo cual hice acostando mi torso a la cama con la cara en la almohada y respingando el culo sin decir nada y a esperar a que se viniera dentro de mí, lo bueno que siempre se ponía condón y el pudiera estar contento sin más, Kristoff era buen esposo a excepción cuando se volvía loco y si lo llegaba a soportar era por la misma razón que si él se comportaba asi, tenía mucha culpa yo y sobre todo comportamientos que él ni tenía idea que existieran, por culpa de mis sentimientos y el amor de Elsa, me lo metió, sentía incomodidad, pues tenía que mojarme, pero me compraba lubricadores pues, no es que fuera malo hacerlo con él pero definitivamente, no me excitaba lo suficiente y solo me lastimaba, el intentaba de todas las formas poder mojarme un poco pero, el termino aceptando que compráramos lubricadores, el pretexto fue que no podía lubricar aunque estuviera muy excitada para que no sospechara nada, asi que ya me habia lubricado lo suficiente, para no sentir molestia, aunque para mi fuera de igual forma normal.

-oh Anna estas muy apretada- y pasaba sus enormes manos por debajo de mi blusa para tocar mis senos y enderezarme un poco mientras me embestía, eh aquí donde debía fingir que me gustaba un poco almenos hasta que pudiera estar bien estimulada y pudiera disfrutarlo con el

-Oh Kristoff me alegra que te guste- seguía moviéndose sobre mi trasero, sus testículos chocaban golpeando mi clítoris, eso lo agradecía puesto que ese pequeño ardor provocaba que me excitara un poquito, pero ese día no se no me sentí al cien, estaba pensando en Elsa y en el encuentro de hoy, con su medalla, de repente sentí caliente mi vientre y no les voy a negar que me espante, pues se suponía que usábamos condón, de inmediato me voltee a verlo y él tenía los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa

-Kristoff no te pusiste condón- me miraba viéndome enojado

-sí, recuerda que se siente caliente el condón, no seas tonta sé que no quieres otro hijo, que no te veniste tu-

-no, es que me bajaste mis ganas cuando sentí muy caliente mi vientre, perdona- el me saco su pene que no estaba mal, pero era más chico que el de Elsa, encogió los hombros y me enseño el condón con semen adentro, pero era muy poco de lo mucho que se venía tal vez ni lo disfruto no lo se

-ni modo si no te veniste es tu problema, vamos a dormir que tengo mañana una junta muy importante en el bufet- me daba un buen de asco que fuera asi, pero en fin ya habia obtenido lo que quería y cada vez más nuestra relación estaba siendo más fea, pero no habia de otra, yo habia elegido esto y no podía hacer nada más, me levante y me fui al estudio sin más que decir.

- **Mami-** me encontraba en el estudio analizando los resultados que le habia enseñado a Elsa en su despacho pero de inmediato oculte eso cerrando el folder para que mi niña que estaba en la puerta tallándose sus ojos pudiera venir sin ver eso

-ven mi amor, que tienes, deberías estar dormida, ya viste a qué horas son- venia mi pequeña caminando despacio sin dejarse de tallar sus ojos, cuando ella se tallaba los ojos de esa forma es que iba a pedirme o a ponerme en una situación para algo que iba a solicitarme, me reí y la cargue para ponerla en mis piernas mientras besaba su cabello y aspiraba su olor, que para mí olia a su padre, ese aroma tan fresco a menta y frio y también tenía mi aroma, asi que su fragancia era tan envolvente y profundo.

-¿te has divertido hoy mi amor?- y me miraba sonriendo y agarra de la mesa un lápiz que tenia

-mama ¿Por qué no te cae bien Elsa?- y entonces mi sonrisa era opacada por una mirada de ternura y en cierta forma broma, pues no me caía mal si no eran otras razones, que no podía explicarle

-claro que no me caí mal mi amor, al contrario ella….es una pieza importante de mi vida cariño- le sonreía mientras le acariciaba su mejilla

-Entonces por qué te molesta cuando me abrazaba o juega conmigo, hoy la paraste y le tomaste su cuello- abrí los ojos con mis labios un poco abiertos, después sonreía sin dejar de verla

-agarraba un Dije, que tenía parecido al tuyo, solo que el de ella era un copo de nieve mi amor, te prometo que no le hice nada Elsa- ella sonreía y se recargaba a mi

\- mami cuando estoy con Elsa, me siento muy feliz, es como si Elsa fuera parte de mi corazón- sentí un escalofrió cerré mis ojos y la aparte un poco, para subirla al escritorio ella me miro y la tome de su rostro mirándola fijamente

-Mi vida, que sientes por Elsa- ella me miro y se quedó pensando

-hmmm, bueno amm apenas la conozco pero me caí muy bien y disfruto de su compañía mami-se agarraba las manos

\- oye y que hay de papa- ella me miro aun con ese nerviosismo en sus manos, definitivamente se parecía a Elsa

-qué hay de que- sonreí

-bueno hoy no estuviste con el incluso querías que se quitara de donde él va para soplar las velas contigo- agacho su mirada y note su puchero

-bueno es que, papa pues si lo quiero, pero quería que Elsa estuviera conmigo, me pone muy feliz que este a mi lado- no pude sentirme más culpable con eso, suspire y mire de nuevo a mi hija y tome sus manitas y las bese

-Snow, ¿te hare una pregunta que tal vez te confunda un poco pero quiero que la pienses detenidamente?- y me miraba mientras sonreía viéndola

-¿te gustaría que Elsa…..fuera tu papa?- cuando le hice esa pregunta hasta yo pude sentir que fue muy brusca para una niña de 7 años pero me sorprendió mucho más como tomo aquella respuesta pues, al principio me miro con asombro pero después se tardó y sé que lo pensó, pues cuando me miro agarro su DIJE que Elsa le habia dado

\- Tendría que ser tu esposa para eso ¿no mama?, que acaso no quieres a papa ya- no pensé en eso estaba lastimando a mi hija con mis preguntas tontas, que yo misma sabía que eran para mí, iba a contestarle cuando volvió hablar agarrándome el rostro

-yo quiero a papa y si tú ya no eres feliz con él, el siempre será mi papa y Elsa, siempre y cuando tú me dejes estar con ella, será importante para mí porque aunque no la conozca de mucho la quiero mucho mama y si la considero como una mama también- sonreí y le di un beso en su frente, ya tenía lo que mi hija me quería decir

\- ya vete a dormir anda ya es tarde- la baje y se fue corrieron cuando iba a sacar de nuevo los papeles, ella antes de salir me grito

-¡MAMA!- voltee a verla mientras ocultaba los papeles

\- dime Elsa-

-¿tú que sientes por Elsa?- mi hija me habia puesto en terror al preguntarme eso, no supe que decirle, incluso comencé a balbucear pero nunca supe que decir

-jeje….creo que es obvio que la quieres como yo mama, es tu prima al final de todo- mis ojos se humedecieron no supe que más decir

-buenas noches mama- y se iba, sé que era una niña pero para su edad pensaba de una forma sorprendente, aunque por la mentira que habia dado mi familia todos sabían que Elsa, era mi prima por lo mismo de que no se pudiera saber lo que ella y yo tuvimos, no podía decirle nada a Elsa no podía lastimar a Kristoff, que hace sido bueno conmigo y aunque no lo amo como el me ama a mí, ha sido mi mejor amigo durante 7 años y mi hija ella tenía la idea de que él era su padre, pero no la apartaría de Elsa, asi que solo le haría creer que era su tía y solamente eso, era el bien de los 3.

 **1 semana después**

-¿Hola?- habia sonado mi celular un número desconocido una semana después, habia estado todo tranquilo y no habia sabido nada de Elsa hasta esta mañana qu eme encontraba de nuevo en el estudio analizando sobre la situación de Snow y Elsa, tenía pensando ir hoy a hablar con Elsa, para decirle que no le negaría que conviviera con mi hija cuando

-Hola Anna, soy Elsa…Rosetta me dio tu numero- mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido sentía ese nerviosismo recorrer por mi pecho y estomago

-Va…ya eres no es como decir que eres pero me da miedo tu insistencia por mantenerte lejos Elsa-

-jaja…bueno al final de todo somos familia ¿o no?- mis ojos podían sentir el miedo, la preocupación que mi cuerpo sentía al escuchar sus palabras, su voz

-¿podrías decirme porque me llamas?-

-hmm, bueno quería saber si la pequeña Elsa y tu podíamos vernos en algún parque cerca de mi clínica, es que quiero hablar contigo – mi cuerpo temblaba, cerraba mis ojos y suspiraba para contestarle

-de que quieres hablar conmigo- se lo decia en susurro soltando mi suspiro

-es el pretexto, para poder verte y ver a la niña después de una semana sin saber de ustedes bueno quiero verlas- mi corazón no sé cuánto tiempo se detuvo, pero de igual forma yo también quería hablar con ella asi que esto era inevitable

-Dime que parque, porque no conozco donde tienes tu clínica- podía sentir, percibir que estaba sonriendo victoriosa del otro lado de la llamada, escuche su suspiro

-mi clínica queda en el centro de Toronto Anna, ¿te parece si nos vemos a las 2:30 pm en el gran parque central de comercio?-

-Allí estaré- y antes de colgar

-Gracias Anna….ten un bonito día- y colgaba ella, mi corazón latía espantosamente, tenía poco tiempo 5 horas para ser exacto jaja, bueno no lo se estaba nerviosa, como si el verla me diera una sensación de una adolescente, ni sé que estoy diciendo, pues es que la amaba aun y ella era el padre de lo que más ame en esta vida, después de ella, pero ella fue quien me lo dio y aunque cometí el error de casarme con otro, mi corazón seguía perteneciendo a ella.

POV ELSA

Me encontraba sentada en una banca pública, en el gran parque de comercio de Toronto, fumándome un cigarro, mientras llegaba Anna y la pequeña Elsa….si, se preguntaran porque fumo, cuando nunca lo he hecho, pero en los últimos años, el estrés y tal vez la edad me lo pedía a gritos y ahora fumaba, una teoría psicológica seria por la ausencia de mi alma el sentir el humo entre mis pulmones era negarme a renunciar a los sentimientos que se escondían tras él, jaja curioso ¿cierto?

-¡Elsa!- voltee y era Anna saludando desde lo lejos, hacia frio pues casi se acercaba ya la época de invierno, salude y me quede en mi lugar aun con mi cigarro en los labios, la niña corrió hacia a mí y salto para caer en mi estómago y abrazarme con fuerza, aparte un poco mi cigarro para que no le diera en su bello rostro

-Hola pequeña como has estado te extrañe sabes- y empezó a reírse

-jiji, pero si solo ha pasado un día Elsa y por qué fumas, eso es malo- me reí viéndola mientras se acercaba su madre a nosotras

-ve a jugar Elsa, necesito hablar con Elsa- y ambas nos reíamos, porque se habia confundido Anna, le daba un beso en su mejilla a la pequeña Elsa y la dejaba irse, Anna se sentaba a mi lado, me recargaba toda en la banca y ponía el cigarro en mi boca succionando su humo de repente

-¡NO…FUMES!, oye tu no fumabas- me lo quitaba de la boca muy agresiva la miraba sorprendida y me señalaba con el

-esto te hace daño y te mata lentamente, ¡idiota!- y lo rompía en mi cara y lo apagaba para llevarlo a la basura, yo me quedaba idiotizada, pero me reia, cuando venía sacaba el ultimo humo que me habia quedado con el cigarro y me veía feo, la miraba y doblaba mi pierna poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas me volteaba hacia ella

-Bien, ¿Cómo estás?- la miraba sonriendo, ella se sorprendió y cambio su rostro a uno de alzado, me reí

-Bien, pero no estoy aquí para platicar como dos buenas amigas Elsa- la miraba sonriendo y suspiraba, recargando hacia adelante- Lose-

-Tenemos que hablar de Snow, Elsa- la miraba ya seria

-Dime, que quieres decirme que me aleje de ella, lo malo es que ni ella lo quiere-

-Lo sé, por eso voy a dejar que ustedes convivan, pero lo que tienes que saber es que ella- la interrumpía mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Es mi hija- ella abría los ojos y se quedaba callada, me miro igual pero un poco fastidiada

-No Elsa, no es tu hija, ella es hija de Kristoff…no entiendo cómo es posible que se parezca a ti si, lo sé pero te lo digo enserio no es tu hija, por favor quiero empezar de nuevo contigo, deberíamos volver a recuperar- la interrumpía mirando hacia la pequeña

-Nuestra amistad, como la última vez en la cabaña, claro…nuestra amistad se ha quedado en el olvido Anna, sabes que lo único que nos une…es- y la miraba ella solo estaba respirando rápido, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar rápido y su rostro nervioso, mordiéndose los labios

-sabes lo que nos está uniendo, aunque estés casada y. Yo- y nos quedábamos en silencio cuando de repente escuchábamos gritar a Elsa, ambas nos paramos volteando a los juegos y pude visualizar a Elsa, en el suelo con una de sus piernas doblada y la otra estirada y esa es la estaba agarrando, corrí y detrás de mí, Anna, cuando llegamos pude que ver su piernita que estaba sangrando, al parecer se habia encajado algo mientras jugaba

-Mama….me duele- Anna le agarraba su frente y le daba un beso

-Donde te hiciste esto Elsa- la niña volteaba hacia donde está un tubo roto, se supone que ahí ellos podían deslizarse, asi que después reportaría eso porque habia cortado su rodilla, lo bueno que habia sido eso y no otro lado donde no se pudiera parar la hemorragia, la cargue en mis brazos

-Vamos a mi clínica, tengo doctores ahí y la curaremos-

-Si vamos- y nos fuimos corrieron, ya cuando llegamos me fui directamente con Mérida, no solo era psicóloga también habia estudiado para medicina pediátrica, asi que ella seria quien la curaría, no es que no me importara su situación de su piernita, pero sin que se diera cuenta Anna le pedí a Mérida, que consiguiera una o dos frascos de su sangre

-Bien Mérida se va asegurar de que su herida ya no sangre, pero también le hará los estudios de tétanos para asegurarnos que no se haya infectado, pues era un metal ya oxidado, no hay problema- Anna me miro preocupada, pero supongo que por la niña, estaba caminando de un lado a otro

-Si, por favor has lo que tienes que hacer, Elsa- y se sentaba- entonces sonreía un poco y me quedaba de cunclillas agarrándome de sus piernas mientras veía su rostro preocupado, le quitaba las manos de su rostro y podía ver que estaba sollozando la mire y limpie con mis pulgares su rostro ella me sonrió

-Tranquila ella va a estar bien, lamento haberlas echo venir aquí, de no haberlas citado aquí, no se hubiera lastimado Elsa- ella me miraba ahora me acariciaba mi cabello

-no, nosotras queríamos estar contigo- entonces la mire con los ojos abiertos, su voz diciéndome eso, como era posible que después de tanto tiempo me hiciera sentirme como cuando éramos jóvenes, ja o por lo menos yo, ella tenía la edad que yo tenía cuando tuvimos nuestra primer muestra de amor.

-en…verdad querías estar conmigo- y entonces ella abría sus ojos y se paraba tenía intenciones de salir corriendo, pero me pare y la tome del brazo forcejeo un poco conmigo hasta que pude jalarla pegándola completamente a mi cuerpo, sus ojos tan abiertos me miraban, esos ojos azules verdosos me miraban con miedo a que yo la volviera a besar y ella pudiera perder los estribos

-Vamos Anna….solo dímelo, de frente, querías estar conmigo hoy- no pude evitar subir mis manos en su rostro tocando muy despacio con las yemas de mis dedos su piel pecosa y su cabello tan sedoso, pude sentir su respiración sus ojos ahora cerrados como sentían placer ante mis caricias, dios yo con tan solo tocarla estaba muriendo

-no….hagas esto- me susurro mientras se mordía los labios, volvió a mirarme mientras me agarra una de las manos pasando mis dedos por sus labios

-no…puedo evitarlo, Anna…aun- y poco a poco nos íbamos acercando, esta vez nadie interrumpiera nuestro momento no lo iba a dejar a unos centímetros nuestros labios pronuncio.

-yo también te amo aun- y uní mis labios con los suyos, este beso fue distinto a muchos que nos habíamos dado hace mucho tiempo, este beso podría jurar que si dependiéramos de él, hoy, estaríamos a salvo de esa muerte tan fría, poco a poco nuestro beso se fue profundizando y el calor con el también, no pude evitar abrazarla de la espalda y ella poso sus manos en mi cadera apegándome, me estaba estrujando, ella sabe lo que me estaba ocasionando, pude sentir como me pegaba a ella para sentirme en todos los sentidos, su lengua jugaba conmigo estaba haciendo estallar en mi paladar, su respiración de nuevo estaba tan acelerada, no pude más y comencé a movernos hacia una pared oscura donde nadie nos pudiera ver, la pegaba a aquella pared oscura, un gemido salió de su boca y procedí a pegar mi cadera muy cerca de la suya, sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi cuerpo, lo acariciaba despacio y mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar ante sus caricias, el beso tan apasionado y ardiente a punto de quedarnos sin aire nos apartamos y la mire y ella a mí, no podía saber que era lo que su mirada me daba lo que si podía decirles es que en sus ojos habia pasión y el amor que hacía mucho no veía y que volvió a mi vida, de repente un gemido en sus labios salió de mi boca, al sentir su mano acariciando mi entrepierna sí, mi erección estaba despertándose muy rápido y ella podía ver que quería sentirla, cuando estuve a punto de acercarme a su cuerpo mordiéndole sus labios, escuchamos a Mérida que gritaba mi nombre, entonces ahí nuestra respiración se calmó y me separe de ella aun alterada, ella estaba acariciando su labio

-Ya vamos Mérida- y la mire a Anna, que se estaba arreglando y salió primero, después yo iba tras de ella, trataba de calmarme pues mi erección se podía ver, tuve que agarrar una bata para ponérmela, cuando entre Mérida me miro raro con ella y Anna solo se rio

-Bien que paso con la niña Mérida- Mérida me seguía viendo

-Amm, bueno, la niña ya está bien, tuve que coserle por que fue algo profunda su herida y le hice los diagnósticos del tétanos, ya tengo los estudios y bueno, está bien la niña, solo necesitaba reposar su pierna para que no se le abra la herida, supongo que unos 4 días en cama bastaran para que cierre bien-

\- entonces dentro de 4 días no jugare- y se agachaba triste, me acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en sus manitas

-tranquila, podrás estar en cama sin pararte pero puedes jugar y cosas asi, como leer- ella sonreía

-bueno me gusta mucho leer- le sonreía

\- a mí también me encanta leer-

\- ¿Entonces ya puedo llevármela?- Mérida me vio y yo le afirme

-Sí, Anna ya puedes llevarte a la pequeña Elsa- ella me miro, tomo a la niña y salió, desde luego yo Salí tras de ella

-Anna- y ella se paro

-lamento todo tenía pensado invitarlas a comer-

-no te preocupes Elsa, de igual forma teníamos que irnos temprano y lamento por todo esto…y por lo de hace rato- entonces la agarra de la mano despacio pues podía lastimar a la niña

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada y espero que volvamos a vernos muy pronto- ella me miro con asombro y miedo, yo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña, ella me sonrió y luego, bese muy despacio la mejilla de Anna, su rubor se mostró cuando me aleje y me fui hacia el elevador que estaba detrás de mi

-Te quiero Elsa- me volteaba rápido al escuchar a la pequeña decirme, mire a su madre quien estaba seria pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

\- y yo también las quiero a las dos- y ellas se iban, me metí de nuevo al consultorio donde estaba Mérida

-Dame los frascos y llama a bella dile que voy para allá en este momento con las pruebas que me pidió- y me daba los frascos me quitaba la bata y salía corrieron por el otro lado de la avenida donde estaba mi auto y a toda velocidad me iba hacia la clínica de bella, ahora si sabría la verdad y tenía que saber qué es lo que iba hacer después de saber si ella era mi hija.

Cuando llegue casi aventando las puertas de la oficina de Bella, pues su secretaria me quería detener pero no podía detenerme, cuando abrí la puerta mi sonrisa se cayó al ver a alguien con bella que no estaba esperando ver

-¡Amor!, que haces aquí- y corría a mis brazos Rosetta, y me besaba muy apasionada

-Wow, pensé que te vería mañana no entiendo que haces aquí tú con bella- ella me miro con sus brazos en mi cuello me miraba desconcertada

-Bueno….jaja ¿ella es mi amiga de años Elsa?- miraba a bella y sonreía

-Perdón amor, es que me sorprendí al verte-

\- y ¿tú que haces aquí Elsa?- mire a bella y ella me hizo muecas de que no le dijera nada

-amm bueno, venía a invitarla a comer, porque quería hablar con ella- Rosetta sonreía

-Ah entonces vamos a comer las tres y asi te doy la noticia que tengo y es la causa de mi cita aquí con bella- me le quedaba viendo y miraba después a bella

-Yo intente llamarte para decirte que no estaría aquí, pero Mérida me dijo que ya te habías ido hacia acá-

-No te preocupes pues vamos a comer entonces-

-Sí, pero no puedo salir si quieren aquí en el restaurante de la clínica, la comida aquí es muy rica-

-si estoy de acuerdo contigo-

-genial entonces vamos a bajo-

-en Rosetta, podemos comer en el comedor que tengo aquí solo hay que pedir las cosas, mira puedes hacerme el favor de ir con mi secretaria para que le digas-

-bueno no me tardo- y me besaba, cuando salía en ese momento le di lo más rápido que pude los dos frascos de sangre de Elsa, ella me miro raro y un poco horrorizada

-Se cayó la niña por suerte mía y tuve que hacerle unos estudios de tétanos y me hicieron el favor de sacarle esos 2 frascos, espero que te sirva- ella sonrió y los tomo

-Claro que me sirven muy bien de echo ya no es necesario nada más con esto y tu sangre que ya me diste poder hacer el análisis, dame un minuto- se sentaba en su silla y levantaba su bocina

-Hola Hiccup, necesito que subas por unas muestras de sangre para que hagas el análisis de paternidad de Elsa Winter, ok aquí te espero no tardes- ella colgaba y en ese momento Rosetta entraba

-Ya está dice que llevara los menús a la sala, deberíamos ir para comer- ella me jalaba con su mano pero no me movía, en ese momento llegaba un chico de cabello medio corto color castaño y miraba a bella, ella me miraba y entonces yo tomaba de la mano a Rosetta

-Rosetta, ve tu primero tenemos algo que hablar bella y yo con este chico, te prometo que no tardamos- y besaba sus labios, ella se quedaba un poco seria pero al final sonreía y se iba entonces, bella me pidió que tomara asiento y aquel muchacho se pasaba atrás de ella

-Bueno Elsa, él es Hiccup Gytobich es mi mejor laboratorista de mi clínica y mi mejor amigo- el chico sonreía poniendo la mano en su hombro

-Hiccup, ella es la Maestra Elsa Winter y necesito que con estas muestras de sangre, junto con las que te di anteriormente, que son muestras de sangre de la señorita Winter-

\- muy bien señorita bella, asi será entonces me iré directamente ahorita a mi laboratorio para hacer las muestras de paternidad-

-Disculpa Gytobich, pero ese proceso ¿cuánto va a tardar?-

-Mire Maestra Winter, este proceso si tardara aproximadamente alrededor de 15 días, pero me ha pedido bella que esto sea lo más rápido posible asi que, podría asegurarte que podía ser dentro de 2 semanas talvez asi podemos tener una seguridad de que el resultado sea lo más fiable posible, porque es eso Maestra debemos asegurar que en verdad sea su hija-

-Está bien entonces yo estaré viniendo dentro de 2 semanas para ver esos resultados- él sonreía

-Si puedes tenerlos antes Hiccup, te lo agradecería- bella lo miraba

\- hare todo lo que este a mi alcance bella-

Ya con Rosetta

-¿Hay por qué tardaron tanto?- nos sentábamos a lado de ellas muy sonriente

-Negocios mi amor, negocios que hacías con bella- le besaba la mano que ahora tenía entrelazada con ella

-Puedo saber de qué- y bella me miro seria

-Le estaba diciendo a bella que si uníamos nuestras clínicas, pues tendría a los mejores en psicóloga, psiquiatría y pedagogía a sus pies mientras también fuera un hospital normal pero teniendo dos aportes- se reia ella y Rosetta sonreía

-Vaya Elsa, al fin me escuchaste pero bueno después hablara de eso, yo tengo algo que decirte- se mordía el labio viendo

-Que pasa- mientras traían las carpetas para pedir, Bella me miro suspirando

-Bueno, mi visita con mi doctora fue porque me hice unas pruebas para saber si soy apta para tener bebes- en ese momento mi sonrisa se caía mirando a Rosetta

-creí que no querías hijos Rosetta- miraba a bella tratando de que me diera una explicación, solo ella siguió viendo el menú, Rosetta cambio su cara al ver la mía

\- bueno la llegaba de Anna, con su hija con ese gran parecido tuyo, me hizo mucho recordar en que me gustaría tener pequeñas pétalos con pequeñas escarchas que siempre….recubran las petunias a mis petalitos mi amor- me veía sonriendo y un poco pude notar en su rostro tristeza, la mire tomándola de la mejilla se habia dado cuenta de mis acciones que eh estado haciendo y era lógico que actuara asi, peo creo que no era el momento de pelear ni de decirle que no

-Si es lo que tú quieres estar- me miro ahora más triste

-no es lo que quieres tú también Elsa- y la mire sonriendo para después voltear a mi menú, donde quedamos en silencio todos los que estaban en esa habitación.

-un…hijo….de Rosetta- me encontraba en mi casa después de un día largo con Rosetta y bella, mirando hacia la gran ventana que tenía en mi despacho atrás de mi escritorio, estaba lloviendo y debo admitir que las lloviznas de canada son realmente….perfectas, estaba fumando mientras tomaba un vaso de vodka con jugo de cereza, mirando como caían aquellas gotas golpeándose contra la ventana sabiendo que cuando chocaran no todas se deslizarían, unas correrían con la suerte de juntarse con otras en un gran charco en la ventana y las demás simplemente resbalaría o se quedarían estancadas a la espera de una sola que pudiera liberarla de su mentira….si, su gran mentira

-Señorita Winter- entraba una de las sirvientas de mi casa, por lo visto no sabía el protocolo para dirigirse a mi

-Dígame- seguía mirando hacia la ventana mientras bebía un sorbo a mi vaso y tiraba ceniza en el cenicero que tenía cerca de la ventana sin fumarle

-tiene una llamada por la línea 8, de la Señorita Summer-

-les eh dicho que esa mujer no tienen que hacerla esperar de inmediato la trasladen directamente- mirada de reojo a la mucama que tenía al parecer era una de las nuevas, asi que no sabía sobre esa instrucción

-Lo siento señorita Win- antes de que terminara contestaba la línea y la ponía en línea 1 la miraba de arriba hacia abajo y pude ver que se puso nerviosa ante mi mirada

-Maestra Winter o doctora, mucama es asi como debes dirigirte a mi si quieres conservar tu trabajo- bajaba la mirada y pude sentir miedo en su tono de voz

-Si Maestra Winter- y se retiraba, en eso levantaba la bocina del teléfono y me lo pegaba a la oreja y volvía a mi lugar en la ventana viendo llover

-Hola Anna-

POV ANNA

-¡QUE MALA ERES, COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI A TUS EMPLEADAS!-podía jurar que sentí su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono mientras se saboreaba los labios

-no puedo ser flexible con las nuevas que entran aquí y lo sabes, es algo con lo que nos enseñaron cuando éramos pequeñas, ¿lo olvidaste Summer?- otra vez me estaba diciendo Summer

-No me digas Summer y no lo eh olvidado, es solo que hablándole asi siento que eres mala, no hagas eso por lo menos cuando estés conmigo o hables conmigo- me acariciaba mi cabeza y no escuchaba nada de ella, excepto su respiración que me inquietaba como nunca

-Acaso, no será la única llamada que reciba de ti Anna- sonreía mordiéndome el labio, la verdad para que fingir, pero me gustaba molestarla

-me refiero a que no contestes mal cuando me tope contigo, no te hagas ilusiones lo menos posible te quiero cercas de mi- y sonreía mientras podía notar que ella hacia lo mismo, pero ligeramente pude escuchar que sus labios succionaron algo y luego exhalo tras una bocanada de aire, ese sonido era lógico para mí y me hirvió la sangre

-¡DEJA….DE FUMAR TAMBIEN CUANDO HABLES CONMIGO ELSA, APAGA ESA PORQUERIA AHORA!- su silencio interpreto todo

\- me das miedo sabes- dijo tras notar que ya no tenía aquello en sus dulces y rosados labios-

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la llamada Anna?- directa después de haberla regañado no me importaba

\- solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, mañana cumples 33 y supongo que mañana estarás tan ocupada con Rosetta y su familia que por eso te llame ahorita para felicitarte-

-gracias Anna y no hace nada mañana, es un día común y corriente, de echo Rosetta hoy nos vimos me dio un beso y me dijo que se disculpaba por mañana que ella tenía que viajar a Francia para unos encargos, asi que estaré en mi casa sola o talvez trabajando hasta tarde, pero es lindo tu detalle que te acordaras después de- y la interrumpía cerrando los ojos y suspirando

-Nunca podría olvidarlo- del otro lado de la línea podría asegurar que su sonrisa y sus labios me pedían a gritos ser besados, como los míos

-ni yo tampoco podría olvidar el tuyo- entonces un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y se me ocurrió una idea

-Entonces te la pasaras mañana en ¿la oficina?-

-sí, supongo que si-

-a qué horas llegaras del trabajo-

-hmm supongo que a las 9 de la noche talvez-

-¿no podrías llegar más temprano?-

-¿Por qué debería llegar temprano?-

-¿Por qué no me contestas mi pregunta cómo la gente normal?-

-¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta y prefieres hacerte la tonta?-

-¡Ayy ya Elsa, por dios!, mañana quería llevarte unos papeles que necesito que me firmes y que no puedo decirte por teléfono, cuando nos veamos otro día te diré, debes leerlos y no quiero dárselo a nadie que no seas tú-

\- ¿mañana vendrás a mi casa?-

-no, ira mi abogado- me mordía los labios sonriendo

-hmmm, vaya abogado y todo está bien, ¿debo preocuparme por algo?- y sonreía cerrando los ojos tras un suspiro

-no creo que te preocupe- y no escuchaba nada hasta que suspiro muy pesado

-estaré aquí a las 6 y esperare a tu abogado hasta las 6:30 de la tarde si no llega, me regreso a la oficina ¿entendido?- sonreía triunfante

-si- entonces ella volvía a suspirar

-¿Dime como está la bebe?- entonces volteaba a ver a mi pequeña jugando en su cama con unas muñecas que le habia mandado hacer, una se parecía a Elsa y otra a mi

-Ella, esta triste porque no puede caminar pero…le dio un dolorcito hace rato cuando llegamos pero está bien-

-Bien- y entonces nos quedamos en silencio ambas no sabíamos que decir y solo podíamos escuchar nuestra respiración, hasta que por fin pude despegarme de ese trance

-Bueno Elsa, pásatela bonito y espero que estés bien debo irme- y pude notar que su respiración se escuchaba apagada como triste

\- Si, gracias por la llamada- y entonces sonreía

-De nada- y colgaba, suspiraba pegando el teléfono a mi pecho y corría donde estaba la nana de mi hija y mi ama de llaves

-¡Katya!, necesito que vaya a una pastelería y compres el pastel más grande, bueno no tan grande uno mediano de 5 personas tal vez de chocolate con fresas y si se puede queso y frambuesa, es lo que a ella le gusta y lo metes al congelador lo necesito listo para mañana, yo mientras tengo que pensar en un regalo y, y, ya vengo vale, por favor no tardare mucho ¿ok?- y salía sonriendo buscar un regalo bonito para Elsa, sabía que quería darle pues cuando fui a su oficina pude notar que tenía un juego de plumas puente de diferentes tamaños y números, con diferentes tintas, la que más usa es azul, su color favorito pero lo que note es que a pesar de ser algo que le gustaba el color no era algo que a ella le agradaba "rojo" y posiblemente se lo pudo haber dado Rosetta asi que le daría uno con la que a ella la describiera, pondrían en cada pluma sus inicias o tal vez su nombre completo pero a lado pondrían el símbolo que a ella le gustaba mucho y que era con lo que siempre soñó, un copo de nieve, no tenía que más regalarle, por lo menos cada vez que escribiera se acordaría de mí, además que sería el grabado en azul y aparte el material seria oro blanco como su piel brillosa y de buena calidad, no digo que los bolígrafos de esta Rosetta no fueran asi pero, jaja era algo que iba a apantallar a Elsa y aparte mi hija, "su hija" también le daría algo, yo le habia dicho de su cumpleaños primero se sorprendió porque su cumple era 2 días después del que ella y después me dijo que quería darle una muñequera que tendríamos, esta parte fue la que me sorprendió, que tuviéramos solamente las 3 y en esas muñequeras tendríamos los nombres de cada una marcados con un corazón y curiosamente con un copo de nieve, a mi hija también como su padre le encantaba la nieve, los regalos saldrían del mismo lugar asi que me apresure en ir a la mejor joyería reconocida de toda Canada a hacer mis encargos, que deberían estar por mucho mañana antes de las 5, para poder llegar puntuales mi hija y yo con Elsa…..su padre y estar con ella por primera vez en su día.

POV ELSA

-toda la noche me la pase pensando en ella, dios me habia puesto feliz su llamada y lo mejor de todo es que se habia acordado…de mi cumpleaños, de repente sentí unas manos recorrer mis hombros hasta mi pecho, sentí escalofríos al oler esa fragancia a rosas, volteo y Rosetta me atrapo en un beso, que no respondí muy animada y ella se dio cuenta

-Vaya tal parece que no estas contenta de que haya venido a tu casa- se apartaba de mi hiendo a la ventana de mi habitación, estaba oscura, me pare detrás de ella y puse mi barbilla en su hombro

-Lo siento, es que me espantaste, hace mucho que no entrabas asi tan….sigilosa- se volteaba tomando mi rostro con sus manos

-tienes razón, pero tu beso fue muy seco- y volvía a pegar mis labios, ella siempre cerraba los ojos esta vez yo no lo hice, y reaccione al instante al sentir que poco apoco se iba apartando de mi porque yo no respondía a aquel beso, asi que la tome de la cadera y la estruje apegándola a mi mientras chupaba su labio, ella sonreía suspirando y la llevaba a mi cama, ella Seguia siendo mi prometida y la amaba, no entiendo cómo podía amar a dos personas a la vez, pero sus besos no me eran indiferentes, solo sentía culpabilidad por ella y por Anna, me sentía una zorra yo, ellas…no tenían la culpa, por fin caímos a la cama al sentir mi peso y mi bulto en su vientre, ella gimió y empezaba a moverme despacio sobre ella, sentí como poco a poco iba abriendo sus piernas y pasaba sus delicadas manos sobre mi cabello quitándome el peinado que traía mientras sus jadeos me hipnotizaban y su aroma

-Elsa….- me decia con la voz apenas en un hilo

-¿Hm?- le contestaba yo mordiendo su cuello y ella gimiendo

-Hazme el amor ahora- entonces me quedaba de rodillas sobre la cama y me quitaba el chaleco y la corbata para arrancarme la blusa que tenía haciendo que todos los botones brincaran, pude notar en su rostro deseo y lujuria ante eso, no me la quite solo la deje asi y cuando iba a quitarme el sostén, ella aparto mis manos y empezó ahí sentada enfrente de mi a besar mi abdomen, era muy sensible de ahí pero no era algo que pudiera tirarme o bueno nadie lograba hacerlo, más que….en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron con tristeza al imaginarme a Anna viendo esa situación con su mirada triste, otra vez la culpabilidad, pero cuando recordé lo que me dijo bella, de que ella se habia acostado con Kristoff después de haberse alejado de mi lado, me dio tanta rabia y celos, que mientras Rosetta me desabrochaba el sostén y mordía chupando mi cuello, me desabroche yo mi pantalón sastre y lo baje poco apoco, haciendo que mi bulto saliera un poco de mis bóxer y entonces se pudiera agrandar más como debía hacerlo sin dolor y liberado casi, Rosetta se retiró un poco y me miro, sonrió y la mire seria besándola, entonces ella empezó acariciar mi bulto aun con mis bóxer puestos, mis jadeos comenzaron a salir y mi respiración ya era irregular ante sus caricias, ella aún llevaba su blusa y su falda, que cuando empezó ella con sus manos a bajar mi bóxer y a tomar firme con sus manos mi miembro, le quite la blusa despacio y luego la avente a cualquier parte de la habitación, realmente no era necesario quitar la falda pero quería tenerla desnuda y desabroche de la parte de arriba su cierre y poco apoco muy lento baje el cierre pude notar como le gustaba oír el cierre bajar tan lento mientras mis manos delineaban su trasero firme y su cadera, se mordió los labios y me basto con eso para querer tenerla ahí, la empuje tirándola a la cama ella de inmediato se sacó por las piernas la falda y yo rápidamente me baje de golpe el pantalón y el bóxer, ya mi miembro estaba despierto y a punto de explotar, aún tenía sus brasier pero no quería quitárselo, necesitaba sentir, deseaba hacerlo…me monte encima de ella y le abrí las piernas lo más que pude, cuando mi pene sintió la entrada que estaba sorprendentemente mojada y caliente, nos estremecimos ante el contacto y apoye mis manos sobre la cama en puño y comencé a rozar mi glande con su clítoris, mi pene estaba cubriéndose de sus flujos que por cada roce que le daba, cada vez más se mojaba y su vagina palpita, sus jadeos eran deliciosos y mi pene deseaba fallarle en ese momento.

\- Elsa ya...no puedo más por favor métela yaaaa- me decia con las piernas muy abiertas ante eso no pude resistirme y tenía la intención de metérsela de un golpe pero me acorde de mi condón y estire la mano para prender la luz de la mesita de noche y abrí el cajón

-¿Qué haces?- me dijo jadeando casi en un gemido, mientras yo Seguia buscando, cuando por fin encontré la caja de condones, saque uno y cuando iba abrirlo, ella me agarro las manos y yo voltee a verla con los ojos abiertos.

-No….por favor, quiero sentirte asi- entonces todo aquello se bajó de golpe, tal vez mi miembro no pero todas mis ganas y el deseo que tenía sí, me levante tapándome con la camisa que aún no me quitaba y entonces ella se me quedaba viendo en confusión, ya no podía más, si no habia dicho nada con bella era porque no quería lastimarla, pero esto ya era ir a un grado muy alto y no iba a caer ante su juego, ¿Qué pretendía?

-no haremos el amor, si no me dejas ponerme el condón Rosetta- la miraba seria y entonces fue ahí donde quebró Rosetta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca la habia visto asi

-¿Por qué, si quieres tener un hijo con Anna y no conmigo?- madre santa mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pude sentir que se me iban a salir, el condón se me habia caído de las manos, miraba a Rosetta no podía creer que dijera eso

-¿De que estas hablando?- y entonces se comenzaba a reír, se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que se quedaron estancadas y respiro hondo viendo muy seria, esta faceta de Rosetta no la conocía

-¿Tú crees que no me eh dado cuenta de todo?, yo se la farsa que tienes con ella, son familia ante los ojos de Kristoff, pero tú me dijiste que no y que Anna te Seguia mucho y sabes a que me refiero, tú crees que no me dijeron todos como ella te celaba, tú crees que no me di cuenta- y se quedaba callada apretando su mandíbula

-¡TU CREES QUE NO TE ESCUCHE MIENTRAS TE LA COGIAS ESE DIA QUE ME BESASTE Y LUEGO SALISTE CORRIENDO A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE TRAS ELLA!- yo estaba en shock ante sus gritos y su llanto que corría por sus mejillas, me estaba destrozando

-¡CONTESTAME O ME DIRAS QUE LO QUE ESCUCHE NO FUE ESO, QUE ANNA ESTABA JAJA NO SE ¿REZANDO?!- la mire un poco mal igual, mis ojos iban a empezar a humedecer, me acerque a ella recargándome en la cama y la mire

-yo amo a Anna, pero todo no salió como queríamos y cuando te conocí a ti, todo cambio- entonces vi su rostro hacer un puchero ante lo que le decia

-por eso se fue la mañana siguiente, porque le dije que quería iniciar una nueva vida y en esa vida estaría ella, pero solo como mi amiga y que yo te habia elegido a ti- entonces agarro su falda y sus bragas empezaba a vestirse entonces yo entre en pánico, agarre mi pantalón que tenía en el suelo y Salí corriendo dejándola ahí, para correr al estudio por la prueba que me habia dado Anna para que la conservara, de que decia que no era mi hija, cuando la halle pude escuchar la puerta de mi recamara corrí aprisa sin importarme que me vieran semi desnuda o más bien con la camisa toda rota y con los senos al aire, como era de suponerse estaba los 3 empleados incluyendo mi nana ahí con ella, diciéndole que si ya se iba y ella fingiendo estar bien

-¡QUIEN LA DEJE IR, SE IRA DE ESTA CASA DETRÁS DE ELLA!- gritaba ya enojada y todos volteaban a verme, las mucamas estaban sorprendidas por verme pues ya no tenía tan prendido mi miembro, pero se podía ver que marcaba mi pantalón, ellas no sabían nada más que caer y Gerda

-Mi niña que paso-

-Gerda diles a todos que me esperen en la recamara de servicio y déjenme a solas con la señorita Garden- entonces todos obedecían y se quedaba ahí, se volteaba y me dolía ver sus lindos ojos verdes tan llorosos e hinchados, me acercaba a ella y le enseñaba el papel, lo tomaba a fuerza y empezaba a leer, cuando vi su rostro al principio vi un cambio de asombro y de incertidumbre, pues era una prueba donde decia todo detallado del ADN de Kristoff y Elsita, ella volteaba y se tranquilizaba un poco, yo solo me rascaba la cabeza y suspiraba y no pude negar apretarme mi erección un poco, pues me dolía tenerla asi, ella me vio y solo se quedó ahí parada

-Entonces no es tu hija- y la mire un poco triste

-No- volvió a empezar a llorar con su voz quebrada

-Pero la amas, no es asi Elsa- y volteaba a verla, si le decia que si ella iba a irse, si le decia que no era mentirle, asi que no tenía opción que decirle la verdad pasara lo que pasara

-Te amo Rosetta, aunque tú nunca me lo digas y yo tampoco, TE AMO y han sido los o bueno ya casi 7 años maravillosos, que me has dado, pero no voy a negarte que ella fue el amor de mi vida, desde que nació yo la vi y al principio pensé que mi amor por ella era como de hermana pero un día simplemente, ella ni cuenta se dio y….me enamore de ella y la amo también- entonces se agachaba y yo aprovechaba para ir con ella rápido la tomaba de la mano pero ella se resistía empujándome, hasta que pude pegarla a mi cuerpo y abrazarla a la cintura y recargar mi barbilla en su hombro donde ella empezó a llorar con un poco más de fuerza, pero sin hacer escándalo, hasta para llorar era delicada y suave como las rosas

-Pero Rosetta, asi Anna estuviera soltera….yo…te elegí hace 7 años mi amor, y ella estaba aquí aun- la tomaba del rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas con mis pulgares mientras me veía con sus ojos verdes

-No tengo a donde irme, si no es contigo en un altar dentro de 5 meses, la niña la quiero y a ella ya sabes lo que siento pero, solo la veo como mi prima que según dicen, pero nada más, yo te amo a ti- y termine esa frase en sus labios mientras ella suspiraba, el beso fue tan apasionado y romántico que solo podía comer sus dulces labios sabor a carmín y sus húmedas lagrimas saladas mientras suspiros salían de su boca, con mis besos tan despacio y tiernos que le estaba dando en ese momento, cuando por fin nos separamos por falta de oxígeno me miro tomando mis manos con las suyas y sonrió, para después colgarse de mi cuello y abrazarme con fuerza

-TE AMO ELSA, y tengo miedo a perderte- yo solo la abrace realmente la amaba pero no sabía que me pasaba cuando Anna esta tan cerca, me la lleve abrazada asi fijándome que no termináramos rodando las escaleras, termine cargándola en mis brazos y ella empezó a reír aun con sus ojos hinchados, entonces la lleve a la cama, ya no haríamos nada o bueno yo no me sentía con ánimos de hacer nada y ella simplemente accedió por que empezó a dolerle la cabeza la acosté en mi cama quitándole las prendas y dejando que se pusiera una de mis pijamas y la deje ahí, le dije que me diera un minuto necesitaba arreglar lo que mis empleados habían visto, cuando baje, toque la puerta de servicio y abrió gerda con una sonrisa

-La señorita Garden ya se ha calmado mi niña-

-Si gerda, está en mi habitación intentando dormir- cuando pase pude ver a mis 10 empleados y principalmente a los 5 que habían presenciado aquello, que ya no lo tenía por todo lo que habia pasado se bajó y durmió con dolor, respire hondo y les hable

-bien, se preguntaran por que los traje a todos aquí en sus habitaciones y es que hoy paso algo con 5 de ustedes y vi sus rostros, asi que les voy a explicar mi situación-y antes de empezar uno de ellos se empezaba a reír

-Perdona Gabriel que es chistoso- y el me miraba serio parándose

-No me rio de usted Maestra, lo que pasa es que jaja la queremos, todos los que estamos aquí y que no es necesario que nos explique qué paso por qué, nosotros ya lo sabíamos- y entonces mi cara se puso roja, ahora resultaba que yo era el fetiche de ellos

-Como lo saben- y entonces una de las chicas sonrió mirándome

-Maestra Winter, llevamos trabajando para usted casi 8 años desde que llego a Canada y la verdad todo lo que hemos podido presenciar, nadie pero nadie lo ha comentado fuera de esta mansión, como dijo mi compañero la amamos y usted ha sido buena con nosotros asi que antes de que empiece con el sermón de que la puerta está ahí si se quieren ir por lo visto, solo que espero su discreción bla, bla- y todos se reían

-Gracias Lau, en verdad que jaja, no me esperaba eso de ustedes, incluyendo de ti chica nueva cómo te llamas- y la chica se acercaba un poco roja

-Adriana, Maestra Winter- sonreía y le decia que me dijera que pensaba de todo esto

-Bueno, yo apenas llegue aquí, porque me recomendó esto Natas ha y la verdad no le voy a negar que me ruborice mucho al bajar mi mirada hacia s…su. Su- y entonces la miraba roja yo

-Tranquila, no te preocupes solo quiero saber si aún te quedas con nosotros y natas ha- miraba a la otra mucama y sonreía al final

-Si Maestra Winter- entonces sonreía y les daba las gracias y los dejaba descansar, yo me iba la habitación donde estaba Rosetta y efectivamente estaba ahí sin dormir estaba aún llorando me puse detrás de ella y bese su mejilla mientras la besaba ella, me apretaba fuerte los brazos y tomo mis brazos poniéndolos en su cadera al principio no le tome importancia quería que la abrazaba, pero resultó que empezó a mover su trasero contra mi pene. Iba a detenerla pero de por sí ya me dolía y solo pude jadeos mientras apretaba con fuerza sus bien pronunciadas caderas... Su mano paso ágilmente Por mi cabello y me jalo un poco, podría decir que eso fue lo que derramó la gota del vaso, mi libido despertó al 100 y sin más tome sus grandes senos, mordí su cuello y le baje mi pijama hasta casi los pies, seguía moviéndose y mi pene ya estaba despierto y dolía horriblemente

\- Ahhhh duele- le dije en su oído, Rosetta agarro aquella caja de cordones saco uno y lo abrió me lo enseño levantando la mano y entendí perfectamente bien, me baje el pantalón hasta los tobillos con los bóxer y tome el condón, colocándome con cuidado en mi miembro, ya cuando lo tenía no pude evitar Ser salvaje y le arranque las bragas era raro que Rosetta gimiera pero ante eso gimió fuerte y pego más su cuerpo, seguía chupando su cuello, con una mano levante su pierna y coloque mi pene en medio de sus piernas rozándose de nuevo en su intimidad

\- uhmm ahhh ya por favor métela- necesitaba eso y de una estocada se la metí completa, sé que le dolió un poco pero no le importó mucho porque alzó más la pierna y empezó s moverse de atrás hacia adelante metiéndose mi pene y sacándole, al sentir su vagina tan estrecha y caliente no pude más y empecé a moverme metiéndosela y sacándosela mientras sostenía su pierna y la embestía cada vez más rápido yo con ella no era de venirme rápido de echo tardaba pero disfrutaba mucho cuando ella se venía entr veces, sé que le molestaba que yo no me viniera tanto pero aun así disfrutaba sentir su vagina apretar mi pene

\- Ohh...Elsa ahhh Elsaahhh - estaba gimiendo con su cabeza haciéndola hacia atrás yo tenía la boca abierta apretando los ojos de lo rico que sentía al comerlas así.

\- Uurgh...me encanta follarte de esta forma Rosetta Arg...joder ROSETTA- y la embestía con más fuerza no sé pero me gustaba que en cierta forma sintiera un poco de dolor cuando se la metía toda y tocaba con su fondo y sabía cuándo le dolía porque su cuerpo se estremecía y se tensaba al principio pero después se dejaba llevar

\- mmhaa ayy más duro por favor- ponía su mano en mi nalga apretándola, provocaba que se la metiera hasta al Fondo y muy agresivo

Después de unas cuantas embestidas más y sus gritos llego ella al orgasmo y yo también aunque no con la misma intensidad, nuestras respiraciones estaban tan alteradas me habia dado cuenta que nunca fue hacer el amor con ella, simplemente me la cogía y ella le gustaba, mi cuerpo se estremeció al pensar que entonces no la deseaba a ella como mujer...si no sólo como un objeto que podía utilizar para vaciar mis acalorados pensamientos con Anna saque mi pene de su vagina, ella gimió quejándose del vacío, me quite el condón y lo mire por primera vez me di asco yo misma que persona tan mierda era yo, poco a poco, empezaba a dormirse, yo aún me quedaba pensando en todo lo que paso esta noche y la verdad es que , me habia caído el veinte pues estaba haciendo todo por saber si ella era mi hija y si lo era iba a dejar a Rosetta y ella me amaba y yo...también si la quería, era un monstruo, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero antes de eso la abrace y me prometí que no le haría daño y si en estos días descubría mis verdaderos sentimientos encontraría la forma de hablarlo y ver si aún deseaba estar con ella o no, ella merecería todo por mí, porque sacrificó 6 años por salvarme no podía dejarla así nomás por nada del mundo aunque al final supiera si la pequeña Elsa era mi hija.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el sonido de los pájaros y el olor a suelo mojado de que no habia parado de llover en toda esa noche, cuando desperté me di cuenta que Rosetta ya no estaba y que habia una tarjeta con su perfume en la almohada donde se podía sentir aun su calor, la tome y la abrí para leer lo que decia

" _lamento todo lo que paso ayer…..talvez exagere las cosas y eche a perder lo que anhelábamos hace más de 6 meses, aunque terminamos sucumbidas por el deseo y me diste la cogida maravillosa del mundo jaja, pero...yo esperaba hacer el amor Elsa espero cuando vuelva aun quieras Intentar hacerme el amor por que volveré dentro de 15 días, te amo Elsa y comenzare a demostrártelo con palabras me acabo de dar cuenta, que si hacen falta…..te ama Rosetta"_

Baje la mano y respire hondo mordiendo un poco mi labio al recordar lo que habia pasado ese día, me talle los ojos cansada y me dispuse a pararme al darme cuenta que eran las 9 a.m. y que yo no me habia parado a la hora que debía hacerlo para ir a trabajar, corrí y tras bañarme y ni desayunar solo vestirme y correr al auto me fui a mi clínica a esperar que me dieran las 5 de tarde para regresarme a casa y esperar a que llegara el abogado de aquella mujer que atormentaba mis sueños y mi futuro.

Me la pase metida en mi oficina haciendo papeles de la clínica no atendí a nadie no me sentía al cien para ello, esta vez iba de con una falda que me quedaba apretada y me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, de color negra, mi chaleco de color blanco y mi camisa negra como la falda y un saco igual que me habia quitado en cuanto llegue para colocarme la bata y me desabroche un poco mi corbata blanca que hacia contraste con mi rostro, Mérida anduvo dándome informes de todas sus sesiones y de los demás doctores, el día se me habia pasado tan rápido ocupándome, cuando por fin iba a irme me dijo Mérida que si volvería lo cual le dije que tal vez y me abrazo tras decir "por si no vuelves feliz cumpleaños" la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla saliendo de ahí muy lento a mi casa, apenas eran las 5:30 pues la verdad no tenía planeado llegar a la mera hora o salir una hora antes para ver el abogado de aquella mujer, llegue y no habia nadie, apenas eran las 5:59 hice una mueca y me metí a la casa, cuando llegue como siempre todos me saludaron normal como si nada, solo que ahora notaba entre las mucamas y empleadas sus miradas un poco más amm como decirlo observables o sínicas, cuando caminaba como queriéndome provocar, vaya que tenía 5 chicas queriéndome comer con la mirada, dios tenía que soportar corrí a mi despacho y respire hondo cuando me senté en mi sillón a seguir trabajando mientras llegaba aquel hombre con aquellos curiosos e importantes papeles, Gerda como siempre me trajo un pedazo de pastel y todos los empleados iban al despacho a cantarme mientras yo me sonrojaba sonriéndoles, soplaba a la vela y todos aplaudían y me daban un apreciado y amistoso abrazo, bueno por lo menos los hombres por que las chicas se podría decir que se habían agasajado un poco juntando su cuerpo al mío, jaja ¡chamacas insolentes!, me quede en el estudio con una buena taza de té De hierbabuena y mi rebanada de pastel de zarzamora, me gusta pero prefería el de chocolate, mientras Seguia trabajando no me di cuenta del reloj cuando de repente tocaron, la puerta que se escuchó en toda la casa, vi mi reloj que tenía en el escritorio y sonreí al ver que se habia retasado 15 minutos, tenía pensando que gerda lo pasaría hasta el despacho, pues esa era la orden, pero solo entro ella con una sonrisa

-Señora necesito que venga a ver esto- y me quede sorprendida y me Salí de mi escritorio acomodándome la corbata y caminando con fuerza pero rápido hacia la salida cuando de repente mis ojos se iluminaron y no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y que mis ojos se humedecieran

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELSA!- ambas mujeres de mi vida me decían gritando y con una trompetita y una pequeña explosión de un juguete hoy habia nacido, Elsa Winter Arendelle y me la iba a pasar muy bien.


	9. Ya no puedo mas

**Chapter 9**

 **ok lo dire por que de un momento aca me encontre con inbox y unos reviews donde me dicen de mis historias, pero en fin aclaro una vez, no me molesta claro el echo de que ustedes me digan esta bien pero en ningun momento de mis historias e informacion eh puesto que es Elsanna, para mi es una historia donde utilice basandome en otras como estructurar las mias, pero yo me guio solo por los personas represento la personalidad de cada una a mi punto de vista, me gusta mucho el drama, la tragedia tal vez y si no estan juntas no significa que al final no lo esten, pero como dicen si no les gusta mucho el drama y gustas que ellas esten ya juntas, entones no me queda de otra que subir una que tengo tipo Elsanna a su gusto, pero yo seguire con esta, por que es mi gusto y por que asi soy yo, agradezco a todos los que me apoyan, que me mandan inbox diciendo que siga, que no me afecte lo que me dicen, en verdad no me afecta pero si es molesto que si estoy especificando lo que es sigan insistiendo en que cambie mi forma de ser, creo que a esas personas no les va a gustar esta historia, se los digo de una vez, esta historia para mi es de amor, me estoy basando en algo que paso en mi vida, quien guste seguir leyendo gracias, lamento si mis palabras son fuertes o tal vez como dando a entender que me vale su opinion, pero no es asi gracias a ustedes me decidi despues de tanto tiempo escribir no solo ficciones de Elsa y Anna si no, que subire otras que a lo mejor no son temas para ustedes interesantes pero despues de tanto tiempo logre salir a conocerme, quien quiera seguir leyendo es bien recibido y les estare eternamente agradecida, les dejo el siguiente que tal vez a algunas personas no les guste pero asi escribo y dependiendo como termine esta seguire escribiendo por aqui, con Elsa y Anna si no me despido de ustedes gracias y bonita noche**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de disney (No contiene incesto) G'P ELSA**

POV ANNA

 **-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELSA!-**

Tengo que admitir que ver el rostro de Elsa en esa forma me encanto, de inmediato sus ojos brillaron más de lo previsto, era la alarma que empezaría a llorar tal vez y verla pasar con dificultad saliva bueno, me rompió el corazón, Snow con cuidado camino hasta Elsa quien la carga y la abrazo y pude notar como Elsa respiro hondo tras un gemido como de dolor entonces mi hija beso sus ojos

-No llores Elsa, vine para estar contigo, me duele mi piernita pero vine aquí porque lloras- y Elsa se limpiaba sus lágrimas con la voz quebrada contestaba

-Lloro, de felicidad mi amor- y sonreía, yo tragaba pesadamente y respiraba profundo, entonces Gerda cambio la conversación al decir que yo habia traído pastel de chocolate, las dos Elsas jaja ambas sonreían y decían al mismo tiempo "CHOCOLATE", como cuando ella y yo estábamos pequeñas y en la recepción de la casa de mis padres siempre habia chocolate y teníamos que inhalar hondo para detectarlo y decir asi las frases con risas al final, sonreí ante eso y bajo a Snow hasta su silla de ruedas que tenía para que no le lastimara tanto su rodilla, de repente su perro llego y se fue contra Elsa quien lo recibió con abrazos ambas miramos eso y después nos mirábamos ambas

-vaya Anna me sorprendiste y ¿tu abogado?- ella sonreía y yo igual para después mirarla con amor

\- quería estar contigo- pude ver como cambio su rostro y solo me abrazo posando su barbilla en mi cabeza, dios su perfume me envolvió y sus brazos fuertes y firmes igual, aspire su aroma hasta que no habia más espacio en mis pulmones para después alejarme y que mi hija la tomara de la falda que traía, debía decirlo se veía tan hermosa y sensual

-Elsa mira este es mi regalo – y Elsa sonreía agarrando el regalo pequeño de una caja de tercio pelo color azul con un moño

-vaya gracias mi niña que es- y mi hija sonreía

-Ábrelo- yo esperaba a que me mirara, Elsa lo abrió y su cara cambio tanto a una de emoción, sorpresa y mucho más me miro y sonreímos ambas al mismo tiempo, tomo una de las muñequeras y la vio más de cerca

-Que dice Elsa- y se agachaba para que mi hija le dijera-

-Del lado izquierdo es AS-

-Anna Summer, decia yo mientras la miraba y ella me miraba a mí-

-De lado derecho es EW-

-Elsa Winter- y aun podía sentir su mirada de amor con sus ojos azules

\- y la de en medio- y la niña se quedaba callada frunciendo su ceño-

-Que dice en media mi niña- al no hallarle la forma me miro a mí y me pregunto

-Mama que dice- entonces respire hondo y lo dije muy lento y despacio arqueando la ceja, me acerque a la oreja de Elsa y se lo dije despacio.

-Elsa Snow Winter Summer - y Elsa abria los ojos con los labios muy serios, se paraba para quedar conmigo muy cerca de nuevo su respiración me empezaba a quemar tan cerca, cuando se acercaba asi me hacía perder mi juicio, era de sentirla en ese momento quitarle la ropa y que me hiciera el amor con frenesí, de repente Gerda decia que era hora de cantar las mañanitas y fue como pudimos zafarnos de esto, Elsa se disculpó un segundo y dijo que iría a cambiarse para el pastel, pues conocía como era y sabía que la empujaría echando a perder su traje carísimo supongo, sonreía y se fue dándome el regalo, mi niña se quedó triste

-No le gusto verdad mama- la mire y sabía que tenía que ir tras de ella para decirle del regalo y asi fue, tarde en encontrar la recamara de Elsa, pues solo habia entrado hasta el comedor y no más, cuando por fin halle su recamara me guie porque en la puerta que era negra habia grabados de copos de nieve estaba semi abierta, iba a tocar cuando

-Entra por favor- me espante y abria la puerta, no sé qué pensaba mi cabeza

-Que paso Anna, ¿no pudiste esperarme abajo?- al entrar veía la habitación de Elsa, con un color azul y la cama con un edredón azul igual brilloso y muy grande, lo demás era blanco, no visualizaba donde estaba ella, cuando me acerque a la cama sentí una sensación en el estómago pero también, celos pues no dudaba que aquí muchas veces Elsa y Rosetta, consumían su amor, de repente me saco de mis pensamientos su voz ronca y muy cerca de mi oído

-Gracias por el regalo- saltaba y quería quitarme pero, para mi desgracia o bien planeado plan de ella, estaba muy pegada a la cama y ella estaba detrás de mi igual, cuando me voltee pude sentir su miembro en mi estómago, dios….un suspiro muy pesado salió de mis labios revotando en su barbilla, pues aun con todo y zapatillas casi la alcanzaba, ella me mira y para mi sorpresa la camisa de hollister que llevaba no la tenía aun abrochada, era de color negra con azul claro remangada de los brazos

-que descaro el tuyo…..abróchate tu hollister- no quería verla asi que apartaba la mirada, ella me giro la cabeza agarrándome de la barbilla

-estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando te vi entrar, pensé que era gerda- entonces me empecé a reír

-Apoco te coges a gerda- y ella sonrió apegándose más a mí, un jadeo salió de mi boca sin previo aviso y ella abrió los labios respirando muy cerca de mis labios

-no, pero aun te pongo nerviosa a ti- apunto tal vez de darnos un beso o un camón cuando escuchamos a gerda gritarle a Elsa, que tenía que bajar ahora porque habia llegado sus padres, Elsa abrió los ojos y yo igual, se apartó y se abrocho la camisa, no podía creer que estaban ahí, ellos no podría engañarlos de la niña dios, de repente ella me detuvo y tomo la caja

-Son tres pulseras debo ponérmelas todas o- agarre la suya y se la puse

-las otras dos dicen lo mismo solo que son para ti, para Elsa y para mí-

\- Porque Winter y no Pabba- me quede viéndola

\- Pensé que te gustaría más -

ella me miro con amor y luego bajamos rápido, sus padres al verme con ella bajar se sorprendieron pues sabían qué onda explique que habia subido a darle el regalo de mi hija y ella corrió abrazarlos, ya no era de esperarse cuando mi niña ya estaba fraternizando con ellos, la tía me miro con sorpresa y el tío no podía creer que aquella niña tan parecido asombroso era hija mía y de Kristoff, se notaba en sus ojos, pero no dijeron nada, por fin soplamos la vela al pastel y como era de esperarse me pase para empujar a Elsa, con mis ganas todos reíamos, ella era la única que no, termino embarrándome toda para limpiarse asi que tuvimos que ir ambas a limpiarnos a la cocina, los padres de Elsa, estaba fascinados con mi hija, la verdad es que me encantaba ver eso, pues ellos eran

-oye mama, no le vas a dar tu regalo a Elsa- y entonces volteaba a buscarla pero estaba hablando con gerda y sonreí

-Lo hare pero más tarde cuando nadie este hija- mi niña sonrió y se fue con los señores, si pensaba darle su regalo solo que se lo daría cuando ella y yo estuviéramos solas, habían pasado casi 2 horas y mi tío me agarro de la mano y me sentó con el

-Cómo has estado Anna- sonreí un poco nerviosa

-Bien tío y ustedes cuando llegaron a canada-

-Pues venimos del aeropuerto-

-ah ya veo jeje- todo era incomodo ante el silencio

-Hija quiero preguntarte algo- mi corazón reaccionaba ante el paro cardiaco que se aproximaba

-Si tío dime-

-¿Tu padre nunca te dijo nada sobre algo importante que debías hablar con Elsa?- y entonces abrí mis ojos pensé que me preguntaría de la niña pero no me pregunto de Elsa y entonces recordé aquella platicaba con mi padre muy rara donde me habia dicho que Elsa la amaba y que siempre la apoyaría en todo

-Pues antes de morir, él me dijo que amaba mucho a Elsa y que no habría poder en el mundo que dejara de hacerlo- mi tío se rasco la barba y no me dijo más me abrazo y me dijo que estaba contento porque esa niña tenía buenos padres, otro punto para el paro y culpabilidad que me cargaba

POV ELSA

Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, en verdad a pesar de estar triste, vino ella y la niña, mis padres y mis empleados con mi nana, podría jurar que el tiempo paso rápido cuando menos cuenta me di mis padres se habían ido a dormir a la recamara que ellos tenían y todos los demás con la pequeña Elsa que se habia quedado dormida en una recamara que tenía especial para niños, estaba en mi despacho sonriendo por la ventana cuando escuche pasos y voltee a ver quién era

-Aun despierta, ja disculpa solo vengo a darte esto y a preguntarte por mi hija, pues gerda ya está dormida-podía ver su sonrisa tímida que aun tenia Anna y más con aquellas trenzas que colgaba a los lados de sus hombros

-está en una recamara especial que tengo, deberían quedarse a dormir, hace demasiado frio para que la niña salga ¿no lo crees?- me volteaba a ver la ventana de nuevo y podía sentir que se sentaba en las sillas frente al escritorio, dejando en la mesa aquel estuche de madera de color chocolate oscuro

-no lo sé, es que Kristoff no sabe de esto y…bueno tal vez debería llamarle- entonces le señale el teléfono y ella de inmediato lo cogió, sonreí y me senté en mi silla tomando aquel estuche de madera fina, que olia a nuevo y pesaba, la mire mientras ella marcaba el número de su casa, rozaba mis pulgares con las finas esquinas de aquel objeto que tenía en la parte de arriba un moño azul, otro regalo y tenía una nota que arranque y leí

-Hola, Katya….estoy en la casa de mi prima necesito que si llega Kristoff le digas que me quedare aquí, pues hace mucho frio para sacar a Elsa y ya está dormida-mientras ella hablaba leia la tarjeta, con una sonrisa por dentro, para después voltear a verla seria clavando mi mirada, pude notar que estaba muriendo al sentir asi mi mirada

-Ok gracias, mañana nos vemos buenas noches- y colgó para después mirarme aun nerviosa

-Q…que- y entonces sonreía y repetía lo de la nota

\- con mis mejores deseos para Elsa Winter, que te sea provechoso este presente que te entrego con todo mi amor y cariño, esperando que cuando las uses me recuerdes en cada una de esas letras que escribirás a lo largo de tu vida y puedas por lo menos en las siluetas de tus hojas…..grabar eternamente las caricias que tus manos me otorgaron alguna vez…..con el amor que un día me juraste, Anna Summer- y arqueaba la ceja mirándola, ella estaba roja y pude notar que un poco molesta

-No tenías que leerlo en voz alta-

-No tenías que recordarme que hacía con mis manos-

-¿no vas abrir el estuche?-

-¿Por qué evades siempre lo que te digo?-

-¿quieres abrir el estuche por favor?- me decia con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada sonreía y ponía mis manos en aquel estuche bonito poco apoco y mi sorpresa se notó en la sonrisa al ver un juego de plumas fuentes, de color azul y oro blanco en todo su material más aparte a los lados sus estuches y la jeringa especial con cada cartucho con diferente medida y las herramientas, para modificarlas, poder ajustarlas y hasta limpiarlas con su respectivo pañuelo y agua especial, dios era hermoso, ya tenía el que me habia dado Rosetta, pero la diferencia es que ella las habia comprado sin saber bien como debían de ser y que gusto de color me gustaban, las de ella era de oro amarillo y tenían mi nombre grabado y las de Anna joder cuando agarre una estaba tan suave y fría pero suave de donde se debía agarrar para escribir, para no lastimarme y dejarme ampollas, pude verlas de cerca y note que tenían en la parte de todo el tronco de la pluma azul con oro blanco, letras grabadas en azul con mi nombre y al lado el símbolo de la psicología y la cara de

-Dios mío…..Olaf- y la miraba su rostro se veía tan brilloso como tal vez el mío cuando vio que me habia encantado ese regalo, sin duda alguna esos dos regalos eran únicos, también vi que tenía la caja aun, se la tome

-No le pusiste su pulsera a la niña-

-Es que se la paso riéndose y jugando contigo- sonreía y guarde mis plumas dejándolas arriba de las de Rosetta y corrí arrodillarme enfrente de Anna, ella se sorprendió y tome la caja

-Estira tu mano- y me la dio para después ponerle la más grande pues la chiquita era de la niña, sentí su piel y pude sentir su suspiro al sentir el oro blanco frio en su muñeca la mire y no pude aguantarme, abrazarla con fuerza, lo que no contaba es que se le saliera un gemido y luego me abrazara con fuerza, no le estaba rozando ni apretando pero al parecer ya lo tenía atorado desde mucho, cuando me aparte de ella centímetros nuestros labios estaba muy juntos, acaricie su mejilla y la verdad no pude evitar hacerlo, me acerque a sus labios y los bese tiernamente, ella respondió cerrando los ojos cuando iba a profundizar el beso ella me aparto con una suplica

-No…no Elsa- sus jadeos salían, pero eran de amor de desesperación de que estaba rindiéndose

-Por favor, solo quiero besarte, me has dado los mejores regalos, pero quiero el ultimo y ya ¿sí?- y me miraba y me agarra del cuello para jalarme y me besaba despacio, tan, tan despacio que dios mi piel estaba erizada y mi corazón se estaba deteniendo tan rápido, dios es que esta mujer despertaba el amor que tenía tan adentro su beso fue tan intenso y la falta de aire fue lo que nos separó, los labios de Rosetta eran deliciosos pero el sabor de Anna a chocolate era lo mejor que en mi vida pude experimentar y que nunca iba a cansarme de pedir todos los días de mi vida, vi terror en sus ojos pues si tenía pensado en hacerle el amor con tanta pasión, pero sonreí limpiando sus labios con mi pulgar, de cual ella tomo mi brazo y volvió a suplicar

-Por favor….Elsa ya no- al parecer mis roces también la desarmaban me pare y le di un beso en la frente, volviendo a mi lugar, no pude evitarlo la verdad quede fascinada ante eso mi corazón aun latiendo, agarre el estuche de Rosetta, y lo guarde en la parte baja de mis cajones donde guardaba cosas que usaría dentro de mucho tiempo y puse en la mesa, abriendo aquel estuche para ya tener accesibilidad a ellos, nunca utilice las plumas de Rosetta para escribir usaba una que tenia de repuesto con pretexto de que no se rompieran, agarre esa pluma y la metí a un cajón de arriba en su estuche y saque una pluma de las de ella, sabia los números y para que se usaban cada una, la pluma que habia agarrado habia sido una de punta gruesa para poder seguir escribiendo, ella sonrió al ver eso y simplemente me erizaba al sentir el material frio pero suave entre mis dedos mientras Seguia escribiendo lo que estaba haciendo, ella se acercó a ver y arranque la hoja para después dársela, deje la pluma en el estuche y Salí de la habitación, parándome en la puerta para decirle la ubicación de su hija

-cuando subas gira a la derecha y pasa por el pasillo largo hasta el fondo en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, donde hay una imagen de una niña es donde duerme Elsa, buenas noches mi querida Anna y gracias por este día tan fabuloso- y me iba a mi habitación con una sonrisa, la nota que le daba a Anna decia

" _gracias, por estos 3 obsequios tan maravillosos, los atesorare como mis mejores reliquias, en mi mente, corazón y alma, TE AMO ANNA SUMMER Y SIEMPRE LO VOY HACER GRACIAS"_

POV ANNA

Me desperté por los pequeños ronquidos de mi hija, pues si, ella roncaba como yo jaja curioso que me haya despertado, la luz de aquella habitación alumbraba mi rostro, me tallo los ojos un poco y veo que no estamos en nuestras camas, aún seguimos en la casa de "Elsa Winter" vaya, la noche anterior había sido una de las mejores no sólo por qué pude estar con ella en su cumpleaños después de casi 14 años que tuvo su último cumpleaños conmigo, además de que me había dado un beso donde me había demostrado lo mucho que aún me ama, volteo a ver a lo único importante para mí y sonrío pues duerme como un angelito alocado, su cabello está alborotado y tiene un hilo de saliva en su mejilla, definitivamente el hábito de dormir lo heredó de mi jaja, me tocan la puerta y atinó a decir pasen, para mi sorpresa y mis nervios, es aquella mujer que me roba mis pensamientos y mi cordura, hoy luce hermosa, le quedan los 33 años wow ya es toda una adulta madura, entra lentamente acercándose a mí, con ese movimiento en sus caderas y su larga fachada de una psicóloga elegante y distinguida, su cabello lo tiene amarrado en la trenza que hace mucho tiempo no se la veía, hoy veo que está de traje, un pantalón sastre rayado de color azul marino muy ajustado a su cuerpo, su camisa rosa entallada de sus senos y en los costados y encima de ella un chaleco de color azul igual, tiene la camisa desabrochada del cuello al parecer trae colgando una corbata de color azul aún no echa, puedo ver su cuello blanco y delgado con sus sensuales clavículas es que ella es perfecta, sus ojos azules se acercan a nosotras sonriendo con sus dientes blancos y bien formados, su olor desde que entró pude notarlo a hierbabuena, ella es increíble y me encanta y me estremece con solo verla caminar haciendo que sus tacones altos suenen en el piso de madera, en la mano tiene una taza que lleva lentamente a sus labios para acercarse completamente a mí y quedar muy cerca de mi cama para poder mirarla hacia arriba.

\- buenos días Anna Summer, ¿has dormido bien? - su sonrisa aparece y la mía igual, puedo notar que en la bolsa de su chaleco está colgada una de mis plumas, abrochada a la tela y mostrándola, sonrío y con miedo acercó mi mano hasta a ella, me mira sonriendo y se sienta a un lado de mi sobre la orilla de la cama con aún la taza en mano, es chocolate mi olfato no me puede fallar y lo que si falla con tanta vergüenza es mi estómago que ruge al oler aquel chocolate caliente de la taza de Elsa.

\- jaja, alguien tiene hambre- y me mira y yo solo puedo ponerme roja ante eso, levanta la taza hasta mis labios, no es necesario que me diga lo que me está ofreciendo, sostengo la taza con aún su mano y la volteo del lado donde ella le ha tomado, pasó mi lengua para saborear por lo menos una vez más el aroma de sus labios y después tomo aquel chocolate que es delicioso, cierro los ojos y me dejo envolver por el aroma y el sabor, puedo escuchar de Elsa un suspiro me río y abro los ojos y me lamí mis labios, quitando lo sobrante del chocolate.

\- alguien se le antojado igual el chocolate- ella me sonríe

\- el que tienes de tus labios, es irresistible- me quedó inmóvil por dentro muero ante ese comentario, nos miramos por...no se unos 30 segundos sonriendo, pero nuestra conexión es interrumpida por mi hija que se despierta mirando a Elsa y tallándose los ojos nos mira a ambas

\- ¡que están comiendo y no me dan!- hace puchero, miro a Elsa sorprendida y ella a mi dos minutos después estallamos en risa viendo el rostro de la niña enojada y Elsa le da su taza de chocolate que gustosamente se la devora en menos de un minuto, nos encontramos las 3 abajo, Elsa cargo a la niña que sigue lamiendo la taza que se ha devorado que le dio Elsa, cuando bajamos ella me tiene agarrada de la cintura y todos están ahí observándonos, sus padres, los empleados e incluso llegó Mérida una amiga suya y bella que está sorprendida de mi ausencia ahí y de la mano que ligeramente está depositada atrás de mi espalda de Elsa, Gerda voltea y sorprendida pregunta

\- mi niña, me hubiera dicho que subiera a darle una taza a la niña, para no tener que darle su taza favorita con su chocolate especial- volteo a ver a Elsa al parecer ella le había dado a Snow y a mí de su taza preferida

\- no Gerda, déjala hazme el favor de darle más chocolate en esa taza y a mí dame igual en cualquier otra y a la Señorita Summer por favor - puedo notar la mirada de Gerda tan confusa, no es que me moleste pero si ella le había dado una orden que tenía de malo que esa taza la tuviera mi hija, cuando vi que ella fue a la cocina corrí tras de ella disculpándome con Elsa, diciendo que volvería en un segundo ella acento y se fue a saludar a Mérida y a bella, no entre a la cocina solo me quede en la puerta a escuchar pues Gerda estaba hablando con dos empleadas

\- viste eso Gerda...la señora dejó que esa mini Elsa tuviera su taza y te pidió que le dieras más en ella, ósea en vez de que dijera en otra taza y a mí en esta NOO, prefirió ella tomar en otra, no se te hace curioso-

\- no niña y si fueras inteligente no deberías meterte en cosas que no te llaman-

\- pero Gerda, Laurie tiene toda la razón, es la primera vez que la señora deja que alguien tome tanto su lugar como su taza preferida que le dio el señor Summer, recuerdo todavía el escándalo y el regaño que nos dio cuando esa taza, se la prestamos al sobrino de la señorita Garden, se acuerda que nos pidió que de inmediato se la cambiáramos- dijo otra de las mucamas

\- sí, pero si nosotros se la dimos fue por qué el la vio y le gusto y ella había dado órdenes de darle todo lo que el niño pidiera-

\- si Laurie, pero esa taza es sagrada y ve ahora, sin ningún problema esa niña la estaba lamiendo toda y Elsa no...dijo...nada -

-¡bueno ya!, ustedes creen que con sus brujerías y charlarías arreglaran las cosas o que buscan, que quieren saber - dijo Gerda en un tono molesta

\- es simple Gerda, esa niña no es solo su sobrina jaja- dijo

\- ah no, y entonces que es kari- me quedé inmóvil y me estremecí poco a poco esperando a que lo dijera

\- ayer vi cuando la señora beso a la chica pelirroja, en el estudio, así que mis sospechas son, que esa niña...es hija...de la señora Winter-

\- es la heredera legítima...de la clínica FROZEN y compañía y nadie me va a hacer cambiar de parecer ¡EH DICHO!- me quede tan tonta, pues creo que ya no era más de ocultar las cosas realmente la gente no era tonta y sabían que ese parecido en Elsa no era normal, mi cuerpo tembló y pude sentir que mi garganta se secó y cuando estuve a punto de irme escuche decir a Gerda

\- no importa si es su hija o no, ustedes deben respetar la decisión de las dos señoras y el por qué ocultaran algo tan importante si es que es verdad, y una de las razones es por qué simplemente cada una tiene su vida, una está casada y la señora está a punto de casarse con una buena mujer y si mi niña Elsa ha decidido esto ustedes no tienen por qué juzgarla, por qué ella ha sacrificado tanto para llegar a olvidar a la señora Anna y aun así no ha podido pero quiere ella ser feliz y dejar ser feliz, a la señorita Summer no quiero volver a oír esto y no estén comentando esto con nadie o aténganse a las consecuencias muchachas-

yo me quedé pensando, realmente si estábamos sacrificando tanto por mucha gente que no queríamos lastimar pero, y que ¿había de nuestro amor?, simplemente había que ¿perderlo?, ¿no había una solución para todo esto?, yo amo a Elsa y ahora más que nunca lo tengo bien claro, tengo el producto de aquel amor y lo peor de todo es que me estaba comiendo por qué no podía decir nada de ella, su hija, supongo que escuchar todo eso me puso mal en todo el día y me quedé tan seria mientras ella jugaba con mi hija, su hija...hasta que tuvimos que irnos y fue lo más difícil de todo

\- no quiero irme mama- me miraba mi niña triste

\- debemos volver a casa mi amor, ya estuvimos casi todo el día aquí -

\- Elsa, dile que no quiero irme - miraba a Elsa que ella la estaba viendo con amor en una sonrisa, la cargaba y mi hija de inmediato depositaba sus brazos en su cuello acariciándolo y jugando con aquel dije que tenía en su pecho

-mama, ha dicho la verdad, hoy no fui a trabajar por quedarme aquí con ustedes y fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado tenerlas tanto tiempo dos días casi completos estuvieron aquí, tal vez es hora de despedirnos ahorita, pero podemos vernos otro día a donde podamos estar...otro día juntas - podía ver que una lagrima corría por la mejilla de Snow , me acerqué rápido a secarla y mi dedos chocaron con el pulgar de Elsa, la mire y ella a mí, ambas sonreímos y nos olvidamos de mi hija por un segundo, pude sentir que estuvimos a punto de besarnos hasta que mi hija se rio gritando

-¡MAMAAAAAA!, tú quieres besar a Elsa Jijiji- el escuchar eso de mi hija me puso tan roja que baje la mirada pero Elsa me miraba sonriendo, dios tenía la cara caliente de la vergüenza con mi hija y escuche a Elsa decirle

\- Elsa, ¿te gustaría que besara a mama ahorita enfrente de ti?- voltee de inmediato enojada y dije no un no de terror

\- Jiji, siiii dale un beso de amor - mi hija estaba alentando a esta violadora a abusar de mi inocencia jaja, si claro Dios…me tomo del cuello acariciándolo algo que me hizo estremecer y se me acercó tanto, que no pude resistirme a dejarme dominar cerrando los ojos, sentir el calor y la respiración de Elsa en mis labios cuando de repente, me había besado la mejilla, abrí los ojos y la mire sorprendida

\- no puedo darle un mal ejemplo a la niña, ella tiene padre- y la mire más intensa, moría por decirle en ese instante que lo tenía enfrente pero no dije nada, mi hija solo puso su cara en confusión ante el beso

\- pensé que le darías un beso en los labios- ella la miro y le sonrió dándole un beso en su mejilla igual

\- ella está con tu papá, mi amor apoco te gustaría que mama besara a alguien más que ¿no fuera tu padre?- mi hija se quedó pensando y sería le dijo

\- no, pero desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas Elsa, ella ha vuelto a volver a sonreír y hacer dulce y calurosa como el verano, cálida y llena de luz, me importa su felicidad y la mía y yo soy feliz contigo Elsa, quiero a mi papá por qué es mi papa pero, me gusta cuando mama y yo estamos contigo - y abrazo a Elsa, pude notar a Elsa ponerse tensa mi hija puso su cara en su hombro y me miró sería, yo solo pude suspirar y tratar de calmar mis ganas de llorar, ella me acompañó a fuera donde estaba su carro con su chofer, metió a Elsa con un último beso y me miró cerrando la puerta, su carro tenía las ventanas polarizadas, nos dimos la vuelta del otro lado del carro y antes de abrirme la puerta, me tomo bruscamente del brazo me giro sobre ella y pegándome completamente a su cuerpo volvió a besarme desprevenida de este acto, pero al sentir sus labios solo respire hondo y le correspondí el beso tan apasionado y lleno de amor posando mis brazos en su cuello, dios amaba cuando me besaba así y odiaba igual por qué me hacía volver a enamorarme de nuevo y también me hacía tener miedo y decir NOO por qué otra vez, aléjate me estás comiendo, pero por otra parte amaba que lo hiciera me hacía pensar que tenía la vida perfecta que siempre quise tener con ella, por fin el aire reclamaba entrada y cuando nos separamos se me salió un gemido y ella me miró con aún su pecho respirando muy alterada y bajando y subiendo sorprendentemente yo acariciaba su cabello, con fervor

\- ¡Arrgh! quédate por favor- me decia gruñendo y abrazándome con fuerza, la mire a los ojos no sabía qué decir, sabía que si me quedaba haría algo que después me arrepentiría

\- n...no...no puedo- tomaba mi rostro acariciando mi cara con una mirada de súplica

\- por favor...Anna, quédate hoy, duerme conmigo, déjame tocarte y besarte- Dios sus palabras, mis lágrimas ya corrían por mi rostro, sus dedos helados en mis mejillas me encantaban pero no podía solo la volví a besar de nuevo metiendo mi lengua a su boca y suspire al separarme, vi sus ojos cerrados y como inhalaba mi respiración y mi perfume

\- hoy no Elsa, debo irme ya, pero te veré pronto-

-¿cuándo?- me apegaba más a ella respirando muy fuerte y desesperada

\- pronto mi amor- el ver su rostro tras decirle eso fue maravilloso, no sé si había querido decirle de cariño así o es que ya había accedido a esta situación, solo sé que me miró, me sonrió y volvió a besarme y casi me quede sin fuerzas para mantenerme de pie, me metió al auto y me fui en su coche con su chofer por órdenes de ella, cuando voltee a verla la vi quieta en el jardín de su grande casa dios, esa mujer iba a hacer mi perdición, mi hija me miró sonriendo

\- qué pasa- la mire

\- lo vi todo- Dios tragué saliva y su sonrisa pícara me dio miedo

\- amm, Elsa mira si tu padre sabe de esos besos- y antes de terminar me ponía sus manitas de menta como su padre en mi boca frías

\- no te preocupes mama, pero si te pido que debes ser honesta con él, yo siempre lo voy a querer pero ya quiero venirme a mudar con Elsa - y se sentaba desarrugando su vestido y miraba a la tele que estaba en ese auto, yo solo la mire y sonreí creo que ya tenía suficiente prueba para decidir lo que tenía que hacer pero como lo haría y lo peor de todo, como iba a decirle a ella y a Elsa que eran familia y Kristoff, tenía que pensar bien en mi estrategia mientras le daría a Elsa la oportunidad de arrepentirse y simplemente dejar todo en paz.

Pov Elsa

 **1 semana después**

\- entonces tú crees que este lunes ya me lo tengas Gytobich -

\- jaja si Maestra Winter su situación ya está lista el lunes le doy la prueba, por cierto la doctora bella quiere que le llame cuanto antes-

\- lo haré, lo veo el lunes Gytobich- colgaba el teléfono este día era maravilloso con la llamada del laboratorista, por fin iba a saber si Elsa era mi hija, sé que anteriormente había dicho que no volvería a tratar a Anna como lo hice, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, pero por el bien de ella y el de Rosetta lo iba a cumplir, solo quiero saber si Elsa Snow es mi hija, para quitarle el apellido de Kristoff y hacerla mi hija.

Según Rosetta iba a volver dentro de 1 semana y 4 dias pues había ido a Francia, después de lo sucedido era mejor estar así, me encuentro en mi despacho haciendo unos informes que en toda la semana no hice por estar pensando en….Anna, dios jeje estaba usando las plumas que me dio Anna las ame desde que las vi, y más ahora mi despacho me recuerda al beso que le di a Anna la amo...y ahora que lo pienso mañana es Martes y se me está ocurriendo invitarlas a un lugar todo el día, las volvería a ver, así que haré una llamada para tener todo listo y después hablarle a Anna...o mejor jaja.

POV ANNA

Me encuentro en la cama de mi hija, lo peor de todo es que no eh dormido nada desde que llegue de la casa de Elsa, por dos razones la primera Elsa Winter, era la que rondaba mis pensamientos y muchas emociones en mí, que no me dejaban conciliar el sueño, la segunda desde hace una semana Kristoff estaba furioso por haberme ido con Elsa durante 2 días...y toda la semana se la paso reclamándome y lo peor de todo es que mi hija cuando lo vio solo le saludo y se fue a su cuarto, Snow ha estado muy rara estos días, incluso siento que quiere preguntarme cosas pero no me dice nada y se la ha pasado en su cuarto.

Kristoff y yo estábamos en el cuarto, reclamándome de nuevo pero esta vez su reclamo llegó al punto de querer golpearme.

\- por qué...por qué haces esto de repente cambias Anna- me gritaba Kristoff mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto, me iba directo a la cama a arreglarla para dormir

\- no sé de qué hablas Kristoff, yo fui a ver a mi prima hace una semana, te dije que era su cumpleaños no entiendo ahora por qué no te gusta que la vea - me iba al baño a cambiarme

-¡tú madre! siempre me dijo que tú y ella tuvieron una unión muy fuerte, ahora le creo de repente ya no quieres estar conmigo hace poco tuvimos relaciones y tal parece que yo fui quien solo las tuvo, la niña viste como me recibió y como ha estado toda la maldita semana además no creas que no vi que trae en la muñeca aquella pulsera corriente y tú igual - me agarra empujándome contra el baño y lo miro feo

\- mira Kristoff, siempre te ha tratado así y yo intentado que ella pueda ser más expresiva contigo en verdad es tu hija y te quiere, pero no tengo la culpa que sea más unida a mí, además que tiene que ver que tuvimos relaciones, no entiendo- iba a quitarme la ropa cuando me gritó empujando la puerta

\- ¡Elsa!, siempre Elsa para ti y ella y no has querido hacer el amor conmigo - se acercaba a mí y me puse nerviosa

\- ¡es su tía Kristoff! Y sabes que no siempre tenemos relaciones por dios no seas infantil-

\- nada de lo que me dices tiene concordancia…- nos quedábamos viendo en ese momento sus manos las puso en mi rostro y sentí que poco a poco las iba bajando, lo empuje y él se enojó más pero antes de que pudiera embestirme de nuevo, empuje la puerta y le puse seguro Dios, golpeó la puerta y dejó así todo me quede alrededor de ahí como 1 hora cuando por fin abrí la puerta pude verlo acostado del otro lado, no iba a quedarme ahí así que con cautela me salí de ahí y me fui a la habitación de mi niña que estaba dormida y me metí sigilosamente y me quedé pensando toda la noche la situación.

Por fin me paro y corro al baño me bañare, me vestiré, trabajaré un poco en arreglar los editores de los libros que me envían como mi trabajo, pero antes de meterme a la ducha suena mi celular corro y al ver el teléfono, dios jaja mi sonrisa vuelve y contesto tras suspirar

\- tan rápido y ya me extrañas- Mi sonrisa se extiende

\- no te hagas ilusiones- puedo escuchar su voz en broma

\- que es lo que deseas entonces-

\- necesito que te arregles junto con la niña, pasó por ustedes por favor si tienes algo que hacer hazme el favor de cancelar todo en verdad es urgente que lo hagas no acepto un no y tienes aproximadamente 30 minutos por qué ya voy para haya - y me colgó, dios era demasiado temprano y esta mujer venía para acá confusa me metí a bañar rápido desperté a Elsa y la bañe igual, desayunamos algo ligero y en menos de 20 minutos Elsa ya estaba tocando el clac son, agarre a Elsa con mi bolsa y salimos, traía un carro deportivo de nuevo, la ropa de Elsa era casual, elegante pero no como suele vestir, así que mi ropa y la de Elsa estaba fuera de lugar me vio con cara de horror y bajó del auto para correr conmigo

\- vamos a llegar tarde por esto, pero vayan a ponerse algo más ligero y tenis por favor no tan elegantes las quiero - la mire desconcertada Elsa sonrió y corrió a meterse, tuve que ir yo igual tardamos como 10 minutos aproximadamente salimos y subimos al auto ella de inmediato arranco y nos fuimos, pude distinguir que íbamos a las a fueras de Toronto del lado Este, Elsa iba fascinada con el bosque que estaba a fuera de Toronto, yo iba adelante con Elsa grande jaja sé que pueden confundirse, en fin voltee discretamente a ver a Elsa que traía unas gafas tipo hípster oscuras de la marca Dolce&Gabbana, sin duda caras y tenía aquella trenza tan linda con su fleco alzado peinado hacia atrás y una sonrisa dibujaba en sus labios, puse la mano sobre la suya y ella volteo rápido para volver a mirar a la carretera

\- qué pasa Anna- la mire sonriendo

\- a donde me estás secuestrando- sonreía ella

\- no te estoy secuestrando, estoy llevando a ti y a Elsa a un lugar donde pasaremos todo el día juntas, por cierto como sigue su pierna, si puede correr ya ¿no? –

-hmmm, si ella cicatriza muy rápido- ella sonreía

\- podrías decirme a donde- ella me miró sonriendo

\- es una sorpresa Anna, paciencia - y giro a ver la carretera durante todo el recorrido mi sonrisa nunca bajo, estaba disfrutando volver a ver a Elsa tan unida conmigo y ahora que mi hija, "NUESTRA HIJA" fuera parte y testigo de esa unión que teníamos, a los pocos minutos pude apreciar que llegamos a unos juegos que estaban afuera de la ciudad cerca del mar que pasa para el otro lado de Vancouver, vaya que me impresionaba tanto saber que habíamos hecho un recorrido muy largo, pero el tiempo se me fue deprisa, mi sonrisa junto con la de mi hija se hizo notar juegos mecánicos el plan de Elsa era pasárnosla en ellos todo el santo día y la verdad que no lo iba a desperdiciar.

-Qué te parece mi pequeña Elsa- le dijo mientras estacionaba el auto y volteaba a verla a ella

-WOOW, Elsa nos trajiste aquí para jugar, mama bajemos ya- yo sonreí y voltee a ver a Elsa, por un segundo sentí la necesidad de besarla pero mi cordura y mi decencia pudo más, estaba convirtiéndome en una descarada al querer besarla cuando ella se iba a casar y yo estaba casada, pues me baje de inmediato para que ella no notara mi descontento ante mi pensamiento y baje a Elsa, definitivamente mi hija saco de las dos, de Elsa saco su belleza y de mí, la desobediencia, extroversión, hiperactiva y demás, se echó a correr hacia la entrada iba a ir por ella cuando sentí la mano fría de Elsa entrelazarse con mis dedos, salte y volteo a verla, ella me estaba mirando con sus ojos bellos azules, con la sonrisa encantadora que solía tener, apreté su mano y sonreí y ambas nos fuimos tras nuestra hija como si fuéramos una pareja enamorada.

POV ELSA

No pude evitar ver todo el tiempo a la pequeña Elsa y a su madre, jugar y divertirse como nunca en cada juego que subíamos, el verlas ahí conmigo me dio en cierta forma nostalgia, pues siempre fue lo que quise cuando conocí a Anna y más cuando pensé que por fin podía estar con ella, pero quien iba a decir que su madre idun, me quisiera a más de 100 kilómetros lejos de ellas, nos vemos aquí después de casi 7 años juntas con una niña que curiosamente tiene un asombroso parecido a mí y que es hija de la mujer de mi vida, juntas tal vez no como pareja pero al final de todo juntas y a pesar de que yo misma me habia jurado no volver a verla, estoy aquí….si no puedo tener a Anna como lo que quiero por que en tan solo 5 meses me casare con Rosetta, quiero ser aquel familiar que nunca pude ofrecerle a Anna, hasta saber realmente si Elsa Snow es mi hija o no, viene hacia mi corriendo la niña después de haberse subido por 5ta vez a la montaña rusa con su madre, yo evito ese tipo de juegos porque les tengo pavor a las alturas pero ella dios, igual que su madre le encantan los juegos extremos

-¡Elsa….Elsa!, ¿súbete conmigo otra vez a la montaña si?- mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa con una ligera sonrisa

-Oh, mi amor no puedo, es que me da mucho miedo ese tipo de juegos-la niña al verle su rostro ponerse triste, respire hondo la cargue y nos fuimos al juego dios solo por ella lo haría, Anna me detuvo pues ella sabía mi pavor

-No Elsa, no tienes por qué subirte a algo que te da miedo- me miro seria

-Mama, solo será una vez- dijo la niña en tono de voz suplicante ame ese tono

-No Elsa Snow, a ella no le gusta este tipo de juegos porque le teme a las alturas y se pone muy mal apoco quieres ver llorar a Elsa hija- y la niña abrió sus ojos y me abrazo por el cuello poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho, la abrace fuerte y mire a Anna que nos veía tiernamente a ambas, con mis labios pronuncie un gracias y ella sonrió acercándose a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla, sonreí y nos fuimos a otros juegos donde me permitieran subir con ella, sin darme miedo.

Ya era como medio día o tal vez pasado de las 12, el punto es que iba con Anna agarrada de la mano mientras Elsa traía como 5 peluches en sus manos porque me habia puesto a disparar en unos locales para conseguirlos, de esos juegos Anna en su otra mano llevaba un peluche de un precisamente un muñeco de nieve, que cuando lo gane le dije a la pequeña que ese seria para su madre, de lo cual ella lo tomo y me abrazo haciendo que pudiera respirar todo su aroma, amaba a esa mujer con locura y no podía evitar que mis sentimientos salieran, de repente Elsa se detuvo y me miro señalando un restaurante que habia en ese parque

-¿Tienes hambre Elsa?- le pregunto su madre y ella sonrió

-Entonces vamos a comer, yo también tengo hambre- dije mientras miraba a Anna que me asintió con la cabeza y fuimos las tres aquel lugar para poder comer

Una vez ahí, me senté a lado de Anna y la niña enfrente de nosotras, algo que habia notado es que en ningún momento soltamos las manos ni cuando nos sentamos, es decir cuando ella se metió y luego yo, ella de inmediato volvió a tomar mi mano y yo no le negué hacerlo, solo la apreté con amor y bajamos la mano en el asiento, aunque Elsa ya lo habia visto y se empezó a reír, yo sentí mi cara ruborizarse esa niña estaba muy viva y no me quitaba la mirada de encima

-por qué te ríes tanto Elsa- me miraba y se paraba en el asiento para apoyar sus manos en la mesa y acercarse a mí

-Por qué sé que tienes agarrada de mi mama, de su mano y no has querido soltarla- me dijo eso en voz de burla y cantándola, voltee a ver a Anna quien la miraba un poco seria la obligo a sentarse y luego me miro a mí en un suspiro

-Déjala está un poco safadita de la cabeza- yo sonreí ante eso y tome la carta para poder pedir algo, Anna pidió por Elsa y luego se dispuso a pedir, tengo que decir que estaba delicioso la carne asada con verduras que habia pedido, ese lugar era agradable y acogedor y más en la compañía de aquellas dos mujeres que estaban siendo parte de mi vida, cuando por fin terminamos, Anna y yo estábamos hablando sobre su esposo que me habia comentado lo que el patán le habia estado haciendo todas las noches desde que llegaron de mi cumpleaños y que se habia espantado, todo esto lo decíamos mientras Elsa estaba jugando en unos pequeños juegos que habían en aquel restaurante, Anna y yo estábamos muy serias hablando pero me dio tanta ternura y amor, ver que Anna jugaba con mi mano y la suya, golpeando mi mano con su palma o jugando con mis dedos y los suyos, mientras me pedía con gestos que levantara la mano para que ella pudiera jugar con ella, no estaba sonriendo pues lo que me estaba diciendo me estaba hirviendo la sangre, pero por dentro sentir los dedos de ella sobre los míos haciéndome cosquillas y verla haciendo eso, era agradable y me encantaba que no se detuviera, cuando estábamos hablando pude notar que sus ojos estaban tristes y no pude evitar preguntarle algo que me estaba comiendo pues cuando hablaba de Kristoff, se podía sentir en su tono que le tenía cariño pero no estaba segura, me atreví a preguntarle mientras seguía jugando con mi mano sin dejar de mirar lo que hacia

-y Anna, ¿tú lo amas?- no me miro solo rio un poco y haciendo aun cosquillas en mis dedos me contesto sin mirarme y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-No, nunca lo eh amado, pero lo quiero, lo quiero tanto pues el, ha sido mi mejor amigo y sé que él siempre ha estado ahí y ha tenido mucha paciencia y sé que él sabe que no lo amo, pero está esperanzado a que un día lo llegue hacer tanto, como el me ama- me quede mirándola seria, mi corazón comenzaba a latir pues no estaba segura si debía soltar mi vomito verbal, pero no habia marcha atrás, agarre su mano volviendo entrelazarla y ella me miro sorprendida igual seria que yo, sus ojos azules se fusionaron con los míos

-y aun ¿me amas a mi Anna?- la mire con profundidad, pude notar en sus ojos miedo, inseguridad y sobre todo muchas emociones con mis palabras, porque a pesar de todo sentí su mano sudar pero nunca la quito, pude sentir su respiración subir y bajar con gran velocidad junto con su corazón que latía con fuerza como el mío, el silencio se hizo paso entre nosotras y podía jurar que no escuchaba nada alrededor mío solo ella y su corazón repetidamente

-Si Elsa, nunca eh dejado de amarte y lo hago con tanta fuerza, que mi ser no es capaz de soportar este inmenso amor que siento por ti- dijo eso que para mí fue eterno escuchar cada palabra y mi corazón detenerse poco a poco mientras mi respiración tenía que procesar que mi corazón ya no latiera pues estaba cada vez siendo dificultoso respirar sin ayuda de este, ya no pude más y uní mis labios con los de Anna una vez más, pero este beso puedo jurarlo que no solo fue mío, fue de ambas, ella metió con delicadeza su lengua y apretó mi mano con fuerza, la mano que me quedaba libre la pase sobre su cadera para apegarla poco apoco a mí y ella al sentir como su cuerpo era atraído por el mío puso su mano en mi mejilla acariciándome con dulzura y delicadeza, ese beso tan apasionado y lleno de deseo y amor estaba siendo eterno con cada segundo y movimiento que ambas hacíamos, si necesitábamos aire creo que este no era el momento de que se anunciara porque aunque muriéramos de asfixia por el beso no queríamos separarnos, este beso estaba despertando tantas cosas que no podíamos creer que nos hiciera perder la cordura, no puedo decir que tanto duro porque estábamos tan perdidas en tanto amor y deseo que no nos dimos cuenta que Elsa estaba viéndonos, muy quieta y sin decir nada, Anna se separó un poco solo un poco de mis labios con aun los ojos cerrados, respirando muy agitadamente su respiración me golpeaba en mi nariz y la mía en la suya, tan caliente eran nuestras respiración que en segundos casi nos estábamos excitando y perdiendo de nuevo

\- Dios Elsa…..te amo como nunca eh amado a alguien y no sabes las ganas que tengo de que me hagas el amor ahora mismo- mientras pegaba su boca a la mía diciéndome esto y respirándome en los labios jadeante ante eso, pude poner ambas manos en sus mejillas y poco a poco abrí los ojos viendo los suyos deseosos de mis labios y de su petición que me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera

-Te amo Anna y todos los días muero arrepintiéndome de no haberte detenido cuando pude hacerlo, hacerte el amor todos los días era mi ilusión y tener hijos contigo siempre fue lo que quería, perdóname mi amor por favor perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde Anna- de la misma forma le dije como ella apegando más mi frente a suya dándole pequeños besos en los labios que en segundos se hicieron candente y apasionados de nuevo de repente la voz de aquella niña nos asustó sacándonos de esa escena tan romántica y lujuriosa no apta para niños

\- Elsa, Mama que es ¿hacer el amor?- dios sentí que un balde de agua helada con hielos caía sobre todo mi cuerpo, mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando me voltee a ver a la pequeña Elsa con su mirada confusa y sus manos en mi camisa, dios mi cara se hizo tan roja, como el cabello de Anna y pude ver igual que de ese mismo color lo tenía asi Anna en su rostro

-¡Dios, mi niña hace cuanto que estabas ahí Elsa!- dijo Anna tartamudeando casi y exaltada, yo no podía articular nada no sabía que hacer

\- lo suficiente para saber que tú y Elsa se aman y que lo mejor para todos es que estén juntas y sean amigas de Kristoff mi papa y Rosetta- lo decia con tanta seguridad y deseo en sus palabras, esa niña realmente sabía lo que decia o hacia y la mire cargándola en mis piernas pasándola en medio de Anna y yo

-Elsa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-de echo esa ya es una pregunta pero dime- abria mis ojos sonriendo y miraba a Anna que estaba aún nerviosa por todo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga pequeña Elsa?- ella me miraba sonriendo y respiraba hondo

-Que seas la novia de mi mama, porque ella es muy feliz contigo y yo quiero a mi papa Kristoff, pero ellos pelean mucho y aunque ellos piensen que no me doy cuenta sé que mi mama no lo quiere como te quiere a ti en tan solo 2 semanas de volver a encontrarse- me miraba seria y yo miraba a Anna

-Hija esto es imposible, yo amo a tu padre estas equivocada- miraba a Anna al decir eso, realmente estaba mintiendo pero por lo visto no quería que esto se fuera más en un sí, sí quiero estar contigo y yo habia prometido no desistir de la boda

-Elsa, mira mama y yo, si nos besamos pero, no nos amamos- la niña me interrumpía

-pero acabo de oírlas decirse que se aman- cerraba sus ojos Snow a punto de llorar tenía que parar esto

-Lo siento Elsa, pero ella y yo nos amamos de otro modo, no del modo que puedas imaginarte, recuerda que somos primas y por lo tanto ya somos familia, cometí un error al besarla porque no está bien y de echo tus abuelos, mis tíos nos habían separado hace mucho por habernos demostrado un cariño igual pequeña por eso es que apenas volvimos a encontrarnos, ella esta con tu padre y yo me voy a casar con la mujer más hermosa y dulce que conozco, Rosetta me ama y yo la amo y quiero tener hijos con ella- Anna me miro muy fulminante y me patio la espinilla solo cerré los ojos y respire profundo

-No tienes que decirle tantos detalles a mi hija Elsa, con que no me amas es suficiente- la miraba ahora sería yo, no entendía ahora que quería

-A ver Anna, es la verdad, solo le estoy diciendo las cosas como son, tu elegiste estar con él y yo solo me fui por el bien de ambas, volví a cometer el error ahorita no quiero que la niña se confunda y crea que asi son las cosas- Elsa ya me miraba muy confusa

-Mira Elsa, no puedo hacer esto, porque tu mama y yo no queremos lastimar a nadie y entre ellos eres tú, tu padre te ama tanto no debes alentar esto, al contrario no sientas lo que dicte tu corazón Elsa, a veces el corazón se equivoca y nos hace cometer errores- le sonreí triste pero lo que me sorprendió después fue ver su carita llena de enojo frunciendo sus cejas y empujándome del pecho

-¡NO!, el abuelo siempre me dijo que pasara lo que pasara siempre le hiciera caso a mi corazón y es lo que hago, que triste que tu no le hagas caso a tu corazón y más triste que no quieras ser como una mama para mí, yo realmente entendí que se aman pero veo que los adultos mienten, como mi papa miente al decir que es feliz sabiendo que solo recibe rechazos de mi mama, me quiero ir a mi casa ahora, gracias por todo Elsa, pero no quiero verte nunca ¡jamás!- y se pasaba por mis piernas para bajarse y salirse del restaurante, el que ella me dijera asi las cosas me habia dolido y el único que me decia eso del corazón era mi tío, ese hombre era sabio y muchas veces me dijo eso cuando yo intentaba ocultar cosas que él no podía enterarse porque sé que me odiaría toda su vida, no pude evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho y en la garganta Anna salió detrás de ella y yo después de poder estar bien Salí, cuando llegue vi a Anna regañando a Elsa por su comportamiento conmigo

-¡ANNA!- grite enojada ella volteo a verme

-No la regañes por mí, yo me gane eso que me dijo, ella tiene razón, ya déjala y vámonos- Anna me miro triste y la niña no me dirigía la palabra, ese día que iba a hacer magnifico solo fue un día triste donde mi corazón se habia roto por aquella niña que me estaba haciendo ver las cosas como eran, pero que podía hacer, no podía lastimar a Rosetta, ella no se merecía esto, arranque el carro y durante todo el transcurso solo pude oír que sollozaba la nena y Anna igual en silencio sin mirarme, yo solo tragaba bocanadas de aire y saliva pues igual quería llorar pero, ya no quería hacer sufrir ni a Elsa, ni tampoco a Anna, llegamos en la tarde pues el viaje habia sido largo, la niña sin avisar se metió corriendo a su casa y Anna solo observo gritándole que se detuviera, agarre a Anna de los brazos y ella se tenso

-Lo….lo ciento Anna, no debí dejarme llevar por todo-

-lo siento yo, por haber vuelto Elsa, tu vida estaba perfecta antes de mí y mi hija nunca habia sentido este dolor, como el que ahora nos está ahogando a nosotras- la voltee y vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de sus lágrimas y las limpie con mis pulgares

-No digas eso, el que ustedes vinieran fue lo más hermoso que puso el destino en mi camino, por lo menos pude conocer a tu hija y pude volver a sentirme viva, como hace 7 años, todo este tiempo estuve muerta y aunque amo a Rosetta, debo decirte que nunca eh dejado de amarte y no creo dejar de hacerlo-

-pero ese es el problema Elsa, debes ya dejarme ir- se quitaba de mi agarre limpiándose las lágrimas y en un tono agresivo

-ya basta, no quiero que le hagas daño a mi hija Elsa, realmente no lo quiero, lo mejor es que solo te alejes de nosotras, de ahora en adelante- iba a meterse cuando la tome de los brazos agarrándola con fuerza

-No Anna por favor no hagas esto, tú me-

-¡SUELTALA ELSA!- y volteábamos ambas a ver a Kristoff viniendo a toda velocidad sobre nosotras

-Kristoff- dijo Anna un poco miedosa yo, solo me quede seria soltando a Anna ella se apartó un poco de mi para ir con él a detenerlo pues venía con mucha velocidad y su objetivo era yo

-No Kristoff que ha…ces ¡ESPERA!- y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Kristoff me planto una bofetada muy fuerte en el rostro haciendo que me agarrara rápidamente del coche a punto de caerme, todo me daba vueltas y solo podía oír los gritos de Anna

-¡KRISTOFF….ESTAS LOCO DEJALA!- y volvía agarrarme de mi camisa dándome otra bofetada del otro lado haciendo que me cayera al suelo, después me metió una patada en la costilla y me dio otra en el otro costado levanto el pie dándome en el brazo y por mi costilla, podía haberme defendido bien pero, no tenía el motivo para hacerlo, Anna se le lanzo encima y el la empujo haciendo que cayera en el suelo, me tomo del cuello de nuevo y me metió ahora un puñetazo en el rostro tirándome hacia atrás, sentía el dolor pero creo que lo que más me dolía en ese momento era saber que después de esa golpiza nunca más volvería a ver a Anna

-¡KRISTOFF!….ya deja a Elsa, no me hagas dispararte- escuche la voz de Hans y al voltearme cuidadosamente, me empezaba a doler el costado pude ver a Hans detrás de Anna con un arma en las manos y mirándolo a Kristoff, Anna corrió conmigo ayudarme y pude ver que los sirvientes de Anna salieron igual

-no…..te…metas cuñado, esta mujer es una zorra, por fin vi con mis ojos que ellas no son primas y todos ustedes me engañaron- decia Kristoff un poco dolido y viendo a hans con odio

-Bueno, es como si fuera parte de la familia Kristoff, pero en fin que bueno que sepas ya que ellas no son primas y que si tuvieron hace mucho tiempo un romance lésbico, pero como tú has dicho fue hace mucho- Seguia hans apuntando

-Esta perra ha estado encima de Anna, no me cabe duda que estos días se la ha cogido –

-jajaja, no creo mi hermana no están puta como las que tú te cargas Kristoff discúlpame y Elsa, menos te aseguro que no ha pasado de tal vez solo abrazos Kristoff, pero eso no se platicara acá y no volveré a repetirte que te alejes de Elsa, ahora mismo- Hans se acercaba lentamente a Kristoff quien ya se estaba alejando de mí, en ese momento llegaban los empleados de Anna y pude sentir como me levantaban yo estaba con un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, hans les decían que me metiera en la parte trasera de mi coche y Anna suplicaba que entraran conmigo a la casa para curarme, pero hans y con justa razón dijo que no porque esa casa no era suya, si no de Kristoff, Anna solo se quedó viendo como hans se metía en mi auto

-Ahora escúchame bien Kristoff, si intentas hacerle algo a mi hermana yo vendré y prometo meterte una bala por el culo- y arrancaba el coche y nos íbamos, no sabía que iba a pasar pero en ese momento quede inconsciente, por el dolor que sentía

POV ANNA

Corrí rápidamente al cuarto de mi hija, vi que mi hija estaba llorando abrazando sus piernas me metí y cerré con llave, cuando iba a acercarme a ella, la puerta se escuchó con fuerza y el golpe de Kristoff, Elsa grito mirando a la puerta

-¡ABREME ANNA, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, MI HIJA FUE QUIEN ME DIJO DE ESTO ABREME!- y seguía golpeando, yo voltee a ver a mi hija y ella siguió llorando, cuando me acerque a ella y me senté en el suelo a su lado

-sé que soy una niña mala, porque le dije a mi papa, pero estaba muy enojada con Elsa y contigo, ambas están jugando con él y ustedes no quieren estar juntas- me abrazo llorando, yo solo la cargue y le acaricie su cabello escuchando los golpes fuertes de la puerta, a esperar que pararan, comencé a llorar por que por mi culpa todo esto estaba pasando y ahora Elsa estaba golpeada horriblemente, Kristoff estaba furioso, que más podría pasar la verdad ya no podía perder nada con ir con Elsa a decirle la verdad.


	10. Luz en esta oscuridad

**me sorprendio todo lo que hicieron gracias, me animaron por que debo decir que si me habia decaido un poco, prometo que despues de esta subire una que es Elsanna y con menos drama jeje, espero y tambien les guste pero cuando termine esta, definitivamente ya no subire la otra por que me desanime mucho entonces, por mas que intento seguirla no me salen las palabras entonces la voy a quitar, gracias igual por todo esta y la que sigue seran mis ultimas historias con Elsa y Anna, de ahi me dedicare otra cosa y espero si aun me puedan seguir les guste o no tal vez ahorita es lo que digo pero bueno en fin gracias por todo, me estoy dando cuenta que mi psicologa personal si ha visto mi historia y le agradezco mucho a la licencia Jillzeya Corona gracias lic, por su review y bueno no me regañe cuando nos veamos, en fin disfruten de la historia y gracias**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de disney (no contiene incesto) G'P ELSA**

 **Chapter 10**

POV ELSA

" _No quiero volver a verte nunca jamás"_

Mis ojos se abrían y sentía mi corazón latir fuerte escuche el canto de los párajos que estaban afuera del árbol que se asomaba por mi ventana, todo me dolía y cuando quise moverme un grito salió de mi boca con una respiración muy honda y sentí en mi pecho una mano fuertemente presionarse para volver a costarme

-Shhh, hey Elsa no te pares quédate ahí- pensaba que era Anna, pero cuando pude abrir bien mis ojos vi a bella, con sus lentes de ray ban mientras me sonreía y escuchaba uno de esos monitores del corazón, pero yo estaba en mi casa

-Que paso- dije mientras intentaba tragar saliva, tenía la boca muy seca

-bueno, has recibido una golpiza de un hombre y casi te mata, de no haber sido que hans te trajo Elsa- la mire un poco seria, ella me acerco un popote a mis labios y bebí agua helada, que refresco mi garganta

-donde está el- y de repente escuchaba su voz

-aquí estoy- se acercaba a la cama y lo miraba aun seria

-por qué me defendiste de él, hans, si tu madre y tú me odian- Hans levanto la mano

-yo no te odio, solo me decepcione al saber que te habías fijado en mi hermana en vez de mí, que yo siempre habia estado enamorado de ti, pero cuando supe que tu tenías pene, la verdad es que cambie mucho y no sabes lo arrepentido que me siento ahora, de no estar con mi mejor amiga y hermana, tienes razón hubiera dejado que te matara- se sentaba en la cama mirándome

\- pero mi sobrina estaba viendo por su ventana y no vi justo que mi sobrina viera….como golpeaban a su tía- lo mire

-realmente esa niña no es nada mío y lo sabes- él se me quedo viendo riéndose

-Elsa quiero ayudarte, pero tengo entendido que te casaras con una mujer muy guapa, tú…. ¿Ya no amas a Anna?-

\- si no la amara no me hubieran dejado invalida

-entonces por qué coños ¿te casas?- se paraba viéndome

\- porque carajos ¿quieres ayudarme?-

-por qué jodes la vida de Anna Elsa, por eso- lo miraba callada

-solo necesito que me digas que es lo que vas a hacer y esta vez no me digas lo que tu puta cabeza piensa, no dime lo que dice tu corazón, para que yo pueda determinar y hacer las cosas como deben ser-

-Anna no quiere estar conmigo, me lo dijo ayer- Hans se acercó a mi

-porque tú te vas a casar con otra chica Elsa, yo también te diría eso- y se iba hans hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volteaba

-te daré hasta este viernes, ósea dentro de 2 días vendré, hablaremos….y me dirás que es lo que quieres para que yo pueda ayudarte o alejarte Elsa, bonita tarde- y se iba aquel hombre que lo odiaba con fuerza, pues él y su madre eran lo peor que Anna pudo tener como familia

-Elsa, deberías pensar bien las cosas, recuerda que está en juego mi amiga- miraba a bella y suspiraba un poco con dolor, pues me dolía todo

-No pienso dejar a Rosetta, sé que esto no se lo merece ella, además la pequeña Elsa no quiere verme ya- y cerraba mis ojos, bella se quedaba ahí cuidándome, pues Hans le habia hablado y ella inmediatamente se dejó venir, mi perro estaba ahí conmigo llorando y viéndome sufrir, me quede dormida tal vez por el medicamento y el dolor que me recorría desde los pies hasta el rostro, ni siquiera me habia visto como me dejo ese tipo desagradable.

Habían pasado un día y volví a despertar, esta vez me encontraba en una sala de un hospital y por lo que pude ver, estaba en una habitación sola y lujosa, en el único hospital que habia ese tipo de recamaras era en el de bella, como me habían trasladado en tan solo unas horas, de repente alguien entro en la habitación y era bella sonriéndome, mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenía a lado, mis sorpresa fue ver un ramo de rosas blancas en aquella mesita.

-tú has traído eso- ella las miro sonriendo pero en incertidumbre

-no, ayer vine a dejarte y nadie sabía que estabas aquí, bueno solo Hans, pero no ha venido para nada-en ese momento pasaba una enfermera y Bella le pedía la hoja de visitas de mi cama la enfermera salía por ella, bella me veía sonriendo

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, si ya estaba en mi casa?- Bella seria, me contesto

-porque necesitaba curarte completamente y en tu casa no tengo las herramientas necesarias, gracias a esto no estas bañada en sudor y ahora puedes mover tus costillas, en si solo era eso que tenías fracturada, tal vez el mismo sábado salgas de aquí, solo es un poco de dolor- la mire sonriendo, en ese momento llego la enfermera con la hoja dándosela, por la mirada de bella creo que no sabía quién habia sido

-quien vino- me miro

-una tal Mérida Dunbroch- me sorprendía y sonreía

-Es mi amiga y asistente- sonreía bella y le daba de nuevo esa hoja

\- quien sabe cómo se habrá enterado pero son hermosas las flores Elsa-

-no ha venido ella verdad-Bella me miraba triste

-no Elsa, no ha venido y te sugiero que ya no pienses en ella, no quise avisarle a Rosetta, ni a tus padres, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, por favor amiga- me quedaba callada sin decir nada no podía decirle nada a bella estaba protegiéndome, sin más me quede ahí ese día en el hospital tan sola y mirando a la ventana, pensando en la pequeña Elsa, con su tal vez rostro en terror al ver como su padre me golpeaba, pero en lo que más pensaba eran en sus palabras "!No quiero volver a verte nunca jamás", vaya esas palabras en una niña estaban muy grandes y hacían una cicatriz muy fea en mi corazón, que clase de persona era yo y el, solo porque no me defendí no lo vi necesario, me estaban quitando la vida y nuevamente estaba pensando en mí y no en Rosetta.

Al día siguiente, estaba durmiendo realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba un día completo en perfecta flojera sin hacer nada y el dormir me estaba gustando, el día de ayer tuve unas cuantas visitas de mis empleados y de Mérida en la noche donde me explicaba ciertas cosas de su vida amorosa y yo solo reia, le agradecí por las flores y no dijo más, estaba durmiendo ahorita pues el hacer nada como dije no era tan gratificante para mí, de repente sentí la presencia de alguien y abrí mis ojos, era Hans que estaba sonriéndome, yo suspire y lo mire mientras se sentaba en la silla de nuevo

-Que paso hans- Hans doblaba su pierna y me miraba

-¿ya pensaste lo que te dije Elsa?- lo miraba y me sentaba muy despacio, pues ya no dolía mucho pero aun sentía molestia y mi rostro que habia golpeado aquel tipo aun me dolía al hablar muy rápido, mi labio estaba por dentro cocido un poco, lo miro y suspire de nuevo

-que te hizo tu mama, que te está haciendo que te unieras a mi ah-lo miraba seria y él sonreía un poco recargándose en sus rodillas

-Elsa entiende que te quiero ayudar, porque lo que vi hace 2 días no estuvo bien ¿ok?, nunca quise que te lastimara- podía ver en su rostro tal vez arrepentimiento y vergüenza, pero aun asi no creía en él, puesto que era psicólogo y por lo tanto sabia como engañar a alguien y como yo también era psicóloga no podía caer tan pronto en su juego.

-no te creo nada Hans, eres un vil mentiroso embustero como tu madre- entonces cambiaba su rostro a tal vez uno de fastidio, bufaba y se paraba-

-créeme que te conviene que este de tu lado Elsa y más ahora que tu- y se quedaba callado yo solo lo miraba

-hay algo que debes saber, pero necesito que me digas que confías en mí y que dejaras a Rosetta Garden y salvaras el amor que tienes por Anna- empezaba a reírme de nuevo un poco mal de mi parte por que empezaba a dolerme un poco mi costilla me la agarraba apretando mis ojos y volvía a mirarlo mientras hablaba con dificultad

-tu….no tienes limites muchacho, no me harás caer como estúpida, mejor lárgate de aquí- y tocaba un timbre para que fuera la enfermera y fuera por él, no tardó en llegar y le dije que lo sacara, la enfermera hizo caso pidiéndole a Hans que saliera o llamaba a los guardias, hans bufo de nuevo y se paró para salir de la habitación, pero volvió con una risa en los labios y en cierta forma enojo

-Amo a la pequeña Elsa como no tienes idea y la veo sufrir a diario, cometí un error al haber hecho caso a mi madre y aunque no me creas lo voy a decir- la enfermera trataba de sacarlo mientras yo lo miraba fijamente, en ese momento la enfermera llamaba los guardias y Hans corría hacia a mi viéndome muy alterado

-¡Elsa!…estaré esperando tu respuesta pero igual lo diré- en ese momento lo agarra el guardia hans trataba de zafarse, pero no podía, me miraba y estaba a punto de decirles que no, pero lo deje y me grito

-¡Snow es tu hija Elsa!, eres el padre de mi sobrina- y entonces lo miraba más enojada porque no sabía si mentía, solo veía como se lo llevaban y no decia mas, por culpa de él me la pasaría todo el santo día pensando en eso, ya no podía mas todo me estaba dando vueltas, todos mis sentimientos y mis problemas se unían a la misma vez, ni idea tenia de cómo estaba Anna y la pequeña Elsa, a lado de ese estúpido tenía una rabia que me estaba consumiendo entera, pero estaba herida y peor la niña no quería ni verme en pintura.

POV ANNA

Habían pasado dos días, después de ver como Kristoff habia golpeado a Elsa, mi hija estaba tan triste y desecha por lo que habia pasado y se culpaba una y otra vez por haberle dicho a su papa todo o más bien a Kristoff, me encontraba en el despacho viendo la prueba que me habia tomado hace 6 años, estaba pensando en algo que sé que todo iba a quebrantarse pero la decisión de Kristoff, después del día siguiente me habia dejado en claro que era mejor hacerlo antes que me volviera a separar de Elsa y mi hija de su verdadero padre

-¡Anna donde estas!- escuchaba la voz de Kristoff hablando fuerte, metí mi prueba en mi cajón cerrándolo con llave y espere a que apareciera y asi fue, me miro por la puerta y yo lo mire seria y enojada, el respiro hondo y se metió lentamente a buscarme.

-Anna, no podemos seguir asi, sé que actué mal pero ella estaba tomándote a la fuerza y lo que me dijo mi hija- lo interrumpía

-¡Si Kristoff, Elsa y yo teníamos una relación, pero fue hace mucho y ahora que la volví a encontrar no deseo apartarme de ella, no porque la ame, sino porque ella significa mucho en mi niñez Kristoff, al final de todo…..yo me case contigo- ahora el me miraba triste

-perdóname…..no, nos iremos de aquí, pero no volverás a ver a Elsa- cerraba los ojos y me paraba para irme de allí no soportaba verlo, me tomo del brazo y lo mire feo

-tu no me mandas Kristoff, recuerda quien soy- entonces Kristoff apretaba mi brazo y yo me zafaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-si en verdad quieres que no le pase nada, no volverás a verla-Entonces solo me salía y me iba a mi habitación, cerraba la puerta y me presionaba el pecho llorando en silencio, ahora si habia perdido del todo a Elsa, no podía acercarse a mí porque el pudiera lastimarla y más si mi madre se unía a él, estaba segura que pudieran hacerle daño, me tire a llorar hasta que comprendí de nuevo, que era hora de enseñarle las pruebas a Elsa, no tenía idea que estaba pensando, pero debía hacerlo, si las cosas ya se sabían de una parte, se debían saber por completo, aunque Elsa se iba a casar con Rosetta, yo le daría el mejor regalo de bodas para ella, le diría que tenía una hija y que tenía el derecho de ser parte de ella, me limpie las lágrimas y arregle mis cosas, porque mañana que iría según a ver a mi madre, iría con Elsa y con la prueba para enseñarle realmente la verdad de una vez por todas, gracias a Hans sabía dónde estaba ella.

POV ELSA

Era noche y Bella estaba ahí conmigo, ayudándome a parar de mi cama para ir al baño, viendo mis reflejos y el dolor de mi costillas, por suerte ya casi no me dolía y sin ningún problema por mis piernas podía ir al baño, me metí y tarde el tiempo necesario, pues aún tenía que hacer las cosas lentas pues me dolía el cuerpo y un poco la costillas, cuando Salí bella me sonrió y por suerte Hiccup estaba ahí, me sorprendí mucho al verlo y me acerque lento pero preciso a ellos

-bueno por lo visto ya estas mejor, te daré de alta mañana a las 2 de la tarde para que puedas ir a descansar en tu casa otro día mas ¿ok?- sonreía un poco pues aun mi cara no estaba del todo bien, tenía un ojo muy morado y la ceja con el labio abierto y aún estaba frescos los golpes.

-Gracias bella por todo, después hablamos de los gastos médicos- Ella me miraba feo sabía que eso quería decir que no iba a pagar nada, solo sonreía y miraba a Hiccup

-dime como estas Gytobich-

-bueno Maestra Winter, estoy bien y tengo…las pruebas- mis ojos se abrían y mi corazón se aceleraba a mil, me daba el sobre y bella sonreía, yo me iba a sentar a mi cama y miraba el sobre por no sé cuánto tiempo estaba tan mal y en shock, no sabía qué hacer.

-Elsa….ábrelo- me decia bella, yo la miraba ahora un poco más nerviosa y respiraba hondo tenía que hacerlo, de pronto todo se silenció y también sentí que todo se escurecía y se centraba en aquel papel que yo estaba abriendo muy despacio, podía escuchar muy bien los latidos de mi corazón que iban latiendo cada vez más rápido, por fin podía ver el documento asomarse, lo saque, lo desdoble, lo pare firme y empecé a Leer

" **Hospital de Canada Beauty Beast, prueba de paternidad**

 **Elsa Winter Frozen…..Relación (Padre)…Resultado de la prueba (Positivo)**

 **Snow Elsa Pabba Summer Relación (Hija)….ADN Analizada"**

Empecé a llorar, no sé si de la alegría o la rabia que me estaba invadiendo porque ¡ELLA! Esa mujer que amaba con el alma ¡me Mintió!, simplemente la tristeza me invadió al saber que habia perdido a mi hija, esa niña era MI HIJA y ahora no quería verme, bella se me acerco sin saber que pasaba y la tome del rostro y se lo enseñe, cuando lo vio solo sonrió un poco triste y después me abrazo, dejándome llorar en sus piernas.

-Es…mi hija Bella y ella me negó tenerla cerca- y segui llorando hasta quien sabe qué horas, solo me quede dormida por las caricias de bella en mi cabello perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, sobre mi pequeña Snow…..mi Elsa, mi hija.

POV ANNA

Habia ido a la casa de mi madre a dejar a Elsa, eran las 12 de la tarde apenas tenía tiempo para ir a dejarla y regresar al hospital para poder ver a Elsa y entregarle lo que tenía que saber, mi mala suerte mi marido me puso guarda espaldas que me habían acompañado hasta la casa de mi madre, no iba a hacer difícil perderlos, porque Hans estaba ahí y tenía un plan conmigo, después de todo él me estaba apoyando, cuando llegue mi mama salió abrazando a mi hija, muy alegremente a pesar de saber que era de Elsa se habia enamorado de ella pues mi hija al final de todo era una niña dulce que se gana a cualquiera, mire a mi madre y a Hans dándole la señal

-Bueno te dejo a Elsa porque Hans y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas y volvemos al rato- Mi madre ni me hacía caso, al parecer Kristoff ya le habia dicho de mi situación, le dije a Hans y el subió a la camioneta conmigo, aquellos guarros iban a subirse, pero los detuve y les dije que tenían que cuidar a mi hija, que yo iría con mi hermano que Kristoff habia dicho que con el si podía salir a solas, aquellos hicieron muecas y se fueron con mi hija, al principio tenía temor pues fue mentira que Kristoff habia dicho que podía estar a solas con hans, él me sonrió y arranco el carro pues el sabia donde estaba Elsa y no habia tiempo que perder, pues al parecer a ella la darían de alta a eso de las 2 de la tarde y llegar a su casa iba a hacer muy peligroso y no querría talvez atenderme, Hans se apresuró lo que pudo y llegamos exactamente a la 1:30 de la tarde, iba a bajarme cuando me agarro y beso mi frente

-No importa que pase si ella no quiere estar contigo, lo intentaremos hasta que desista de su idea, pero Anna es tiempo que se sepa la verdad, porque te juro que no podre aguantar si Kristoff te quiere tocar a la fuerza- sonreí y me baje corriendo, cuando llegue a la recepción del hospital pregunto por Elsa Winter, me dijeron quién era y solo atine a decir Mérida Dunbroch, anteriormente habia enviado Flores aquí y se supone que no habia venido Mérida, no me reconocieron solo por el nombre y me dijeron donde estaba su recamara, corrí y mi corazón se aceleró cuando estuve frente a su puerta, poco a poco entre mirando primero si estaba y pude ver que estaba parada en su ventana mirando hacia afuera, estaba vestida y solo tenía una venda en su mano, me metí y mi corazón se detuvo no sabía que decir, hasta que mi respiración me delato ella voltio a verme tal vez sorprendida, yo me quede ahí viendo su rostro que aún estaba lastimando y no lo pensé más, corrí hacia ella, la vi más de cerca y pude ver su ojo tan morado y rojo y su labio roto que se veía que estaba curándose pero que aún le dolía y su ceja aun partida, me iba a aventar a ella cuando me detuvo diciéndome algo que no me lo esperaba

-¡maldita mentirosa hija de puta!- mis ojos se abrieron y me quede paralizada ante esas palabras tan hirientes, no sabía que tan enojada estaba, que fuera capaz de decirme asi

-sé que estas enojada Elsa….pero eso no te da….el derecho de decirme puta- su mirada era de enfado un enfado muy fuerte, de repente de uno de sus cajones de su cama saca un sobre y me lo aventaba en la cama, sin inmutarse ella me seguía viendo con odio, la mire y con temor tome el sobre, cuando vi que en la parte del sobre de afuera decia prueba de paternidad, sentí que un balde de agua fría caía en mí, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y trague saliva con dificultad, mire a Elsa quien esperaba aun que lo abriera, y con mis manos temblorosas lo abria despacio, hasta sacar el papel y veía aquello que ya sabía, me tapaba la boca temblando y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas

-¿Por qué me haces daño Anna?- volteaba a verla sin poder decirle nada, en su voz se escuchaba dolor

-¿esta es, tu maldita venganza por haberte dejado ir con él y por lo que te dije aquella vez?- la Seguia mirando aun llorando empezaba a mover mi cabeza en modo de negación trataba de decir algo pero no salían palabras de mi pecho

-te diré que fue lo que tu madre me dijo cuando yo te dije que no te amaba- me quedaba ahí cerrando los ojos llorando

-¡tu madre me dijo que tu padre estaba enfermo! Y que si yo andaba contigo lo iba a matar, que me alejara de ti, por eso lo hice y luego en la cabaña cometí el error y si te lastime, pero fue por lo mismo porque después tu madre me dijo que te vigilara, pero que estaba advertida en acercarme a ti, porque entonces rebelaría a todo el mundo sobre mi sexo, antes me importaba ahora ya no, me da igual que sepan que tengo verga Anna, pero tu…..solo jugaste y….y….me ocultaste que ¡era mi hija!- volvía a llorar trataba de acercarme a ella pero Elsa estaba irreconocible

-Le diste el apellido de otro maldito hombre en vez del mío y todavía cuando te lo pregunte, volviste a ¡NEGARMELO!, porque Anna, porque me odias tanto- y entonces pude agarrar valor

-¡NO TE ODIO!, TU SIEMPRE ME ALEJASTE DE TI, POR TU PROBLEMA SEGÚN TU, TUVE QUE EMBORRACHARTE PARA QUE PUDIERAS DARTE CUENTA QUE TE AMABA, POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE TE FUISTE DE MI VIDA Y DESPUES ME DIJISTE QUE NO ME AMABAS Y QUE SOLO JUGASTE CUANDO YO TE HABIA DADO MI VIRGINIDAD Y EN MI CARA COQUETEASTE Y BESASTE A OTRA MUJER CUANDO A MI ME HABIAS COGIDO UNAS HORAS ANTES, DIME ENTONCES QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE TU ENTONCES ELSA, ¡DIME!- ya estaba gritando y tapándome la boca mientras lloraba y veía la reacción de Elsa, por lo menos supe que le dolió, porque se quedó recargada en la pared y se tapó con cuidado sus ojos

-ambas nos….hemos hecho mucho daño Anna, creo que lo mejor es que sigamos separadas sin más, lo nuestro nunca debió ser- y me miraba diciéndome eso, entonces me armaba de valor y decia todo lo que tenía que decir

-¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!, me diste lo mejor del mundo y lo que siempre y supe cómo era hacer el amor gracias a ti y ahora sé cómo amar y como quedar dañada y sobre todo salir adelante sola sin el amor ni el apoyo del padre de tus hijos, sé que me case y Kristoff ha sido su padre, pero Elsa, mi hija nunca quiso jugar con el cómo jugo contigo el día de su cumpleaños y cuando fuimos a la feria, venía con la prueba de paternidad de embarazo que me hice y que salió negativa de Kristoff, veo que tu hallaste la forma de tener esa prueba y me alegra, hablare con Kristoff y me voy a divorciar de él, volveré a mi trabajo y si tú quieres pediremos que puedan cambiarle el apellido a mi hija, para que todo el mundo sepa que tú eres su verdadero padre, no quiero estar ya con Kristoff y no es por ti, si no por mí porque cuando el, lo sepa querrá matarme- Elsa me miraba y yo me limpiaba las lágrimas, tragaba saliva y me hacía para atrás para poder irme derrotada prácticamente

-Cuídate Elsa y enviare mi abogado para ver todo del apellido de mi bebe, adiós- estaba dispuesta a irme pero su larga mano alcanzo mi mano y me jalo hacia ella, cuando la mire de frente pude notar que hizo una mueca de dolor y me quede ahí viéndola, se dio cuenta que iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero, no me dio tiempo y poso sus labios con los míos, iba a resistirme pero a quien quería engañar quería que me besara, lo necesitaba asi que pase mis manos por su cuello y tras un suspiro la bese con más profundidad y deseo.

POV ELSA

Ver a Anna queriéndose ir, me dio pánico después de todo lo que me dijo no podía pensarlo más, lamentaba todo lo de Rosetta e incluso de Jack, pero Anna era el amor de mi vida y ahora que sabía que su hija era mi hija y ella aun me amaba no iba a dejarla ir, tan fácil, la bese sin más aún me dolía la costilla y el labio pero no me importo, nos separamos por falta de aire y su respiración y la mía estaban tratando de volver a la normalidad, pego su frente a la mía y puso sus manos en mi espalda presionándome esa mujer quería pegarme a ella y sin más, sin pensarlo la lleve a la cama y la acosté en ella, un gemido salió de su dulce boca y abrió sus piernas en automático, me posicione entre ellas y mi miembro, ya estaba tan rápido erecto, duro y listo para introducirme en ella, ella también estaba desesperada por que empezó a menearse despacio pegándome mientras sus piernas las subía a mi espalda, pero demonios una de sus piernas me lastimaba

-Arg- dije cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad en su boca, ella se aparto

-que pasa- con sus jadeos me miraba y yo a ella

-pon tu pierna derecha en mi hombro, es que aún me duele la costilla- dije apenas en un hilo por el dolor, ella se quedó en shock y tras unos minutos lo hizo, seguimos besándonos, el beso era más ardiente y profundo cada vez me faltaba más el aire y yo estaba encima de ella restregando mi pene, que me dolía por el encierre sobre su vientre, Anna ya estaba gimiendo cuando empecé a menearme en ella, y sus manos hábilmente fueron a mi pantalón desabrochándome y bajándomelo poco a poco o lo que alcanzaba de él, sin dejar de besarla, le ayude bajándomelo todo dejándolo en el suelo, ella por suerte traía una falda se la subió y pude ver que no traía bragas la mire un poco desconcertada y ella se tapó los ojos riéndose.

-¡ya tenías planeado esto Anna!- ella sonreía

-pues supuse que si nos contentábamos, lo haríamos- me mordía el labio y me dolió un poco pero el placer pudo más conmigo y devore de nuevo su boca, mordiendo su lengua cuando me junte más a ella, mi pene ya estaba doliendo demasiado

-Por favor Anna…..libérame por favor- ella entendió y bajo mis boxes y toco mi pene con su mano, mientras la movía en cortos movimientos sobre su glande, cuando sentí su mano asi empezó a salir mi liquido pre seminal en su mano, ella a la sensación gimió haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y entonces pude atacar su cuello, mordiéndolo y chupándolo muy despacio, mientras gemía en mi oído.

-ughh….te extrañe tanto, por favor Hazme el amor- era la primera vez después de casi 7 años, asi que solo la subí un poco más sobre la cama y me posicione sobre ella doblando un poco mis piernas y puse mi cabeza en su entrada, sorprendentemente ya estaba tan húmeda, que cuando se la metí resbalo por completa haciendo que ambas nos estremeciéramos y gimiéramos al unísono, iba a empezar a moverme cuando me dio terror y se la saque rápido, ella se quejó e iba a reclamarme, pero la interrumpí diciéndole el por que

-No tengo condón Anna-al momento que dije eso, ella suspiro y sonrió, tomo con su mano mi pene y se lo volvió a meter mientras me miraba y gemía en mis labios, dios no pude evitarlo y salió un poco de semen dentro de ella, ella gimió al sentir caliente y yo me ruborice, después ella me dijo con la voz ronca y con ternura sin quitarme la mirada

-Tenemos una hija….y estas preocupada por que vuelvas a embarazarme ¿mi amor? Jaja te amo y no me importaría tener otro bebe tuyo- el que me dijera eso me puso tan contenta que la bese, pero al momento de acercarme a ella pues se la metí completa y ambas gemimos mientras la besaba, entonces empecé a moverme pero ahora muy despacio y romántico, estábamos haciendo el amor en una cama de hospital sí, pero para mí era especial, comencé a moverme sobre ella, metiéndosela y sacándole la mitad muy lento movía mis caderas, mientras ambas sentíamos oleadas de placer invadir nuestros cuerpos gemidos que eran expulsados las sensaciones, la mire y segui besando su boca, ella desabrocho mi camisa y yo la de ella, pude ver sus senos y como pude se quitó el sostén y yo igual, mientras Seguia moviéndome un poco más rápido bese y chupe delicadamente sus senos, la sensación era deliciosa pero cada vez nos íbamos desesperando mas

-Elsa…..más rápido amor- me decia en el oído me acostaba completamente sobre ella y con su pierna en mi hombro, me sostenía de ella y comenzaba a embestirla con fuerza, sus gemidos eran más fuertes y los míos se unían con los de ella, ambas estábamos tan perdidas en nuestro amor en nuestra entrega que no importaba nada en ese momento, tanto tiempo y nuestro deseo, estaba desesperado nuestro amor necesitaba ser escuchado, cada vez sentía que entraba más en ella y que cada vez mi semen se escurrían dentro de ella, nuevamente esa sensación después de tanto tiempo de introducirme en ella y sentir esa temperatura, que me quemaba pero era agradable, agonizando en jadeos la mire besándola

-Estas…ughh….estas…..Ahhhh Anna estas muy caliente y estrecha…..Ahhhh nena que rico…es…delicioso- Seguia metiéndosela lo más rápido y duro posible, sus gemidos y sus gestos me estaban también matando, ver a Anna moverse de hacia arriba, abajo por que la empujaba y la jalaba con mi pene era delicioso y más cuando se mordía la boca, se sostenía de la orilla, de esa cama que apenas cabíamos las dos

-Elsa…tu estas…muy dura y….me encanta ahhh que te estas…tan…Ahhhh…grande…uhmm….que te derrames dentro de mi….quiero maaas….por favor- sus piernas ahora ambas estaban a los lados y muy abiertas, se escuchaba mis testículos chocar, con su trasero y mi pelvis con su monte, el roce de nuestros cuerpos y senos era tan riquísimo, que estábamos a punto de llegar, al sentir sus paredes de su vagina adherirse a mi pene, cada vez me apretaba más y más duro debía moverme para poder sentirla, en ese momento Anna empezó con desesperación arañarme el vientre y los pechos mirándome

-Oh….ah….Elsa….por favor…..estoy por correrme…..ahhh…uhmm….por favor vente conmigo….Ahhh….córrete dentro miii- y arqueaba su espalda apretado sus piernas, eso hizo que yo gruñera y me levante un poco hundiendo mi cadera en ella, mientras me sostenía con mis puños en la cama viéndola, mis gotas caían de mi rostro y en la última embestida, que me adentre completamente en ella, grite derramándome bastante completamente dentro de ella.

-Te Amooo…..Annaa…..Uurgh…Te Amo….pequeño Verano….Uurgh- y todo mi semen salía dentro de ella lo que provoco que ella se vinieran con más fuerza al sentir tan caliente su vagina y como algo dentro de ella se llenaba en todas las partes de su vientre

-Elsaaaa….Te Amooo….mi Dulce Inviernooo….Ahhhh...- y con las piernas abiertas y arqueándose ambas nos uníamos en el grito, hasta que termine de vaciarme en ella, cayendo sobre ella, a estas alturas ya no me dolía la costilla o tal vez ya ni la sentía, cuando caí sobre su cuerpo sudoroso y caliente, trataba de recuperar el aliento, ella y yo estábamos exageradamente sin poder respirar, quise quitarme pero ella me abrazo poniendo sus manos en mi espalda entonces me quede ahí recargada en su hombro, lo beso y le di una pequeña mordida que sé que le dejaría marca ella oculto el gemido y acaricio mi cabello, una vez que ambas pudimos respirar bien, fue ahí cuando sentí el dolor agudo en mi costillas, tanto movimiento me habia vuelto a joder la costilla, sin embargo me ayuda rápido a vestir y me acostaba en la cama, en ese momento Bella entro un poco molesta, yo la mire y trate de calmarla.

-Por favor bella, déjame explicarte- me callaba y miraba a Anna, ella se le quedaba viendo un poco nerviosa y bella suspiraba viéndola seria

-solo cuídala Anna, no la dejes ya y luchen por su amor, tienes que dejar a Kristoff y tu dejar a Rosetta, trata de no lastimarla porque ella es mi amiga y la quiero, sé que lo entenderá pero no pidas que sea tu amiga después, las apoyo ya su destino era estar juntas algún día- Anna sonreía abrazándome mientras yo seguía sudorosa pero ahora del dolor de la costilla, bella me daba una inyección para el dolor y volvía a acomodarme la costilla, reposo 2 días para que ya no doliera más, Anna me saco junto con Hans y nos fuimos a mi casa donde ella me llevo hasta mi cuarto dejándome en la cama, la jale un momento y se puso a mi lado, la bese y puso su cabeza en mi pecho sonriendo y acariciándome.

-Te amo Anna- le dije mientras sonreía

-Te amo Elsa – y se acercaba a mis labios y me besaba apasionadamente pero muy despacio, cuando se separaba de mi acariciaba mi cabello sin dejar de verme

-Cuando hablaremos con ellos- me decia

-bueno Rosetta aún no vuelve y vuelve la semana que viene- ella se quedaba pensando

-te parece entonces que les digamos ambas todo dentro de la semana que viene- yo me quedaba un poco mal por eso porque tendría que vivir sin ella una semana más pero debía aceptar

-está bien, pero voy a extrañarte y querré ver a mi hija- ella sonreía y volvió a besarme más lento, esos besos me encantaban

-eso no es problema, podre venir a verte y traeré a Elsa, ya que está muy desesperada por verte- sonreía emocionada

-enserio- y movía su cabeza en confirmación

-ella vio todo lo que te hizo Kristoff y ese día le dijo que lo odiaba por haberte echo eso, la verdad Elsa, no sé cómo le diré a mi hija que eres su padre, pero espero lo pueda entender- me le quedaba viendo, mientras me Seguia acariciando el cabello

-podemos decirle todo cuando venga y yo esté bien, dentro de 2 días tal vez- ella sonreía un poco y volvía a besar mis labios

-está bien entonces, dentro de dos días vendré para que hablemos con ella- entonces abria mis ojos y negaba con la cabeza

-Noooo, tú tienes que venir esos dos días por favor- Anna sonreía y volvía besarme metiendo su lengua dios, volvía a suspirar con ese beso tan lento, que trono cuando se separó de mí, después me dio otro más pequeño y suspiro ella viéndome

-te prometo que vendré entonces, pero no quiero condones Elsa- me empezaba a reír sonriendo

-jajaja si no te tomas la pastilla ahorita, no hay necesidad de que mañana que vengas no le atine al clavo- y se empezaba a reír mientras me abrazaba y nos quedábamos un rato asi, hasta que Hans entro diciendo que era hora y que mañana la traería un rato más, tuve que separarme de ella amargamente, pero no habia de otra, volvió a besarme un beso tan amoroso y profundo, me dijo al terminar que ese beso nos iba a servir a ambas hasta mañana sonreí y volví a besarla y poco a poco se apartó de mi nos dijimos te amo y dejándome en mi cama, sin saber que decir o hacer, solo estaba tan feliz de lo que habia pasado, poco apoco por la soledad sentí mis ojos cansados y los fui cerrando con una sonrisa, habia recuperado al amor de mi vida y al fruto de ese amor que durante casi 7 años nunca se consumió, no habia nada que pudiera separarnos ahora y ambas íbamos a luchar por esto una vez más.

Al día siguiente, me pare temprano me bañe con cuidado ya no me dolía mi costilla debes en cuando sentía opresión en ella pero regular realmente ya no molestaba, lo que si me dolía ahora era mis labios el que Anna me haya besado y mordido pues al principio no dolió pero después cuando ya estaba fría si jaja me lo habia vuelto abrir, después de haberme bañado me fui a mi cama de nuevo y Gerda entro con mi desayuno, me saludo y comencé a comer mientras esperaba que diera las 2 de la tarde para poder ver a Anna de nuevo, deseaba tenerla conmigo ahora que habíamos regresado, cuando vi mi celular mi sonrisa desapareció pues justamente estaba entrando una llamada de Rosetta, al parecer habia dejado el celular en silencio, asi que lo cogí y conteste sin más.

-Hola- mi voz seca

-Hola Elsa, como estas- por lo menos pude notar en su voz algo diferente pero que estaba muy contenta

-bien Rosetta, vaya que me hablas- entonces empezó a reírse

-jaja, si no me reclames es que eh tenido mucho trabajo pero no te preocupes, al parecer el domingo estoy haya contigo en la noche, tengo algo que platicar contigo y me gustaría que lo hiciéramos de frente- mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa pues la voz de Rosetta era muy seria, estaba espantada y ¿si Kristoff hablo con ella?

-no me gusta tu tono de voz, ¿hice algo malo?-

\- no primor, tranquila solo que tenemos que sentarnos a meditarlo bien jaja en fin te dejo solo hablaba para reportarme cuídate- y me colgaba ni siquiera un te amo o te extraño esta mujer estaba actuando distinto, de repente me di cuenta que estaba enojada por eso…por qué debería estarlo si yo le estaba poniendo los cuernos, sacudí mi cabeza puesto que no era correcto y decidí seguir desayunando, prendí la tele y me quede viendo caricaturas esperando a que dieran las 2 de la tarde.

POV ANNA

Me encuentro bañándome y alistándome, acabo de ir a dejar a mi princesa al colegio y llegue a refrescarme y a dejar ciertas cosas en proceso para poder ir a ver a Elsa y encerrarme con ella hasta las 6 que voy por mi pequeño Ángel a la escuela, cuando salgo del baño no me doy cuenta que Kristoff está en la recamara y al verme asi intenta querer hacer algo, pero yo solo puedo mirarlo con terror

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- me miraba, sus ojos estaban precisamente en mi toalla de mi cuerpo, trato de acercarme al closet para sacar mis cosas y poder irme a la recamara de mi bebe a vestirme

-fui a ver a mi madre- siento como se acerca y volteo con unas tijeras en la mano, el entiende el mensaje y se detiene

-tus guardias dijeron que saliste sin ellos con Hans, yo nunca le dije a hans que podía salir contigo a solas, ¿Dónde fuiste?-

-fui con mi madre y después me fui con mi hermano a perderme en un café para estar con él y me aconsejara, porque le dije que pienso dejarte y el simplemente dijo que no porque tú eres mi esposo infeliz- su rostro mostro enfado pero lealtad a Hans

-tu hermano hizo bien en decirte eso Anna, tú no puedes abandonarme- me empezaba a reír tomando mis cosas para salir corriendo

-empecé el trámite de divorcio y no puedes hacer nada y sabes por qué- el amenazaba con acercarse

-porque tengo pruebas donde golpeaste a mi AMIGA ELSA y como golpeaste la puerta donde mi hija y yo estábamos y más cuando me diste el manotazo en mi espalda, créeme Kristoff saldrás perdiendo tú, te conviene darme el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo- Antes de irme, no me di cuenta que se dio cuenta de la mordida que tenia en el cuello, Elsa ayer me la habia hecho, me miro y yo lo amenaze con las tijeras

-eso tu me lo hiciste, asi que tengo pruebas del maltrato que vivo, esta vez si te dejo idiota- y salía corriendo poco me agarra pero cuando corría lo mire y moví la cabeza ratificando lo que estaba diciendo, pude escuchar que tiraba cosas en su recamara, cada vez me daba miedo pero no iba a quedarme con él aunque Elsa no estuviera conmigo.

Me encontraba en el estudio, mensajeándome con mi abogado que estaba viendo sobre mi divorcio le mande las fotos y el video de seguridad de la casa donde habia golpeado a Elsa, obviamente tenía que decirle el por qué la habia golpeado y eso incluía la verdad, mi hija….mi abogado me dijo que no me preocupara pues a pesar de que el la tuviera como su hija, si la niña quería estar con Elsa como su padre, sería un beneficio a nuestro favor igual pero que tenía que hablar con Elsa, porque debía presentar cargos contra el para que el divorcio me lo dieran con más facilidad, iba a hacer fácil pues si yo le diría a Elsa sé que lo haría por mí y su hija, mi abogado en si era una mujer, le llamaban Maléfica porque decían que era mala y perversa a la hora de representar bien sus casos, no habia uno que no ganara y era la mejor, le tenían mucho respeto y miedo, su nombre real era Angelique Maléfica, ese era su apellido y es una mujer muy guapa madura pero a veces si provoca un poco de miedo, termine las cosas que debía hacer antes de irme, por suerte ese imbécil se habia ido a trabajar pero sus malditos guardias ahí estaba, me subí al carro y ellos en el suyo, me dirigí al hospital de bella, necesitaba pedirle la ayuda, de los papeles y las fotos de Elsa para la denuncia lo cual ella si acepto sin ningún alego pues le agradaba la idea de que se hiciera justicia por haber golpeado a Elsa, le pedí el favor de que dijera que estaría aquí con ella, lo cual me guiño el ojo y me enseño otra parte del edificio donde podía escabullirme sin ningún problema, cada que Kristoff le marcara si lo hacía, ella iba a trasladar la llamada con Elsa y asi podríamos hablar ambas sin ningún problema, me fui por aquel lugar que me dijo bella y me subí a un taxi dando la dirección de mi amada, Cuando llegue casi corriendo toque la puerta desesperada, me abrió la amable señora Gerda sonreí y ella me dejo entrar, para mi suerte caí al suelo cuando Olaf el perro siberiano de Elsa me tiro para lengüetearme, su mirada era tan penetrante como la de Elsa esos ojos azules brillosos me encantaban

-¡Holaaaaa!, pequeño niño hermoso como estas oye donde está tu mami- me ladraba y se iba corriendo al cuarto de Elsa, corría tras de el por las escaleras y cuando vi que aquel perro enorme de tal vez 40 kg según yo saltaba, escuche solo el grito de Elsa decirle que se bajara por que la lastimaba, entre a la habitación riéndome y vi a Elsa, con los ojos cubiertos por un antifaz para dormir y molesta, le dije al perro que bajara en silencio el movió la cabeza a un lado y entendió lo que quería hacer, cuando vio que me quite los zapatos y el pantalón, quedándome en las bragas con encaje que me habia puesto ese día, la habitación estaba oscura pero podía ver bien donde pisaba y me acercaba, una vez que el perro cerró la puerta saliendo, me subí a ella como si fuera el mismo perro, esperando que no quisiera pegarme jaja seria chistoso, solo escuche un quejido de su boca y después que me puse encima suyo

-UURGH ¡CON UN CARAJO! Olaf Snow Winter Summer, te eh dicho que cuando tenga el antifaz tu- y se quitaba el antifaz enfadada pero cuando me veía ahí se sorprendía sin terminar el regaño del pobre perrito, yo me encontraba haciendo puchero y haciendo el sonido de un perro regañado en ese momento ella tiro una carcajada y me beso tan apasionado que dios, no podía evitar suspirar y profundizar el beso

-Dios Anna ha pasado tan poco y ya te necesitaba- me seguía besando metiendo sus dulces dedos en mi cabello despeinado, retire las sabanas para estar encima de ella y precisamente sentada sobre su pene, traía su pijama pero eso no era problema

-Te necesito, necesito sentirte, te quiero dentro de mi Elsa-cuando dije eso empecé a moverme sobre de ella y no tardo en empezar a quejarse y jadear, al sentir mis roces

-Ahhh Anna parecemos, adolescentes como cuando estuvimos 25 días haciendo el amor con condones de sabor- me empezaba a reír al acordarme que cada 4 días iba a comprar una caja de condones por que no la acabamos en tan solo 4 días dios, ya no aguantaba más y le baje el pantalón de una, su pene ya estaba duro y despierto, dentro de sus pantalones

-tanto tiempo ha pasado y no sabes las ganas que eh tenido de tener tu grande, duro y perfecto pene dentro de mí- al decirle eso le lamia los labios y podía ver su rostro que estaba muerto en éxtasis ante mi sensualidad, su boca abierta apenas jadeante y sus ojos fijos en los míos casi perdido ante mis palabras y mis gestos, cuando le tocaba su pene y lo empezaba a sobar dentro de los bóxer

-Uurgh ahhh mierda- empezó a decir sus palabras de desesperación, me volví a enderezar sonriendo y saque de su bóxer su amiguito, rápido hice a un lado mis bragas y la mire mientras ponía sus manos en su blusa, sus pezones se transparentaban en su blusa sin ninguna dificultad, se veían que también estaba erectos, me mordí los labios y tome con ambas manos su pene poniéndomelo en la entrada y antes de sentarme sobre él le dije

-Te toca disfrutarme hoy- y me lo metía de una, Ambas gemíamos ante eso, yo con la cabeza hacia arriba mientras apretaba con ambas manos sus senos y ella arqueaba con un poco de dificultad su espalda con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas y la boca abierta gimiendo ante eso, cuando por fin pude recuperarme empecé a menearme, mientras me quitaba la blusa, podía sentir su pene entrar y moverse dentro de mi e incluso pude sentir como salía semen de él, pues sentía en mi vientre como estaba llenándose de un líquido caliente, esa sensación me enloqueció me mordí el hombro y comencé a moverme más rápido mientras ella, me miraba hundiéndose cada vez en la almohada.

-Ahhhh jaahhhh, dios Anna, mi amor muévete más despacio….ahhh me harás venirme….huuu muy rápido ayy- sonreía y hacia lo que pedía comenzaba a moverme un poco más despacio, pero pronunciando esos movimientos con mi cadera, no me habia dado cuenta que en su recamara habia delante de mí un espejo y atrás igual, eso era pervertido pues cada vez que ella tenía relaciones en este lugar, la persona que estuviera abajo o encima podía ver como se movía y yo estaba viendo mis movimientos de mi cadera y mi trasero balancearse de atrás hacia adelante y en círculos, esa sensación me gusto más, el sudor empezaba a brotar de nuestros cuerpos, con señas en las manos me pidió que le quitara la blusa lo cual lo hice despacio sin dejar de moverme, el pantalón lo tenía en las rodillas y poco a poco lo fue empujando con sus piernas, puso sus manos en mis costillas y empezó a acariciarme lento bajando y subiendo sus manos y sus uñas que enterraba con delicadeza y deliciosamente, estaba volviéndome una frenética al montarme asi en ella, necesitaba que me hiciera sentir más placer y sentir como gemía por mí, comencé nuevamente a moverme más rápido, al sentir eso volvió a abrir su boca y gemidos volvían a salir de Ella puso sus manos en mi cintura y me hundía en ella, mientras yo me mordía el labio y gemía su nombre

-¿Te gusta?- Seguia moviéndome más fuerte, movía su pene dentro de mí en círculos, ella con poca fuerza y voz me contestaba

-..S... Si….- veía como el sudor empezaba a mojar todo su cabello y el pequeño sudor que tenía en la nariz me demostraba que le gustaba todo, a decir verdad a mí también y mucho

-¿Cuánto te gusta?- me hundía mas a ella, su pene chocaba con mi fondo dios…

-Ayy….Ahhh muchooo Anna- sus ojos estaba muy apretados y su boca muy abierta, su sudor en su cara me encantaba, aun golpeada era hermosa.

-…ahhh bebe, te gusta…como te monto, ¿sí?- y empezaba a embestirme sobre su pene a hundirme más, cada vez mis paredes estaba apretando su pene y esa sensación me estaba encantando mucho, a pesar de tener los senos más chicos que los de ella, mis senos rebotaban con cada movimiento que hacía y podía jurar que eso la excitaba, la cama empezaba a golpearse con la pared con cada movimiento más rápido y furioso que estaba dando, mis ojos estaban suplicando por su respuesta y mis gemidos igual cuando empecé a rasguñar su vientre, ella cerraba los ojos y arqueaba más la espalda, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus dientes, veía como lo disfrutaba

-Ahhhh….s... Si….Anna….que rico…..cabalga….más mi amor….oh Anna….ahhh Anna- empezaba a reírse lamiéndose los dientes, mientras apretaba mis piernas, verla asi me está poniendo al cien, de repente mis embestidas eran más lentas, pero fuertes, ella abria los ojos y alzaba la cabeza a ver mis caderas moverse sobre ella, fruncía las cejas y miraba con la boca abierta en forma de o

-Ahhh…..Anna…..más duro…..Anna me corro…ohh- verla asi me encantabaaa, dios…estaba a punto de llegar con ella, sentía como su pene estaba expulsando ya semen dentro de mí, su semen siempre me ha gustado dios, me hacía sentirme tan sensual y tan sexual ahhh dios Elsa y sin más, en la última embestida

-Ahhhh Elsa…te amo – y me la metía toda apretando mis piernas eso provoco mi orgasmo y el de ella que me enterró las uñas en la espalda al enderezarse pegándose a mí, mientras me miraba

-AAAANNNA…te Amooo…Ughh…..ahhh- y todo su semen se adentró en mí, podía sentir de nuevo llenarme de ella, dios esa sensación tan caliente dentro de mi provoco que mi orgasmo se hiciera más fuerte y duradero, me encantaba que me llenara de ella, era como si me marcara diciendo que era suya, cuando por fin termino de vaciarse, caí encima suyo, con la respiración al tope, mi sudor se combinaba con el de ella, nuestro sudor no olia mal, al contrario olíamos tan perfectamente bien juntas, mi oído quedo exactamente en su corazón, sonreí con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados al notar que su corazón estaba palpitando tan aceleradamente, y su cuerpo estaba temblando, aun tenia dentro su pene y sentir mi clítoris y su pene palpitar dios era rico, me lo saque porque si Seguia sintiendo como palpitaba iba a terminar volviéndome a montar en ella, me abrazo despacio mientras trataba de regular aun su respiración yo poco a poco iba respirando mejor y tomando bocanadas de aire, mientras sentía su cuerpo mojado y cálido para mi

-Te amo- me dijo besando mi cabeza, sonreí y beso su pecho

-Te amo más- y cerré mis ojos sin más, creo que ambas nos quedamos dormidas, pues nadie dijo nada y estábamos ahí desnudas, juntas las dos, este momento era nuestro e íbamos a hacer que hubiera momentos más juntas.

POV ELSA

Me desperté por sentir la mano de Anna en mis pechos que habia apretado, me di cuenta que estaba dormida desnuda sobre mí, sonreí y puse mi nariz en su cabello inhale y morí ante su olor tan delicioso, me encantaba detenerla asi, empecé a darle besitos en la cara hasta que despertó

-Hola- me dijo sonriendo

-hola pequeño verano- sonreí mientras nos dábamos un beso único y muy romántico

\- a qué hora son- mire el reloj que tenía enfrente

-son las 4:30 de la tarde amor- ella sonreía

-me dijiste amor-

-si- me reia y volví a besarla-

-dios Elsa, quiero estar contigo, me voy a divorciar de Kristoff- yo abria los ojos ante eso, no podía evitar alegrarme, la abrace de nuevo y la beso apasionadamente-

-te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo- ella sonrió y volvió a subirse en mí, aun estábamos desnudas

-Demuéstrame cuánto me amas- entendía lo que me pedía y simplemente la acostaba de nuevo y la abrazaba en forma de cucharita, mi pene se despertó si más al sentir su vagina ya estar mojada con nuestros besos y roces, sin más se la metí de una mientras levantaba una de sus piernas con mi pierna y se la introducía despacio, pero toda, gimió y me tomo del cabello mientras abria la boca y su cabeza la recargaba en mi hombro

-Dios Elsa…no tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta sentirte dentro de mi….extrañaba tenerte y venirme hasta ver estrellas y sentirme mareada de la sensación- sonreía y le hacia el amor otra vez, lento mientras nos besábamos y nuestro sudor se hacia uno.

-Ahhh...eres mía- se lo decía mientras se la metía de golpe, pero con mucho cuidado y nuestro sudor volvía hacer brillar nuestros cuerpos con la ayuda del atardecer, hasta que llegamos otras dos veces más al anhelado orgasmo.

Hacer el amor con Anna, era tan maravilloso siempre hacíamos el amor, yo me quede en mi cama, con la sabana enredada entre una de mis piernas y que pasaba por debajo de la otra, me tapaba mi miembro pero dejaba al descubierto mi otra pierna y lo demás de mi cuerpo, tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza recargándome sobre la cabecera, mientras Anna se vestía delante de mí, muy despacio que mujer tan hermosa y sensual, la veía con lujuria y amor, añorando que volviera acostarse conmigo, esa niña que conocí desde que nació y disfrute de su inocencia una noche, ya no era más que una mujer hermosa con la piel más hermosa del mundo, pude observar en su mirada preocupación y tal vez miedo

-¿Qué tienes?- le dije y ella volteo con una sonrisa, mirándome mientras se abrazaba ella misma

-no sé si esto está bien- me quedaba seria

\- amor claro que está bien, nos robaron la oportunidad de poder estar juntas y ahora que podemos hacerlo, no quiero que te eches para atrás Anna, tu madre, Kristoff incluso tu hermano aunque se ha arrepentido, nos robó la posibilidad de ser felices, no dejes que vuelvan a triunfar mi amor, además no dijiste que no amas a Kristoff- ella me miro un poco con miedo, me pare y me acerque a ella, sin importarme si estaba desnuda, la abrace y ella pego su cabeza a mi pecho

-por favor Anna, sé que cometí un error y no sabes cómo lo estoy pagando, pero en verdad no crees que sea correcto que recuperemos ¡lo que la vida nos robó! ¿amor?- suspiraba

-mi padre me enseño principios y el engañar a mi marido no fue lo que me enseño Elsa- entonces ante eso me dolía pues tenía razón, me separaba de ella un poco y la miraba con tristeza

-entonces, es mejor que engañes tu amor propio, a tu hija, qué ese hombre que no sientes nada por él y que tienes que soportar ¿su agresividad?, Anna estas faltando el respeto sí, pero a ti misma, por querer complacer a los demás-

-no Elsa, no me arrepiento de esto, porque soy una mujer integra, pero esta no es la forma de demostrarlo, el estar haciendo el amor contigo y estar casada por eso le pedí el divorcio y no quiere dármelo pero de igual forma lo hare, porque quiero limpiar eso que mi padre le costó enseñarme, si estaré contigo quiero estar claro, pero soltera, no quiero que tú tampoco tengas un mal concepto de mi-

-no lo tengo, al contrario, después de tanto tiempo aun nuestro amor, sabe que tú eres fiel a el- y besaba sus labios mientras nos abrazamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento ella pego su frente a la mía

-te amo Elsa y créeme que estaremos juntas, muy pronto, ¿ya sabes cuando vuelve Rosetta?- sonreí mientras besaba su nariz

-sí, este domingo en la noche- ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados y yo la miraba sonriendo

-entonces este domingo yo estaré divorciada y estaremos juntas enfrentando todo, mañana traigo a Elsa Snow, para decirle todo de una vez, necesito que sepa que eres tu su padre y que te amo más que a nada en mi vida Elsa, también necesito que te tomes más fotos de todos los golpes de tu cara y cuerpo y que demandes a Kristoff, para que puedan darme completamente mi patria potestad de mi hija y asi podamos ponerle tu apellido ¿sí? - volví a abrazarla de nuevo ella suspiraba al sentir mi piel desnuda y más mi miembro al aire, pero sonreía y me abrazaba con fuerza, le dije que sí y dejaba que tomara las fotos, de inmediato creo que las mando a alguien y hasta que dieron las 5:30 pm me dejo en la cama y ella se fue dándome un último beso con sus palabras diciéndome que mañana, traería a la niña después de la escuela y platicaríamos la dos con ella para decirle la verdad y supiera que sus padres estaban más unidas que nunca, la vi cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa y mi perro acostarse a lado mío, me quede desnuda y ninguna de las dos se habia bañado, tenía miedo pues el hecho de no bañarse ella pudiera reconocerlo Kristoff, pero de igual un baño y la viera sería lo mismo, me quede pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer con Kristoff y más con lo que Hans me habia dicho, Anna al parecer no sabía que Kristoff nos habia alejado desde mucho más antes y sé que cuando lo supiera Anna no perdonaría a ese estúpido, solo era cuestión de tiempo y mañana que estaríamos aquí le diría todo enfrente de su hermano, la bomba debería estallar y yo...sería quien la iba a programar sin modo de apagarse.

POV ANNA

Me encuentro hiendo al hospital de bella, para ir después por mi hija pero llena de felicidad, no puedo evitar sonreír de la dicha que tengo en mi corazón de que Elsa y yo somos tan felices y que todo está tomando las cosas como deberían tomarse, eh llegado y corro hacia la puerta de atrás y de casualidad me encuentro con bella quien me ve un poco alterada, llego y la abrazo con fuerza

-¡soy tan feliz bella! gracias por esto que estás haciendo por amb- y antes de terminar la frase mis ojos se llenan de terror al ver que se acerca Kristoff, muy serio mirando aquella escena, ahora entiendo por qué bella me miraba negando y asustada

-hola mi amor, no sabía que estabas aquí…..que haces- Bella ahora se aparta de mi mirando con preocupación, no puedo evitar temblar

-v…vi…vine a ver a Bella, necesitaba algo- él sonríe y se acerca a nosotras

\- qué curioso yo también vine a verla, necesitaba que me atendiera porque me siento un poco enfermo, pero no me dijo que estuvieras aquí-

-no te dije por qué no lo vi necesario, además Anna estaba en un lugar haciéndose unas pruebas- me miro Kristoff confuso

-¿pruebas?- ahora lo habia empeorado todo, de repente sentí mareada y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar

-no….no me siento bien bella- y me agarra la frente tratando de caminar hacia unas sillas que estaban, no muy lejos de nosotros, bella corrió para verme que tenía, Kristoff vio todo

-que tienes Anna- pregunto muy confuso

-Anna ¿te encuentras bien amiga?- mire a bella sonriendo

-estoy bien, solo me maree un poco y me dieron muchas ganas de vomitar, ufff- y movía mi mano dándome aire

-tengo sed, no puedes darme agua- bella asintió y corrió dejándome con el ahí, cuando voltee a verlo, él estaba extrañado pero de repente su sonrisa salió, en ese momento bella llego con el agua

-Anna, debes estar cansada, después de todo lo que has hecho hoy y el estrés no ayuda a- y Kristoff nos interrumpió

-mi amor….estas…. ¿embarazada?- bella y yo volteamos a verlo tan sorprendidas, por su acusación

-que dices- le dije ida, el solo se agacho haciendo a un lado a bella, se arrodillo frente de mi contento y toco mi vientre

-es por eso que has venido, es decir todas esas pruebas que dice Bella, es porque veniste de nuevo por que estas embarazada- sonreía el a no más poder, no podría estar embarrada, pues que la última vez usamos condón

-Kristoff, no es lo que piensas- y me interrumpía ahora bella

-Anna me dijo que ustedes habían utilizado condón, asi que no es posible que este embarazada almenos de que- y Kristoff me destrozaba después de casi gritar lo que decia

-es que hace poco tuvimos relaciones bella y se rompió el condón, no me di cuenta hasta después – me miro con cara de lo siento con ternura, pero para mí lo odiaba, no pude evitar no enojarme lo avente y Salí corriendo, me gritaba pero no me detuve hasta que llegue a un consultorio oscuro, me metí en él y comencé a llorar agachándome en el suelo, no podía estar embarazada puesto que apenas llevaba dos semanas o talvez 15 días de la última vez después de haber tenido relaciones con el pero, era muy pronto para decir que estuviera embarazada y peor cuando yo revise el condón, bueno que en si fue de reojo, no debió haber sido mucho o no sabía que pasaba por que estaba destrozada por todo, tocaron la puerta y para mi suerte era bella, entro y me lance sobre ella a llorar, solo me toco la espalda y me decia que me calmara, le explique mis cálculos y me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-mira Anna, a veces se llega a presentar síntomas después de la segunda semana, pero tu llevas 15 días lo que tu sentiste no es un síntoma en si, tal vez fue la impresión de que el llego y casi te cacha asi que tranquila, si dices que el condón tenia semen, debió haber introducido solo una parte de ello, asi que podría ser una posibilidad de un 30%, pero no te preocupes en verdad, ¿hace cuánto que estas teniendo relaciones con Elsa?- me tranquilice y sonreí

-apenas esta semana llevamos como 5 días haciendo el amor - ella sonrió un poco pero pude ver que estaba pensando

-bueno, no creo que estés tampoco embarazada de ella, si se cuidaron- me puse roja y ella se enojo

-¡es que no es posible que tú y ella sean inconscientes!-

-Bella, yo la amo y ya tengo una hija de ella, que tenga otra no me interesa es la mujer que amo- me miro y suspiro sonriéndome, salimos juntas me tranquilizo diciéndome que esperáramos las dos semanas que venían, para saber si estaba embarazada de Elsa, porque era de lógica que si iba a estarlo, vi a Kristoff ahí y volvió a sonreírme, me dijo bella que tenía que fingir sobre las pruebas lo cual hice, pero bella le aseguro que era muy poca posibilidad que estuviera embarazada, el solo sonrió un poco y me dijo abrazándome que le encantaría tener otro hijo, Kristoff le dijo a su chofer que se fuera y nos fuimos en mi auto el manejo, en todo el camino no decíamos nada pero veía una sonrisa en el de repente.

-Anna, sé que hemos estado mal estos meses, pero eh intentado hacerte feliz durante 7 años y por más que le doy vuelta a las cosas siento que no lo eres, no te estoy diciendo que no sea feliz, pero cuando hacemos el amor nunca nos decimos te amo o cosas lindas, solo lo hacemos y ya, no quiero divorciarme de ti Anna- estaba enojada me habia mentido

-me mentiste, dijiste que te habías puesto condón- su voz cambio a una de queja pero triste

-Anna que tiene de malo tener otro hijo, Elsa está sola debería tener un hermano-

-eso no te corresponde a ti, tu no- y me callaba inmediatamente, estaba a punto de decirle a Kristoff todo el me miro

-yo no que Anna, dime- me lo decia tan tranquilo solo respire y tranquilice mi enojo

-no es tu cuerpo es el mío el que se deforma- y empezó a reírse

-Anna, intentémoslo no debemos divorciarnos- no dije nada el decirle era el pelear y enfrentarme a que quisiera hacerme algo y no iba a correr ese riesgo, llegamos y corrí a ver a mi hija por lo visto habia pedido que pasaran por ella, me abrazo y nos fuimos a su cuarto, no me interesaba Kristoff solo quería olvidar todo y hacer de cuenta que no estaba pasando nada más que mi Elsa y mi hija era todo lo que quería hacer.


	11. Hasta el fin del mundo

**Jajajaj sorry es que la termine :D hoy mismo jejeje prometo portarme bien y esperar a subir este es el ultimo jaja**

 **Los personajes no me pertecen, son de disney (no contiene incesto) G'P ELSA**

 **Chapter 11**

A la mañana siguiente, eran las 7:30 a.m. y tenía que llevar a Elsa a la escuela, hoy iríamos a ver a Elsa su padre, la vestí me arregle y me fui en mi carro, primera vez que los guardias no me habían seguido, al parecer era hoy su día o algo parecido, íbamos a la escuela cuando se me ocurrió algo tras morderme el labio y pensar en la única persona que era dueña de mis pensamientos, alma y cuerpo, gire el auto hacia otra dirección y mi hija preocupada me pregunto

-Mama, llegare tarde a donde vamos- sonreía

-vamos a ver a Els- podía ver en el espejo como sonreía y se emocionaba

-pero y las clases mami, no me vas a regañar- sonreía

-tienes permiso hoy, yo hablare con tu maestra ahorita hoy estaremos todo el día con Elsa, tenemos que hablar algo las dos- mi niña sonrió pero pude notar en su mirada como se reia de lo que habia dicho, como si me diera a entender que sabía de lo que queríamos hablar, me sorprendí mucho pues no me pregunto que era o algo asi, pero no tome mucha importancia, en menos de 5 minutos llegamos, pero antes de entrar llame a la escuela diciendo una justificación a la falta de la niña que después bella me daría sin ningún problema, colgué y salí con Elsa, hacia la puerta, tocamos un par de veces y después nos abrió Gerda, sorprendida por vernos tan temprano, no se hizo de esperar Olaf de Salir a recibirnos, a Snow se le lanzó encima de ella y mientras mi hija reia abrazando el perro corrí a la habitación de Elsa, pero no la encontré y el único lugar donde pudiera estar a esa hora, sería el despacho corrí y efectivamente estaba ahí, al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono y me sorprendí tanto, pues pude notar que Elsa estaba molesta y no pude evitar enojarme al escuchar con quien estaba reclamándole

-solo dime donde estas, es todo- me quede ahí viendo

-ok, solo era eso espero llegues el domingo Rosetta- cada vez me hervía la sangre

-te amo, por favor no tardes- y colgaba, respiraba hondo y me atrevía a encararla

-vaya se ve que no te interesa en lo absoluto- volteaba rápida y aterrada a verme, estaba dolida al escuchar que le dijo esa palabra tan fuerte, tenía la intención de salir corriendo y sentí que ella pudo percatar mi intención, pues antes de que terminara de desistir de esa idea, ya la tenía cerca de mi agarrándome de la cadera apegándome a su cuerpo, que estaba recién bañado y perfumado, me atrapo de inmediato, me habia vuelto vulnerable al inhalar su exquisito aroma

-Anna, por favor no es lo que piensas, con quien quiero estar es contigo y si hice eso, fue porque tengo un plan que hará que podamos estar juntas lo más pronto posible- mi corazón latía fuerte el tenerla dándome explicaciones y mejor, apegando tanto su cara a la mía me ponía mal, pero me iba a resistir debía demostrarle que estaba lastimada o más bien indignada

-no quiero tus explicaciones y suéltame- empujaba con mis manos su pecho tratándome de zafar, pero en realidad lo que estaba haciendo es que al momento de hacerme hacia atrás pegaba más mi monte a su miembro, el contacto me hacía suspirar y me provocaba las ganas de empezar a moverme de un lado a otro para sentirlo con más ganas

-Por favor mi amor, no me hagas esto, creo que Rosetta me está engañando- mis ojos se abrían y volteaba a verla.

-¡te duele tanto que sea asi Elsa!- la miraba un poco con reproche y la seguía empujando

-no mi amor, al contrario asi la culpa que me estaba comiendo por engañarla, cuando- y no terminaba la frase la verdad me dolía pensar lo que quería decirme pero necesitaba escucharlo

-dímelo- la mire fijamente y triste, ella suspiraba con tristeza tratando de decirlo, sentí como empezó a temblar y la tome del rostro con los ojos brillosos

-¡dímelo!- me miro

-tenía tanta culpa, porque hace ya una semana y 4 días antes de haberte hecho el amor mi amor, yo habia tenido relaciones con ella y le habia jurado que no la dejaría- sentí horrible si tenía la intención de irme pero se pegó a mi oído y despacio me dijo

-pero, no pude resistirme cuando te vi aquí en mi cumpleaños, pude imaginar una vida contigo con mi hija, sin nadie más y después 4 días que a pesar de que Kristoff me golpeara habían sido los mejores de mi vida, por que hice el amor con la mujer que más amo en este mundo y supe que la niña que se ha vuelto mi aire, en realidad nació por mí, soy su padre y gracias a ti, es la hija de mi amor, de mi existencia, me doy cuenta que quiero a Rosetta, pero mi amor por ti es más fuerte que una promesa- suspire con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrase por el cuello, pegando mi cara a su hombro inhalando su aroma, mientras ella hacia lo mismo sintiendo como erizaba los bellitos de mi cuello susurrándome lo mucho que me amaba, yo también la amaba con tanta intensidad, me separe y no pude más, nos besamos tan apasionada y profundamente, hasta quedarnos sin aliento, sin dejar de abrazarnos, pegamos nuestras frentes y soltamos nuestro aire en nuestros labios, también tenía culpa por que no tenía la intención de decirle lo que paso ayer con Kristoff y bella, yo solo esperaba que fuera una farsa alarma.

-Te amo Elsa, eres mi todo- me miraba mientras pasaba su lengua por mis labios y sus manos me pegaban más a ella

-Te amo más que a mi vida Anna siempre tuya mi amor- y volvíamos a besarnos tierno, hasta que nos interrumpía la personita más amada por nosotras dos, nuestra única razón de existir de ambas.

-los adultos son tan inatendibles, me dices que no quieres estar con mi mama y ahora se están besando y diciéndose cosas tan románticas que nunca le has dicho a Kristoff, no entiendo nada- ambas reíamos en nuestros labios rojas de la pena, me abrazaba fuerte Elsa y pegaba su cara en mi hombro, como pude voltee el rostro para ver a mi hija con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas, me reí viendo aquello, estaba atrapada tanto en los brazos del amor de mi vida y en la mirada de mi hija que era la misma que hacia su padre cuando la frustraba, cuando éramos niñas.

POV ELSA

Fuimos a Desayunar tranquilamente y platicábamos las dos con Elsa, pues la niña tenía muchas preguntas, Anna y yo tratábamos de responderle, con toda la honestidad del mundo y de modo que pudiera entender por qué ambas, nos amábamos sobre todas las cosas y sobre las personas, que sabía ella que saldrían lastimadas, mi hija me sorprendía era tan inteligente, realmente no era como yo, yo tal vez era valiente en ciertos casos pero ella, decia las cosas tal y como debía hacerlo y en el momento que era, sin duda eso lo saco de su madre y de mi padre, sonreía al verla y agarrada de la mano de Anna segui respondiendo todas sus dudas, junto con ella.

-entonces ustedes se quieren desde que eran niñas- me miraba mi hija con sus manitas juntas, yo estaba al parecer igual tenía las manos juntas y hacia lo mismo que ella rascar mi pulgar izquierdo con mi otro pulgar como ella, jaja costumbres heredadas

-si- le decia mientras sonreía

-y… ¿Por qué no están juntas entonces?- tragaba saliva y entonces Anna ponía su mano en mis manos y sonreía viendo a su hija

-te diré quien es, por que confió en que sabrás sobre llevar las cosas Snow, después de todo siempre me has sorprendido por tu madurez mi amor- mi hija sonreía y yo solo podía admirarla junto con Anna, ambas eran hermosas

-quien es mama-Anna la miraba triste y seria, mientras apretaba mis manos

-tu abuela Idun, nos quiso separar siempre mi vida- mi hija agachaba la mirada, por un minuto pensaba ir abrazarla pero tras su suspiro y el volver a vernos un poco sonriente, comprendí que Elsa habia heredado la tranquilidad y la paciencia mía, pero la valentía y la espontaneidad de su madre

-comprendo- y volvía a mirarme, tenía la mirada de su mama me ponía muy nerviosa

-¿Elsa quieres estar en verdad con mi mama?, es decir ya no te casaras con Rosetta, supongo- sonreía pues la respuesta era obvio y no habia por que pensarla

-por esa razón, le eh pedido a tu mama que te trajera, porque teníamos que hablar contigo acerca de que tu mama se separe de Kristoff y yo de Rosetta, pero mereces saber la razón del por qué nos amamos y por qué estamos decidiendo dejar todo lo que hemos construido y perdido durante 8 años Elsa- miraba a su madre y ella a mi sonriendo, la niña seguía viéndome seria

-sabes…que aunque mi mama se aleje de mi papa ¿yo seguiré queriéndolo verdad Elsa?- el que me dijera eso, me dolía porque sabía que debía decirle la verdad pero el querer mantener cerca de Kristoff, no iba a hacer posible, el siempre querría destruirnos pero que podía decirle a una niña de 7 años

-hija, esa es otra cosa que queremos hablar- me miraba seria con una pequeña sonrisa y ambas volteábamos a verla- Elsa y yo mi amor- la niña nos veía a ambas ahora si podía sentir en su mirada, como presentimiento e incluso tal vez un poco de nervios, se tapó sus ojos y respiro tallándose sus ojos, tomo un sorbo de su leche y nos miro

-las escucho, que hay que hablar de Kristoff- me miraba Anna y me decia con la mirada que le dijera las cosas, volvía a sentir frio mi cuerpo pero debía ser yo quien le dijera mi situación

-Elsa, alguna vez has escuchado de la palabra ¿intersexual?- Elsa sonrió y suspiro

-son personas con el biológico carácter de tener aparatos reproductores de ambos sexos, es decir niños y niñas- tengo que admitir que escuchar eso de una niña asi, tan sereno y con esas palabras, puedo decirles que me quede estúpida e ignorante, Anna se empezó a reír

-de que te ríes Anna- la miraba enojada

-jaja, ¿crees que no hable con mi hija de esto?- estaba con cara de póker face, Anna no me habia advertido

-Elsa, desde pequeña yo eh hablado con ella de estos temas, siempre- me daba un beso en la mejilla y la niña solo nos miraba esperando a que le dijéramos las cosas, volteaba y suspiraba viéndola mientras me mordía el labio tratando de hallarle la forma de decirle

-me alegra que sepas eso por tu mama, pero dime ¿Qué piensas de esas personas?- miraba hacia el suelo pensando y luego volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia a mí, poniendo sus manos en sus ojos tallándoselos

-pues no conozco a ninguna, pero yo digo que no tiene nada de malo al final de todo, son seres humanos que sienten lo mismo que yo Elsa- sonreía a eso

-consideras que también merecen ser parte de este mundo Elsa- me sonreía

-claro que sí, dios las creo por algo y creo que nosotros los seres vivos, no podemos ir en contra de ellos ¿oh si Elsa?- la amaba quería decirle que estaba tan orgullosa de ella y que era mi mundo, sin más me pare y me dirigí hacia ella, me arrodille enfrente de ella y mire a mi hija, ella me tomo de la cara, y se empezó a reír

-me gusta tu rostro Elsa- podía ver su pequeña sonrisa y no pude evitar llorar, me agache sentí tanta vergüenza que mi hija me viera llorar, me tomo con sus manitas y levanto mi rostro y con sus manos me limpiaba mis ojos.

-por qué lloras Elsa- me sonreía mientras sus ojos azul cielo, como los míos me miraban, con mucho amor-

-Es que yo soy….yo….soy….yo…yo soy-no podían salir mis palabras no sé qué me pasaba pero empezaba a temblar con tanto miedo, Anna se paraba para ir conmigo, pero en ese momento Elsa me daba un beso en mi frente y con sus manitas en mis mejillas, las juntaba haciendo mi boca como de pez y se acercaba a mi mirándome

-no tienes que decírmelo, sé que eres Intersexual y que eres mi padre Elsa-

POV ELSA

-q…que…. ¿qué dijiste?- miraba a esa pequeña niña que sonreía y tenía los ojos rojos de que iba a empezar a llorar, Anna estaba detrás de mí con las manos en la boca y lágrimas brotando en su rostro

-miren- y me daba una carta que tenía metida en la bolsita de su abriguito azul que traía encima, miraba a Anna y ella se acercaba a mi arrodillándose para leerla conmigo, mis ojos se abrieron a ver aquella letra que era lógico que pudiera reconocer, sin duda alguna no me quedaba duda que habia cometido un error al no querer ir a haber al padre de Anna, todo esto no hubiera pasado

 **PARA ELSA SNOW Y SUS PADRES**

 _Hola mi querido invierno cálido, mi pequeña Elsa Snow, te preguntaras que es esto y por qué razón yo tu abuelo, le pidió al padre de Elsa Winter te entregara esta carta cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, que tú misma en este momento te preguntaras de que hablo, pues bien mi niña hermosa no pude decírtelo en vida, por que eras una niña y tus padres estaban muy lejos de ti como para aclararte todo y para acompañarte en este momento de incertidumbre y dolor, quisiera poder evitarte esas dos palabras fuertes pero es imposible, porque cada día que pasa más, sé que dos personas que amo con todo el corazón sufren y no tienen idea de lo que están haciéndote sufrir a ti, pues lo que estoy a punto de contarte en esta carta, no es nada fácil de asimilar y si lo llegas a hacer, entonces me confirma muy felizmente que si eres nieta de mi mejor amigo Agdar Winter, si hija mía, tu abuelo es Agdar Winter, pero ¿Por qué lo es?, bueno es muy sencillo y después de decirte, que debes asimilar todo lo que se diga en esta carta y que no debes juzgar a las personas sin antes se te explique por favor, necesito que me prometas eso porque aunque no esté aquí, yo siempre te cuido y no quiero que en tu corazón pequeño ocultes sentimientos asi Snow, recuerda que siempre debes escuchar tu corazón siempre mi niña, sin más que decirte y que tú misma me hayas jurado lo que te pedí, te diré el parentesco de mi amigo contigo, en fin; para este entonces tú ya debes conocer a Elsa Winter y si no me falla ustedes dos deben ser personas muy unidas y cada vez que la vez sientes un mágico poder dentro de tu corazón que las une ¿o no?, jaja si mi niña es algo que no has sentido nunca con tu padre Kristoff y esa felicidad tan grande que sientes al verla con tu mama, son únicas y por una buena razón, yo siempre te hable de la gente intersexual y te dije una vez si no mal recuerdas te conté una historia de dos chicas que se habían enamorado pero que una de ellas era asi ¿cierto?, bueno nunca termine de contarte en que terminaron ellas, yo creo que ya es momento de terminar esa historia._

 _Habia dos reinos, donde los reyes eran amigos muy unidos de lo cual uno de los reyes tuvo solo una hija pero por el destino y dios su hija habia nacido diferente, otorgándole el poder que ella pudiera dar un heredero al trono cuando encontrara su amor verdadero y este fuera mujer, el otro rey tenía 4 hijos, de los cuales todos convivieron con la única heredera al trono de ese lugar, pero en especial la más pequeña la princesa Anna, pero con el tiempo no se dieron cuenta que tanto la heredera como la princesa se habían enamorado y cuando ellas sucumbieron a su amor, todo el mundo estuvo en contra de ellas, a excepción de los reyes, porque en ningún momento les dijeron lo que habia pasado y una de las reinas que no estaba de acuerdo con esto separo a una de las princesas llevándoselas lejos destrozando a ambas, pero antes de irse se habían jurado que si no fuera en esa vida u otra, ellas estarían juntas por la eternidad y dios les dio el milagro de la vida, dándoles una hija que la princesa Anna callo y que no ha podido decir, hasta hoy que la pequeña hija de la princesa Anna ahora lo sabe, sabes en que termina la historia ¿Elsa?_

 _En que tú, eres hija de Elsa y Anna y que tus padres creen que callándose este secreto podrán protegerte, ahora te toca a ti mi niña seguir la historia y está en tus manos determinar la historia de tus verdaderos padres, hija…no permitas que vivan infelices porque si ahora ellas están casadas, lo hicieron por ocultar sus corazones y verdaderos sentimientos con personas que no aman y nadie vive feliz asi, Elsa tu padre no sabe que eres su hija, tienes dos opciones mi amor, la primera es que quemes la carta y olvides todo esto que te dije para que no lastimes a Kristoff ni a Elsa, porque no sabe nada y la segunda opción, que sé que tomaras porque eres igual que yo jaja, es que limpies tus lagrimas pienses las cosas y hables tanto con Anna como con Elsa y aunque tú te quedes con tu padre Kristoff, aceptes a mi pequeña Elsa, pues yo a tu padre la ame tanto y me dolió tanto ahora que me ha abandonado y sé que moriré y ella no estará aquí, piénsalo mi cielo y determina el final de la historia que siempre me pedias que te contara cuando venias a verme, ahora ya sabes quienes son esas dos princesas y que fue de su amor y sus familias, te amo y si llegas a juntar a tus padres diles, que este viejo las amo demasiado y que aun muerto siempre tendrán mi bendición y mi permiso para ser felices hoy, mañana y siempre, Atentamente Alexander Summer._

-Ahora ya saben por qué supe desde hace 2 semanas que tú eras mi padre, no fue difícil de asimilar, lo difícil fue ver que no podía cambiar sus decisiones de ambas porque ustedes querían seguir lastimando a Kristoff y Rosetta que no tienen culpa de esto, ni tampoco ustedes pero quiero que no sean egoístas y piensen en mi esta vez- estaba fatal, al escuchar a mi hija y en shock mis ojos desde que estaban leyendo la carta de mi tío no dejaron de llorar y el llanto de Anna detrás de mí, me hacía sentir más dolor, ella me abrazo del cuello y se recargo en mí, la abrace y bese su frente, al mirar a mi hija pude ver sus ojos rojitos y las lágrimas querían salir de ella, con la voz quebrada pude preguntarle que tenia

-mi amor….por qué quieres llorar- me miraba agarrándose las manitas, hacia puchero

-porque ustedes dos no piensan en lo que yo quiero- y comenzaba a llorar, Anna la cargo y se sentó en ese mismo lugar mientras yo seguía en las rodillas viéndolas a ambas

-que es lo que quieres Snow- le decia Anna besando su frente yo limpiaba sus lágrimas, en ese momento me tomo la mano mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que podía aventarme la mano al no aceptar las cosas pero tomo la de Anna y junto nuestros manos, pero ella metió su mano entre nosotras y sollozando nos dijo

-quiero a mi papa y mi mama juntas es todo- y comenzaba a llorar, ya no pude más y las abrace a ambas, Anna paso un brazo por mi cadera y las tres empezamos a llorar, por fin habia logrado todo lo que quería desde hace años, durante casi 20 años habia anhelado estar con el amor de mi vida y tener todo lo que ahora me están arrebatando, mi hija me habia aceptado y vaya que fue muy fácil, gracias a mi tío, la niña lo asimilo tan bien que se cómo psicóloga tenía que ayudarla pero sé que ella quería esto por voluntad y que era lo que me exigía como su padre y era lo que yo quería darle, Gerda entro sonriendo al parecer escucho todo, solo sonreí y deletree en mis labios **"recupere mi vida"** y ella solo me dijo

-Lo se mi amor, ahora no la dejes ir nunca Elsa- y se fue mientras Seguia abrazada a mis dos mujeres de mi vida, El amor de mi vida y el regalo maravilloso que me habia dado hace 7 años el amor de mi vida.

Kristoff Pabba

-Señor- Kristoff se encuentra en su despacho mirando hacia la ventana

-que paso Carla-

-su suegra está aquí y quiere hablar con usted-hacia un gesto de fastidio y se zafaba un poco la corbata

-déjala pasar- y se iba a sentarse a su sillón, mientras llegaba Idun con Carla su secretaria, Kristoff fingía una sonrisa y se paraba para saludar a Idun de beso, le ofrecía sentarse y ella se fue a sentarse a su silla, de lo cual Kristoff solo se rio un poco y se sentó en una de las de enfrente

-A que debo a su maravillosa visita suegra- Idun lo veía con la ceja alzada

-Vamos Kristoff…no me digas suegra, no seas tan formal e hipócrita, ambos sabemos que no nos toleramos niño- hacia muecas Kristoff y volví a sonreír

-dime que quieres ahora Idun- sonreía

-eso está mucho mejor, pero dime una cosa Kristoff donde esta Anna- Kristoff sonreía y podía verse en sus ojos un brillo especial

-bueno al parecer anda con su amiga bella, porque creo que está embarazada- al decir eso Idun se paraba de su silla espantada

-¡no es posible!- Kristoff fruncía el ceño y la miraba

-¿por qué no?, no es la primera vez- Idun lo miraba y volvía a fingir felicidad

-bueno es que me sorprendió mucho y como sabes que está embarazada- sonreía el parándose mientras agarraba una pelota que tenía ahí para apretarla

-en realidad todo fue calculado, tu hija trae en la cabeza que quiere dejarme y yo no lo voy a permitir no después de tanto maldito tiempo que eh aguantado su indiferencia y me eh dedicado a amarla, el día que tuvimos relación aproximadamente 2 semanas rompí el condón a propósito, para que pudiera venirme dentro de ella, lo cual jajaja creo que resulto de maravilla- Idun alzaba la ceja medio sonriendo

-bueno, es una estrategia muy buena querido Kristoff, no puedo darme la libertad que te divorcies de ella puesto que desde que mi inútil marido falleció me quede sin dinero y en la ruina por culpa de él y Adgar y tú sabes que nadie sabe de eso, por que saldrían muchas cosas a la luz y si hicimos ese trato hace 7 años si no mal recuerdo hemos dependido de ti, ya que mis hijos no ganan lo que deberían ganar porque sus carreras son mediocres a excepción de Hans, pero tu ayuda ha sido una bendición que no tienes idea lo agradecida que estoy contigo hijo mío- Idun trataba de tocarlo pero Kristoff la mirada de reojo y quitaba su mano sacudiendo su traje

-dime una cosa Idun, ¿Cómo es posible que una madre pueda vender a su hija por dinero?- Idun se ponía seria y con sus dedos le daba golpecitos en su frente

-¡TE FALTA RESPETO! Insolente, yo no vendí a mi hija, solo la aleje de esa maldita asquerosa lesbiana, si has podido ser feliz es desde que esa tipa se alejó de ella- en ese momento Kristoff aventaba la pelota y se acercaba a ella, Idun se espantaba

-¡PARA TU MALDITA INFORMACION! ELLA ESTA DE NUEVO EN NUESTRAS VIDAS Y YA DESCUBRI TODO, AUNQUE YA LO SABIA PERO NO IBA A DECIR MI PEQUEÑO TRATO CON CONTIGO, TUVE QUE GOLPEAR A ESA MALDITA POR QUE VOLVIERON A VERSE Y POR CULPA DE ESA ANNA QUIERE DIVORCIARSE Y MI HIJA ME ODIA- y aventaba una de las sillas Idun se espantó al ver el comportamiento tan agresivo de Kristoff,

-¡ESA MALDITA QUIERE ROBARME MI AMOR!- y ahora aventaba una mesa de café, el vidrio se escuchaba romperse, pero nadie entraba, sabían que cuando él estaba asi era mejor no meterse

-Cálmate Kristoff, estas enfermo no te pongas asi, ya tomaste tus pastillas o algo- la miraba ahora quitándose el saco y la corbata

-tú me prometiste que ella estaría lejos de nosotras, por eso me la lleve a Londres y por eso pedí su cambio de un día para otro con mi padre, de que la corrieran- en ese momento Idun lo interrumpía

-¡corrió a mi hijo!-Kristoff se reia

-¡se cogió a mi madrastra!

\- tú y yo sabemos que eso iba a hacer para Elsa-

-sí, pero yo nunca le dije a mi madrastra que iba a hacer una mujer a quien debía tirarse, yo solo le di la dirección del cuarto de servicio y la cama, ella se cogió a quien estaba ahí ¡PUNTO!, además si tu me hubieras dicho que Anna ya amaba a alguien más, yo…..yo…hubiera dejado que ella fuera feliz, pero seguiste engañándome solo para darte dinero-Kristoff miraba con odio a Idun

-mira Kristoff, no te preocupes ella se va a casar con Rosetta y yo hablare con mi hija, pero debes tranquilizarte y no perder los estribos, estos arranques espantan a Anna por lógica se alejara de ti, si tú sigues haciendo esto ¿entendido?- Kristoff se volví a asentar tocando sus ojos, Idun respiraba hondo

-bueno ahora ¿puedes darme un cheque por 200 mil dólares?- Kristoff se reia y se acercaba a ella

-Te daré un cheque por 1 millón de dólares, siempre y cuando consigas que esa perra se aleje de mi vida y la de Anna, mientras tanto olvídate que yo gire mi chequera o mis trabajos sucios de mi bufete, ahora lárgate y quítate de mí silla, muerta de hambre me oíste ¡MUERTAAA DE HAMBREEE!- Idun lo miraba con odio y se salía furiosa, iba por el pasillo y cuando subía a su limusina, marcaba a la casa de su hija

-Residencia Pabba Summer, en que le podemos atender-

-¡PASAME A MI HIJA AHORA!-

-Señora Summer, la Señorita Pabba no está salió desde que llevo a la niña a la escuela- idun inmediatamente supo donde se encontraba y colgaba

-Rogelio, llévame a la casa de la Maestra Winter, pero ahora mismo- el chofer la asentía e Idun se quedaba a esperar, a que llegara, estaba furiosa

-Maldita Elsa, tú y tu maldito miembro jodieron mi vida, yo no puedo permitir que mi hija este con un Winter y mucho menos que me quiten la fortuna que el otro idiota me da, no voy a dejar esto asi-

POV ANNA

Me encuentro viendo a mi hija y a mi amor, jugando en el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa de Elsa, se ven tan lindas jugando correteándose, esta….era la vida que siempre quise, Gerda tan maravillosa se acerca con chocolates y puedo ver que mi Snow corre acercándose a la mesa, dejando a su padre ahí, Elsa sonríe y se acerca igual, cuando Gerda destapa la charola, dios fue tan hermoso que las tres al mismo tiempo inhalamos y dijimos lo mismo " **CHOCOLATE"** , me pare y salte sobre Elsa quien se reia y se iba hacia atrás dando vueltas conmigo encima, nuestras trenzas se movían en círculos con nosotras mientras sonreíamos y mi hija, más bien "NUESTRA HIJA", sonreía al ver eso y comía chocolates más abusada que nosotras, mire a Elsa y la bese despacio

-Te amo y soy feliz Elsa- ella me miraba sonriendo sin soltarme

-Esto es un sueño- entonces sonreía y susurraba en sus labios mientras me acercaba

-Entonces es un buen sueño, del que no quiero despertar jamás- y nos besábamos de nuevo, que besos aquellos, donde con tan solo eso podíamos decirnos lo mucho que nos amábamos y que el destino era solo para las dos, después de ese beso tan lleno de amor y felicidad me bajaba y sin quitar las manos de su cuello pegaba mi frente

-mi amor, ya quiero estar contigo-sonreía y me besaba despacio hablándome

-tengo que ir a Francia- la miraba seria

-¿Por qué?- me miraba

-porque, asi es la única forma que me quede soltera y cancele la boda con Rosetta-

-dijimos que ambas le diríamos-

-amor, sé que me está engañando si le caigo en el teatro, no tendrá el descaro para decirme nada y podre alejarme de ella- mire a Elsa un poco molesta

-dime una sola cosa con la verdad- Elsa suspiro

-¿la amas?-pude ver en los ojos de Elsa impresión, pero no me contesto estuve a punto de irme, cuando me apretó en su abrazo y me miro seria

-Si Anna, si la amo- mi corazón se destrozó ante eso-

-pero si tu dejaras de existir y no estuvieras conmigo, de inmediato moriría, porque tú eres mi alma y sin alma solo soy un cubículo vacío, sin un destino- sonreía ante eso y volvía a besarla, la amaba tanto suspire y en sus labios jadee, la necesitaba tanto

-¿cuándo te iras?- me volvía a besar pero ahora más apasionada jadeándome y pasando su lengua por mis labios

-solo estaré 2 días, esto va a hacer rápido, debo encontrar donde se hospeda y cuándo estará con su amante, después me regreso sin más- me mordía el labio estaba erizándome, cerré los ojos y pase mis manos por su nuca y se la rasguñe un poco, sentí como suspiro apegándome más a mí, su miembro se empezaba a sentir en mi ombligo

-hmm ha, te juro que si no vuelves dentro de dos días, iré por ti y la matare- sonreíamos ambas y me volví a besar más lento y calmando la situación

-te prometo que en dos días, te hare el amor- cuando me decia eso me abrazaba a ella casi subiéndome a ella, mis manos en su cabeza y mi boca en su hombro, triste no quería que se fuera, no quería estar sin ella, la habia recuperado después de casi 20 años porque si, desde que me dejo en aquel lugar secreto mi vida fue un caos, yo nací para estar con ella y el destino ya era nuestro, sintió como me aprense a ella se rio un poco y me abrazo oliendo mi cabello, con tanto amor

\- Lo que la vida nos robó ahora, escúchame bien Anna….nunca nadie más nos volverá a robar nuestro amor- y la abrazaba con fuerza, en Elsa sus palabras, acciones, emociones todo de ella podía confiar, sé que ella nunca me mentiría y me defraudaría nunca….ella era mi amor, era mi todo.

- **Hasta el fin del mundo** te seguiré Elsa, donde sea que estés yo te encontrare, nada en mi es más importante- y pegaba mi nariz a la suya y ponía mis manos en su rostro, sintiendo su respiración- que vivir junto….a ti- uníamos los labios

-Te amo Anna Summer-

-Te amo Elsa Winter-

-¡Asi las quería Encontrar!- ambas voltearon sorprendidas al ver a esa persona, Elsa abrazo con más fuerza a Anna a esperar ¡lo inevitable!.

 **Les gusto? xD jajajaa no me maten, jajaja en fin despues de este las cosas se iran acomodando para ellas ¬_¬ ya veran n_n ando muy contenta en fin gracias por leer y bye**


	12. Todas las piezas han tomado su lugar

**Me van a odiar jajajaja pero sé que les gustara jajaja perdónenme, gracias por sus review y lamento poquitín la tardanza pero tenía problemas para pensar jeje en fin gracias y disfruten la lectura**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney (no contienen incesto) G´P ELSA**

 **Chapter 12**

Idun Isle del Sur

-Hola buenas tardes dígame que se le- Idun empujaba la puerta haciendo que la empleada se golpeara con la puerta la empleada cayó al suelo y ella paso casi corriendo buscando a Anna y a Elsa juntas

-¡OIGA QUE LE PASA!, esta es propiedad privada de- y le tiraba una bofetada a la empleada y seguía caminando

-¡No! Estaré mucho tiempo, solo quiero encontrar a mi hija y alejarla de esa sangre sucia- de repente escuchaba risas de una mujer y una niña, volteaba a ver a donde era y corría acercándose a una puerta donde daba a un pequeño jardín, la empleada corría detrás de ella con otros dos empleados para sacar pero Idun llego primero y abrió la puerta azotándola y gritando dijo

-¡ASI LAS QUERIA ENCONTRAR SUCIAS DEPRAVA!- y antes de que terminara su frase, visualizo a una mujer jugar con su hija y un joven hombre sentado con un poro, que se habia parado de donde estaba sentado mirándola con desprecio e incertidumbre

-Carolina, conoces a esta mujer insolente- la mujer se puso atrás de su esposo con su hija en sus piernas abrazadas

-no cariño, nunca eh visto a esta mujer-en ese momento llego la empleada con los otros dos

-¡señor!, discúlpeme esta mujer me empujo y luego me abofeteo para venir corriendo lo lamento- el joven la miro sonriendo

-esta ¿no es la casa de la maestra Winter?- dijo Idun mirando a la joven pareja con su hija aterrada

POV ANNA

-¡QUE HICISTE QUE!- miraba a mi hermano con asombro, mientras él se reia y nos veía a Elsa y a mi abrazadas, Elsa estaba tan seria, parecía molesta o más bien muy confundida

-Si…le di la dirección antigua de Elsa, para que no viniera aquí ¿Supongo que no es tu casa cierto?- Elsa siguió viendo a Hans firme y levanto un poco su rostro para contestarle

-no, ese Pent-house lo vendí hace como 5 años, no conozco quien lo compro la verdad- Hans sonreía mientras se acariciaba una de sus patillas rojas

-bueno, el asunto es que mi madre al parecer ya sabe, de ustedes…..sabe que están juntas y eso le aterra porque- se quedaba callado, al parecer Elsa lo fulminaba con la mirada y ellos se miraban sabía que algo me ocultaba, asi que empuje a Elsa y la mire con coraje, se suponía que no habría más secretos y otra vez estaba engañándome, Elsa me miro con tristeza

-Dime, que paso- la mire retadora, ella suspiro y miro a Hans, llamo a una de sus empleadas y pidió que se llevaran a Elsa Snow junto con nuestro perro, jaja ya dije que era nuestro en fin, se la llevaron y los mire fijamente

-Tu hermano descubrió algo de Kristoff, que me dejo helada cuando estaba aquí golpeada en la casa- me miraba con preocupación pero mi corazón latía muy fuerte

-dime entonces, no me tengan asi- Hans suspiro y miro a Anna fijamente

-el que tu conocieras a Kristoff, no fue casualidad Anna, si no, una causalidad- yo los mire sin entender nada

-no entiendo su idioma psicologico expliquense- Elsa me tomo la mano para irnos a sentar de lo cual me deje llevar

-amor, la casualidad son cosas que en cierta forma no se dan muy remotamente, la gente confunde esas palabras y suelen ser una causalidad y eso el mismo nombre lo dice…una causa de la cual tu madre provoco todo lo que paso, tu madre y Kristoff- Seguia sin entender

-¿te acuerdas cuando conociste a Kristoff, por primera vez?- moví la cabeza en confirmación y hans me dijo

-no se te hizo raro que después de que mi madre, mandara lejos a Elsa, ¿el fuera el hijo de su jefe?- por un minuto recordé el asombro que tuve cuando lo vi, pero él también se habia asombrado, no le tome mucha importancia

-es que no le tome importancia, puesto que el también cuando me vio se alegró mucho en saber que era yo- ambos se miraron

-él fue trasladado a esa escuela donde tu estabas, por que asi estaba previsto, anteriormente Elsa y yo no lo conocíamos pero mi jefe si te conoció, le habia mostrado una foto donde Elsa estaba contigo, pero nunca pensé que él se la mostrara y que bueno Kristoff, se cambiara tan de repente e hiciera todo lo que hizo para esta contigo, eso no es lo tenebroso si no que- Hans se quedaba callado y Elsa lo miraba junto conmigo

-cuando papa murió, quedamos en quiebra, al parecer hicieron unas transferencias con unos socios que nuestro padre contrato junto con el de Elsa, estas personas solo fueron a robar a la empresa, el papa de Elsa se dio cuenta y se salió del negocio dejando a papa solo, por qué papá siguió confiando en ellos, sin embargo el siguió apoyándolo cuando supo, esto no lo sabía, por eso nunca quiso darme acciones de la compañía, puesto que la compañía de papa que hizo con el señor, se quedó completamente al nombre de Agdar Winter, pero aun asi a mi padre le Seguia dando autoridad ahí, pero papa ya no pudo salir de la deuda, estuvieron a punto de embargarnos la casa de noruega pero gracias a Adgar no fue asi, pero técnicamente todo está a nombre de él, esto me lo confeso tu padre Elsa y bueno cuando papa murió, mama y yo reclamamos la herencia, lo único que nos habia dejado fue, la casa de haya que está a nombre de Adgar, pero el señor no la dio, pero es lo único que tenemos y tu madre hablo con Kristoff, cuando lo conoció, puesto que tu no querías estar con él por lo tanto Kristoff y ella tuvieron un trato donde ella te entregaba a él, siempre y cuando el diera dinero para todos nosotros, asi fue como terminamos las carreras todos nosotros, pero te juro que yo no sabía nada hasta hace poco que los escuche que decían todo esto, tu marido y nuestra madre, hicieron un plan para que tú te enamoraras de él, pero entre ellos tenías que separarte de Elsa como fuera de lugar, yo estaba ardido porque yo siempre habia querido estar con Elsa, pero el mismo día que me presento ante todos en el proyecto de la esquizofrenia, fui a buscarla pero no me dejo terminar puesto que habia anunciado que andaba con bella, asi que no insistí y tu madre quería tener vigilada a Elsa para ver que ustedes dos no arruinaran su plan, pero todo se le jodio cuando se enteró que fuiste a la cabaña de bella con Elsa, por eso ese día te hable porque me insistió en buscarte, pero Kristoff supo de Elsa, todo este tiempo ha sabido de Elsa y si, su maldita madrasta se metió en mi cama, fue porque no te voy a negar si me gustaba, pero le pidió a ella que me envolvieran, pero no era para mí el acoston, iba para Elsa pero al parecer la puta vieja esa se equivocó no sé- Elsa entonces hablaba

-y por eso tú te acostaste con ella Hans-

-Bueno Elsa, que querías…era una mujer muy hermosa y cuando se metió en mi cama ese día en la noche yo estaba pasado de copas, que anteriormente me habia tomado se supone que irías tu primero no yo, esto es lo que quería decirles, nunca me llamaron primero a mí, sino a ti y por eso fue que se les arruino su plan, cuando su padre nos encontró ese día, ni siquiera me dejaron explicarle pero a la que querían fuera de ahí, era a ti y el señor me dijo que debía presentar a mi hermana con su hijo, al parecer el señor no sabía nada por eso no supo qué onda contigo o conmigo, todo esto fue por Kristoff y mi madre, peor aún, cuando supieron que ustedes estaban en la cabaña inmediatamente Kristoff, no quiso esperar más y le pidió a su padre poder irse a Londres de inmediato y casarse una semana después de llegar ahí, todo estaba previsto para que ustedes estuvieran lejos la una a la otra, yo cuando me entere que te habías ido, ni siquiera me habia dicho a mí, y si sabía que te habías ido a Londres-Yo estaba, no sabía cómo explicar cómo me encontraba solo estaba llorando y sentía un dolor en mi pecho

-pero aún hay más- ambas volteábamos a verlo

-Rosetta, no fue casualidad que también viniera a Canada, ella es de Londres y saben ¿por qué llego realmente?-Elsa tragaba saliva, no podía creer lo que le iba a decir

-Rosetta y Kristoff, fueron amantes durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Kristoff fue mandado a la mierda por ella, esa mujer no es de durar mucho tiempo fingiendo ser una buena novia jaja no, pero se hicieron amigos después de todo y Rosetta ingenua cayo en el juego de Kristoff, porque Kristoff también conocía a bella y presento a bella con Rosetta, ese mismo día que se conocieron, bella recibió una llamada de ti, le pregunto ella si era su novia de lo cual bella dijo que no y entonces la inocencia de tu amiga, pensó que sería bueno que se conocieran ustedes, algo que Kristoff quería para que cuando llegaran a la cabaña, bueno Rosetta es una puta sexy que a cualquiera se tira y no fue de esperarse que tú y ella terminaran juntas, también estaba previsto por Kristoff, él sabía que no iba a resistirse a ti, lo que no estaba previsto fue que tú irías en el lugar de bella, se volvieron a cancelar sus planes pero bueno asi que si tu estas con Rosetta, es solo porque Kristoff, planeo todo esto, bella no lo hizo con intención y tampoco Rosetta, solo fueron sus títeres de ese fortachón narizón y de mi madre, para alejarlas lo peor es que mi padre sabía todo y siempre que quería hablar contigo, Kristoff no permitía que lo vieras por eso mi mama se terminó hiendo a Londres debes en cuando diciéndote que papa no podía viajar, y le dijo a papa que tu estabas enojada con él por su enfermedad y que no querías verlo, pero mi padre durante casi los 7 años que han pasado a intentando con todo su ser y aun sin vida buscarlas a ambas, para hablar con ustedes, no sé si tus padres sepan Elsa, pero por lo menos supieron como planear todo y engañarnos a todos muy bien, Kristoff no sabe que eres Hermafrodita, porque entonces claro que sabría que Elsa es tu hija, lo sien- y le daba una bofetada fuerte, no podía creer que me haya mentido tanto tiempo, talvez no sabía de su plan de ellos, pero porque no me dijo que mi padre tenía la idea de que estaba enojado con él y otra vez me gano la rabia y a punto de darle otra bofetada cuando Elsa me tomo de la cintura y me cargo alejándome de el

-¡MALDITO!, mi padre creyó que no quería estar con él, todo este tiempo quería decirme la verdad y no pude despedirme de mi papito ¡DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO CREI QUE LO HABIA LASTIMADO IMBECIL!, ¿Por qué LO HICISTE HANS?- me miraba con tristeza y entonces Elsa me volteaba el rostro y me miraba

-Anna, tranquila tu padre nos amó ante todo y créeme él era un hombre muy inteligente sé que él sabía que no era cierto, pero su salud no lo dejo moverse, no podemos lamentarnos ahora que todas las piezas han tomado su lugar, por favor tu hermano hizo mal, pero ahora está arrepentido y vamos a salir adelante por favor, solo tenemos que seguir el plan-Seguia llorando horriblemente, me dolía todo lo que pasaba pero tome su rostro y la bese, ella me sonrió y me abrazo fuerte, después de un rato me separo y miro a Hans más relajada

-Gracias por decirnos la verdad, ahora quiero preguntarte algo- Hans la miraba

-¿Estás dispuesto a estar encontra de Kristoff y tu madre?- la miraba y sonreía aun agarrándose su mejilla

-si Elsa, lo hago por mi hermana aunque sé que me odia ahorita, pero más por mi sobrina ella tiene que estar….con su verdadero padre- yo miraba a Hans con odio no podía perdonarlo ahorita y Elsa sonrió para después besar mi frente

-¡Gerda!- y venia la señora

-dime mi niña-

-por favor contáctame con Mérida dile que la necesito aquí ahora- Gerda se iba de inmediato mientras nos quedábamos ahí juntas, Hans se sentaba en las escaleras que tenían la puerta para bajar al jardín, mientras nos veía

-ahora puedo comprender todo- ambos lo miramos

-que- decia Elsa sin soltarme

-ustedes….ja, desde que nació Anna, tu…la amaste desde ese momento, tu mirada, tu insistencia de ir a cuidarla, jaja muchas veces fuiste a mi casa no a jugar conmigo, si no, a ir verla…te la pasabas horas y horas viéndola, hasta que entraba mi madre o mi padre para decirte que debías ir a casa y que mañana regresaras, yo me enojaba pero después me acostumbraba jugar en la recamara de mi hermana contigo ahí, hasta que….nos separamos porque tu jugabas con ella y cuando mi padre mando hacer las muñecas que se parecían a ti y a ella, sentí tan feo pero nunca pensé que ustedes…..habían nacido para estar juntas, hasta el día de hoy- estaba enojada con el pero le sonreí

-te odio, pero gracias por entender que ella es mi vida- y le daba la mano para apretarla, el solo sonrió y me miro

-te amo y quiero que tú y mi hermana Elsa, sean felices- y nos quedábamos ahí los tres mientras Elsa me besaba la frente y yo apretaba con fuerza la mano de mi hermano, quien después me beso sonriendo, por fin mi hermano me estaba apoyando después de que él, fue quien me quito al amor de mi vida hace 8 años.

POV ELSA

Me encuentro en mi cuarto, quitándome la corbata que me puse, este día me la pasare con Anna y Snow puesto que no fui a trabajar y no tardan en irse, después yo me dedicare a arreglar mis cosas para irme a Francia a resolver por todas lo de Rosetta, en si ella no habia hecho nada malo, pero nunca me dijo que habia sido amante de Kristoff, ahora lo odiaba con más fuerza y el día que me lo encontrara lo iba a matar, de repente

-yo soy la que debería desvestirte- sentía los brazos delicados de Anna pasarse por en medio de mis brazos, estire los míos para dejarle más espacio y sonreí, sus manos iban a mi camisa a desabrochar los últimos botones que faltaban, ella recargo su barbilla en mi hombro apenas me alcanzaba por traer zapatillas.

-vine a cambiarme para estar más cómoda con ustedes mi amor- sentía como besaba mi espalda y poco a poco quitaba la camisa aventándola al suelo, y después me quitaba mi sostén, sonreía y me volteaban para verla

-Eres tan hermosa Elsa, no me canso de desearte tanto- pase mis manos por su cabellera y la jale a mis labios para besarla, aun me dolía mi labio pero no me importaba sus besos eran mi cura, ella puso sus manos en mi espalda apegándome, cada suspiro que me arrancaba iba cargado de deseo, necesitaba sentirla, sin más la cargue y ella grito riéndose y la lleve a la cama donde la deposite despacio y poco a poco me puse sobre ella, volvimos a besarnos ahora más lento y ella me acariciaba toda mi espalda mientras yo me hundía en ella, poco a poco mi miembro iba despertando golpeando su estómago y su pelvis

-Te amo- le dije mientras pasaba mis labios a su cuello, podía sentir sus bellitos erizarse en mi lengua y su respiración en mi hombro, mientras me agarraba el cabello con una mano

-mmm yo también te amo- comencé a desabrochar su pantalón necesitaba sentirla, ella me ayudo a despojarse de él y quedarse solo en sus bragas con encaje que se le veían tan hermosas, sonreí y la mire para tocarla con ambas manos del rostro, nos quedamos asi por unos segundos viéndonos, yo tenía una sonrisa tonta en mis labios junto a la de ella, me tocaba mi mejilla que aún estaba lastimada

-¿te duele mucho?- me dijo y le conteste moviendo mi cabeza que no, ella sonrió y estiro su cuello para volver a besarme lento, solo fue un beso tierno y volvió a mirarme mientras deshacía mi trenza y soltaba mi largo y abundante cabello

-¿y si viene nuestra hija?- ella sonreía y me chupaba la barbilla, dios con eso me tenía a su merced

-le puse seguro, tratare de no gemir mucho lo prometo- sin más que decir con mis manos baje lentamente sus bragas acariciando su piel, con tal solo esos roces podía tenerla muy delicadamente perdida en placer estaba jadeando y mordiéndome más mi barbilla, despacio y delicado pero con cierta presión, dios es que ella era única y sus caricias me mataban, era la mujer de mi vida que conocía mi cuerpo a la perfección no habia duda, habia nacido para ella y ella para mí, cuando por fin se las quite las puse a un ladito y me pare, para quitarme el pantalón, cuando por fin me lo quite no contaba con que ella, se sentaría y mientras posaba sus manos en mi cadera ella besaba mi abdomen y debajo de mis senos, dios, con que delicadeza lo hacía yo solo levantaba mi cara y entre mis jadeos decia lo mucho que la amaba y su nombre.

Su lengua paso desde el fin de mi pecho debajo de mis senos, bajando por todo el tronco de mi abdomen, muy delicadamente mientras acariciaba muy despacio mis caderas, cuando llego a mi obligo ella metió su lengua despacio en él y mientras me jadeaba me mordía muy despacio, no pude evitar que se me saliera un gemido con su nombre, pude sentir su sonrisa en sus labios y después bajo más hasta encontrarse con mis bóxer, no habia que decir que para este momento mi miembro ya estaba listo, ella lo miro y con sus yemas acaricio la tela marcando la silueta de mi pene, por todo su tronco hasta mis testículos, que cuando los toco me estremecí, bajo poco a poco mi bóxer y al sentir yo mi pene liberado de esa prisión que me dolía, suspire despacio para mirarla, amaba como veía mi miembro, sus ojos me mostraban que amaba estar conmigo y que amaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin decir más se acercó a él y lo beso, desde mis testículos hasta la punta de mi glande, muy despacio realmente no estábamos haciendo el amor como siempre lo hacemos, rápido y a veces un poco duro, no, esta vez lo estábamos haciendo con sentimiento estabamos disfrutando cada parte de nosotras, un error tal vez nuestro, porque no habia tiempo pero en este momento nada importaba ahora, solo nosotras dos, después de darme tantos besos, se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a succionar, muy despacio mientras que su lengua jugaba con la cabeza de mi pene, mis gemidos los ahogaba mordiéndome los labios, pues no quería que escucharan, afuera habia mucha gente y entre ellos mi hija, sonreí al pensar eso y puse mis manos en el cabello de Anna, retirándoselo de la cara mientras Seguia chupando mi miembro, estaba haciéndolo muy lento y cada vez más las corrientes que recorrían mi espina dorsal, eran más fuerte y mi vientre estaba teniendo calambres muy fuertes, por la sensación tan delicada que me estaba otorgando, que delicia era hacerlo con tan lentitud, deveramente amor y pasion, sentía mi pene estallar, dio unas chupadas con mordidas más y empecé a jadear muy fuerte con gemidos, tapándome la boca y con la voz entre cortaba me doble diciéndole, mientras ella Seguia moviendo mi prepucio

-mmhaa amor…Uurgh…estoy a punto de- y me ponía su dedo en mis labios, para después darme un beso mientras Seguia moviendo sus manos en mi pene apretándolo un poco

-es lo que quiero mi amor, asi que hazlo- y sin más volvió a bajarse y se lo metió, moviéndose más rápido, repitió el proceso unas 4 veces más y de repente me recargue en la cabecera y explote en los labios de Anna, dios volvió a hacerlo, amaba que no me tuviera asco pude sentir como se llenaba su boca, sin más me senté viéndola como se lo pasaba sin dificultad y ella limpiaba mi pene de lo poco que quedo, me miro y me beso los labios, yo metí mi lengua sin importarme si me probaría, pero la amaba, sin más ella me sonrió y se sentó sobre mí, pero no, yo quería también probarla, hace mucho que no lo hacía, sin más la baje acostándola, ella se desconcertó pero me fui a sus labios para besarlos, mientras mi mano bajaba metiéndose en su blusa por uno de sus senos y lo empezaba a acariciar despacio y pellizcaba su pezón despacio, pronto sus gemidos se hacían en mi boca y sentía su espalda arquearse, mordí su labio jalándolo para después abrir los ojos y mirarla con una sonrisa

\- Ahora me toca a mí, disfrutar de ti- Ella me detenía agarrándome del cuello

-Amor pero no hay tiempo, que tal si entra Elsa Snow y nos ve asi, yo quiero sentirte- y besaba sus labios, le quitaba su blusa y su sostén para verla por fin desnuda y tras eso bajaba mi mano hasta su intimidad, que estaba tan pero tan húmeda, empecé a tocar su clítoris, ella suspiro arqueando su espalda, sonreía y la mire

-nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos, te lo prometo pero si nos tardamos más, si- ella sonreía tras su gemido y volvía a besarme, comenzaba a acariciar su clítoris, dios estaba tan hinchado y palpitaba al roce de mis yemas, ella solo me besaba con fervor para evitar gemir, aunque empezaba a hacerlo en mi boca, me encantaba tenerla asi y más al saber que ella ya era completamente mía, su respiración eran tan irregular como la mía y sus piernas empezaban a fallar, de estar dobladas las bajo riéndose, esa fue mi señal que estaba ya por venirse, pues sentí como su cuerpo se tensó, sin más retire mi mano ella me miro en reclamo, yo sonreí, empecé a bajar y comencé desde sus senos, a chuparlos y besarlos despacio, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso ante mis caricias, poco a poco iba bajando haciendo el mismo recorrido que ella hizo, hasta que llegue a su monte, donde sus movimientos sin coordinación, me hacían verla subir y bajar, su respiración estaba al tope, mirándola, sonreía y sople sobre él, esa sensación la hizo arquearse y dios el ver como sus pezones se ponían efectos y duros con su piel erizada, fue divinamente sexy, sin más separe sus piernas y pose mis labios sobre su clítoris, respirando sobre él y sin más, comencé a chuparlo, hmmm dios su sabor era único, estaba tan mojada pero que delicioso sabia mi Anna, de sus labios salió un fuerte grito con mi nombre, no pare, ya no me importaba si subía o no yo solo quería estar con ella, quería sentirla y lo estaba haciendo, mi pene estaba tan erecto y podía jurar que está escurriendo con tan solo estar haciendo esto, ella era mi debilidad y mi droga favorita.

POV HANS

-Wow…wow…woooow….a dónde vas diablito- Hans cargaba a su sobrina, que estaba riéndose mientras daba vueltas en el aire

-¡Tío!, no oíste que mi mama grito mi nombre- Hans se reia hiendose a la parte baja de la casa con su sobrina de cabeza en sus manos

-claro que escuche, que dijo Elsa, pero mi amor no precisamente fue tu nombre- la niña lo miro tomando sus patillas y sonriendo

-¿ahhh y si se estan peleando?- Hans sonrió y la miro mientras acariciaba su espaldita

-oh mi pequeña, Elsa...tu padre ama tanto a tu madre que no seria capaz de enojarse con ella- y ponia su frente con la de la niña

-ni contigo- Snow sonrio y se fueron con el perro de Elsa al jardín

-Esta con tu papi, por lo tanto ellas dos juegan algo que ¡TU!, no puedes jugar- Elsa se quedó extrañada y el perro ladro, ambos lo veían y el perro se tapó la cara, Hans sonrió

-mira hasta el perro sabe que juegan jajaja-

POV ANNA

Ya no podía contenerme, la lengua de Elsa, estaba fría y esa sensación de calor en mi cuerpo y su cuerpo frio, era lo que más me gustaba, me estaba convulsionando pues su lengua, estaba golpeando mi clítoris una y otra vez, haciendo que las sensaciones fueran más haya de mi éxtasis, de repente sentí que introdujo dos dedos, sus dedos largos dios estaba muriendo me mordí la mano pues estaba siendo escandalosa y se suponía que iba a bajar mis gritos, trate de tranquilizarme pero es imposible, ella hace que pierda la cordura, me hace morir y estallar en amor y placer, sus dedos se curvaron dentro de mi

-¡ahhh!- me arquee casi levantándome en la cama, me sostenía con ambas manos mientras Seguia con la boca abierta mirando el techo, habia tocado mi punto G apesar de estarlo haciendo con delicadeza y amor, a mí me estaba haciendo enloquecer, sus movimientos no importaban si eran lentos, rápidos, o duros mientras fuera Elsa quien me tocara eso bastaba, poco apoco sentí como mis paredes se empezaba apretar en sus dedos y entonces ahí comenzó a moverlos rápido y su lengua a presionar mi clítoris mientras me succionaba con fuerza, ya no podía ¡MAS!, volví acostarme me estaba ahogando con mis gemidos, tome su cabello y mientras veía el techo sentía mi vientre, tener una acumulación de corriente eléctrica que me estaba matando, podía probar mi sudor que caía por mi rostro

-Elsa…..dios…e…e...Elsa amor yaa…- sin más ella jalo mi clítoris y camino con sus labios en mi boca, esa sensación me hizo gritar otra vez, pero ahora en sus labios y de repente saco sus dedos y sin avisarme, se metió dentro de mi completamente hasta el fondo, basto eso para que yo me viniera y le gritaba en los labios, apretaba su espalda enterrando mis uñas y viniéndome dejando mis flujos atorados en mi entrada y cubriendo su miembro, dios mi respiración se habia perdido y podía jurar que veía estrellitas, y me encontraba bastante mareada habia cerrado los ojos y trataba de respirar poco a poco, cuando por fin abrí mis ojos ella estaba cubierta en sudor y viéndome tratando de respirar igual bien, sonrió y volvió a besarme

-¿te gusto?- le sonreía con los ojos un poco entre cerrados y puse mis manos en su espalda, dios su espalda estaba muy mojada, eso hizo que me provocara una sensación en mi vientre caliente, gemí un poco y la mire en forma de queja, pero jaja era una queja deliciosa, ella sonrió ante eso

-Dios amor, eres…..insaciable- me decia mientras me besaba de nuevo y ahora se metía más a mí, haciéndome gemir, soltaba el beso me estaba asfixiando y estire mi cabeza atrás abriendo los labios

-tu solo me provocas ser asi- le conteste y beso mi cuello, enterrando sus dientes, sin más empecé a arañar su espalda de arriba abajo y ella comenzó a moverme, dios ni siquiera estaba recuperada del otro orgasmo y ya me estaba volviendo a provocar uno, ya no pude más y enterré mi boca en su hombro, la mordía mientras gemía apenas con aire, estaba muy mal

-ahhh...Te amo…- me decia apenas con voz, también estaba mal sus labios estaban en mi oído, asi que sus gemidos se inundaban en mi cabeza, todo de ella me ponía al cien, sus gemidos me provocaban más gemidos y que mis pezones se pusieran más duros si es que se podía más, sus roces todo de ella era tan sensual y perfecto, me mojaba más, mi vientre estaba por estallar, incluso tanto placer me estaba matando, pero me encantaba pensar que morir en los brazos y en el amor de Elsa, sería lo mejor de mi vida, sus caderas se movían muy despacio hundiéndose en mí, pero poco apoco subió el ritmo y mi cuerpo se movia por ella golpeando nuestras cabezas contra la cabecera de la cama, miraba el techo con los ojos cerrados mientras ponía mis manos en su espalda hundiéndola el roce con nuestros pezones y nuestras pelvis chocar, dios todo me era perfecto

-ahhh….Elsa….hmm mi Elsa….te amo…..te…amo…- ponía mi mano en su nuca para apegarla más sus jadeos, sus gemidos su respiración tan caliente me encantaba, me miraba ahora mientras Seguia metiéndose más dentro de mí y me besaba despacio viéndome, ahora nos estábamos mirando, me sonrió y jalo despacio mi labio, pude ver que le sangraba el suyo, sin más se lo succione despacio y ella abrió su boca con un gemido mientras veía mi acción

-Te amo- me decia gimiendo sin dejar de moverse, sin más, sentimos mis paredes estrecharse más, adherirse a su miembro viril y en un ritmo unidas ambas, el calor del momento, nos envolvió y empezó a moverse más fuerte, pero ahora nos mirábamos sonriendo, sus gotas caían en mi rostro su cabello tan mojado con el mío se unía, yo quería seguir viéndola y que ella siguiera besándome, mientras nuestros gemidos se ocultaban en nuestros labios, sus embestidas se intensificaron, ya estaba fallándole los brazos, quería caerse sobre mí, pero se sostenía con fuerza, sin más, otras dos embestidas más hundiéndose completamente en mí y exploto conmigo, ambas gritamos en nuestros labios viéndonos, era la primera vez que nos veíamos asi, con tanto amor, pude sentir como me llene de ella y su pene se llenaba de mí y de su ser también, sin más cayó en mis brazos despacio sin dejar de verme, ambas nos miramos sin poder respirar, nuestros pechos estaban en mal coordinación, hasta que poco a poco pudimos respirar con normalidad, nos habíamos bañado en sudor y el calor aún estaba en esa habitación, ella me miro porque habia cerrado mis ojos, sin duda quería dormirme como la última vez en sus brazos, ella me beso mi nariz y abrí mis ojos sonriendo

-Te amo Anna y mucho- sonreí y puse mi frente en su barbilla

-Te amo también Elsa, no tienes idea cuanto gracias por todo esto y por lo que viene- ella suspiraba y me abrazaba, bajándose de sobre mi pero para ponerse a lado mío me acostaba en su pecho y nos quedábamos ahí un momento, ella volteaba a ver el reloj que tenía en la habitación y sonreía, yo hice lo mismo y me acurruque en ella sin más, poco a poco el calor de sus brazos, su cuerpo y la llamada de Morfeo nos hizo perdernos entre esas sabanas húmedas y nuestros cuerpos acalorados y cansados, me fui con mi amor a perdernos en este sueño eterno, pues sabía que después de este día, las cosas se pondrían feas y el haber hecho el amor, sería un confortante valor para recordarnos, por que….estábamos luchando.

POV ELSA

-mi tío no me dejo ir a verlas, que estaban haciendo en la recamara- Anna y yo habíamos bajado abrazadas, yo tenía mi pijama y Anna se habia bañado conmigo, cargaba a mi niña que estaba haciendo un puchero y tallándose los ojos al parecer estar desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 6:30 de la tarde aquí y despierta le habia provocado un sueño terrible, yo sonreí y le di un beso en la frente mientras abrazaba a su madre

-Bueno mama y yo amm- y me miraba Anna riéndose con la ceja alzada esperaba que le supiera explicar a Elsa, pero realmente jaja me puse roja

-Tu papi y yo estábamos platicando sobre de si querías un hermanito- Yo mire a Anna sonriendo pero impresionada ella me beso los labios y Elsa sonrió

-Jaja, bueno entonces las perdono que me hayan abandonado con mi tío, porque ¡SI QUIERO UN HERMANITO!- y nos abrazaba, yo las apretaba en ese abrazo, dándoles un beso a cada una

-debemos irnos familia real- decia Hans mirándonos mientras sonreía, yo suspiraba con tristeza, no quería separarme de ellas pero era necesario, sin más bese profundamente a Anna y después le di un beso en la frente

-Por favor cuídate- ella sonrió, entonces me dirigí a mi niña que estaba a punto de llorar, la cargue y ella empezó a jugar con mi medalla, la que tenía en el cuello, mientras una lagrima salía por su ojo azul

-¿Te veré mañana?- sonreía y me quitaba mi collar, Anna se sorprendió y se lo puse, ella sonrió pero se puso un poco triste

-Es tuyo papa- abria mis ojos, me habia dicho papa, después sonreía y bese su mejilla

-haremos 2 mas para nosotras pero este, es para que siempre me tengas a mí presente en tu vida con mama, hija mía- y me abrazaba sentía una felicidad que no puedo describírselas, realmente mi alegría eran tan grande el sentir el cuerpecito de mi hija y tener al amor de mi vida, era todo lo que habia soñado y por fin, mi sueño se habia cumplido, sin más se fueron, vi cómo se iban en su carro y mi pequeña princesa se despedía por la parte de atrás estirando su mano y yo contestando, me quede en mi patio hasta que el auto desapareció, Mérida estaba llegando y pude ver su expresión al ver toda la demostración de amor que habíamos dado minutos antes otra vez pero a fuera, le conté todo y ella simplemente sonrió, le pedí boletos para mañana de lo cual ya los tenia, salía el vuelo a las 6:30 a.m. nosotros llegaríamos en la noche a Francia, ella iría conmigo esta vez estaría dispuesta a todo, no iba a perder a Anna y lamentaba lo de Rosetta, pero me engañara o no, mi destino ya estaba hecho, lo que la vida me robo, ahora yo….lo iba a recuperar.

POV ANNA

-Buenas tardes señora me alegra que hayan llegado, el señor está en el despacho- yo sonreí a Katya, le decia a mi niña que se fuera a su recamara y me dirigía al despacho, con el citatorio que habíamos ido a recoger con Maléfica para mi divorcio, lo vi ahí y el sonriendo

-Hola mi amor, como estas- iba a acercarse a mí y le puse el papel en las manos, él lo miro y pude ver su cambio de ser un loco neurótico

-no…no NO…. ¡NO!- aventaba el papel

-¡TU NO ME VAS A DEJAR!- me agarraba del cabello y gritaba me llevaba hasta nuestra habitación y me aventaba a la cama

-¡TU NO ME VAS A DEJAR ANNA, POR QUE QUIERES HACERLO!- no se me acercaba pero se estaba arrancando el cabello desesperado

-no te amo, nunca te eh amado y quiero mi libertad-

-¡PARA QUE, PARA QUE PUEDAS IRTE CON ESA PUTA!- me paraba enojada

-¡ESA PUTA ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! Y me vaya o no con ella, tú no tienes el derecho de detenerme, además ya empecé el proceso de divorcio y ese es el primer citatorio, para que vayas, si saben que tú me tienes aquí secuestrada y aparte golpeada ¡inmediatamente te meterán a prisión y quedare libre de ti!, asi que ¡ADELANTE!, no me dejes salir, sabes cómo terminara todo- pude ver la desesperación de Kristoff, pero me quebré al verlo llorar en el suelo, realmente nunca lo habia visto llorar

-Durante 7 años solo te eh pedido amor, procure, sacrifique todo por ti, dijiste que tú me amarías un día y solo me lastimas- y empezó a llorar, yo no hice más que salirme de ahí, el verlo asi me lastimaba, pero antes de salir decia mi nombre y yo volteaba

-no te daré el divorcio tan fácilmente- y volteaba a verme muy feo, yo solo Salí de ahí y me fui al cuarto de mi hija, vi a mi pequeña jugando con la medalla de su padre y me quede pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, sin más llame a maléfica para decirle lo que paso, ella me dio las siguientes instrucciones y empezó con la demanda de los golpes de Elsa, Kristoff me daría el divorcio de una manera fea, no quería nada de él, solo….mi libertad.

POV ELSA

Nos encontramos en Francia y son las 12:30 de la noche, ha pasado ya un día y medio desde que me fui y mi cuerpo añora tener a Anna de nuevo, Mérida y yo nos encontramos en la recamara planeando todo para mañana

-Asi que me hice pasar por una fan, de lo cual me dieron el número de la habitación donde se encuentra y a qué hora podre encontrarla, lo que si se me hizo extraño que me dijeran temprano ya que en la tarde tiene evento y yo consulte, con su secretaria, por medio de bella que es lo que tienen mañana y resulto que nada, se la pasara toda la tarde en el hotel, asi que después de que termine la sesiones que tiene, será mejor que vayamos a buscarla, ya tengo la forma en como le quitaremos la tarjeta de la llave de este hotel- me guiñaba el ojo

\- y como harás eso-

-bueno, resulta que conozco a la dueña de estos hoteles y mañana temprano le hablare, para que cambien de turno al chico que nos dará las llaves tras decirle la palabra mágica- me le quede viendo

\- y cual es-

-Hola mi nombre es Olaf y adoro los abrazos- me quede idiota ante su palabra mágica, al final sonreí

-quien te dijo que- y me callaba con una sonrisa

-bueno esa fue Anna- empecé a reírme sin mas no poder

-no tienes remedio- y ella se rio, me abrazo y procedimos a dormir, mañana habia mucho que hacer y mañana seria el gran día para desmentir todo y aclarar todo

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Mérida y yo estábamos vigilando el hotel, con precisión mientras desayunábamos, habíamos visto pasar a Rosetta dos veces, al parecer estaba haciendo sus cosas normales, sin más asi que estuvo aburrido el día, mirar por la ventana y hacer como espionaje no era lo mío realmente

-¡Dios bendito Elsa!, esta mujer no ha hecho nada más que ir y venir, la ha seguido la chica que contrate y solo ha ido a casas a ser citas, creí que haría sesiones hoy, eso fue lo que me dijeron- mire a Mérida sonriendo, con mi taza de hierbabuena

-tranquila Mérida, en algún momento el teatro se le caería- en ese momento que tomaba a mi te, viendo por la ventana la vi a ella, con otra persona que iban muy juntos y serios, le pedí a Mérida los binoculares, que habia traído ella, me los dio y visualice a Rosetta más de cerca con ellos, aquel chico era muy guapo, tenía el cabello negro y parado del fleco, tenía un cierto parecido al actor este de crepúsculo jaja, el mariposa, ok no lo siento el tal Robert Patterson, realmente ese tipo era guapo, un poco más fornido y su piel era muy blanca, ambos entraban al edificio, después nosotras veíamos la cámara de la recepción y pude ver claramente cuando se acercaron que aquel, hombre volteo hacia atrás y luego puso su mano en la petunia de Rosetta, ella reaccióno pero sonrió, no sé pero eso me hizo arder la sangre, no sé por qué me sentí asi, cuando por fin, se fueron a su habitación fue cuando aproveche para ir a recepción.

-Mérida quédate aquí, yo te aviso que procede después ¿ok?- ella solo movió la cabeza y antes de salir me grito

-Elsa….suerte- voltee y sonreí, me fui a recepción al parecer el chico ya estaba ahí, respire y coloque bien mi gabardina que traía, cuando me acerque a él, me miro con una sonrisa y con la pena del mundo le dije.

-Hola, mi nombre es Olaf y adoro los…..los- el chico me miraba con las cejas alzadas

-los abrazos- él se reia y me daba la tarjeta

-disfrute su estancia- y me iba, dios ese susto habia pasado, pero aun sentía mi corazón oprimirse, como era posible que me sintiera asi, como si me doliera realmente, pero como no iba a doler si estuve con ella 6 años es lógico que me doliera, pero valdría la pena al final, iba a estar con mi hija y mi mujer, cuando llegue ahí, respire profundo con los ojos cerrados, me quede visualizando un momento el rostro de Anna, ella era mi mundo y el que me redactara ahora mismo, no era lo correcto, como yo le habia dicho, iba a dejar que lo que la vida me robo, simplemente se saliera con la ¿suya?, ¡NO! Y sin más pase con cuidado la llave y abrió de inmediato, me metí sigilosamente viendo que nadie estuviera, cuando cerré la puerta escuche la risa de Rosetta y después la de aquel chico, si la cosa se ponía fea, me habia llevado un…un….bueno mi arma, la saque y me fui con ella apuntando, parecía como de esas películas donde un Gánster llega de sus crímenes y su esposa lo está engañando en la recamara, te juro que me sentía que iba a disparar el arma, pero sacudí mi cabeza y me acerque despacio, cuando de repente

-¡Ahhhh!, que delicioso muévete más- eso me hirvió la sangre y con una patada a la puerta abrí, el grito de Rosetta se escuchó y aquel tipo que estaba arriba de ella se dio la vuelta para verme, cuando me vio con el arma se quedó ahí, protegiendo a Rosetta, mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca igual no sabía qué hacer, si tenía la pistola en la mano pero, no iba a matarlo, él estaba protegiendo a Rosetta y yo solo la vi con el rostro tan espantado y a punto de llorar.

-e…e….Elsa, que haces aquí- la mire ahora fijamente, metí mi pistola a mi bolsa, ni el seguro le habia quitado y me fui de ahí, no supe que hacer, realmente me dolía verla asi, pero lo que me sorprendió fue imaginarme a Anna en esa situación, creo que eso fue lo que me jodio todo, el numerito que le iba hacer, no era Rosetta, si no que Anna me hiciera esto con Kristoff, al final de todo estaba casada y aun Seguia con ella, que tal si aún estaban teniendo relación, eso me hirvió la sangre y segui caminando rápido, necesitaba llegar a canada por ella, no me importaba que se supieran las cosas, iba a ir por mi hija y por ella, no iba a correr el riesgo que me engañara de repente en la calle escuche a Rosetta

-¡ELSA…POR FAVOR DETENTE!- me quedaba quieta y voltee a verla, mis ojos expresaban odio y decepción, ella me miro llorando

-Por favor….deja te explico ¿sí?- y cuando iba a contestarle aquel chico salió en calzoncillos, lo mire y ella corrió a empujarlo diciéndole que se metiera y entonces

-¡NO, DILE CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAMOS HACIENDO ESTO!- mi ojos se abrían de la sorpresa

-¡CALLATE, ES MENTIRA!, mi amor, por favor mi amor no le creas invierno frio, yo te amo a ti por favor Elsa- y la quitaba con delicadeza para mirarlo a el

-Aquí no hablemos las cosas, vamos a mi suite- y el me confirma que si

Una vez ahí dentro, con Mérida, con ese tipo desnudo y Rosetta, yo estaba en la ventana mirando hacia a fuera, Francia era hermoso, pero en ese momento sentía tanta soledad, deseaba fumar en estos momentos

-Como ella no piensa decirte nada lo diré yo- decia el chico pero Rosetta se le echaba encima

-Ya cállate infeliz- yo le gritaba

-¡DEJA DE ENGAÑARME MAS Y DEJA QUE ME EXPLIQUE!- mis gritos resonaban en la habitación

-Cuál es tu nombre caballero- le decia sin mirarlos, yo aun Seguia viendo la ventana

\- Mi nombre es Self Harrison- aun Seguia mirando a la venta

-puedes continuar Self-

-por favor…no-

-Veo que ella no me amo realmente, solo se divertía conmigo, ya veo que era mentira que dejarías todo haya para estar conmigo, para que seguir mintiéndote Winter, ella y yo llevamos más de 9 meses juntos, creí que en verdad quería algo conmigo y cuando supe que estaba con alguien más, me destrozo y caí como ingenuo creyendo que en verdad te iba a dejar, hace una semana me lo dijo pero caí como tonto, no tengo más que decirte, no quiero destrozarla porque a pesar de todo la amo, solo te desmiento lo que ella te digo aquí en su presencia, creo que yo también cometí un error al haberme quedado a su lado- el chico se salía de la habitación y Rosetta se paraba

-Mérida- me veía también ella

-Por favor pide los boletos, nos regresamos hoy mismo, al parecer solo fue un día para todo esto- Mérida se paraba con su celular y se iba a la otra habitación

-Llegaremos mañana a esta hora si nos vamos ahorita, asi que yo te digo cuando partimos-

-Por favor que sea lo más antes posible- y salía, Rosetta se quedaba ahí sin decir nada, por fin voltee a verla y pude notar que estaba abrazándose, me gustaba mucho su rostro tan cachetonsito jaja, pero no podía entender por qué, me pare y la mire, ella solo comenzó a llorar de nuevo entonces fui donde estaba ella y la abrace.

-yo te hubiera dado tu libertad- se abrazaba a mi llorando

-es que no quería separarme de ti, pero no sé qué paso conmigo, yo te amo, pero el llego un día y me enamoro por completo, cuando te hable era para decirte toda la verdad y quería tomar la decisión contigo, no quería estar con él si no contigo- me apartaba de ella un poco incrédula

-Por favor Rosetta, te encontré con él en la cama y aun asi querías estar conmigo, no soy estúpida- se quedaba ahí llorando

-realmente te quiero florecita roja, pero….yo creo que lo mejor es que todo esto se termine- se lanzaba sobre mi llorando

-no, no….por favor Elsa, la boda es en solo 3 meses no hagas esto por favor- la apartaba de mi sonriendo

-yo no quiero estar contigo- ella me miraba aun llorando

-realmente, estos días me di cuenta de todo y esto me confirmo más las cosas, yo no quiero estar contigo…..es Anna a quien yo quiero recuperar- ella se cayó al suelo sin decirme nada solo sollozando, hasta para llorar era delicada y hermosa, me arrodille y levante su rostro

-creo que, tú lo sabias desde que llego lo que pasaría por eso hiciste esto, solo quiero preguntarte algo que quiero que me contestes con la verdad- ella me miraba ahora tomando mi mano

-¿Lo amas?- se quedaba viéndome, empezó a llorar y en susurro me contesto, sonreí y sin más me pare, en ese momento Mérida salió diciéndome que en una hora salía nuestro vuelo, asi que empecé a arreglar mis cosas y pare a Rosetta

-Sugiero que vayas por él y no lo pierdas, es un buen chico y es guapo, se parece a ti – ella empezaba a reírse, nos miramos de nuevo y la bese en los labios, el beso fue como despedida pero de rechazo, ambas lo hicimos tras dejarle los labios lloro en mi boca y después de que Mérida agarrara las cosas sali tras de ella, me Salí lo más rápido posible dejando ahí a Rosetta, hasta el último momento la ame, si amaba a Rosetta, pero con esto todo lo que sentía por ella se habia olvidado asi, sin nada más que decir, Todas las piezas han tomado su lugar, todo estaba trabajando de maravilla y no iba a desistir de recuperar a mi familia.


	13. ¿Cuanto sufrimiento vale para ser feliz?

**No se que le pasa a mi usuario o si es mi computadora el asunto es que no me deja subir mis capitulos y cambio cada rato de navegador, si alguien sabe me gustaria que me dijeran por inbox, en fin espero les guste el capitulo y a varios que me han pedido por inbox y por review que Anna no tenga un bebe del narizon xxDDD lo siento pero bueno eso lo sabran por que conviene que este embarazada de el en el siguiente capitulo que no tardare en subir, gracias en verdad por aun seguirme a pesar de que dije que la historia no era Elsanna, para mi lo es por que al final de todo tienen amor, nunca dije que no estarian juntas solo que a veces el destino cambia dependiendo si la escritora lo hace jajaja en fin gracias en verdad me hace feliz que la vean y como me dijo una persona que dios me inspiro mas a seguir escribiendo, no importa que sean pocos los que me sigan amo los comentarios y que la lean eso...me deja satisfecha gracias bonita noche**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecer, son propiedad de disney (no contiene incesto) G'P ELSA**

 **Chapter 13**

POV ANNA

-Buenos días, ¿disculpe se encontrara la Señora Pabba en casa?-

-Dígame quien la busca-

-Soy Adgar Winter Arendelle-

-Por favor Pase, lo llevare a la sala en lo que aviso a la señora que usted está aquí-

Me encuentro en el despacho, viendo los mails, que me ha dejado mi abogada sobre la demanda que precisamente hoy metió ella, de Elsa me ha dicho que le ha enviado un mail al correo de Elsa, que yo le proporcione hoy, espero que mi amor lo vea lo antes posible, atacaremos a Kristoff y me separare de él lo más antes posible, de lo que teníamos planeado…

-Señora- levanto mi rostro y veo que es una de tantas de las empleadas

-dime mika- me sonrió y hace una pequeña reverencia

-en la sala se encuentra el señor Adgar Winter Arendelle, solicitando verla- me sorprendí, no tenía idea de que vendría, pero no podría atenderlo en la sala, estos empleados a pesar de quererme, le eran fiel a Kristoff

-Por favor tráelo, lo atenderé aquí- me paraba y ella se iba lo estaría esperando adelante del escritorio con una sonrisa, de repente el llego quitándose una federa del color de su abrigo, igual mi empleada le quito el abrigo y me miro sonriendo, no pude evitar correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza

-me alegra saber que soy bien recibido- podía oler su agradable perfume más su olor corporal, el olia igual que mi padre, a **Opus X Robusto** , la mejor marca de puros sin duda alguna él era como mi padre y siempre lo vi asi, que me volviera a sonreír era un regalo más a todo lo bueno que estaba pasando.

-que te trae por aquí tío- él sonreía y me tomaba de la mano para irnos a una sala que tenía ahí mismo

-creo que mi visita se extenderá por un largo rato, pues debo decirte muchas cosas que tu padre y yo, ocultamos a todo el mundo por seguridad y sobre todo por miedo a que nos dijeran algo- lo miraba preocupada

-entonces esto a merita una buena taza de café- sonreía y sacaba precisamente uno de sus puros con su navaja, por suerte en la pequeña sala contábamos con cigarreras y encendedores, de lo cual ofrecí uno lo prendí y el sonrió para prenderlo, después me miro sacando aquel humo

-por favor yo prefiero te de hierbabuena- no podía evitar sonreír, sin duda alguna mi tío era la misma imagen de Elsa, pero ahora en su ausencia se verían más cosas de lo que nunca pude imaginar.

POV Elsa

Me encuentro en el avión privado que Mérida solicito para volver a casa, estoy en mi notebook, leyendo unos mails que me han llegado en los próximos 24 hrs, al parecer es la abogada de Anna donde dice que ya, levanto la demanda contra la violencia que sufrí con Kristoff Pabba, no me encuentro contenta, pues apenas hace unas horas termine todo contacto con Rosetta, pero si siento emoción saber que pronto estaré con Anna y las cosas irán como debió ir, desde hace aproximadamente 7 años o más bien 8, porque desde que ella y yo sucumbimos el deseo, desde ahí debimos hablar con mis padres y mi tío, pero por miedo perdimos mucho tiempo, tiempo que estábamos a punto de recuperar.

-Le ofrezco otro vaso de vodka con arándano Maestra Winter- la voz sensual de una de las aeromozas me saca de mi realidad, volteo y le sonrió, dándole mi vaso

-por favor, esta vez no le eches demasiado hielo- me confirma con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y se va, no puedo evitar ver el rostro de Mérida en mí, sé que quiere preguntarme cosas y yo sin más apago la computadora y la miro

-dime- ella sorprendida se acomoda y respira

-en verdad crees, ¿que Kristoff deje libre a Anna, Elsa?- suspire, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos y después viéndola muy seria, ni yo podía asegurar eso, realmente sabía que iba a hacer muy difícil que ella y yo estuviéramos juntas, tan fácilmente

\- solo sé que, debemos luchar para poder darle a nuestra hija un hogar, sano y fuera de tantos problemas Mérida- ella sonreía

-en verdad deseo con todo mi corazón que ustedes dos triunfen en el amor-

-ya verás Mérida asi será-sonreía y volvía a prender la computadora para poder contestar mis mails a esperar a que estuviéramos en canada

Habíamos llegado aproximadamente después de 15 horas de vuelo, sin duda alguna estaba super estresada y me dolía el cuerpo, eran las 5:10 de la tarde en canada, por fin pude visualizar esas enormes montañas nevadas y el aroma limpio de canada a hielo y a tierra húmeda, cuando bajamos, tomamos un taxi que nos llevó directamente a la clínica, necesitaba ver lo que habia pasado en 2 días completos, pero no contaba con la idea de que encontraría ocupada mi propia oficina jaja

-Buenas tardes señoras, es un placer recibirlas, espero que el vuelo haya sido- y Mérida groseramente interrumpía a la auxiliar

-Sí, si…..si, ya puedes irte ya llegue dame todo lo que paso- sonreía

-Mérida no seas grosera con Anahí, ella solo quiere ser- y al momento que abria mi oficina podía visualizar aquella silueta que me volvía loca, que me hervía la sangre y ese aroma tan delicioso que se impregnaba en mi ser, cada vez que podía presenciarlo

-Amable- y sentía como sus labios me besaban delicadamente, sin más mis brazos respondieron y la abrace con fuerza, termine cargándola, ella se reia y yo daba vueltas con ella en la oficina

-Bienvenida mi amor- se separaba de mí delicadamente de sus labios, mientras me tocaba el rostro

-como sabes que ya…habia llegado princesa- ella sonreía y volvía a besarme delicadamente

-soy tu mujer y mi deber es saber cuándo debo estar lista siempre para ti- y volvía a besarme, no pude preguntar más y segui besándola mientras respiraba sobre sus labios

-te extrañe…tanto- me decia en jadeos

-y yo a ti mi amor- correspondía profundizando el beso y consumiendo mis palabras en esos dulces y suaves labios

-bueno chicas jaja, las dejo- ella y yo sonreímos, escuchamos bien a Mérida y cerrar la puerta pero dios hasta el sol, era testigo de ese amor que estaba consumiéndose en esa habitación, mientras tenia abrazada a Anna y sus labios con los míos la puesta de sol, alumbrada esas sombras que se reflejaban en las paredes de mi oficina, es que el destino nos quería juntas, definitivamente pero debíamos ser fuertes para alcanzar el mismo sueño que la naturaleza quería que pasara.

-amor, es peligroso que estés aquí- Anna sonreía

-no bebe, él está de viaje-

\- y mi hija- ella sonreía

\- la deje en casa haciendo tarea, no podía decirle que venía a verte puesto que si lo hacía, no podría aguantarse las ganas, me costó mucho trabajo hacerla discreta estos dos días, casi se entera Kristoff- sonreía

-mi hija quiere estar conmigo mi amor- ella sonreía y volvía a besarme, no podíamos separarnos

-lo sé, pero todo a su tiempo, yo tengo algo que contarte que ha pasado- sonreía y la verdad que no quería tan pronto se acabara ese momento tan mágico, segui besándola ella se reia por eso quería hablar pero yo no quería que dijera lo inevitable aun

-por favor, aun no Anna, déjame disfrutarte mi amor- mi respiración en sus labios y mis ojos fijos en los suyos la convenció y siguió besándome, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello, nuestros suspiros se unían dios es que sus labios me sabían tan, pero tan dulces, ella era mi debilidad

-dios Elsa, nunca me cansare de amarte tanto, yo nací para estar junto a ti- mordía mis labios y me apretaba contra ella, aun colgada de mi cuello

-y yo nunca dejare que te vuelvas a ir de mi vida, tendrán que matarme para lograrlo- y me seguía besando, pero por desgracia nuestra felicidad solo duro unos segundos mas

-¡ANNA!- ambas volteábamos y sin duda alguna teníamos esa expresión de miedo al ver aquella persona parada frente a nosotros

-perdóname Elsa, pero me empujo y me amenazo con llamar a Kristoff en este instante- mire a Mérida

-no te preocupes Mer, yo me encargo en este momento de ella- la madre de Anna estaba mirándonos con desprecio y asco, tenía en sus ojos odio, mucho odio podía jurar que tenía rabia al ver a su hija en mis brazos, tal vez el silencio duro un minuto hasta que saco su veneno, que ya tenía guardado desde hace días

-¡eres una zorra descarada!- iba a contestar cuando Anna, con una sonrisa maliciosa y bufo le dijo

-A lo mejor….pero que crees...eso…. ¡lo aprendí de ti mama!- mire de inmediato a Anna, no entendía nada e Idun, no era de esperarse hacer una cara de asombro, levantando la ceja realmente que dijera eso enfrente de las dos nos, tenía muy desconcertadas.

-¡TE FALTA RESPETO! Escuincla, como te atreves a decirme asi, si yo no te di nunca un motivo para ser asi-

\- no finjas mama jaja, ya se todo, como es que tienes tanto odio a los Winter- no sabía que decir solo podía ver el rostro de Anna que quería llorar pero a la vez el odio y su risa sarcástica que tenía retando a su madre-

-no sé qué es lo que estás diciendo pero te advierto Anna- pero Anna le gritaba

-¡A mí no me adviertas nada!…mejor contéstame mama, dime tu secreto-en ese momento Idun se acercaba a nosotros muy sigilosamente mientras se arreglaba su cabello y nos miraba muy hipócrita

-mira Anna yo no guardo secretos, no soy como tu princesa- y tocaba su rostro delicadamente mientras sonreía

-qué asco….eres una descarada ehh- y nos sonreía, yo tenía unas ganas de matarla, pero me estaba conteniendo mientras nos veía

-oh me vas a negar lo que estoy viendo con mis propios ojos Anna- iba a contestar cuando

-nos permites un momento Elsa- volteaba a ver a Idun quien me hablaba muy educadamente, esa mujer no tenía límites y fingía ser alguien que no era

-Lo que tenga que decir lo voy a escuchar- pero Anna ponía la mano en mi pecho y la miraba-

-te prometo que ahorita entras, dame un momento- como era posible que me ocultara algo, pero en sus ojos podía ver desconcierto y miedo asi que, después de esto si la iba a interrogar bien sin más me Salí, sin antes darle un beso de lo cual la cara de Idun era de asco y me Salí.

POV ANNA

-quien te dijo esas tonterías Anna- era tan sínica mi madre, mirarme en un modo de sarcasmo y peor haciendo muecas de fastidio dios, no podía creer que ella habia sido la que me dio la vida

-mejor dímelo tu mama, yo no quiero que aun escuche Elsa, asi que confiesa tu maldito secreto ahora-

-Ya te dije que yo no soy como tu…porque yo si estoy…perfectamente enterada de lo que escondes princesa…. O me vas a negar que desde hace semanas no supones….que estas esperando un hijo-podía sentir el aliento caliente de mi madre muy cerca de mi nariz, su sonrisa tan maldita me provocaba tanto miedo, pero aun asi segui enfrentándola sin dejar de verla retadoramente, después aun con su sonrisa comenzaba a caminar rodeándome

-acaso tus dos estúpidos juguetes, jaja ¿ya lo saben?, oh no claro que no porque ninguno de los dos saben que ¡te has cogido a ambos!- podía sentir su saliva en mi rostro

-seguramente te metías un día con uno y el otro día con la otra- como era capaz de decirme semejante cosa, me voltee riéndome un poco pero tenía tanto odio en mi mirada cuando la veía, me miro aun con su maldita sonrisa y quedo de lado mío, abrazándome.

-la verdad es que….me da…muuuucho miedo preguntarte- y ponía su maldita mano sobando mi estómago, mientras ponía una cara de tristeza y preocupación

-¡de quien es este bebe, que llevas en tu vientre!- no podía más y aventé su mano con tanto odio y me miro mientras me alejaba de ella, movió su cabeza con un gesto de decepción

-No tienes perdón de dios Anna- ya habia explotado con eso la mire tan enojada

-¡Si yo no tengo perdón de dios!….entonces jaja no sé qué infierno te toca a ti- la miraba con la ceja alzada sonriendo un poco pero me daba asco mi madre

-que durante tantos años…. ¡engañaste a mi papa con otro hombre!- mi voz era de reproche, ella solo me miraba retante y muy seria

-porque aunque esa persona, no haya querido decirme más, yo ya estoy enterada de tu secreto- podía ver en mi mama que no se inmutaba y su maldita sonrisa aún estaba ahí pero que si tenía miedo mucho miedo

\- y sé que fuiste por mucho tiempo ¡LA AMANTE DEL PADRE DE ELSA!- entonces ella me miraba seria, su sonrisa se habia ido, como podía ser tan sínica quería golpearla el que me mirara tan descaradamente no podía creer que tomara las cosas con tan…tranquilamente

-¡No te lo voy a permitir!- y se acercaba a mi enojadísima

-a mí no me faltas al respeto ¡muchachita idiota!-no podía evitar poner una cara de sorpresa pero descarada

-te das cuenta de la estupidez, que me estás diciendo Anna- con sus dedos golpeaba mi cabeza haciendo que se hiciera de lado pero aun la Seguia viendo

\- como se te ocurre insinuar algo asi- por dios que descaro

-y todavía sigues- la mire ahora moviendo mi cabeza

-mintiendo, mintiendo y mintiendo jaja pero yo tengo la manera de comprobar lo que te estoy diciendo

-de entrada, no lo eh hablado con Elsa, por eso le pedí que se saliera de aquí porque sé que ella no sabe nada y sería algo muy fuerte comprobar que el señor cometió ese error- me empezaba a reír

-jaja, ahora entiendo por qué odias tanto a Elsa, porque nunca la aceptaste después de tanto tiempo- me quitaba de ahí, para irme hacia el escritorio de la oficina de Elsa para después voltear a verla

\- ahora entiendo, por qué nunca se llevaron bien mi tía Ingrid y tu mama- ella me miraba con odio ahora yo Seguia sonriendo, su cara me demostraba que todo era cierto

-si mi padre habia hecho fortuna, fue por Adgar, por que Adgar era su jefe en la compañía de su padre ellos se hicieron amigos y después hicieron la empresa, pero tu….tu, estabas detrás de la maldita fortuna de Adgar y durante mucho tiempo fueron amantes, porque el señor Adgar nunca quiso reconocerte, ¿Cómo lo haría?, si tú, solo eras una muerta de hambre que conoció Adgar y mi padre en una fiesta universitaria- entonces se balanceaba sobre mí y la encare sin importarme nada

-¡no te voy a permitir que me hables asi, soy tu madre!- me empezaba a reír

-te dolió tanto cuando Agdar se casó con Íngrid, que era una mujer de alta clase, ahora si el dinero de los Winter, seria de Arendelle, tu dinero fácil se habia ido y entonces por eso te casaste con mi padre, pero aun asi él y tu siguieron acostándose, que durante tanto tiempo- la mire con decepción

-le seguiste viendo la cara a mi papa, nunca quisiste a mi padre solo estabas con él por el dinero, tu propio amor era con Adgar-su mirada tan fría me estremecía estaba tan enojada pero no se inmutaba su silencio me decia a cada paso que en verdad era cierto todo

-no te voy a permitir que me hables asi ehh- se acercaba a mi ahora sí y sonriendo

-dime una cosa…- la miraba ahora casi rostro con rostro

-eso también fue parte del trato- entonces ahí abria sus ojos

-que Kristoff, se casara conmigo para que no nos diéramos cuenta de que Agdar y mi padre habían planeado que él se quedara con todo para no darte nada, porque aun cuando Agdar te dejo y le dijo todo a mi padre, aun seguías insistiendo en que dejara a Íngrid para seguir revolcándose co- y me daba una cachetada y me volteaba para mirarla, le tenía tanto asco, no la mire sin duda me habia dolido pero me daba vergüenza volvió hacerme lo mismo de hace rato con sus dedos me golpeó la cabeza

-¡Perdónate Anna!...yo a ti no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación- entonces la miraba riéndome

-no tienes otra opción, porque yo quiero saberlo….vas a tener que decirme desde hace cuantos años…. ¡nos Engañaste a todos!- la mire con odio y rabia

-¡DESDE CUANDO MAMA!- y se me acercaba mas

-Shhh ¡BAJAME EL TONO!- volvía a golpearme, como odiaba que me volteara la cabeza con sus dedos, no me dolían pero los odiaba

-¡tú no tienes por qué reclamarme nada!, porque te recuerdo que tu comportamiento nunca ha sido de una…MUJER PRECISAMENTE INTACHABLE PRINCESA-la miraba riéndome

-por lo menos sabes una cosa- y se retiraba de mi

-yo por lo menos, lo hice para poder darte una vida de lujos y lo hice lejos, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta hasta hace 8 años que Adgar se atrevió a decirle todo a tu padre- volteaba a verme sonriendo descaradamente

-¡PERO TU!-me señalaba

-Que bulgaaaar….jajaja…imagínate- riéndose descaradamente y acercándose a mí de nuevo

-¡QUE BAJO CAISTE! JAJAJA, tenías a tu amante y a tu marido muy cerca y te aseguro que te acostabas con ellos el mismo día y en sus casas y lo peor de todo es que ¡ni siquiera sabes, de quien es él bebe! jajaja que barbaridad princesa- y me abrazaba mirándome sonriendo

-yo nunca quise a Kristoff mama y sabes que esto todo fue plan tuyo, no puedo creer que no te arrepientas de que yo sepa, todos tus trucos sucios con Kristoff-

-pero bien que seguiste con lo de la boda y cuando te dijo Kristoff que se iban y adelantaran todo, tú no te opusiste para nada mi amor jajaja al contrario, recuerdo que te pusiste contenta y saltaste en sus brazos e incluso, fíjate nada más, jajajaja disfrutas tener la polla de ambos dentro de ti, porque si no mal recuerdo, cuando llegaron de Londres estuvieron 2 días teniendo relaciones, después de que te habías ido a la cabaña a revolcarte con aquella bastarda no mi amor- y la aventaba la odiaba

\- y más te vale que te quedes calladita con Elsa y termines de una vez con tu maldita relación con ella porque si no-y me apretaba mi boca, me estaba lastimando y gire con desprecio mi rostro y se depositó en mi oreja

-yo le diré, todo a Kristoff que le has puesto los cuernos todo este tiempo mi amor y aparte lo de la niña, confió en dios en que sabrás ser prudente mi niña y haremos como todas las familias decentes hacen, nos guardamos el secreto, sigues con Kristoff, lo haces feliz y te alejas de esa asquerosidad y demuestras ser una mujer decente como yo- y la volvía apartar de mí, lagrimas salían de mi rostro y caminaba hacia la puerta pero antes volteaba a verla

-Tú no tienes nada de decente mama- y ella me miraba sorprendida y riéndose

-ni tu tampoco jaja- no podía creer el descaro, sin más abrí la puerta y corrí a los brazos de Elsa, ella me recibió bien con una sonrisa y me apegue a ella con fuerza necesitaba oler su aroma, tenía Elsa que hablar con su padre, el señor era quien tenía que decirle la verdad, Salía mi madre y nos veía con la ceja alzada y furiosa iba tras de mi

-¡EN ESTE MOMENTO NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ!-

-no….no… ¡NO!, la que se va de aquí ERES TU MAMA- la señalaba alejándome de ella, agarrándome de Elsa

-¡NO ME RETES ANNA! Obedéceme-

-no tengo por qué obedecerte-

-te das cuentas de lo que estás haciendo-

-por supuesto que me doy cuenta, claro que se lo que hago y lo hago, porque ya te dije ¡A KRISTOFF NO LO AMO!, me case con él, por tu maldita culpa y por qué tú me hiciste creer que Elsa habia jugado conmigo y él no se merece esto porque ha sido bueno a pesar de todo, pero sabes que- y mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas no me importaba que me escucharan

-no me importa, que el mundo entero me critique, Elsa es el amor de mi vida-

-¡ya escucho a su hija!, Idun vete-me abrazaba Elsa

-¡TU CALLATE!- la miraba con odio

-te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar, si tu marido sabe….lo que estás haciendo con esta tipeja-

-deja de meterte en mi vida, ya me has arruinado todo, me queda claro que tu odio y tu rencor nunca te dejara ver lo que yo quiero, pero tampoco voy a dejar que tu sigas haciéndonos daño-

-Precisamente, hans nos contó todo lo que usted hizo con Kristoff, hace 8 años y como nos separó-

-NO ME INTERESA, yo lo hice porque yo quería lo mejor para mi hija, ustedes habían crecido como hermanas ¡no tenían por qué haber hecho esto que es una atrocidad!-

-quiere que le diga mejor mi teoría, de por qué usted no quería que estuviéramos juntas, aquí….delante de su hija- pude ver como mi madre trago saliva al parecer Elsa sospechaba algo

-¡fui muy clara contigo!, cuando te dije que te alejaras de ella y no me hiciste caso, te dije lo de mi marido y te importo una reverenda-

-mi tío ya no está y para su información, él siempre supo de esto y ahora mi hija lo sabe-

-¡cómo se atrevieron a decirle!- y en ese momento

-¡NO IDUN!- volteábamos al escuchar esa voz

-¡fui yo!- era el padre de Elsa

-¡cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto maldito!- su papa se acercó y beso la frente de su hija, podía ver el rostro de Elsa, estaba como enojada con el pero aun asi le sonrió

-no tenía idea de que estarías aquí, más bien que las 3 estarían aquí, pero me alegra-su papa voltio a ver a Elsa y pude ver el rostro de Elsa, definitivamente ya sabía algo

-no creo que sea el lugar apropiado para decir todo, sugiero que entremos a la oficina y discutamos las cosas, porque esta vez todo se sabrá idun, todo- por fin podía ver el rostro de mi madre temblar y llorar, sin más todos entramos y nos sentamos en el sofá, Elsa y yo estábamos abrazadas y mi madre estaba en un rincón parada mientras Agdar fumaba otro puro y nos veía, Elsa miraba muy feo a mi tío sin duda alguna creo que ya sabía algo

-supongo, que ya le dijiste todo a Elsa verdad Anna- en ese momento la mirada de Elsa era de reproche hacia a mi

-decirme que- entonces yo miraba a mi tío y el respiraba hondo

-hija, yo pensé que te habia dicho algo que platique hoy con ella, sobre Idun y yo porque tu mirada me dice que me tienes muchas preguntas-

-si es lo que creo, me lo dijo mi madre en un mail, quería que nos viéramos aquí, pero no llego no sé qué paso, pero no te guardo rencor, pero todo esto hubiera podido resolverse si no me hubieras mentido, sabes cuánto eh sufrido sin Anna, esta señora ha pasado durante 8 años apartándonos, ella me odia porque soy hija de la mujer que tu escogiste hace mucho, mi madre sabe todo y aun asi te perdono, yo no sé si perdonarte pero, lo único que quiero decir es que voy a luchar contra todo el mundo para estar con mi familia-

-¡no tienes idea de lo que dices bastarda!- Elsa miraba a mi madre

-cuando Kristoff, se entere que lo engañamos durante 7 años querrá matarte- Elsa sonreía y besaba mi cabeza

-¡creo que es lo que se merece, por lo que me hizo durante 8 años contigo!-

\- y tu…mereces que te quedes sin un centavo maldita- mi madre veía con odio a Elsa

-Sabes que…..vamos hablar en tu idioma madre- entonces todos me veían, yo estaba desolada por la actitud de mi madre

-tal vez sea la única forma de que tu…nos dejes en paz hasta que podamos resolver todo- mi madre ahora si llorando, me miraba desconcertada

-asi que dime, ¿Cuánto me cuesta tu silencio mama?- ella me miraba ahora cambiada su rostro se habia aflojado a uno de ofendido, ahora ella era la buena pobre dios.

-¿Cuánto me cuesta para que no nos estorbes, para que podamos estar juntas?, anda dime- estaba llorando descaradamente

-¡pon un precio mama!, dime cuánto cuesta la felicidad de tu hija, porque yo voy a pagar lo que tú me pidas si la obtengo, a mí no me importa quedarme sin un quinto, con tal de estar al lado de mi amor, de Elsa- me veía con una tristeza dios es que su descaro era tan grande

-estoy esperando a que contestes mama, o que te preocupa ¿que no llegue a tu precio?, no te preocupes mama, tengo una cuenta de ahorros, tengo un seguro de vida que me dejan mis libros, incluso las ediciones que hago tengo su cuenta con muchos millones, tengo una casa y sabes que no me importa perder todo- yo ya estaba llorando, mientras Elsa me abrazaba

-Eso es lo que vale para mí…que Elsa y mi hija podamos estar juntas algún día y seamos una familia de verdad-

-me estas ofendiendo Anna, no tienes idea de lo que me lastiman tus palabras- su voz quebrada vaya que actriz era esta mujer

-ya no seas hipócrita- Elsa y yo la mirábamos riéndonos ante su descarada actuación

-tu felicidad no tiene precio, pero lo que si esta bastarda solo te traerá desgracias, por eso no te quiero con ella-

-estas equivocada, pero aunque tuvieras razón, ese…..es mi ¡problema!, NO TUYO-

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A PERMITIR, QUE TE SIGAS REVOLCANDO CON ESTA GATA!-

-¡NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO PARA TENER AMANTE MAMA!, lo único que quiero, es que lleguemos a un arreglo para que te quedes callada, por el momento en el que yo puedo arreglar mi divorcio que ya le eh pedido y que me dará, para después decirle toda la verdad ¡PERO JUNTAS MAMAS! JUNTAS, como la pareja que somos…..UNIIIIDAS-

-lo único que quiero, es que Kristoff no sepa nada, porque se lo que sería capaz de hacer en un juzgado para separarme de ella, vamos mama, si ya has vendido a tus hijos antes, no entiendo ¿por qué no quieres ahora hacerlo?, jaja ¡hasta te vendiste tu misma!, con el padre de Elsa y mi padre- sabía que estaba ahí el señor pero era la verdad, sentí los brazos de Elsa rodearme y su aliento en mi cabeza

-No te hagas esto mi amor, no te lastimes-mi madre la veía con tanto odio

-Permítanme muchachas, yo arreglo esto con ella- y se paraba el señor en ese momento mi mama empezaba a querer zafarse de él, pero él era más fuerte y se la llevaba a la sala de juntas de Elsa, yo me abrazaba a ella y nos quedábamos ahí mientras lloraba en el pecho de Elsa, todo esto me habia dolido mucho y Elsa que me estuviera diciendo que todo estaría bien, me hacía sentir mejor.

POV Agdar Winter

-estúpido ¡ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!- se soltaba de Adgar y ambos se miraban

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Adgar la miraba con desprecio y se acercaba a ella despacio

-siéntate-

-eres un ser despreciable, cómo pudiste hacerme- y entonces Adgar le gritaba

-¡QUE TE SIENTES!-

-¡A MI TU NO ME ORDENAS!, por lo visto ya no eres tan caballeroso, se te ha pegado lo corriente de Íngrid-

-no, sigo siendo un caballero, lo que pasa es que en este momento no estoy enfrente precisamente de una dama-

-cómo te atreves a decir esto, maldito engreído poco hombre-

-jaja, pero que no recuerdas quien pago tus estudios Idun, por mí es que mi amigo se fijó en ti, cometí un error al haberme enredado en tus encantos, que por lo visto hoy, han desaparecido- de repente Idun lo bofeteaba y el señor la tomaba de las manos con fuerza

-escúchame muy bien Idun, no voy a permitir que dañes más a nuestras hijas, ellas merecen ser felices y lo que paso entre nosotros no te da el derecho de querer separarlas su amor es tan puro, lo nuestro solo fue un maldito error, el haberme enredado con una gata fue mi peor equivocación y de mi amigo- Se zafaba

-Suéltame maldito, tu no me hablas asi, tu hija no le va a ofrecer nada a mi hija y yo no voy a permitir que ella este con un Winter-

-que te preocupa Idun, mi hija tiene más dinero que Kristoff, quieres todo te prometo darte mi empresa, con tal de que dejes a mi hija ser feliz, morirás en dinero dime que te impide no aceptar su amor-

-¡SI YO NO PUDE ESTAR CONTIGO, ELLA NO TENDRA A MI HIJA POR NINGUNA MALDITA RAZON!-

-asi que es eso, aun no puedes aceptar…que Ingrid fue mucho más mujer que tu jaja jajaja- su rostro era de odio

-vaya, pues bien, ellas estarán juntas por sus propios medios pero por hoy, necesito que te calles y te voy a hacer un arreglo, que sé que no podrás rechazar Ingrid-

-no quiero nada de ti-

-no tendrás nada, solo dinero, estoy dispuesto a girar ahorita mismo un cheque por 1 millón de dólares con tal….de que te calles en lo que queda durante esta semana para que ellas puedan hacer sus movimientos y puedan arreglar todo, para decirle las cosas al imbécil ese-Idun lo miraba un poco interesada

-Vamos Idun, sé que te mueres por aceptarlo, será dinero tan fácil y no tendrá nada que saber tu yerno, es más- el señor sacaba su chequera y su pluma y empezaba hacer el cheque, después lo arrancaba y se lo daba

-ahí está 1 millón de dólares, que puedes ir a cambiarlos ahora mismo, sin ninguna trampa, siempre cuando te calles hoy, mañana y lo que resta de la semana, entendido-Idun lo miraba y se acercaba a él sonriendo, como era de su descaro le daba un beso que el señor escupió de inmediato

-solo esta semana-

POV ELSA

Anna estaba acostaba en mi pecho, mientras nos habíamos acostado en el sofá, yo acariciaba su cabello y me encontraba pensando en todo lo que mi madre me habia dicho en la carta, a pesar de todo el amor que tenía por mi padre fue la ayuda que obtuvo para perdonarlo y aunque mi padre no supiera nada, sabía que ellos hablarían cuando todo esto terminara, de repente escuchamos la puerta y me pare con Anna, eran ellos

-Por hoy, no diré nada de esto, pero deberán arreglar esto, no apoyo lo que estás haciendo asi que espero tengas cabeza y pienses las cosas-

-yo ya elegí lo que quiero y lo que quiero es Elsa- Idun la miraba sonriendo

-yo sé que hay muchas cosas que, tu inmadura mente no alcanzan a comprender y no puedes ver por qué lo hice pero mírate princesa, estás haciendo lo mismo que yo le hice a tu papito, estas engañando a tu marido con otra persona y peor mujer Anna-

-A lo mejor hoy para ti, para todo el mundo que yo, este aquí en este momento con Elsa es un acto de infidelidad, pero para mí no lo es, porque sabes que, jaja me soy fiel a mí misma, ¡A MIS SENTIMIENTOS! Estoy aquí porque Elsa es el amor de vida, ella ha sido mi amor durante casi 20 años, tu, no mama tú te acostabas con tu amante por dinero, yo me estoy acostando con mi amante por amor- Idun estaba llorando y sentí que a punto estaba de querer bofetear a Anna y no se lo iba a permitir pero se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si quieres salirte con la tuya, no te conviene insultarme hija, porque este juego de engañar a tu marido, jaja no lo sabes jugar, no tienes la frialdad para ser infiel niña, tu mirada cada gesto te delata y créeme Kristoff se dará cuenta, antes…..de que tú puedas echarme la culpa a mí, buenas tardes princesa, disfruta mientras puedas- y se iba, yo abrazaba a Anna pues estaba llorando esa señora era mala y sabía que lo que haya hablado con mi padre, no iba a ser suficiente para dejarnos tranquilas, pero por el momento el peligro habia pasado.

-bueno chicas debo irme, debo hablar con Íngrid, creo que habrá mucho en casa que discutir lamento todo Elsa, créeme no tienes idea que mal me siento de esto- sin más solo bese a mi papa del rostro y me quede con Anna en mi brazos mi amor estaba llorando en silencio, pues todo esto le habia dolido, ya era demasiado tarde y debía llevarla a casa, sin más le pedí a un chofer de ahí del hospital que la llevaran la lleve al carro y me despedí dentro de él.

-Te amo, hablamos mañana si-ella sonreía yo limpiaba sus lagrimas

-no voy a permitir que nos separen ok- ella me asentía

-por cierto, tu abogada ya me contacto y mañana le llegara creo el citatorio de la demanda a Kristoff- ella sonreía y me besaba

-también le llego hoy y no fue, asi que le enviaran otro y si no va entonces lo pasaran a uno de alta atención y entonces estará obligado a dármelo, todo está planeado mi amor ya lo veras estaremos muy pronto juntas- acercaba mi frente a la suya

-lo sé- ella me miraba y sabía que quería preguntarme eso pues vi sus ojos curiosos, sonreí y la bese

-si me engañaba- no dijo más solo beso mis pulgares

-¿te encuentras bien?- me sorprendía que no se enojara

-sí, estoy contenta porque, bueno supongo que terminamos bien, asi que solo falta que tú te separes de él y ya- la besaba

-mañana tendré que salir a Vancouver, tengo unos pacientes que atender asi que regreso en 3 días- ella ponía su rostro en tristeza

-prometo volver pronto solo espérame por favor- me besaba despacio y salía del coche cerrando la puerta

-lo hare mi amor- y subía la ventana hiendose, me quede en mi oficina alistando todo tenía que irme no quería pero debía seguir mi trabajo, sin más me metí al edificio a encerrarme a la oficina sin más, habia mucho que meditar, hoy habia sido un día muy relatador y estaba fastidiada por hoy.

POV ANNA

 **Día 1**

Me encuentro en el baño, terminando de bañarme cuando de repente escucho que entran a la habitación, salgo en mi toalla y me espanto al ver a Kristoff tomado, dios no otra vez

-Salte- el voltea a verme y sonríe

-es mi recamara también recuerda- entonces agarraba mis cosas y tenía la intención de salirme cuando me tomo de la cintura haciendo que tirara todo

-¡SUELTAME!, KATYAAA- gritaba con fuerza Kristoff estaba demasiado tomado y yo no quería estar con él, de repente llegaron los empleados y él les grito diciéndole que se salieran, de lo cual todos salieron excepto Katya ella ha sido mi empleada desde me fui a vivir con mi hermano y ella me es fiel a mi

-SALTE EH DICHO- Katya como podía me quitaba de él, pero Kristoff soltaba el manotazo dándole en su cara, caímos al suelo y Katya tenía la nariz sangrando, lo mire y el a mi espantado

-Mira lo que has hecho imbécil, esto me servirá aún más ahora en el juzgado- y salíamos Katya y yo, de inmediato la llevaba al cuarto de Snow, para mi desgracia mi hija estaba ahí is e espanto al ver el rostro de Katya sangrando, le tome las fotos que tenía que tomarle y después la cure en ese momento llego Kristoff y mi hija dios, no podía creer que mi hija reaccionara asi

-Largo de aquí Kristoff, mira lo que le hiciste a mi nana vete te odio- en ese momento Kristoff tomo de ambos brazos a mi bebe y la estrujo mi hija empezó a llorar, no podía dejar que la lastimara asi

-SOY TU PADRE NO KRISTOFF- y trataba de quitársela, cada vez la situación estaba peor

-¡NO TU NO ERES MI PADRE!- y la soltó sorprendido, yo agarre a Elsa y cerré la puerta con fuerza, mire a Elsa que estaba llorando y sobándole los bracitos, sin más le quite su blusa y si, habia sentenciado todo Kristoff, los brazos de Elsa estaban muy rojos y como su piel era parecida a la de su padre, se ponía ver como de inmediato empezaba a ponerse morada, sin que decir tome más fotos y entre Katya y yo tratamos de que se calmara mi princesa, se habia atrevido a tocar lo más sagrado de mí y esta vez no se lo iba a perdonar, sin más envié todo a Angelique y de inmediato me contesto el mensaje diciéndome con una carita feliz "Excelente lo tenemos", sin más nos quedamos ahí las tres tratando de tranquilizarnos, por lo que pude notar él se quedó inmóvil ante lo que le dijo mi hija pero espero que solo haya creído que fue al momento, pues él no sabía nada, le llame a mi hermano necesitaba salir de ahí y tenía que hacerlo, él dijo que no tardaría mucho en llegar asi que termine de arreglare y de esperar a que mi hermano me salvara de él.

POV Kristoff Pabba

-quien es ella padre- Kristoff miraba con alegría una foto de dos mujeres pero sus ojos estaba fijos en la pelirroja

-bueno ellas dos son hermanas de mi nuevo jefe de psicología siempre y cuando él sea el candidato perfecto-

-como se llama la de rojo-

-amm, creo que me dijo Anna y estudia en aquella escuela que no quisiste entrar recuerdas, apenas la trasladaron la semana pasada- entonces el muchacho salió del estudio de su padre

-oye muchacho necesito esa foto, solo me la presto porque una de sus hermanas trabajara también para mí-

-quien-

-la rubia- le daba la foto y salía sin más, Kristoff se fue a cambiar sus papeles tenía que conocer a esa niña tan linda, se habia enamorado de ella desde el primer momento que la vio en la foto, pidió su cambio de inmediato y sin más esa misma semana él ya estaba estudiando en aquella universidad, su padre no entendía que pasaba pero lo dejo al final de todo cumplió su capricho, Kristoff habia sido transferido con éxito, para su sorpresa cuando supo que esa mujer estudiaba literatura inglesa se desanimó un poco, puesto que sus clases a veces no concedían, pero para su sorpresa esa niña le gustaba el deporte y como él se habia inscrito al futbol americano podrían verse en las tardes, sin más por ayuda de sus amigos una tarde se acercaron al grupo de mujeres de volleyball y ahí estaba ella con una sonrisa

-Mira anna quiero presentarte a Kristoff Pabba, un amigo que acaba de ser transferido hace poco- su sonrisa la mantuvo grabada, era la primera vez en su vida que habia conocido a la mujer más pecosa y hermosa del mundo, sus ojos y esa sonrisa blanca hacían resaltar cada una de esas pecas tan maravillosas, estaba perdido en esa mirada y podía jurar que su rostro no hacía más que sonreír

-ja hola, que no hablas- dios su voz era tan melodiosa

-a amm de…- aquella chica hizo un rostro confuso

-perdón, es que eres muy linda- sonrió la pelirroja y movió una de sus trenzas a un lado de sus hombros

-gracias Kristoff- en ese momento sonaba un clac son y Kristoff volteaba a ver no veía quien era pero aquella chica estaba emocionada porque fueron por ella

-debo irme, pero mañana te veo adiós- y se acercaba a darle el beso sin más Kristoff se ponía roja, que olor tan agradable a flores o chocolate dios esa chica era tan cálida, su corazón latía con fuerza por primera vez en su vida una mujer lo habia podido a tontar de tal manera, ella era

-Perfecta- se encuentra Kristoff en el juzgado y todos lo miran tratando de descifrar lo que habia dicho, Anna se encuentra del otro lado sin mirarlo y muy enojada

-Podría repetir lo que dijo Abogado- Kristoff regresaba de la realidad

-perdone es que, no sé qué pasa- Anna se empezaba a reír muy bajo pero en ese lugar todo se podía oír claramente

-si, tal vez no sabe lo que hace porque se presentó aquí en este juzgado decente crudo de ayer y aparte tarde, en verdad vuelvo a sugerir que escoja a un abogado por que en sus condiciones y el que usted quiera defenderse solo, créame abogado Pabba no le ayudara en este caso-

-pido un pequeño receso por favor, solo necesito estar concentrado para poder defenderme, es todo lo que pido-

-objeción su señoría, apenas acabo de empezar no creo que sea prudente esto- decia Angelique que miraba a la juez retadoramente

-la abogada defensora tiene razón Pabba, la corte empezó hace tan solo 30 minutos, asi que le negare su petición y espero que prepare todo de una buena vez- sin duda algunas le estaba saliendo mal las cosas a Kristoff, miro con odio a esa abogada y sin más saco de su portafolio una pastilla efectiva, que lo ayudaría a mantenerse despierto, espero 5 minutos y sin más comenzó

-bien estamos aquí, porque la Señora Anna Summer, declara sobre el acusado Kristoff Pabba, que ha sufrido de maltrato, humillación, engaño y desea poder divorciarse de él y quitarle el apellido a su hija para poder quedarse con la patria potestad de ella, este es el segundo citatorio donde han asistido ambos sin ningún problema, sin más comenzare con el acusado ¿Cómo se declara?-

-Inocente su señoría- Anna solo se reia

-muy bien, esta corte determinara si le concedemos a Anna Summer, la autorización de la anulación matrimonial con Kristoff Pabba junto con lo demás mencionado, siempre y cuando den pruebas claras y contundentes, de que el abogado Kristoff Pabba ha cometido el delito de maltrato inter familiar, asi que sugiero que los abogados de los presentes comiencen con el juzgado, por favor la abogada de la acusadora- sin más todos se sentaron

-gracias señora juez, para mi acusación hablo a Anna Summer por favor- Anna se paraba y mientras iba veía con odio a Kristoff, quien solo podía verla con tristeza

-juras decir la verdad y solo la verdad ante estas personas y este tribunal honrado- miraba a Kristoff

-lo juro-

-gracias, empezare con mi primera pregunta para la señora-

-dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva casada con el señor Pabba?-

\- 7 años-

-¿durante estos 7 años usted recibió maltrato del?

-no, todo empezó desde hace 4 años-

-¿Cuándo usted se casó con él, lo amaba?-

-objeción, eso no tiene por qué preguntarlo-

-claro que debo, porque tengo argumentos con pruebas que son reputantes en este juzgado- Angelique miraba a la juez y ella otorgaba la pregunta

-conteste señora Pabba-

-yo lo quería, pero nunca lo ame- Kristoff se estaba destrozando

-¿Por qué se casó con él?- ahí todo se quedaba en silencio

-por qué me engañaron-

¿La engañaron?-

-sí, me engaño el…..y mi madre-

POV ANNA

Han pasado 2 horas desde que le colgué a hans y mi hija está dormida y Katya está descansando del golpe que tiene en la cara, yo me encuentro moviéndome de un lado a otro esperando a que llegue Hans, de repente mi celular suena, es un mensaje de mi hermano, ya está afuera, pero es lógico que no lo dejaran entrar asi que despierto a Katya quien cargaba a mi hija y yo me llevo las maletas, abrió despacio la puerta y veo que no hay nadie, con sigilo bajamos las escaleras sin más, abrió la puerta muy despacio y me abraza mi hermano, por fin me siento a salva, el saca a la niña y Katya sale detrás de él, tenía la intención de salir cuando cerraron la puerta y me empujaron haciendo que cayera al suelo, es Kristoff, vi su intención quería golpearme dándome una patada pero me pare y el salió tras de mí, nadie me ayuda y yo muero de miedo, de repente me atrapa y me tapo el rostro pero su golpe es interrumpido por mi hermano, quien lo agarraba de los hombros y lo golpea haciendo que Kristoff se descontrolara en ese momento el me jala y me dirige a la puerta pero otra vez Kristoff, lo agarra y comienza a golpearlo, hans trata de zafarse pero cada vez lo está golpeando más y más, yo veo sangre pero toda esa sangre es mi hermano, es lógico es más fuerte y grande que el

-¡KRISTOFFF, SUELTALO VAS A MATARLO!- y sigue golpeándolo hasta que uno de sus empleados los separan, el grita y empuja aquel hombre, mi hermano se arrastra pero en el mismo suelo lo empieza a golpear más, dios no sé qué voy hacer de repente alguien entra con una pistola, es el padre de Elsa, que hace el aquí

-¡sugiero muchacho!, que lo sueltes- el señor trae su escopeta y apunta a Kristoff que esta calmado viéndolo, por fin puedo jalar a mi hermano que está completamente inconsciente, comienzo a llorar al ver cómo me lleno de sangre, es mi hermano.

-quien demonios es usted- como puedo sigo jalándolo y miro con desprecio a Kristoff

-no te interesa, solo te diré que me llevare a Anna y a hans y tu….no harás nada entendido- Kristoff tiene los ojos rojos se ve que ha estado llorando me duele verlo asi pero él está enfermo

-no se llevara a mi esposa entendió ¡ELLA ES MIIIII ESPOSA Y DEBE ESTAR CONMIGO AQUIIIII, EN ESTA MALDITA CASA!- está gritando como loco

-pues sí, es tu casa hijo, pero Anna, no te pertenece asi que me la llevo o te tiro un plomazo en medio de los ojos- Kristoff me mira

-no me dejes Anna, yo te amo- no puedo contestar sin más entra Katya llorando al ver a mi hermano

-¡mi niño!, no…..señora Anna debemos llevarlo al doctor ahora- me ayuda a cargarlo debemos llevarlo al carro sin más llegamos y cuando intento regresar veo al padre de Elsa venir, sin más me subo al auto de mi hermano y el señor sube al suyo

-vamos con bella, te sigo- y sin más yo manejo y nos vamos directamente con bella

-así que, este hombre y la madre de mi clienta hicieron un trato de engañarla para casarse con él y la alejaran de la señorita Winter, que hace poco fue golpeada por el mismo, cuando se enteró que ellas habían ido solamente, a los juegos mecánicos que se encuentran muy cerca de Vancouver, sin más que hacer, por tengo las pruebas y testigos que vieron a ambas mujeres con la niña disfrutar de ese día, como amigas, no hubo más de lo que este hombre imagino honorable jurado, tengo la demanda de Elsa Winter porque si, la Maestra si levanto la demanda contra la violencia que este hombre cometió con ella y sin más, tengo también dos demandas hoy, de la Señora ama de llaves Katya Braser y Hans Summer Isle del Sur, que si pueden ver en la siguientes imágenes que voy a mostrarles- y prendía un cañón donde pasaba imágenes de mi hermano en la cama del hospital completamente desecho del rostro por él, inmediatamente todos miraban con decepción y cuchicheaban

-son testigos de las pruebas extremadamente fuertes de que Kristoff Pabba, necesita ayuda psiquiátrica y que es necesario que se anule el matrimonio de la señorita Anna, por su seguridad y sus seres queridos-

-una última pregunta para la señora Summer-y se acercaba a mí

-¿usted no tenía idea, que durante 7 años Kristoff y su madre habia planeado alejarla de Elsa?- miraba a mi abogada y mis lágrimas salían

-apenas me entere de todo- sonreía ella

-no más preguntas su señoría- en ese momento Kristoff se paraba y se iba conmigo

-¿Señora Summer cierto o debería decir Señora Winter?- entonces yo lo miraba con odio

-dígame una cosa señorita Anna mejor, porque en realidad no tengo idea de si en verdad usted es tan inocente como todos creen que lo es, el día que se encontró con Kristoff Pabba en una fiesta que habia dado su padre, ¡LA NOCHE! Que le pregunte el si quería ser su novia, porque no le dijo que usted, estaba enamorada de otra persona, cuando él se lo pregunto muchas veces- tragaba saliva

-no va a contestarme-

-objeción su señoría no puede intimidar a mi cliente-

-abogado, solo repita una vez la pregunta- Kristoff la miraba con desprecio y esperaba a que le contestara

-cuando eso paso, mi mama hizo que Elsa, me mandara lejos diciéndome unas cosas muy feas en ese momento y por hacerle caso a mi mama se acordó que yo no mencionara nada-

-ah pero entonces usted, callo por voluntad propia y una cosa más, cuando supo que mi cliente habia echo un trato con su madre, su madre tuvo el descaro de decir que él sabía todo de aquella mujer-

-si- me miro -podía repetir lo que dijo su madre- baje la mirada -no fue mi madre quien me dijo, fue mi hermano-

-¡Entonces!, fue su hermano quien levanto eso en contra de mi cliente

-tenía entendido que fue su hermano quien le dijo a su mama de su relación, dígame no pensó que podría ser un truco de el- me estaba fastidiando

-¡no! Por qué él se arrepintió-

-entonces ahora su hermano es inocente-

-¡OBJECION SU SEÑORIA! NO PUEDE CONFUNDIR ASI A MI CLIENTE-¡ la juez cayo a Angelique y yo la mire, ella solo me miro un poco confundida

-el cometió el error porque tenía celos de Elsa, porque después de tanto tiempo ella le gustaba pero en realidad ella y yo nos amábamos desde que nacimos, nos llevamos conociendo el tiempo que yo tengo de edad 27 años y la seguiré amando hasta el final de mis días ABOGADO- el me miraba con tristeza y me señalo acercándose

-yo te hubiera dejado en paz, si me hubieras dicho de ella Anna-lo mire triste no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo

-como ven jurado, la señorita se cayó algo importante para mi cliente, nunca le dijo de lo que sentía por Elsa y no, tal vez no tengo las pruebas de que ella cometió bigamia, pero en la siguiente sesión, si podre, comprobar eso y entonces tal vez por los actos de mi cliente le otorguen la anulación del matrimonio, pero no le quitaran a su hija, que es la única prueba de amor, que pudo darle esta mujer a mi cliente, mientras lo engaño durante 7 años continuos, solo tengo una pregunta más- y se acercaba a mi

-¿Algunas ves, dejo de pensar en la Maestra Winter Anna?- si contestaba que no, era mentir y si decia que sí, no sabría que pasar, ese maldito se estaba haciendo ver que el habia sido engañado por mi durante mucho tiempo, dios ahora estaba pensando en lo de mi hija, el que yo dijera lo de Elsa, que oculte durante 7 años me quitarían a mi hija en automático sin más tuve que contestar ante la insistencia de los ojos de Kristoff en mi

-No, ella siempre tuvo mi corazón- pude ver su puchero y el jurado comenzó a cuchichear

-no más preguntas- y se fue a sentar

-bien en la siguiente corte dentro de 2 días, el jurado decidirá si el matrimonio se anula, en cuanto a la patria potestad de la niña aun estará en duda por lo que dentó de 2 días hablaremos siempre y cuando tengan pruebas necesarias en que la niña esta psicológica y físicamente dañada hasta entonces nos veremos dentro de 2 días para determinar si se anula o se rechaza la prueba de la acusadora del acusado gracias se levanta la sesión - y listo me retiraba de ahí y sin mirar a Kristoff corría abrazar al papa de Elsa, que fue a estar conmigo y los demás que tenía conmigo, se acercaba maléfica y me explicaba por qué no habia enseñado las pruebas de la niña, sin duda alguna debía tener un diagnostico psicológico con la niña antes de poder comentarlo en el juzgado, primero era que yo me separara de él y después lucharía por mi hija, me dijo que necesitábamos a Elsa lo más antes posible que ella volvería dentro de 3 días precisamente, entonces ya maléfica tendría preparado todo para poder seguir con el siguiente caso, mientras tanto las demandas por los golpes de 3 personas le afectaba a él, sin duda alguna esto estaba hiendo de maravilla y por lo que me dijo maléfica, el jurado si iba aceptar que se anulara el matrimonio, ya quería llegar a la casa de hans para marcarle a Elsa y decirle todo lo que paso en el juzgado y saber cuándo volvería, la necesitaba mucho, por un minuto mientras íbamos a casa me puse a pensar en las consecuencias que iba a traer cuando el jurado supiera quien era el verdadero padre de mi hija, hasta que precio tendría que pagar para que ella y yo fuéramos felices, a que cantidad tendríamos que pagarle a la vida, para por fin poder darle una familia a mi hija, sin más que hacer solo me quede pensando en lo que pasaría en los siguientes días sin importar nada, no iban a rebatarme a mi hija y mucho menos a mi amor, aunque la pregunta rondara por mi cabeza ¿Cuánto vale el sufrimiento para la llegada de la felicidad?.


	14. El despecho de una mujer

**Ódienme lo siento XD pero solo fue por salvarla**

 **Sorry tuvo un error muy grave y por eso se eliminó aquí está lo siento x.x**

 **Chapter 14**

POV ANNA

-aquí Elsa-

-hola mi amor-

-mi pequeño verano ¿cómo estas, todo bien con la niña?- sonreía al escuchar su voz

-si mi amor, acabo de llegar del juzgado te tengo buenas noticias-

-que paso, te dieron el divorcio- me ponía un poco triste

-dentro de 3 días me lo darán, pero necesito que estés aquí, pues vamos a exponer lo de Elsa y debemos tener fundamentos buenos para que nos den la patria potestad de ella, tienes que decir que nunca supiste de la niña y por esa razón pides la anulación del apellido- escuchaba su respiración de alivio

-si….no te preocupes estaré ahí jaja, termine con mis pacientes más rápido de lo que pensé, asi que mañana estaré en mi oficina a eso de las 11 de la noche- me ponía contenta

-mañana iré a verte-

-no Anna, es muy noche y el estará en casa, tenemos que ser prudentes- eh aquí donde debía decirle lo que paso

-amor, no estoy en la casa de Kristoff- podía sentir su voz seria y de seguro el rostro confuso

-por qué no estás ahí, paso algo-

-amor…Kristoff ayer, llego tomado y trato de propasarse conmigo y- su respiración aumentaba más cada vez estaba furiosa

-y mi nana me defendió le pego y cuando nos fuimos a la habitación de Elsa, el llego y mi niña le dijo que no era su padre y-

-¡DILO YA!- no me habia gritado pero me hablo fuerte, me quede callada después de unos segundos respire hondo y lo solté

-lastimo a Elsa estrujándola de sus bracitos y Hans vino por mí pero lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, tu padre me ayudo a salir de la casa y estoy en la casa de hans- no se escuchaba nada de Elsa, ni su respiración, ni podía sentir su presencia

-¿Elsa?- dije y fue ahí cuando note un suspiro muy hondo

-lo voy a matar cuando llegue mañana, iré a su casa- abrí mis ojos y grite tan rápido

-¡NO ELSA ARRUINARAS TODO!-

-¡TOCO A MI HIJA Y MI HERMANO, COMO QUIERES QUE SIMPLEMENTE DEJE QUE PASE ESTO, ADEMAS SI NO HUBIERA LLEGADO TU NANA NO….SEEE, QUE HUBIERA PASADO CONTIGO LO MATO!- mi culpa, me remordía en esos momentos, como iba a decirle a Elsa mis sospechas de que esperaba un hijo y era lógico que sabía de quien era

-amor por favor, hemos luchado tanto para llegar hasta aquí, no dejes que la ira y la rabia nos separe, recuerda lo que hemos hablado por favor Elsa- me encontraba ya llorando

-es que me siento impotente al no ser nada al respecto, ese maldito abusa de ustedes-

-ya no lo hace, porque no estoy ahí, asi que por favor solo ten paciencia, ya estamos viendo todo en un juzgado, solo es cuestión de esperar por favor, mañana estaré en tu oficina a las 11 mi amor, te estaré esperando con ansias de poder besarte y amarte, no sabes cómo te necesito, pero necesito que me prometas….que estarás ahí conmigo- su silencio fue eterno para mi hasta que otro suspiro de alivio salió

-está bien mi amor, te veré mañana ahí, te amo- sonreí

-yo también te amo- y colgamos sin mas

-mama- volteaba al ver a mi niña

-que paso mi amor-

-vamos a comer- sonreía y la cargaba mientras salía del despacho de mi hermano para irnos al comedor

-estabas hablando con papa- sonreía mientras la sentaba y me sentaba a lado de ella

-si mi amor- hacia puchero

-porque no me la pasaste-

-por qué solo estábamos hablando de rápido bebe, tu papi mañana vuelve- sonreía y se paraba en la silla saltando

-me llevas a verla- le sonreía y la sentaba en ese momento Katya venía con la comida

-no se podrá bebe, pero te prometo que pronto la veras ¿sí?- se ponía triste y me miraba

-Kristoff es malo- la miraba un poco seria

-no mi amor, es solo que él deseaba tener una vida bonita a lado mío y yo solo….- me quedaba viendo a la nada pensando en todo el daño que le eh provocado a el

-yo solo lo eh echo sufrir Snow, realmente si él es asi, es por mí- mi hija me agarraba con sus manitas mi cara

-aun asi, si el en verdad te amara, no nos trataría como nos trata mama, soy pequeña pero no tonta- sonreía y tomaba sus manos para besarlas

-eres la misma imagen de tu papa y mía, por eso no es fácil engañarte mi amor- y le daba un beso en su frente, ella sonreía y me abrazaba, es por esto que estoy luchando porque ella merece estar con su papa y conmigo sin más.

 **Día 2**

-Anna es indispensable que ustedes dos, no se vean por nada del mundo, por lo que pude hablar con Kristoff hace unas horas, él está decidido a comprobar que ustedes lo engañan y si haces esto, mira la anulación no es problema ya la tienes, pero la custodia de la niña si el juez determina que no eres tampoco una mujer sana, te van a quitar a la niña con la mano en la cintura ¿ en verdad quieres perder a tu hija?- como era posible que Angelique me estuviera diciendo esto, cuando sabía que nosotras éramos las afectadas de todo.

-sé que hoy regresa Elsa y por nada del mundo te quiero cercas de ella- me estaba prohibiendo verla, yo no podía esperar tanto

-cuando estés divorciada, pero cuando el juez diga se anula, entonces corres a sus brazos, asi que sugieren que debes esperar aproximadamente 32 horas precisamente, antes del juzgado de mañana, ese maldito se está haciendo ver como el engañado de toda la vida y eso Anna, es peligroso- me miraba señalándome con su bolígrafo, esa mujer me daba miedo pero tenía razón

-en fin debo irme, por favor hazme caso y disfruta tus últimas 32 horas, como la señora de Pabba, pronto estaré asistiendo a tu boda con la Famosa Maestra en psicoanálisis, Elsa Winter Arendelle- la miraba sonriendo y ella se iba a la puerta y antes de cerrarla me sonreía, primera vez que la veía sonreír sin malicia

-Que tengas una excelente tarde Anna- y cerraba la puerta, me quede ahí en la silla del despacho, estaba pensando en todo, pero es que no podía contenerme, quería estar con Elsa, necesitaba de ella no es que piensen que todo el tiempo estoy pensando en sexo por que no es asi, pero habían pasado 8 años, ¡SI! 8 años después de haber estado con ella, sus ojos, su cabello, sus piernas, sus manos, su boca, su piel todo de ella lo añore durante tanto tiempo y no me interesaba si me veía como prostituta, pero cuando Kristoff quería tocarme, yo siempre pensaba que era Elsa quien me tocaba, aunque era imposible porque Elsa nunca me lastimo y fue brusca al momento de tener relaciones íntimas como Kristoff, pero incluso sabia porque cuando teníamos él era asi, simplemente sentía que no estaba con él en ese momento y su coraje y rabia lo llevaba a hacer brusco conmigo, pero borrando eso sé que ahora la tengo en mi vida y estoy luchando con tanta fuerza para conseguir estar con ella, solo faltan 5 horas para que yo me vaya a buscarla, se lo que dijo Maléfica, pero necesito estar con ella y besarla mañana sería un gran día y quiero estar esta noche con ella sin más, me iré a bañar y me pondré hermosa, incluso estoy pensando en irme de compras, me pondré algo hermoso y nuevo para recibirla como se lo merece y como pienso hacerlo el resto de mi vida, esta noche….es para nosotras.

 **10 pm**

-Katya ya se durmió Elsa- miraba a mi nana que estaba volteada lavando platos

-si mi niña, desde hace rato se quedó d- cuando me miro pude notar que estaba sorprendida, yo en ese momento me entro demasiada vergüenza, el que mi nana me mirara con tanto amor jaja

-¡mi niña!- me agarraba de la cara sonriéndome

-¿Cómo me veo nini?- me sonreía

-¡Estas Hermosa Anna!- me sonreía picara sabía que me preguntaría

-¿iras a ver a la señora Elsa verdad traviesa?- sonreía con los ojos humedecidos

-no llores, no te estoy regañando, al contrario no sabes la alegría que tengo de que después de casi 7 años, tu eres feliz mi amor y me alegra que esa felicidad sea a lado de la señora Elsa, te lo mereces y más mi pequeña Snow- la abrazaba con fuerza no podía evitar que mis lágrimas salieran

-te vas a recorrer el rímel y te ves hermosísima hoy, asi que solo sonríe y vete, yo estaré aquí atenta de mi niña corre-con sus pulgares me quitaba mis lágrimas procurando que el maquillaje no se recorriera y sin más sonreí y me Salí, tomando el auto de Hans, estaba tan contenta, por fin las cosas iban bien, que podría salir mal hoy.

POV ELSA

-que tal te fue Elsa- Mérida me quitaba mi abrigo yo me dirigía a mi escritorio

-estoy exhausta, pero todo salió bien al parecer estos pacientes serán trasladados acá a canada, asi que no habia necesidad de que yo siguiera haya, además el juzgado contra Kristoff será mañana a las 8 de la mañana, asi que debo estar fresca para poder enfrentarlo y aguantarme las malditas ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo, se atrevió a tocar a Anna y a mi bebe-

-wow, no sabía nada ¿Cuándo se atrevió a hacer eso?- la mire parándome enojada necesitaba controlar mi furia, me agarraba el cabello para poder hacerme mi trenza, asi calmaría mi enojo

-Buff, me dijo ayer que hablamos, el día que se fue de aquí ese día intento hacerlo, ahora viven con hans, asi que por lo menos sé que el ya no se atreverá a tocarlas- sonreía mientras seguía haciendo mi trenza

-tranquila Elsa, ella quiere separarse de el por qué te ama y por qué es una persona agresiva, no cometas el error de que te domine el odio y la rabia, porque puedes perderla- la mire sonriendo

-lo sé, pero no soy como el-

-no dije que fueras como el- terminaba de hacer mi trenza y la ponía en uno de mis hombros, me alocaba mi fleco hacia atrás y ponía mi mano en su hombro

-lo sé, por eso te quiero mi Mer- ella sonreía y escuchaba la puerta, sin más voltee y mi sonrisa se ilumino al ver a una mujer tan

-Wow….que linda Anna- decia Mérida quien también habia volteado al escuchar la puerta, estábamos en presencia de una mujer tan hermosa, única como Anna podía ver que habia pasado horas arreglándose para venir a verme, siempre se me hizo bella, pero esta vez estaba reluciente, traía el cabello sujetado con un liston verde, suelto sobre la espalda con un moño que el mismo listón traía, su fleco estaba caído ligeramente hacia adelante peinado, su maquillaje adecuado, su rímel, rubor, sus ojos delineados muy pocos hacían que resaltaran esos enormes ojos azul verdoso, que tanto me encantaban, su boca, dios estaba cubierta por un labial rojo, que desde lejos podía oler su aroma a fresas, sus dientes blancos hacían resaltar más esos labios carnosos delgados, poco a poco baje mi mirada y dios su cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido blanco, medio pomposo de la falda pero entallado en todo su pecho y cintura, hasta su cadera, la espalda la traía completamente descubierto, es decir que se veía sus pecas, sus millones de pecas y en la parte de enfrente, aquella pechera lisa sin mangas hacia resaltar sus pequeños seños pero firmes y sus brazos desnudos pecosos y suaves como toda ella, la falta no era muy larga le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, por lo que se veían sus bien torneadas y largas piernas pecosas que acababan en unas zapatillas de color blanco, ni tan altas pero tampoco tan bajas, ese perfume que desde que entro a la habitación me hipnotizo sin duda alguna era Carolina Herrera Sublime, dios ese perfume me encantaba tanto cuando lo usaba para ir a la escuela y ahora volver olerlo era, jajaja simplemente sublime ante esa, sin más me acerque a ella y la tome de la cadera, ella poso sus manos en mi cuello entrelazándolas y colgándose de mí.

-Hola señorita Summer-sonreía mientras me acercaba a sus labios muy despacio

-Hola Maestra Winter- y me besaba, mi suspiro se consumió en sus labios y el silencio era tan unico y refrescante como su amor en estos momentos, de repente se escucha de mi reproductor el tono de una canción romántica, nos separamos y al voltear vemos a Mérida poniendo mi IPod, que ha puesto la canción de

 _Tú no te imaginas….lo que siento por tiiii_

-que haces- sonrió mientras veo su cara maliciosa, ella da una reverencia y camina

 _Como me haces falta, cuando estas lejos….de miiiii_

-bueno, es que se me hizo tan romántico esa entrada de ambas asi que, yo cuidare que nadie las moleste y ustedes puedan, irse a la habitación que tienes en tu oficina cuando te quedas de servicios aquí, asi que sin más adiós-

 _Si tú me dejaras no sabría qué haceeeer_

Se iba hacia la puerta mientras ambas reíamos, sin dejarnos de abrazar

 _Cambiaria mi vida….me podría enloqueceeeer_

-Mérida- miraba a Anna quien le habia llamado, ella volteaba a verla

 _Pido a dios que ese momento…..nunca llegue y que proteja nuestro amooor_

-Gracias por todo- ambas sonreían y miraba a Mérida, ella solo le guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta, sin más le empecé a cantar en el oído y comenzaba a moverme para bailar un poco con ella en mi lugar, ese momento lo quería disfrutar algo que nunca pudimos durante 8 años

 _Como tú no existeeeeen dos_

-Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscaaar, de ti nada me puede separar- mientras ponía mis manos detrás de su cadera entrelazándolas, mientras Seguia moviéndome despacio, ella sonreía y empezaba a bailar conmigo-

-Cruzaría los siete mares, hasta llegaaaar a ti- sonreía mientras pegaba mí frente a la suya y la música sonaba

-Hasta el fin del mundo te seguireee, donde sea que estés yo te encontrare- sonreía y besaba sus labios, la necesitaba tanto quería ya una vida con ella

 _Nada en mi es más importante….que vivir juntoooo a tiiii._

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe Elsa, ya quiero estar contigo no puedo soportar estar un minuto más sin ti- sus manos desesperadamente jalaban mi cuello y sus labios jadeaban en mi boca, se veía que estaba sufriendo como yo

-Me da tanto miedo…..esta gran necesidaaaad- Seguia cantando mientras bailábamos despacio dando una pequeña vuelta lenta, yo sonreía al parecer ambas habíamos tenido la misma idea de cantar

-de tenerte siempre y quererte más y maaas- me apegaba a ella mientras le cantaba en los labios sin dejar de verla, me encantaba ver su sonrisa y su voz tan angelical-

-Es un sentimiento, jaja muy difícil de explicaaar- me abrazaba más fuerte del cuello, me besaba y en mis labios Seguia cantándome

-lo loca que me pongo- sonreía mientras ambas compartíamos esa mirada de amor- si demoras en Llegaaaar-sonreía al escucharla decir eso jaja pues era cierto

-Te amo tanto Anna- tragaba saliva mientras la abrazaba fuerte y la miraba con tristeza, se dio cuenta y puso sus manos en mi cara sonriendo

POV ANNA

 _Pido a Dios que no me dejeeeees y por siempre que proteja nuestro amor_

-Tranquila Elsa, nadie nos va a separar nunca más bebe lo prometo- me miraba con tristeza, más bien no era tristeza era miedo a volver a perderme, pero era aceptar lo mismo yo que la perdería y no iba a permitir eso

 _Hasta el fin del Mundo….te iría buscar_

-Tengo miedo Anna- abrí mis ojos sorprendida, mientras aun seguíamos bailando, muy despacio ese ambiente me encanto, tan romántico y la canción jaja pareciera que era lo que queríamos decir en ese momento

 _De ti nada me puede separar_

-No hay nada que temer mi amor, Estas en cada poro en cada célula de mí, me duermo y me despierto siempre con sabor a ti, tu eres mi aire mi agua mi mayor necesidad, mi punto de partida mi principio y mi final, no importa a donde tu vayas Elsa- le agarraba de su cabello para acércala

 _Cruzaría los siete marees….hasta llegar a tiiii_

-yo iré junto a ti- me miraba sonriendo sus ojos se iluminaban después de decirle eso.

 _Hasta el fin del mundo te seguireee_

-me lo prometes- me decia mientras ponía una de sus manos en las mías y parábamos de bailar, sonreía

 _Donde sea que estés…..yo te encontrareeee_

-yo vivo y muero en tu piel Elsa- iba a besarla cuando tomo una de mis manos y la ponía en su pecho con la suya.

 _Nada en mi es más importante….que vivir junto a tiiii_

-No puedo…vivir sin ti Anna- iba a decir algo cuando su otra mano la puso en mi cuello, me agarraba con desesperación y me pegaba a ella, podía ver en sus ojos desesperación y como se inundaban de lagrimas

-Cómo imaginarme ¡esta vidaaaaa sin tu aaaaamor!-Seguia cantando mientras bajaba sus manos a mis caderas y me apretaba con fuerza, yo solo podía ver a Elsa con que desesperación realmente quería decirme que me amaba

-Si te necesito igual que al aaaaaaguaa- no sabía si Jennifer o Elsa era quien estaba cantando solo sé que, los que estuvieran a fuera escuchaban la hermosa voz de mi Elsa

-ohh Me derrumbaríaaa…si me dejaras de aaaaaaamar-comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, me dolió verla tan desesperada iba a detener su sufrimiento, cuando me tomo con fuerza y me levanto poniendo mi cuerpo en el suyo y entonces la veía desde arriba, dios estaba siendo tan romántica realmente amaba esto de Elsa

-Me harías una herida mortaaaaaaaal- tomaba con ambas manos mi rostro y sonreía

-mortaaaaaaaal- sin más la bese ese beso fue tan especial, poco a poco me bajo hasta que quede a su altura, gracias a mis zapatillas y eso un poco, sin más me aparte de ella limpiando sus lágrimas y creo que ambas concordamos

Anna- _Por eso miiiii amooor_

Ella sonrió

Ambas - _Hasta el fin del Mundo te iría a buscar….-De ti nada me puede separar_

Cantábamos mientras nos abrazábamos y sonreíamos, como niñas tontas tan cursis

Anna - _Cruzaría los siete...mares_

Mientras la abrazaba con fuerza poniendo mi rostro en su pecho

Ambas- _hasta llegar aaaaa ti-_

Sentí su barbilla en mi cabeza y como me abrazo con fuerza

Ambas- _Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré_ _-_

Elsa- _D_ _onde sea que estés yo te encontrareeee_

Con los ojos cerrados sonreía y levantaba mi rostro para verla, su sonrisa se depositaba en ella, su voz la amaba, me acercaba a sus labios

Anna- _Nada en mí es más importante_

Poco a poco ella se acercó a mi puso sus manos en mi rostro

Ambas- _Que viviiiiir junto a tiiii_

Y sin más nuestros labios se unieron, con sus brazos me cargo mientras yo ponía mis brazos en su cuello y asi, sin cortar el beso nos fuimos a una puerta que tenía enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Elsa, nos habíamos ido a la recamara que tenía ahí, íbamos a entregarnos una vez más, desde este instante…sabíamos que no importaba cuanto tiempo sufriríamos más, sabíamos que valía la pena sufrir ahora, pues ella era mi todo y valía la pena morir, para vivir en su piel.

POV Rosetta Garden

-no….no es…posible- Rosetta se encontraba en la puerta de cristal de la oficina de Elsa, mirando el baile y el karaoke romántico, que habían hace unos minutos demostrado la platinada y la pelirroja, Rosetta iba a entregar el pase que tenía para no meterse en la vida de Elsa, pues habia entendido que ellas debían estar juntas, pero el ver eso, esas muestras de amor tan únicas que ella nunca tuvo con Rosetta la destrozo, peor aún ver como la cargaba en sus brazos y la metía a la habitación que misma Rosetta le sugirió cuando construyeron el lugar, para ellas, se suponía que esa recamara seria para cuando ella estuviera de servicio, Rosetta pudiera quedarse con ella a hacer el amor, pero nunca la dejo hacer eso y sin más, iba a utilizarla en estos momentos con Anna, le haría el amor, si a ella si ¡le haría el amor!, Rosetta se limpió las lágrimas y salió de ahí, al parecer Mérida no estaba o no se percató de ella, en Rosetta venia imágenes de la platinada, de muchas veces que habían consumido su amor, y en cada una de ellas vio que nunca hubo amor y que a pesar de que lo disfrutaran, pudo notar que solo Elsa, desahogada sus verdaderos sentimientos, Rosetta fue utilizada por Elsa, para olvidar a Anna o sentirla, jaja que burla habia sido, sus ojos con lágrimas, poco a poco se iban oscureciendo y cuando salió del edificio, con fuerzas grito y aventó su bolsa aun lado, agarrándose el cabello, se estaba jalando, le dolía horrible el pecho ver una y otra vez la imagen de Elsa con Anna en estos momentos.

-¡Esto…..no se va a quedar asi!- y sin más se limpió las lágrimas y subió con su chofer, dio una orden y se fue de ahí, saco su maquillaje y comenzó a arreglarse iba a ir a ver a alguien, deben de recordar que una mujer despechada….es capaz….de hacer que dos pueblos se maten.

POV Kristoff Pabba

 **pensamientos**

-Kristoff- volteaba a que fortachón que leia un libro en la biblioteca de su padre-

-dime Roger- el mayordomo le sonrió

-hay una mujer que desea verte, se encuentra en el despacho de tu padre- el joven chico frunció el ceño y dio gracias, de inmediatamente se fue, cuando llego se encontró con una mujer grande, de cabello castaño recogido en un chongo, la ropa que traía se veía fina y cuando por fin pudo verla, se sorprendió tanto al ver el parecido asombroso, con la chica que anteriormente conoció en su universidad

-tu eres ¿Kristoff Pabba?- el chico estiro la mano para saludar a la señora

-usted me conoce a mí, pero temo que estoy en desventaja porque yo no sé quién es usted-aquella mujer sonreía

-mi nombre es Idun Summer de la Isle, querido caballero y soy madre de Hans Summer- el chico no entendía nada y sonrió de nuevo

-la verdad no sé quién es el- aquella mujer lo miraba con la ceja alzada

-tampoco conoces a Anna Summer- entonces ahí el sonreía sorprendido

-apenas la conozco hace una semana y es la niña más encantadora que eh visto, por lo visto usted es su madre-sonreía

-sí, ciertamente quería hablar contigo hace unos días, cuando mi hijo me dijo que iba a empezar a trabajar con ustedes con su proyecto, mi hijo es el encargado del proyecto de la esquizofrenia y el nuevo jefe de canada de tu padre- entonces ahí volvía a fruncir la ceja

-no señora, aun no lo es además creo que otras de sus hijas trabaja con el ese proyecto, por lo tanto el crédito es de ambos y el muchacho dijo que el solo ha construido una parte, lo demás se lo debe a su hermana Elsa- aquella mujer abria los ojos en sorpresa y enojada

-¿se encuentra bien?- Idun volvía a verlo sonriendo

-jaja, si es que soy un poco despistada en fin, me has caído muy bien Kristoff y realmente mi visita es para preguntarte unas cosas- Kristoff la veía sonriendo

-¿Qué pretendes con mi hija?- el muchacho la miraba desconcertado

-bueno, me interesa su hija, acaso ella no está- entonces Idun sonreía

\- por eso eh venido, jaja mi hija está completamente soltera y me encantaría, sería un honor que un muchacho, como tú la pretendiera, solo estoy aquí por el bienestar de mi familia y claro el de mi pequeña, pues es la más chica de todos mi hijos-

-le aseguro que quiero algo con ella, aunque apenas nos conocemos pero lo poco que hemos platicado, bueno creo que ambos estamos en el mismo canal- aquella mujer sonreía

-eso espero, de igual forma y podría ayudarte- el sonreía

-en verdad le gustaría tanto que fuera mi novia- la mujer volvía a reírse

-claro Kristoff, ustedes los Pabba son gente importante como nosotros, ante todo el prestigio debe seguir, no podía a mi hija en manos de cualquier alagan y tu querido hijo, eres idea para ella-

\- y entonces que tendría que hacer- aquella mujer se paraba y acariciaba su mejilla

-tú no te preocupes, solo trata de que ella se interese en ti, yo….me encargo de los demás-

-¡señor…..SEÑOR!- y la mente de Kristoff volvía a la realidad, se encontraba en su despacho con una fotografía de su boda con Anna en sus manos, la voz de su empleado lo saco de sus recuerdos

-que quieres- el empleado entraba

-ha venido Rosetta Garden a verlo- entonces el chocado un poco contestaba diciendo que la dejaran entrar, pero sin dejar de ver la foto de su boda, de repente lágrimas en su rostro corrieron

-si yo hubiera sabido, que Elsa no era tu hermana, te juro que nunca hubiera aceptado que tu madre me convenciera, mi error es amarte y estoy pagando muy caro eso, aventaba la foto al suelo y se tapaba el rostro, en ese momento Rosetta entraba, escucho el pisar de sus zapatillas y la miro, al parecer Rosetta estaba enfadada pues el rostro mostraba un coraje tan grande que él no tenía cabeza para enfrentar cosas de ella

-la última persona que pensé que vendría a buscarme, eres tú y mucho menos después de lo que paso, la última vez que hablamos- se recargaba en su asiento mientras veía a Rosetta

-si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?-

-¡eso…..Ahora es lo que menos importa!, MEJOR DIME eres feliz con ¡ANNA!, por fin lograste todos tus sueños amigo- se iba acercando a él, muy despacio pero cada vez levantaba más la voz

-¡Borraste el maldito recuerdo de ella de ELSA!- la miraba ahora el un poco fastidiado

-a que viene todo esto-

-sabes dónde está tu esposa en estos momentos Kristoff- Kristoff se acercaba a ella, apretando las quijadas, mientras entrelazaba las manos con fuerza en el escritorio

-conoces donde está la clínica de Elsa que esta ¿en el centro de Toronto?- Rosetta se lo decia mientras se recargaba en una de la sillas del despacho con una sonrisa malévola, Kristoff se hacia atrás en la silla, agarrándose el cabello mientras apretaba la quijada con fuerza, su corazón latía muy fuerte

-ten, aquí está la dirección, te recomiendo que en este preciso momento te dirijas hacia haya- le ponía en el escritorio un papel y Kristoff miraba el papel mientras aun escuchaba a Rosetta, que poco a poco iba sentándose en sus piernas y sus labios estaban en su oído

-si es que quieres descubrir a tu mujer, en los brazos….de suuuu amante- se lo susurraba y Kristoff se paraba empujándola con fuerza, mientras se reia y una lagrima salía de ella

-jajaja, yo no voy a caer en tus provocaciones, lo que tú quieres es que pierda el juicio jaja- Rosetta se empezaba a reír

-haya tú, si no me quieres hacer caso, ya te dije donde puedes encontrar ¡a tu intachable Esposa! Jaja- y se iba caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de que saliera Kristoff abrió un cajón y miro dentro de el

-¡supongo que Anna! esta con un hombre en ese lugar o pidiendo alguna cita para Elsa, ya que necesita terapia psicológica ¿no?- se volvía a reír Rosetta, al ver la inocencia de Kristoff o estupidez

-por qué no vas y lo averiguas, la verdad es que no te quiero echar a perder la sorpresa si me preguntas en que parte del hospital esta se encuentra en el cuarto de servicio de la oficina del director de la clínica en el último piso seccion jefatura- Kristoff volteo a verla muy serio, mientras Rosetta sonreía

-te aconsejo que te apures, no vaya ser que cuando tu llegues, ya hayan acabado jaja- entonces volvía agarrar la foto de su boda y la miraba de nuevo, suspiraba y luego veía a Rosetta para después sacar de aquel cajón una pistola, Rosetta suspiro fuerte y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla al ver lo que habia provocado

-te das cuenta, que acabas de sellar…- agarraba el cartucho de la pistola y se la ponía haciendo clic- ¿su sentencia de muerte?- los verdes ojos de Rosetta estaba rojos y con lágrimas suspiro y apretando la quijada contesto

-no tengo problema Kristoff, siempre y cuando a ella, también….la mates- Kristoff la miro con odio, se paró abrocho su saco y salió de ahí dejando a Rosetta llorando y con odio en sus ojos

-Es tu culpa Elsa…..no debiste burlarte así de mi- suspiro y salió detrás de el

 **Pensamientos**

\- quién es usted y por qué me ha golpeado- kristoff se sobaba la cara después de que sus compañeros lo pararon una mujer de cabello platinado lo había golpeado después de haber besado a Anna

\- soy la novia de Anna y te golpee por qué la besaste- sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, voltio a ver a Anna que estaba tan contenta de ver aquella reacción el no entendía nada, cuando llegó a su casa, llego destrozado al parecer la chica que amaba tenía pareja y peor era lesbiana, mañana sin duda alguna se disculparía con Anna y regresaría de nuevo a Londres, no quería estar en un lugar donde le habían destrozado su amor propio, sin más se quedo dormido.

"Hagamos un trato, tanto tú ganas, como yo igual créeme solo será entre tú y yo"

Iba conduciendo a toda velocidad kristoff, estaba apunto de llegar a la clínica y venia recordando las palabras de Idun y la primera vez que vio a Elsa diciendo que era su novia, si él hubiera echo caso, todo esto no estaría pasando

"Una mujer de cabello platinado, que según era su hermana en realidad llegó hace una semana diciendo que era su novia, así que señora si me permite váyase, su hija no quiere estar conmigo por qué se fue con ella aún cuando la bese"

Kristoff venía con los ojos rojos, apretaba el volante con fuerza ya veía el edificio solo era cuestión de que se estacionara y saliera

"No kristoff, esa mujer no es su novia, ni su hermana... es la hija del mejor amigo de mi marido y ellas comparten una gran amistad es todo"

\- esto también es culpa de esa maldita mujer...me engaño siempre y yo seguí su juego ¡POR DINERO!-

Sin más kristoff bajo con la pistola aún en la cintura, nadie se di cuenta entro al edificio y subió por el acenso que le dijo Rosetta, pero Rosetta le dio su pase del ascensor que exclusivamente la llevaban a la oficina de Elsa, lo paso y espero su corazón latía con cada paso que se acercaba ahí, sin más el ascensor sonó y pasó silenciosamente y despacio.

Todo estaba tranquilo, había apenas una leve luz en aquel pasillo de alfombra fucsia, derepente escucho la voz de alguien y se asomó despacio, al parecer era una puerta que estaba abierta y escuchaba música pesada, con cuidado se asomó y vio a una mujer bailando en su silla, mientras movía papeles su cabello aliado chico y de color rojo, como pudo puso las manos en la puerta y lo más rápido cerró con fuerza y atranco la puerta con la silla, que había en recepción, aquella muchacha reaccionó, tratando de abrir y gritaba.

-¡HEY! Elsa esto no es un juego, ábranme Anna, sigan en sus cosas y ábranme - el escuchar eso kristoff lo enfado y sin más se camino a la única puerta de cristal que tenía atrás de él, cuando la abrió pudo darse cuenta que era la oficina enorme de Elsa, miro por todos lados y no cabe duda que todo se parece a su dueño, se decía el mismo derepente escucho un pequeño gemido, nunca conoció ese gemido pero claro que reconocía ese tono, saco el arma y se puso encima de la puerta, poco a poco con la mano la giro lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, estaba la luz encendida, asomó la cabeza y pudo ver enfrente de él una cama, una sabana negra y a los dos cuerpos sudando, desnudos y envueltos de esa sabana mientras Elsa se encontraba encima de ella moviéndose muy despacio y besando a Anna profundamente y lento.

Kristoff, tragaba muy difícilmente saliva al ver asi a Anna, tan llena de amor y lujuria, en todos estos años nunca, habia visto a Anna tan entregada a una persona, que ni siquiera se habia percatado de él, de repente Elsa puso sus manos en la cama y levanto su espalda, Anna abrió más las piernas o bueno la silueta que se veía debajo de la cobija y comenzó a mover la cadera, haciendo que Anna gimiera con un poco de fuerza y que arqueara la espalda, con la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, ¡MALDITAS!, eso fue lo que pensó, antes de apuntar saco su celular y comenzó a grabar…..esto lo utilizaría en el juzgado mañana, verían la clase de zorra que era Anna, lo que le extraño a él, fue ver que Anna gimiera con tanto fervor, a tan embestidas de Elsa, cuando solo eran roses, no entendía como Elsa se movía con tanta agilidad como si estuviera metiendo algo dentro de Anna, sin más saco sus pensamientos tras grabar lo suficiente y metió su celular en su saco, poco a poco agarro la sabana con sus dedos, mientras ellas seguían y rápido jalo la sabana haciendo que se viera sus cuerpos, Elsa de inmediato se hizo a un lado y los ojos de Kristoff se abrieron al ver que Elsa.

-tienes pene-susurro sin dejar de apuntar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero el odio y el ver a Anna tan agitada y roja con Elsa lo volvió loco en ese momento, apuntando el arma las miro

-¡Asi te quería encontrar!-Anna miraba con temor a Kristoff, pero Elsa con el pecho aun jadeante lo miraba con odio, en cualquier momento lo mataría si era necesario

-¡asi las quería ver!...BURLANDOSE DE MI de esta manera- Seguia señalándoles con el arma mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y su voz se quebraba

-Elsa ya estaba furiosa y se veía la intención de que en cualquier momento saltaría de la cama para golpearlo

\- jaja ¡QUE FACILOTA ERES!-

-¡CUIDA TUS PALABRAS INFELIZ!- y como se presentía de un salto caía delante de él.

-¡NO ELSA POR FAVOR!- y Anna con la sabana se envolvía en ella y se paraba aun lado de Elsa tomándola del hombro, Elsa apretando la quijada estaba desnuda viéndolo, quería matarlo

-¡HEY, HEY…NO DES UN PASO MAS!- pero Kristoff apuntaba en el pecho de Elsa, ellos eran del mismo vuelo, la miraba a los ojos con odio ambos se miraban asi

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA INSULTES POCO HOMBRE!- le decia acercándose más a el

-¡no es un paso más, porque te mato!- y ponía en el pecho de Elsa el arma empujándola hacia atrás

-te mato ehh, no me provoques zorra-Kristoff la veía con tanto odio y tragaba saliva con dificultad

-Por favor Kristoff, no hagas esto- decia Anna jadeando de la desesperación

-te lo suplico, no dispares- mientras lloraba

-¡TU CALLATEEE!, CALLATEEE!-mientras veía a Anna y hacia que ella guardara silencio, Elsa solo apretaba con más fuerza las manos y la quijada

-fuiste tan sínica en decir al jurado, que no era para irte con ella, en tu cara y mírate estas aquí como una prostituta vulgar revolcándote con este….este….!FENOMENO!- y entonces Elsa se acercaba de nuevo a Ella pero en ese momento, Kristoff sin más golpeo a Elsa con la pistola en su rostro

-¡NOOOO, KRISTOFF POR FAVOR!-gritaba Anna llorando acercándose con Elsa, en ese momento Elsa se paraba sin importarle nada iba a lanzarse a él, pero ese infeliz comenzaba a reírse sin dejar de apuntarle, Elsa no podía perder los estribos aunque le doliera la boca, su boca estaba sangrando y escupió sangre a un lado, Anna la jalaba hacia ella del hombro

-desgraciadamente para ti Elsa, no me importa ir a la cárcel, asi que les doy permiso para que se den el último beso, vamos deséenlo- ambas lo miraba y Anna seguía llorando moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no y Elsa quería matarlo, su labio en ese momento no importaba

-¿a no?, no se darán nada bueno- en ese momento cortaba el cartucho y apuntaba a Elsa

-despídete de ella entonces- en ese momento Anna gritaba con desesperación

-¡NO KRISTOFF, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, POR EL HIJO QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO TUYO NO LA MATES!-en ese momento tanto Kristoff como Elsa, se quedaban sin palabras, Elsa volteaba a Anna quien tenía la mirada en el suelo llorando

-estas….- sus ojos se llenaba de dolor y Anna la miraba

-perdóname mi amor- mientras Seguia llorando y la miraba con tristeza

-¿estas….embarazada de mí? O ¡DE ESTE MALDITO FENOMENO!- y se acercaba apuntando en la cabeza de Elsa, que ella misma pegaba la frente con la pistola con los nudillos muy fuerte apretados

-¡NO….NO SI ES TUYO, POR FAVOR KRISTOFF, NO ME LASTIMES ESE HIJO SI ES TUYO!- trataba de quitarlo, pero en ese momento Kristoff quitaba sus manos de Anna de el

-¡no me toques!, NO ME TOQUES ZORRA-

-¡NO LA INSULTES INFELIZ!-

-¡YO NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO GOLFA!-

-¡POR FAVOOOOR, NOOO, SI ES TU HIJO, CUANDO FUI A VER A BELLA HICE CUENTAS Y CUANDO TUVIMOS RELACIONES FUE CUANDO LA FIESTA DE SNOW POR FAVOR CREEME!- Elsa no la miraba pero escuchaba todo, no podía reclamarle puesto que ellas dos en ese momento no habia pasado nada

-¡vete anna!- le decia Elsa y entonces ella volteo

-¡no, no…no me iré sin ti!- entonces Kristoff se reia

-¡TU TE IRAS CONMIGO!, POR QUE AUN SIGUES SIENDO MI ESPOSA Y QUE CREES ANNA, te eh grabado- y sacaba el celular reproduciendo el video donde se escuchaban los gemidos y como Elsa estaba arriba de ella, ambas miraron sabían que todo se habia echado a perder Anna lloraba y se culpaba por no haberle hecho caso a maléfica

-¡solo porque tienes a mi hijo en tu vientre, no te mato... porque si no!- y la amenazaba con la pistola

-¡hijo de puta! atrévete a ponerle una mano encima y yo-

-¡A MI TU NO ME AMENAZAS MONSTRUO!- y volvía apuntarle

-por favor Kristoff no hagas esto-

-¡ANNA QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ, DEJAME A SOLAS CON EL!- y Anna la miraba

\- no por favor, no me iré si no te matara-

-jajaja, claro que la voy a matar y claro que te vas a ir- en ese momento caminaba hasta la primera prenda que veía

-¡EH, EH! No te muevas o te mato- Elsa lo Seguia con la mirada, cada vez más apretaba los dientes si segui asi, seguro se los rompería de la fuerza y la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, agarro la ropa

-¡VISTETE ZORRA!- y con fuerza se la aventó en la cara Anna.

-Por favor Kristoff- gritaba y saltaba al sentir el golpe de la ropa, Elsa solo se quedaba viéndola quería golpearlo ya, quería matarlo poco hombro con una arma, Anna se vestía rápidamente

-¡anna siempre ha sido mi mujer y tú nunca lo vas a cambiar!-Kristoff la veía con rabia

-¡NUNCA TE HAS CASADO CON ELLA, ELLA ES MIA ES MI MUJER!-se alejaba de ella mientras se reia, entonces Elsa movía la cabeza en negación

-Aunque me mates en este momento, tú ya la perdiste para siempre, ELLA NUNCA SERA TUYA-

-¡ELSA POR FAVOR!, no lo provoques- Kristoff se mordía con fuerza los labios

-Si ella, se casó contigo fue porque tú y ¡SU MALDITA MADRE!, engañaron a Anna de que yo no la quería, la alejaron de mí, pero nunca fue por amor, porque el día que te enteraste de que ella estaba en la cabaña conmigo- y Anna agarraba con sus manos y le tapa la boca, Elsa trataba de quitárselas con cuidado, pero en ese momento Kristoff la agarraba del cabello y la empujaba, eso falto para que Elsa lo empujara, pero no fue suficiente disparo hacia el techo y fue como se detuvieron

-¡ESTATEEEEE QUIETAAAAA PERRAA O TE MATO LO JURO!, sigue diciendo que paso en la cabaña- Anna llorando le decia detrás de Elsa que no lo hiciera, sabía que la mataría a ella si lo decia

-por favor mi amor, no lo hagas te va a matar- Seguia llorando

-¡TU SABES BIEN QUE PASO!- se empezaba a reír Elsa y se agarraba valientemente su miembro y se lo mostraba retándolo, el cada vez se estaba desesperando más

-¡HICIMOS EL AMOR ESOS DIAS LA HICE MIA UNA VEZ MAS!- Kristoff lloraba pero de coraje

-¡ELSA POR FAVOR!- gritaba Anna

-¡ella ni yo usamos protección Kristoff!, asi que sabes por qué se parece tanto Elsa- Kristoff estaba temblando no dejaba de apuntarle pero se veía el dolor que le estaba causando Elsa

-¡ELSA SNOW ES MI HIJA!- en ese momento de Kristoff lagrimas salían de sus mejillas y aun mordiéndose el labio miraba a Elsa con odio y asco a Anna

-merecen…..que las mate ahora mismo, pero no lo hare porque ustedes van a sufrir todo….lo que me han hecho sufrir, mañana en el juzgado les quitaran a Elsa lo juro por dios-

-fueron 7 años ¡QUE TU Y SU MADRE ME ALEJARON DE MI FAMILIA!-

-¡los mismos, que ustedes me engañaron 7 años, que me vieron la cara malditas zorras, vámonos Anna- en ese momento Elsa se ponía delante de Anna

-¡no te la vas a llevar eso tendrás que hacerlo, sobre mi cadáver!-entonces nuevamente Kristoff apuntaba a su cabeza

-¡QUE ASI SEA!- Anna se ponía ahí

-¡NO…NO, SI ME IRE CONTIGO!- Elsa Seguia viendo a Kristoff pero la tomaba del brazo

-no, no te la vas a llevar- Anna volteaba tocando su rostro

-¡por favor estaré bien, no me hará nada ahora que sabe que espero un hijo suyo!-En ese momento una lagrima salía de los ojos de Elsa y pegaba la frente a la de Anna

-por qué no me dijiste nada- y Anna lloraba besando sus labios

-porque tenía miedo a tu reacción- en ese momento Kristoff agarraba del brazo a Anna y la empujaba a la puerta, Elsa iba a golpearlo pero este Seguia apuntando, Seguia empujando a Anna hasta que llego a la puerta Seguia apuntando a Elsa, ambos se vieron

-Esto….no se va a quedar asi Elsa, te juro que me vengare de ti- y se salía en ese momento Elsa corría a vestirse

Kristoff tomaba del brazo a Anna y se lo apretaba viéndola

-Anna, esta traición te costara muy cara, no tienes idea de lo mucho que vas a sufrir- y la jalaba del brazo mientras salían de la oficina de Elsa, en ese momento en la puerta se encontraban cara a cara con Bella quien se espantó al ver a Kristoff con un arma y con Anna llorando, sabía lo que habia pasado

-Ahhh, mira quien está aquí, otra puta traidora- Bella miraba a Anna

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te hizo daño?, ¿Elsa?- Anna solo le decia que no con la mirada y aun llorando

-Elsa….jaja está en el cuarto de servicio, se estaba revolcando con esta- y se quedaba callado para después reírse- con mi esposa jaja- eso le hacía enfurecer a Bella y se le iba a lanzar encima cuando le apunto, Anna le dijo que no

-no des, un paso más bella, tú también eres una zorra traidora, más te vale que mañana en el juzgado convenzas a tu amiguita, de que ella no me dé, el divorcio porque si no, su hija pagara las consecuencias, asi que muévete déjame pasar y tú también muévete- y volvía a empujar a Anna, bella solo apretaba la quijada y se hacía aun lado, cuando por fin le decia que se fuera a ver a Elsa, bella corría lo más deprisa y en ese momento se topaba con Elsa, la agarraba con fuerza pues su intención era ir por Kristoff

-a dónde vas ¡NO A DONDE VAS!- y empujaba con fuerza a Elsa

-¡SE ESTA LLEVANDO A ANNA, DEBO DETENERLO!- trataba de quitársela de encima, en ese momento también llegaba Mérida llorando

\- te encuentras desarmada Elsa, no puedes hacer nada calmateee-

-perdónenme me encerraron con una silla en la puerta apenas pudo liberarme que paso-

-¡KRISTOFF VINO POR ANNA, SE LA LLEVO!- trataba de calmarse se jalaba el cabello y daba vueltas

-¡no puedes hacer nada Elsa, solo esperar a mañana, porque no se esperaron al verse joder, como supo que estaba aquí!- Elsa se sentaba en el suelo llorando del coraje

-no lo sé….pero, ¡TU SABIAS QUE ANNA ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE EL! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- entonces ahí bella se quedaba helada

-¡contéstame!- ella tragaba saliva

-no lo sabía, apenas me dijo esta semana, ella tuvo a ese bebe 15 días antes de que ustedes decidieran todo, pensé que era tuyo, ustedes habían tenido relaciones sin condón y ese infeliz dijo que se habia cortado el condón, ella no tiene la culpa- Elsa se agarraba el cabello mientras Seguia llorando con odio

-no la culpo, aparte ese hijo me salvó la vida, pero mierda...ya sabe lo de Snow- en ese momento reaccionaba Elsa y salía corriendo con bella detrás.

-¡A DONDE VAS!- agarraba sus llaves del auto

-¡MI HIJA, ESTA EN LA CASA DE HANS, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SE LA LLEVE!- y las tres salían corriendo al carro de Elsa, ese infeliz se habia salido con la suya esta vez y todo habia sido por….

" **El despecho de una mujer".**


	15. Adios y Gracias

Tengo que decir que no volvere a subir un capitulo de esta Historia sinceramente la gente que me siguió fue muy poca y solo me criticaban por el drama que yo le puse a estas historias cuando solo queria poner algo de romanticismo y acción jaja, en fin pido una disculpa me siguen llegando mensajes de mi otra historia de BItacora de amor y veo que la gente la sigue, no creo continuar ni esa, tengo los capítulos y con gusto los subiría pero me lastimaron al darme cuenta que no les gustaba o bueno eso crei en fin pido una disculpa y bueno ahora escribo otro tipo de historia y que me ha ido mucho mejor con todas esas personas queme siguen y wow es maravilloso lastima pero asi son las cosas, les dire el final de la historia de te eligo a ti, Elsa iba a quedarse con Anna, Hang iba a morir y Hanna se enamoraría de Elsa pero se iria sin ningún problema y ambas se harian cargo de ARENDELLE EN FIN GRACIAS Y PUEDEN SEGUIRME SI ASI LO DESEAN Y SI LE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIA CON EL NOMBRE DE KorrAsami, las dos historias que subo ahorita son buenas, una no es mia, una es de mi novia y la otra pues si jajaja y subiré mas gracias por todo.


End file.
